Requiem
by LadyPandora83
Summary: Die junge Prostituierte Sophie lebt zu Beginn des 18. Jhd in Cecina, Italien. Immer häufiger treten Todesfälle in der Stadt auf, welches die Volturi hellhörig werden lässt. So lernt sie den Gardisten Felix kennen, doch Aro ist diese Beziehung ein Dorn im Auge. Zudem taucht ein ihm alt bekannter Exorzist auf, der Vergeltung für vergangene Taten sucht.
1. Prolog

Sophie rannte die schmutzigen Straßen Cecinas hinab, so schnell sie ihre Beine trugen. Lange würde sie die Jagd nicht mehr durchhalten, ihr ausgemergelter Körper war schwach, einzig ihr Wille ließ sie weiter laufen.

Sie umklammerte den Rosenkranz in ihrer rechten Hand. Welch eine Ironie. War der Glaube mit ihr, würde er sie retten? Sie lebte in Sünde, Tag für Tag, Nacht für Nacht. Vielleicht war dies auch Gottes Strafe für ihr Dasein. Hatte sie etwas Besseres verdient? Wohl kaum. Sie drehte sich in einem immer wieder kehrenden Teufelskreis, der ihr keine Möglichkeit zu entkommen gab. So oft hatte sie es in ihrem jungen Leben versucht, so oft griff die eisige Hand der Verderbtheit nach ihr und riss sie zurück.

Schritte hinter ihr, die immer lauter wurden, ließen sie aufschrecken, wollten ihre Hast steigern. Doch Sophie war einfach zu schwach. In der Hoffnung auf ein Versteck bog sie in eine schmale Gasse zwischen zwei Häusern ein, welches sich als fataler Fehler entpuppte. Ihr Atem ging unregelmäßig, aus Angst, sowie aus Anstrengung. Ihr Herz schlug schnell, kleine Schweißperlen hatten sich auf ihrer Stirn gebildet. Die Schritte kamen näher, bogen ebenfalls in die Gasse ein.

„Bitte... Oh bitte...", flüsterte sie zu sich selbst, verzweifelt bildeten sich die ersten Tränen in ihren Augenwinkeln, als sie die Perlen des Rosenkranzes durch ihre Finger gleiten ließ.

„Schon wieder, Sophie..." Er hatte sie eingeholt, stand wenige Meter hinter ihr und versperrte ihr den einzigen Weg zur Flucht. Wie so oft, wenn er unzufrieden war, sprach er ihren Namen spöttisch aus, verhöhnte sie, dass sie es wieder nicht geschafft hatte.

„Demetri, ich kann dir alles erklären." Sophies Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Schluchzen. Angst kroch in ihr hoch, legte sich schnürend um ihre Brust.

„Wenn dem so wäre, dann müsstest du nicht vor mir davon laufen. Obwohl dies zwecklos ist, bisher habe ich euch alle immer wieder gefunden." Der junge Mann stand nun hinter ihr, sie konnte seinen Atem in ihrem Nacken spüren. „Aber so ist das wohl mit euch undankbarem Pack.", sinnierte er weiter. „Leute wie ich holen euch von der Straße. Ich gebe euresgleichen ein Dach über dem Kopf, ihr bekommt täglich etwas zu essen, statt den Dreck aus den Straßenrinnen zu kratzen. Und wie dankt ihr es einem? Indem ihr mich bestehlt! Ohne mich bist du ein Nichts! Ohne mich bist du hier draußen in einem Monat tot!"

„Ich habe dich nicht bestohlen!" Sie drehte sich um, wollte ihm selbstsicher entgegentreten. Doch diese erhoffte Selbstsicherheit zerbrach, als sie in seine dunklen Augen sah, sie spürte ihre Knie wieder weich werden.

„Ich warne dich, Mädchen!"

„Der Freier hat mir das Geld nicht gegeben!", beteuerte sie. „Er ist einfach abgehauen!"

Eine Antwort bekam sie nicht. In nächster Sekunde fand sie sich auf dem Boden wieder, ihre linke Wange brannte, ihr Kopf schmerzte. Sophie unterdrückte ein Schluchzen. Sie wollte ihm nicht die Genugtuung geben, sie zum Weinen zu bringen.  
Ihr Rosenkranz war weit von ihr weg gerutscht, zu weit als dass sie ihn hätte erreichen können, um sich nur daran fest zu halten. Ihr Blick war noch immer auf die Kette fixiert, als sie grob am Oberarm gepackt und auf die Beine gerissen wurde.  
Demetri presste den zierlichen Körper der Frau gegen die steinerne Mauer hinter ihnen, begann sie abzutasten, in ihren Taschen nach etwas Brauchbarem oder sogar Wertvollem zu suchen.

„Was ist das?", schrie er sie an, als er ein kleines Säckchen aus blauem Samt aus ihrer Rocktasche zog. Unverkennbar klimperten einige Münzen darin, er konnte die Formen durch den Stoff spüren.

„Bitte, das habe ich alleine zur Seite gelegt! Es ist für meine Mutter!"

„Also bestiehlst du mich doch, du hinterhältiges Miststück!"

Das Nächste was das Mädchen spürte waren Schläge und Tritte, die Mauer in ihrem Rücken und Blut auf ihren Lippen. Die Schwärze der Ohnmacht befreite sie aus ihrem Martyrium.

Ein dunkler Schatten löste sich aus der Dunkelheit, trat vor das auf dem Boden liegende Mädchen. Eine kalte Hand strich behutsam über ihren Kopf, ließ sie ihr Bewusstsein langsam wieder erlangen.  
„Bitte... tut mir nichts... Ich habe... kein Geld.", kam es schwach über ihre Lippen, als sie versuchte schwach einen Arm vor ihren geschundenen Körper zu heben.

„Ganz ruhig, ich will Euch nichts Böses.", versicherte ihr eine tiefe männliche Stimme. Sie klang in Sophies Ohren, hüllte sie ein und ließ sie wieder erschöpft auf den Boden sinken. Der Mann reichte ihr den Rosenkranz, den sie verloren hatte.

„Ich denke, die gehört Euch." Wieder klang diese wundervolle Stimme in ihren Ohren, wie die eines Engels. Sie drückte die Kette an ihre Brust, öffnete hoffnungsvoll die Augen, einen Engel zu sehen. Einen Schutzengel. Sie war noch am Leben.

„Wer seid Ihr?", fragte sie schwach und versuchte ein Lächeln, als sie eine große Gestalt vor sich erkannte, schemenhafte Umrisse, welche durch das Licht der Straßenlaternen hinter ihnen umrandet wurde.

„Mein Name ist Felix."


	2. Der Engel

_Ein Engel ist jemand, den Gott dir ins Leben schickt, unerwartet und unverdient, damit er dir, wenn es ganz dunkel ist, ein paar Sterne anzündet._

_© Phil Bosmans, (*1922)_

„Sophie?", klang die Stimme, rief sanft ihren Namen. „Sophie? Mein Schatz, wach doch bitte endlich auf."

Die junge Frau spürte, wie die Dunkelheit sie losließ, Licht flackerte durch ihre geschlossenen Augenlider. Ein leises Stöhnen entrann ihrer Kehle, als sie langsam wieder zu sich kam.

„Mama?" Die Stimme des Mädchens war leise und rau, als sie zu sprechen versuchte, ehe sie vollkommen bei sich war.

„Ich bin hier." Fürsorglich wurde Sophies Hand ergriffen. „Gott sei Dank, du bist wieder wach."

„Was ist passiert?"

„Du warst den ganzen Tag nicht bei dir. Ich bin so froh, dass dir nichts Schlimmeres zugestoßen zu sein scheint." Sophies Mutter konnte die Sorge in ihrer Stimme nicht verbergen.

„Wie... spät ist es?" Sophie sah zum Fenster, es war dunkel.

„Nach 10 Uhr in der Nacht."

„Oh nein! Ich muss zur Arbeit!" Sie versuchte aufzustehen, doch ihre Mutter drückte sie zurück in ihr Bettenlager.

„Du sollst liegen bleiben. Der Arzt hat dir Bettruhe verordnet."

Erst jetzt erinnerte sich Sophie. Am frühen Morgen war sie mit ihrem Arbeitgeber aneinander geraten, war weg gelaufen.

„Was ist passiert, mein Kind? Der Bäcker fand dich in in der Frühe bewusstlos in einer Gasse liegend und brachte dich her. Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht."

Sie sah in die Augen ihrer Mutter, schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Es tat ihr im Herzen weh sie wieder anlügen zu müssen, wie sie es seit fast zwei Jahren tat.

„Ich weiß nicht mehr genau. Ich wurde... überfallen." Das war die plausibelste Erklärung. „Man hat mir das Geld gestohlen."

„Weißt du wer das gewesen ist? Konntest du jemanden erkennen?"

„Nein. Es war so dunkel. Mama, es tut mir so leid... Wir brauchen das Geld doch."

„Das Geld ist egal. Hauptsache dir ist nichts passiert."

„Aber... Du hast den Arzt kommen lassen? Wie sollen wir das bezahlen?"

„Mach dir keine Gedanken. Ich werde das schon irgendwie hinbekommen."

Sophie fühlte sich schuldig. Wäre sie nicht vor Demetri, ihrem Arbeitgeber, weg gelaufen, dann wäre es gar nicht so weit gekommen. Sie betrachtete ihre Arme, die von blauen Flecken übersät waren. Ihrer Mutter war es nie ganz geheuer gewesen, ihre älteste Tochter zu späten Zeiten draußen zu wissen, doch sie konnte ihr immer glaubhaft vermitteln, dass es nötig war, dass sie gut bezahlt wurde. Doch alles war auf einem wackligen Gerüst von Lügen aufgebaut. Jede Nacht hatte sie Angst, dieses Kartenhaus könnte unter ihr zusammen brechen.

Bisher konnte sie jeden in dem Glauben lassen, dass sie des Nachts putzen ging. Zur Dämmerung verließ sie das Haus, kam vor dem Morgengrauen zurück. Nachts, wenn alle schliefen, wenn in den Küchen und Festsälen der Pensionen Ruhe herrschte.

Doch unter dem Deckmantel der Pension verbarg sich das einzige Freudenhaus hier in Cecina. Statt zu putzen, teilte sie Nacht für Nacht das Bett mit fremden Männern. Verkaufte sich, ließ sich verkaufen, benutzen, wegwerfen. Immer wieder. Sie war bei den Männern sehr beliebt. Glück oder Leidwesen, so genau wusste sie es selbst nicht. Wenn die Männer kamen, verdiente sie gutes Geld, auch wenn sie einen großen Teil an Demetri, den Besitzer, abgeben musste. Blieben die Freier aus, hatte sie ihre Ruhe, aber ging ohne eine Münze nach Hause.

Die Stimme ihrer Mutter riss sie aus den Gedanken. „Der Bäcker sagte, er hätte eine große Gestalt verschwinden gesehen. Er konnte niemanden erkennen, zu schnell sei derjenige verschwunden, er wusste nicht einmal wohin. Bist du sicher, dass du dich an niemanden erinnern kannst?"

Sophie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Wirklich nicht."

Aber nachdem ihre Mutter ausgesprochen hatte, stahl sich eine Erinnerung in die Gedanken des jungen Mädchens: Der Mann, der ihr letzte Nacht den Rosenkranz wieder gegeben hatte. Der Engel.

Fahrig sah Sophie sich um, als sie die Kette auf dem Tischlein neben sich liegen sah. Für einen Moment war ihr Herz schwer geworden, hätte sie das Erbstück ihrer Großmutter wirklich verloren.

„Felix...", erinnerte sie sich leise.

„Hast du etwas gesagt?" Ihre Mutter sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Nein!" Sophie war so in Gedanken gewesen, dass sie vergessen hatte, dass sie nicht alleine war. Sie hatte das alles nicht geträumt, dafür zeugten ihre blauen Flecken. Dann musste der Engel auch da gewesen sein. Vielleicht hatte er damit zu tun, dass die Schläge des Zuhälters sie nicht schlimmer getroffen hatten.

Fast etwas zu übermütig zog sie ihre Beine unter der Decke hervor um aufzustehen, als ihre Mutter heran gestürzt kam und sie zurück schob.

„Sophie, was habe ich eben gesagt?", tadelte sie ihre älteste Tochter.

„Mama, es geht schon. Wirklich!" Abermals wollte sie aufstehen und ihre Mutter ließ sie. „Schau. Und irgendwie muss das verlorene Geld wieder rein kommen. Wenn ich nicht arbeiten gehe, dann verdiene ich doch nichts."

Ihre Mutter nahm auf dem Bett Platz, legte die Hände in den Schoß. „Wäre ich euch doch nicht so eine Last.", sprach sie leise. „Wenn euer Vater noch leben würde..."

„Mama, du bist uns keine Last. Rede dir doch so etwas nicht ein. Seraphina und ich schaffen das zusammen, mach dir keine Sorgen." Sophie redete behutsam auf ihre Mutter ein, streichelte über deren Schulter.

Seraphina war Sophie jüngere Schwester und arbeitete tagsüber in einer Wäscherei. So konnte Sophie am Tage bei ihrer Mutter bleiben und auf sie Acht geben, da diese ein schwaches Herz hatte und selbst nicht mehr arbeiten gehen konnte. Während Sophie nachts ihrer Tätigkeit nachging, war Seraphina zugegen. So war es den beiden Schwestern stets etwas wohler, dass zumindest einer ein Auge auf die Mutter haben konnte. Nachdem ihr Gatte vor drei Jahren bei einem Unfall mit einer Kutsche ums Leben kam, ging es ihr noch schlechter.

„Du solltest dich hinlegen und ruhen, Mutter.", sprach Sophie und trat an den Waschtisch, um ihr Haar zu bürsten und sich zu waschen. Alle Knochen schmerzten ihr bei jeder Bewegung, doch wollte sich sich nicht anmerken lassen.

„Aber bei bitte vorsichtig!", bat ihre Mutter und Sophie nickte.

„Ich werde aufpassen. Und ich habe ja noch Omas Rosenkranz." Sie steckte ihre braunen Locken hoch. „Und ich werde darum bitte, heute etwas leichtere Arbeit verrichten zu dürfen. Mein Arbeitgeber hat sicher Verständnis dafür."

Wieder eine Lüge, für die sie sich innerlich schimpfte. Ihr Arbeitgeber hatte sie so zugerichtet. Am Anfang, als sie ihn kennen gelernt hatte, war er furchtbar freundlich zu ihr. Sie mochte Demetri, so sein Name, sogar. Aber in nur kurzer Zeit zeigte er sein wahres Gesicht. Er war hochmütig, habgierig, wollüstig, manchmal sogar zornig und ignorant. Diese Seiten fielen Sophie oft auf, aber um dann auch Gegensätze zu bemerken, wie Hilfsbereitschaft und Fürsorge. Vielleicht bereute er, wie er sich zuweilen gab. Vielleicht bereute er, was er aus seinem Leben gemacht hatte, was er aus dem Leben anderer machte, was er erschaffen hatte. Er war sein eigener Dämon, der sich selbst geiselte.

In gewisser Hinsicht tat Demetri ihr leid. Aber auf einer anderen Seite verabscheute sie ihn. Wie er sie demütigte, sie lockte um dann nur noch erbarmungsloser zu sein. Doch hatte sie zuweilen keine andere Möglichkeit, als ihm hörig zu sein.

Die schwere Kirchturmglocke schlug elf Uhr in der Nacht, als Sophie den Hintereingang des „Sodom" öffnete. Die Ironie des Namens des Bordells jagte ihr jedes Mal einen Schauer über den Rücken. Aber wohl genau das wollte Demetri wohl damit hervor rufen. In Italien war das Christentum sehr verbreitet, wie viele Männer gingen hier wohl ein und aus, die brav jeden Sonntag der Predigt in der Kirche lauschten?

„Ach... Beehrt uns Signorina auch einmal wieder?", klang ihr sofort Demetris schneidende Stimme in den Ohren.

„Tut mir leid. Mir ging es nicht gut.", gab sie nur tonlos zurück und wollte an ihm vorbei gehen, um sich umzuziehen. Er hielt sie am Arm fest, hinderte sie so am Weitergehen.

„Rosa, an die Arbeit. Da warten zwei Herren beim Empfang.", schickte er das blonde Mädchen fort, das eben noch neben ihm gestanden hatte und musterte Sophie eindringlich.

„Ich hoffe wir haben uns verstanden, was unsere kürzliche Auseinandersetzung angeht, Sophie." Demetris Stimme war nur ein Flüstern. Außer Sophie musste niemand zuhören, obwohl es dem ein oder anderen Mädchen hier bestimmt nicht besser erging.

„Ja."

„Gut." Mit einem charmanten Lächeln, als wäre nie etwas gewesen, streichelte er über ihre Wange und schob sie ein wenig weiter den Gang entlang. „Dann geh dich fertig machen. Im Moment ist noch nicht viel los, aber wer weiß wann die Ratten aus ihren Löchern gekrochen kommen."

Das Mädchen atmete schwer auf und ging, wie ihr gehiesen. Sich wieder in Schale werfen, Corsagen, Rüschen, sündhaft kurze Röcke und verheißungsvolle Ausschnitte wurden angelegt, die Maske aus Makeup machte die Erscheinung perfekt.

Alleine den Rosenkranz ließ sie immer in dem Umkleidezimmer zurück. Von der Heiligen zur Sünderin – wie schmal dieser Grad doch war.

„Wo warst du denn?", wurde Sophie in der großen Halle von ihrer Kollegin und Freundin Antonia empfangen. „Demetri wirkte unruhig. Oh mein Gott!" Durch die freizügige Kleidung fielen Sophies zahlreiche Blutergüsse auf, die unter ihrer Alltagskleidung nicht zu sehen gewesen waren.

„Das ist nichts. Ich bin nur gestürzt.", wollte sie ihre Freundin beruhigen.

„Das kannst du sonst wem erzählen, aber doch nicht mir. Ich hab doch gesehen, wie du gestern vor Demetri abgehauen bist. Ach Sophie." Sie umarmte ihre Freundin. „Du darfst nicht immer so dickköpfig sein. Vielen gefällt es hier nicht, aber wo sollen wir sonst hin? Und warum auch immer, aber man kann vor Demetri nicht abhauen."

„Ich muss dennoch nochmals mit ihm reden." Sie sah sich um. Die spärlichen Kunden, die anwesend waren, hatten schon ein Auge auf die umstehenden Mädchen geworfen. So hatte sie ein wenig Zeit.

Mit zügigen Schritte ging sie auf die hinteren Räume des Hauses zu, in denen Demetri sich meist aufhielt um sich um die Hintergrundarbeit zu kümmern, die das Freudenhaus mit sich brachte.

Sophie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und klopfte an die schwere Türe.

„Herein!", kam es nur barsch von drinnen und sie öffnete zögerlich.

„Darf ich rein kommen?", fragte sie vorsichtig als sie durch den Spalt lugte.

„Ich sagte doch herein! Was ist daran so schwer zu verstehen?"

Sophie atmete tief durch und betrat das Zimmer, Demetri warf ein paar Papiere auf den neben ihm stehenden Sekretär.

„Was willst du?" Er kam ihr ein paar Schritte entgegen, seine gewöhnliche Haltung einnehmend, indem er sich vor ihr aufbaute.

„Ich muss dich um einen Gefallen bitten." Sophie spürte einen Klos in ihrem Hals, der immer größer zu werden schien.

„Einen Gefallen?" Der Zuhälter zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Nun? Ich höre."

„Meiner Mutter geht es wieder schlechter und meine Schwester musste den Arzt kommen lassen. Die Medikamente sind sehr teuer." Nie würde sie zugeben, dass sie das Geld für die Arztrechnung im Grunde selbst verursacht hatte, nachdem sie vor Demetri geflüchtet war und dieser sie geschlagen hatte.

„Ich soll dir und deiner Familie also wieder Geld in den Rachen werfen...", stellte er fest und fixierte sie mit hartem Blick. „So viel Geld, wie deine kranke Mutter mich hier schon gekostet hat, müsstest du eigentlich bald mal deine kleine Schwester hier vorbei schicken."

„Nein!" Es fiel ihr schon schwer genug Demetri um das Geld zu bitten, aber einen anderen Weg wusste sie nicht. Ihrer Schwester wollte sie all das hier nicht antun, Sophie schämte sich abgrundtief für das, was sie hier tat. Dafür, dass sie ihre Mutter und Schwester belügen musste, dass keiner erfuhr, wie sie Geld verdiente.

„Nein? Sondern?"

„Ich arbeite es ab. Demetri... Ich würde nicht darum bitte, wäre es nicht so wichtig."

„Ich habe dir schon so viel gegeben... So viel kannst du gar nicht mehr abarbeiten, Sophie!" Er ging einige Schritte im Raum auf und ab. „Im Endeffekt wäre es wohl günstiger, würde ich deine Mutter einfach ihrem Schicksal überlassen." Ein gehässiges Grinsen zierte das schöne Gesicht des Mannes. „Aber ich will ja kein Unmensch sein."

Hoffnung flammte in Sophie auf, sie sah Demetri aus großen braunen Augen an. Sie war dankbar, aber dennoch erwartete sie noch eine unangenehme Überraschung. Und die ließ nicht lange auf sich warten.

„Da ich aber nicht möchte, dass du mich wieder hintergehst, meine Liebe..." Nun stand er ihr direkt gegenüber, nur wenige Zentimeter trennten sie. „Du wirst eurem Arzt sagen, dass er die Rechnung an mich schicken möchte. Ich werde sie begleichen."

Sophie lief es kalt den Rücken hinab. Da war sie. Die indirekte Demütigung, die er bei jeder Gelegenheit über sie ausüben musste. Würde sie dem Arzt die Adresse nennen, an die er die Rechnung schicken sollte, würde er wissen, in welchem Milieu sie sich aufhielt. Nie sollte jemand davon erfahren und die Schamesröte stieg ihr ins Gesicht.

„Ist dir etwas nicht recht?", hakte er mit aufgesetztem Lächeln nach.

„Nein. Schon in Ordnung. Danke." Sie traute sich nicht ihm in die Augen zu sehen, starrte zu Boden, als er ihr Kinn sanft nach oben drückte, dass sie ihn ansehen musste.

„Vergiss nicht, was ich schon alles für dich getan habe, Sophie. Du gehörst mir..."

Sie konnte nur leicht nicken, seine eisblauen Augen froren sie förmlich für wenige Sekunden ein, ehe sie sich abwenden konnte, um den Raum zu verlassen.

„Nicht so eilig.", hörte sie ihn sagen, als er wieder hinter ihr stand, seine Hände an ihren Hüften und sie umdrehte. Demetri musterte sie aufmerksam. „Nein, das geht so nicht. Du gehst nach hause."

„Was? Nein. Warum denn?" Sophie erschrak. Sie verdiente kein Geld, wenn sie zu Hause bleiben würde.

„Mit den blauen Flecken kann ich dich keinem Freier zumuten. Das macht sogar so ein hübsches Ding wie dich unansehlich."

„Aber Demetri..."

„Kein Aber. Ich denke in einer Woche siehst du wieder besser aus. Dann darfst du wieder erscheinen." Er nahm wieder hinter dem Schreibtisch Platz.

„Aber ich muss doch Geld verdienen! Du verstehst das doch."

„Das hättest du dir vorher überlegen sollen, bevor du mich bestehlen wolltest." Mit einem selbstsicheren Lächeln seinerseits war das letzte Wort gesprochen. Sophie verließ den Raum, stand in dem langen Flur und fühlte sich augenblicklich verloren.

Was sollte sie ihrer Mutter und Schwester sagen, wenn sie sich eine gesamte Woche zu Hause aufhalten würde? Es machte keinen Sinn bei Demetri einen Aufstand zu proben, zuweilen sie so etwas auch nicht glaubhaft konnte.

Sie ging zurück in das Umkleidezimmer, zog sich die Blumen aus dem Haar, wischte das Makeup aus ihrem Gesicht und zog ihre Alltagskleidung wieder an.

Diese Nacht war einfach nur furchtbar. Sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte, sie brachte keine einzige Münze Geld mit nach hause und alle Sorgen schienen über sie herein zu brechen. Sie musste sich etwas einfallen lassen, in Ruhe nachdenken.

Trost fand sie oft auf dem Friedhof, am Grab ihres Vaters. Zu dieser späten Stunde würde sich dort keine Menschenseele mehr hin verirren, so wäre sie sicher ungestört.

Ohne letzte Nacht Beute gemacht zu haben, schritt der große Mann gemächlich durch die Straßen Cecinas. Er hatte Zeit. Unsterbliche hatten immer Zeit – viel zu viel davon. Als Jäger suchte er sich seine Beute genau aus, beobachtete sie gerne vorab, spielte manchmal auch mit ihr. Angst und Schrecken, wenn das Opfer ihn bemerkte, trieben den Adrenalinspiegel der Beute in die Höhe, gaben dessen Blut den letzten genussvollen Akzent.

Vergangene Nacht war ihm ein besonders edles Stück geradezu in die Hände gefallen. Doch er empfand es als unehrbar, hätte er sich auf das Mädchen gestürzt, die zuvor noch ein Martyrium durchlitten hatte und noch nicht einmal die Chance auf eine Flucht hatte.

Der Duft dieses lieblichen Wesens war ihm im Gedächtnis geblieben und er hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht sie zu finden. Doch ihre Spur war längst verwischt, dort wo er sie nachts zuvor gefunden hatte. So streifte er ungesehen weiter durch die engen Straßen und Gassen, vorbei an alten Häusern, kleinen Feldern, alten Friedhofsmauern.

Ruckartig blieb der Mann stehen. Er schloss kurz die Augen, die vor Durst fast schwarz waren, um sich besser auf den Geruch konzentrieren zu können, der ihm auf einmal in der Nase lag.

„Hab ich dich.", kam es kaum hörbar von ihm, als er der Fährte folgte, durch das schwere Friedhofstor schlüpfte und sich suchend umsah. Unweit entfernt konnten seine scharfen Augen das Mädchen von letzter Nacht erkennen. Sie saß an einem Grab, schien ihn nicht zu bemerken.

Welch Ironie das Mädchen gerade auf einem Friedhof wieder zu treffen. Die toten Augen der Marmorengel wären die einzigen stummen Zeugen des sündhaften Vergehens, welches in seiner Kehle brannte und nach Befriedigung schrie. Nur wenige Schritte trennten ihn von ihr, seine Zähne von ihrer Kehle, seine Lippen von ihrem Blut, welches einladend und melodisch in ihren Adern pochte.

Der liebliche Geruch von Jasmin wehte zu ihm herüber, als das Mädchen ihr Haar zur Seite strich, ein leichter Windstoß ihren Duft zu ihm hinüber wehte. Dieser war ihm seit vergangener Nacht nicht mehr aus dem Sinn gegangen und hatte ihn gequält. Ein süßes Verlangen, für ihn schnell getan, für sie schnell vorbei.

Lautlos schritt er als Schatten unter den Bäumen her, sie langsam umkreisend, seine Beute betrachtend. Der Jäger in ihm wägte alle Möglichkeiten ab, doch sollte es in dieser Nacht wieder ein Leichtes sein. Das junge Mädchen war schön, doch vergänglich wie jeder Mensch. So leicht hätte er ihr vergangene Nacht das Leben nehmen können. Doch wäre es weniger edelmütig gewesen, das schöne Wesen in seiner misslichen Lage zu bedrängen. Ein feines Lächeln umspielte die Mundwinkel des Dämons; als hätte ein Mensch jemals eine Chance gehabt.

Er konnte sie leise reden hören. Von Nöten, Ängsten und anderen Sorgen, die die Menschen plagten. Wäre es nicht gar eine Erlösung, wenn er nun einfach seinem Drang nachgeben würde? Fast hatte er sie nun erreicht, ihr lieblich betörender Duft umschmeichelte ihn, lockte ihn. Trotz seiner Größe bewegte er sich so lautlos, dass das Mädchen ihn noch immer nicht bemerkt hatte. Nur wenige Schritte trennten sie, seine Gestalt wieder unsichtbar in dem Schatten eines Baumes, den die Nacht umfing. Ein Windstoß kam auf, ließ den Umhang, den seine Gestalt im Dunkeln unsichtbar machte, aufbauschen.

„Wer ist da?" Sophie fuhr herum, sie hatte ein Geräusch gehört, doch niemand war zu sehen. „Hallo? Ist da jemand?"

Sollte er sich zeigen? Was hatte er schon zu verlieren. Vergangene Nacht hatte sie ihn schon gesehen, sollte sie wissen, wer ihr gefolgt war.

„Schon wieder alleine unterwegs, zu solch später Stunde, Signorina?" Er trat langsam und geschmeidig aus dem Unterholz hervor. Die tiefe männliche Stimme kam dem Mädchen bekannt vor, sie hatte sie schon einmal gehört.

Sie stand auf, sah in die Richtung, aus der sie die Stimme vernommen hatte, doch sie konnte niemanden erkennen. Angst kroch in ihr hoch. Sollte sie weg laufen? Derjenige war ihr nahe. Dennoch fühlte sie eine Vertrautheit in dieser Stimme, welches sie ein wenig entspannen ließ.

„Bitte... Ich kann Euch nicht sehen." Ihre Stimme klang unsicher, als sie Schritte vernahm, die sich nun langsam auf sie zu zu bewegen schienen.

„Die vergangene Nacht hätte Euch vorsichtiger werden lassen sollen. Habt Ihr keinerlei Angst?", sprach er ruhig weiter. Er hatte sich ihr weiterhin genährt, stand nun in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe, dass sie ihn erkennen konnte.

„Hätte ich Angst, würde ich mich nicht nachts alleine auf einem Friedhof herum treiben.", gab sie gefasst zurück, dennoch entging seinem feinen Gehör der unsichere Klang nicht. Ihre Augen strengten sich an in dem dämmrigen Licht der spärlichen Laternen etwas zu erkennen. Die hünenhafte Gestalt, die Stimme, … All das wirkte so vertraut, die verspürte keine Furcht vor dem Fremden.

„Sagt, mein Herr... Ihr kommt mir bekannt vor und... Ihr habt meinen Verfolger letzte Nacht vertrieben?"

„Er suchte von alleine das Weite, war schon um die Ecke, als ich hinzu kam, ich denke nicht, dass er mich gesehen hat. Dennoch empfand ich Euer Wohl als bedeutsamer, als dem Schergen zu folgen."

„Wie ist Euer Name?", fragte sie nach, doch sie kannte die Antwort. Sie war sich sicher, dass er der Engel war, doch suchte sie seine Bestätigung.

„Habt Ihr ihn vergessen?", kam es schmunzelnd von ihm. „Doch verzeiht meine Unhöflichkeit, Euch ging es beileibe nicht gut, vergangene Nacht." Er deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an, wie es sich gehörte. „Mein Name ist Felix, Signorina."

Sophie lächelte und ihr Herz machte einen Sprung. Sie hatte nicht geträumt, sie hatte letzte Nacht wirklich einen Engel gesehen. Sophies Reaktion entging Felix nicht. Ihr Herz schlug schneller und ein Lächeln erschien auf ihrem hübschen Gesicht. Sie sah ihn in freudiger Erregung an, für einen Moment herrschte Stille.

„Wie darf ich Euch ansprechen, Signorina?", brach er die Stille und Sophies Wangen erröteten. Ihr war ein peinlicher Fauxpas unterlaufen, indem sie ihn die ganze Zeit nur angestarrt und den Dialog nicht weiter geführt hatte. Doch sie konnte nicht anders, sie hatte ihn ansehen müssen. Seine Erscheinung bannte sie. Sie hatte schon viele gutaussehende Männer getroffen, doch dieser Fremde war ohne Vergleich. Seine Gestalt war groß und breitschultrig, seine Haut seltsam blass, aber dennoch anziehend schön. In seinem erhaben geschnittenen Profil erkannte sie dunkle Augen, schöne geschwungene Lippen und eine perfekte Reihe weißer Zähne.

„Sophie.", platzte es aus ihr heraus. „Ich heiße Sophie." Mit einem herzerweichenden Lächeln reichte sie ihm ihre Hand, wie es der Anstand gebar und verneigte sich andeutungsweise, ohne dabei den Kopf zu senken. Noch immer ließ sein Anblick sie nicht los. Sie erschauderte. Seine Hand war eiskalt, welche er schnell zurück zog.

„Ich bin sehr erfreut Eure Bekanntschaft zu machen.", riss er sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Ich konnte mich noch gar nicht bei Euch bedanken."

„Bedanken? Wofür?"

„Dass Ihr mich nicht einfach habt liegen lassen und meinem Schicksal überlassen habt."

„Das bedarf keinerlei Dank, das sehe ich als selbstverständlich an."

„Ich dachte schon ich hätte geträumt...", begann sie und lächelte etwas verlegen. „Mir war, als hätte ich einen Engel gesehen." Sie hatte keine Angst von ihrem Gegenüber belächelt zu werden. Schließlich hatte er ihr ihren Rosenkranz wieder gegeben, woraus er schließen konnte, dass sie gläubig war.

Wie erwartet erschien ein blendend schönes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, doch er schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. „Mit derlei Lichtwesen kann ich Euch nicht dienen, Sophie." Es klang wie Musik in ihren Ohren, als er ihren Namen aussprach. Noch nie hatte sie einen schöneren Laut gehört.

„Wäre es so ungewöhnlich? Im Nachhinein bin ich überrascht und auch dankbar, dass ich noch am Leben bin."

„Was Ihr mit Sicherheit nicht erfundenen Lichtwesen zu verdanken habt." Seine Bemerkung klang überzeugt, doch Sophie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, auch wenn man sie so erzogen hatte, Männern nicht zu widersprechen.

„Ich glaube an eine höhere Macht. Wir werden nicht alleine und ungeschützt durch den langen Weg des Daseins geschickt. Da muss es etwas geben. Wenn Gott wirklich so..."

„Tut mir leid, Sophie. Doch ich muss Euch unterbrechen. Für mich ergibt das Christentum, beziehungsweise sämtlicher Glaube, keinen Sinn. Vielleicht mag es eine höhere Macht geben, aber für mich hat sich diese noch nicht erschlossen. Ist nicht jeder seines eigenen Glückes Schmied?"

Sophie senkte den Blick. Zu gerne würde sie seinem letzten Satz Glauben schenken, doch dies war für sie gänzlich unmöglich. Wofür hatte sie ein Leben als Hure verdient, ein ewiges Versteckspiel in Sünde und Schmach?

Felix betrachtete das Mädchen, wie es den Blick senkte. Sie schien nachzudenken, zog ihren Umhang fester um sich. Wieder wehte der Wind ihren unwiderstehlichen Duft zu ihm und brachte ihn in die Gegenwart zurück. Er war auf der Jagd, nicht hier um über Gott und Glauben zu philosophieren. Die Gier stieg abermals in ihm hoch, er sollte sein eigentliches Vorhaben hinter sich bringen, sich das Mädchen nehmen. Ihr Blut nehmen. Er war im Begriff einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu zu tun, doch etwas hielt ihn ab. Eine innere Eingebung, Anstand, Interesse? Sie schien nicht dumm zu sein, besaß einen natürlichen Charme, den er nicht unattraktiv fand. Zudem sie recht hübsch war.

„Wenn Ihr mir die Frage erlaubt: Warum glaubt Ihr nicht an Gott, Felix?", sah sie auf einmal auf, fixierte seine fast schwarzen Augen.

„Gott ist tot. Er ist eine Illusion der Sehnsucht der Menschen." Mehr hatte er dazu nicht zu sagen. Er war fast zweitausend Jahre alt, hatte zu viel gesehen, zu viel erlebt und zu viel verbrochen, als dass er noch an eine göttliche Macht glauben konnte oder gar wollte. „Doch gestattet Ihr mir ebenfalls eine Frage, Signorina?"

„Gerne.", nickte sie und lächelte ihn sanft an.

„Was tut Ihr stets zu solch später Stunde hier draußen? Für eine junge Dame ist das nicht ungefährlich."

„Ich... hatte etwas zu erledigen. Sicher ist die Straße nicht der sicherste Ort, aber..." Sie brach ab, wusste den Satz nicht zu beenden, ohne zu lügen. Noch mehr Sünden wollte sie sich nicht aufladen, schon gar nicht auf dem Friedhof vor dem Grab ihres Vaters.

„Verzeiht, Sophie. Es lag nicht in meiner Absicht Euch zu nahe zu treten."

Sie schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf, war fast augenblicklich wieder von dem Charme ihres Gegenüber gefangen.

Jeder weitere Satz, den Felix mit Sophie wechselte, erschwerte sein Vorhaben. Er hätte es schon längst hinter sich bringen und seinen Durst stillen können. Noch immer wusste er nicht, was ihn abhielt, was das Mädchen indirekt vor ihm beschützte. Es war fast so, als würde sie eine unsichtbare Aura umgeben, sie strahlte von Innen heraus und ließ ihn ruhiger werden.

„Wie kommt es, dass Ihr Euch zu dieser Stunde noch hier aufhaltet?", riss das Mädchen ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ich komme manchmal hierher um nachzusinnen."

„Ihr habt jemanden verloren, der Euch nahe stand?"

„Der Tod ist ein ständiger Begleiter auf unseren Wegen. Er ist immer zugegen. Manchmal sollten wir uns darüber bewusst werden."

„Hier in Cecina habe ich Euch noch nie gesehen.", versuchte Sophie das Gespräch am Laufen zu halten. Der Fremde war ihr auf eine gewisse Weise unheimlich, aber doch sympathisch und strahlte eine ungeheure Anziehungskraft aus, welche sie noch nie erlebt hatte.

„Ich arbeite viel außerhalb, bin viel unterwegs. Vielleicht sollten sich unsere Wege bisher nicht kreuzen."

„Dann haben wir dem Schicksal wohl ein Schnippchen geschlagen.", lachte sie und entlockte auch ihm ein Lächeln. „Wie lange bleibt Ihr in der Stadt?"

„Ein paar Tage.", log er. Die Distanz von seiner Heimat Volterra bis hin zu Cecina, war für ihn ein Katzensprung, auch wenn er wusste, dass er zu weit gehen würde, das Mädchen wieder sehen zu wollen.

„Wenn Ihr möchtet, würde ich diese Diskussion unserer Standpunkte in Sachen Glaube gerne weiter ausführen."

„Ich wäre interessiert." Verdammt, sie hatte ihn wirklich um den kleinen Finger gewickelt. Aber was sollte es schon, einen weiteren Tag würde er auch ohne ihr Blut überstehen. Vorfreude war bekanntlich die schönste Freude.

„Morgen Nachmittag vielleicht?"

„Tut mir leid, über den Tag bin ich leider verhindert. Doch in der Dämmerung wäre ich Euren philosophischen Ausschweifungen nicht abgeneigt."

Sophie nickte. „Ich sehe Euch morgen hier?"

„Gewiss.", lächelte er sie an, welches ihr durch Mark und Bein ging und eine leichte Gänsehaut auf ihren schlanken Armen hervor rief.

Sophie drehte sich um und ging langsame Schritte auf das Friedhofstor zu, ehe sie sich nochmals zu Felix umdrehte. „Seid Ihr sicher, dass Ihr kein Engel seid? Denn ich glaube, dass ein Engel jemand ist, den Gott jemandem ins Leben schickt, unerwartet und unverdient, damit er einem, wenn es ganz dunkel ist, ein paar Sterne anzündet."

„Ich wünschte fast, es wäre so.", erwiderte er, fing ein herzliches Lächeln ihrerseits auf, ehe sie verschwand.


	3. Kein Engel

_Je größer ein Elend ist, desto dankbarer ist man für jede Hilfe, und der erste helfende Mensch, wenn er schon nicht der ersehnte ist, wird zum Engel, zum eigentlichen Gottesboten._

_Jeremias Gotthelf, (1797 - 1854)_

„Seraphina! Wach auf!" Sophie rüttelte sanft an der Schulter ihrer schlafenden, jüngeren Schwester, bis diese die Augen aufschlug.

„Was ist? Ist etwas passiert?" Sie erkannte ihre Schwester im schummrigen Licht der Kerze, die diese in Händen hielt. Um diese Zeit war Sophie selten zu Hause und Sorge machte sich in der Jüngeren breit. „Sprich."

„Nein, alles ist gut."

„Und weshalb weckst du mich zu nachtschlafender Zeit?" Die Jüngere blickte kurz zu ihrer Mutter hinüber, die nur wenige Schritte von ihnen entfernt schlief.

„Ich muss dir etwas erzählen und ich kann einfach nicht bis morgen warten", flüsterte Sophie weiter.

„Wenn es dich glücklich macht." Seraphina gähnte und setzte sich auf.

„Ich habe einen Engel gesehen."

Zuerst zeigte Seraphina keine Reaktion. „Bist du abermals gestürzt oder hast dir wieder den Kopf gestoßen?"

„Nein! Wirklich, ich habe einen Engel gesehen! Der, der mich letzte Nacht errettet hat."

„Sophie... Der Bäcker brachte dich heim. Und solltest du seine Erscheinung einmal bei Tage betrachtet haben... Der alte Suffkopf ist alles andere als engelhaft."

„Bevor der Bäcker kam, war ein Mann bei mir, der... den Angreifer wohl verjagt hat."

„Ein Mann? Oh, Sophie! Lass dich nicht des nachts mit fremden Männern sehen. Was sollen die Leute denken? Und Mutter würde sich sicher abermals so aufregen, wie damals, als du..."

„Seraphina... Lass es gut sein und vergiss es einfach." Sophie stand auf. Resignation war in ihrer Stimme zu vernehmen. „Wenn deine Sorgen keine größeren sein sollten, worüber sich der Pöbel als nächstes den Mund zerreißt..."

„Entschuldige bitte."

„Schon gut."

„Sophie?"

„Ja?"

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass es ein Engel war?"

„Er war einfach da und ich fühlte mich … gut. Erleichtert und frei. Als wäre da plötzlich etwas da gewesen, was mir … gefehlt hat."

„Das klingt wundervoll, aber selbst ein Schutzengel würde sich kaum zeigen, glaube ich."

„Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht weil..." Sollte sie ihrer Schwester sagen, dass sie ihn wieder getroffen hatte? Dass sie ihn wieder sehen würde? Nein, sie würde sich unnötig Sorgen machen. Vielleicht sollte das abermalige Treffen mit dem mysteriösen schönen Mann vorerst ihr kleines Geheimnis bleiben. „Ach... Schon gut. Ich mache mir nur Gedanken."

„Ruhe dich aus und schlafe etwas. Sonst wird Mutter noch wach", flüsterte Seraphina und sah ihrer Schwester nach, als diese das Zimmer verließ. Sophie hatte durch ihre Arbeitszeiten das Privileg auf das einzige weitere Zimmer erhalten, welches sich unter dem Dach der kleinen Wohnung befand. So konnte sie bei Tage schlafen und wurde nicht gestört, wenn sie am frühen Morgen nach hause kam.

Sie lächelte ihrer Schwester nochmals zu und verließ leise die Stube. Mit vorsichtigen Schritten ging sie die hölzerne Treppe hinauf, um den Stufen so wenig knarrende Geräusche wie möglich zu entlocken. Den kleinen Kerzenhalter aus Messing stellte sie auf dem kleinen Tischlein neben ihrem Bett ab, die Flamme der Kerze ließ den Raum in einem gedämpften, aber warmem Licht erscheinen.

Sophie dachte nach, als sie sich zum Schlafen umzog. Dieser Felix ging ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Auch wenn er nur ein einfacher Mann sein sollte, für sie hatte er etwas von einem Schutzengel an sich. Das Schicksal hatte es gut mit ihr gemeint, dass er sie fand. Dass er sie wiederfand. Oder fand sie ihn? Sollte er sie finden? Sollte sie ihn wieder sehen? Oder sollte alles nur Zufall gewesen sein? Sie würde es am kommenden Abend sehen, ob er wieder kehren würde, oder ob sie umsonst warten würde.

Sie sprach das Vaterunser, ehe sie sich in ihre Decken kuschelte und die Kerze löschte.

Der folgende Tag weckte Sophie gegen die Mittagszeit. Jeder andere hätte sie sicher für faul gehalten, aber ihre Mutter hatte stets Verständnis für die ungewöhnlichen Arbeitszeiten ihrer Tochter aufbringen können. Als das Mädchen aufgestanden war und sich gewaschen hatte, zog sie ihre Schürze an und half ihrer Mutter in der Küche. Heute musste wieder Brot gebacken werden und Sophie hasste diese Arbeit. Stets half sie ihrer Familie gerne, übernahm alle Arbeiten im Haushalt, aber Brot backen ließ sie immer wieder mürrisch werden.

„Sophie, nun stell dich nicht so an. Du möchtest schließlich auch etwas zu essen haben", erinnerte ihre Mutter sie stets. So blieb dem Mädchen nichts anderes übrig als sich zu fügen und das Kitzeln des Mehlstaubes in ihrer Nase und die Rötung ihrer Augen klaglos zu ertragen.

„Wie erging es dir bei der Arbeit?", hakte ihre Mutter nach, als sie den schweren Teig knetete. „Konnten sie dir leichtere Arbeit geben?"

„Ja", nickte sie. „Ich habe nur Staub gewischt und kleine Fenster geputzt. Vergangene Nacht war ich daher auch etwas eher wieder zu Hause." Sophie war es nicht wohl bei ihrer Lüge, aber so würde sich ihre Mutter keine Sorgen machen müssen.

„Und dann schläft du so lange?" Ihre Mutter lächelte und wischte ihrer Tochter etwas Mehl von der Wange. „Schämst du dich nicht, andere tüchtige Arbeit tun zu lassen?"

„Hm... Nein?" Sophie lachte, die Schelte ihrer Mutter war nicht ernst gemeint.

Der restliche Tag wollte kaum vergehen, die wenigen Sonnenstrahlen an diesem winterlichen Tag blieben für Sophies Gesinnung fast zu lange. Sie genoss das schöne Wetter, als sie zum nahegelegenen Brunnen ging um Eis zu schlagen, welches ihre Mutter in einem Kessen schmelzen und daraus Suppe kochen wollte. Doch sie wollte den schönen Fremden wieder sehen. Zuerst hatte sie ihn für eine Erscheinung gehalten, doch nachdem sie gestern erstmals wirklich mit ihm gesprochen hatte, ging er ihr kaum mehr einen Moment aus dem Kopf.

Die weiteren Stunden, bis in den frühen Abend, verbrachte das Mädchen damit Kleidungsstücke zu flicken. Sie und ihre Familie hatten nicht viel, aber Sophie konnte es nicht ausstehen, war ihre Kleidung nicht sauber und in einem halbwegs ansehnlichen Zustand.

„Sophie, es ist schon spät. Musst du nicht zur Arbeit?" Seraphina war in Sophies Raum getreten, welche noch immer im spärlichen Kerzenlicht Rocktaschen flickte.

„Was?" Sophie schrak auf. „Oh je! Natürlich!" Sie warf die Kleidung auf ihre Schlafdecken und stand auf. Vor dem kleinen Spiegel, welchen sie noch von ihrem Vater hatte, blieb sie stehen und zupfte ihre braunen Locken zurecht.

„Sollst du nun hübsch hergerichtet putzen oder was tust du da, Schwester?"

„Nichts nichts." Sie drückte ihrer kleinen Schwester einen Kuss auf die Wange und verließ eilig das Haus.

Sophie hatte sich auf einem flachen Vorsprung der Friedhofsmauer nieder gelassen. Sie beobachtete die untergehende Sonne, die dem Horizont ein feuriges Orange verlieh, als würde er in Flammen stehen. Bald würde der Schnee um sie herum wieder in einem kalten, bläulichen Glitzern erscheinen, sobald der Mond vollends am Himmel stand.

In dieser Nacht sollte er endlich ihr Blut bekommen. Schon der Gedanke an den lockenden Quell, welcher seinen Durst stillen sollte, ließ ihn erschaudern. Felix hatte den Friedhof seit letzter Nacht nicht verlassen, hatte Schutz vor dem verräterischen Tageslicht in einem der Mausoleen gefunden. So konnte er die Rückkehr des Mädchens abwarten. Würde sie wiederkehren? Selbst wenn nicht, einen solch verführerischen Duft würde er mit ein wenig Anstrengung sicher abermals ausmachen können. Der Jäger in ihm war geduldig, seine Beute würde zu ihm kommen.

Die letzten Anzeichen des Tages hatten sich gelegt, die ersten Sterne am klaren Himmel wurden sichtbar. Ungesehen verließ er die Mauern, blickte sich um. Keine Menschenseele war zu sehen. Viele hatten Angst bei Nacht einen Friedhof zu betreten, fürchteten die ruhelosen Geister der Verstorbenen. Lautlos trugen ihn seine Beine über die Wege zwischen den Gräbern hindurch, vorbei an großen Marmorbüsten, deren Blicke ihn wissend betrachteten.

Da war er. Der Duft von Jasmin vermischte sich mit dem der feuchten Erde, der kalten Luft. Er regte seine Sinne an, Gift sammelte sich in freudiger Erregung in seinem Mund, seine Augen waren inzwischen schwärzer als seine Seele.

„Buonasera Signorina", begrüßte Felix das Mädchen mit einschmeichelnder Stimme, nachdem er langsam auf sie zugekommen war. Sie hatte sein Näherkommen nicht mitbekommen, so wie die meisten seiner Opfer.

Überrascht blickte Sophie auf, lächelte dann aber, als sie sich eine verirrte Haarsträhne hinters Ohr strich. „Buonasera. Ich freue mich, dass Ihr mir ein wenig Eurer Zeit zukommen lasst." Sie war aufgestanden und ihm die letzten Schritte gegenüber getreten, als sie ihm die Hand reichte. Mit einer eleganten Bewegung nahm er diese an und deutete eine Verbeugung an. Unauffällig musterte sie ihn. Seine Erscheinung war sehr gepflegt, die Kleidung entsprach der gehobenen Gesellschaft. Seine Hautfarbe war nach wie vor sehr blass, untypisch für einen Italiener, die Augen dafür aber fast zu dunkel, um einen Braunton daraus erkennen zu können. Fast fühlte sie sich schlecht in ihrer Erscheinung. Ihm gegenüber wirkte sie fast wie eine Bettlerin. Ihre Kleider waren zwar sauber und sie achtete sehr auf Hygiene, was zu diesem Zeitalter nicht selbstverständlich war, dennoch waren ihre Kleidungsstücke zerschlissen und oftmals geflickt.

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, Sophie."

Die Angesprochene fühlte einen wohligen Schauer auf ihrer Haut, als sie abermals ihren Namen aus seinem Mund hörte. Ihr Name klang auf einmal so anders für sie, schöner als ihn jemals jemand ausgesprochen hatte. Wieder blieb ihr Blick an seiner seltsamen Schönheit haften, doch dieses Mal besann sie sich.

Dennoch fiel ihr etwas auf, was sie am vorherigen Abend schon bemerkt hatte. Seine Hand fühlte sich eigenartig kalt an. Vor einigen Wochen hatte Väterchen Frost sein Unwesen getrieben, es war sehr kalt und Schnee war gefallen. Doch die Kälte, die sie bei Felix' Berührung spürte, war eine andere. Unnatürlich. Wie am Vorabend zog er schnell seine Hand zurück und Sophie schimpfte sich innerlich, dass ihr Herz schon wieder so rasend pochte, nachdem er sie berührt hatte.

Ihr Herzklopfen klang wie Musik in seinen Ohren. Melodiös trieb es ihr Blut durch ihre Adern, welches ihm inzwischen viel Selbstbeherrschung abverlange. Doch er wollte sich den Genuss nicht vorzeitig ruinieren. Mit jedem Moment, den er länger verweilte, steigerte sich die Lust auf das Mahl.

„Ihr seid wieder unvorsichtig, Sophie", riss er sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Wie meinen?"

„Ihr seid wiedergekehrt."

„Ihr wolltet mich sehen."

„Ganz alleine. Was, wenn ich böse Absichten hegen würde?"

„Das glaube ich nicht."

„Wie das?"

„Schutzengel sind nicht böse."

„Und wenn ich, wie ich sagte, nicht der Engel bin?"

„Dann würde ich es begrüßen Euer anderes Wesen kennen zu lernen."

_'Wie bald du es kennen lernen wirst, meine Schöne'_, ging es ihm durch den Kopf und ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

„Macht Ihr Euch über mich lustig?", versuchte sie sein Lächeln zu deuten, doch er schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf.

„Keinesfalls, Signorina." Er deutete an, einige Schritte zu gehen, Sophie folgte ihm gemächlichen Schrittes. „Doch Ihr wolltet mir Eure Weltanschauung näher bringen."

„Ja. Obwohl es mich fast wundert, dass Ihr hergekommen seid und das wirklich hören wollt. Aber es freut mich", antwortete sie ihm.

„Ich pflege stets mein Wort zu halten, Sophie. Wie kommt Ihr auf den Gedanken, dass mein Interesse nur gestellt gewesen sein könnte?"

„Nun, sicherlich lassen sich nur wenige zu einer Diskussion mit einer Frau hinreißen." Missbilligend verzog sich ihr rechter Mundwinkel und Felix fiel auf, dass ein leichtes Grübchen auf ihrer Wange erschien. Als ihr Vater noch lebte, hatte ihre Familie einen anderen Stand, einen besseren. Sophie hatte sogar fast zwei Jahre eine Schule besuchen können. Ein solches Privileg war damals fast einem Ritterschlag gleich. Doch diese Zeiten waren lange vorbei, wobei Sophie dennoch mit ein wenig Stolz sagen konnte, dass sie etwas lesen und schreiben konnte. Damit war sie einigen ihrer Freundinnen voraus.

„Die Leute sollten ihre Scheuklappen ablegen. Selbst wenn Bildungsinstitute den meisten Frauen verwehrt sind, bedeutet es noch lange nicht, dass sie nichts zu sagen haben."

„So denkt leider nicht jeder", lächelte sie und verbarg ihre Hände in ihren Rocktaschen. Sie fror, ließ sich aber möglichst nichts anmerken, da sie dem Treffen mit dem schönen Mann schon den ganzen Tag entgegen gefiebert hatte. Ihrem Begleiter schien die Kälte nichts auszumachen. „Zuerst wollte ich wissen, weshalb Ihr nicht an Gott glaubt?"

„Wie ich bereits sagte: Ich halte Gott für eine Illusion der Sehnsucht der Menschen. Sie brauchen jemanden, der sie durch ihr Leben führt, ihnen die Freiheit gibt, nicht für ihr Handeln verantwortlich zu sein und wieder Seelenfrieden zu finden, indem sie jemandem das Herz ausschütten, der angeblich ohnehin alles sieht."

„Gott ist aber auch vergebend. Jeder ist für sein Tun und Handeln selbst verantwortlich, das kann einem selbst Gott nicht abnehmen. Ich sehe seine Worte vielmehr als Hilfe, den Weg des Lebens zu meistern."

„Wie kann jemand vergebend sein, der Kriege, Mord und Vergewaltigung dulden und geschehen lässt? Der spanische Erbfolgekrieg nahm nach dreizehn langen Jahren 1714 endlich ein Ende, doch hier in Italien hängen wir noch immer zwischen den Seilen. Während sich hier die Franzosen und Habsburger gegenseitig die Köpfe eingeschlagen haben, haben wir unsere Unabhängigkeit verloren und dienen nur noch als Kriegsschauplatz und sind zum Spielball der Auseinandersetzungen der europäischen Großmächte geworden. Und nun, Sophie, sagt mir bitte, wie ein Gott das alles zulassen kann."

„Es sind die Menschen, Felix. Nur die Menschen."

„Sicher muss der Mensch noch immer selbst handeln. Aber wer kommt durch welche Eingebung auf den Gedanken was Gut und Schlecht ist? Kriege und Kreuzzüge im Namen Gottes, um Freiheit und Leben. Da werden ganze Landstriche ausgerottet, man watet durch Blut und die Menschen glauben wirklich so die Welt zu verbessern? Ein liebender Gott würde so etwas nicht zulassen. Auch kein vergebender Gott – denn diesem wären seine Anhänger dann logischerweise vollkommen egal. Was hat es auch für einen Sinn, schlechtes Handeln zu unterbinden, wenn man später ohnehin darüber hinweg sieht. Mord, Raub, Lügen ... Es scheint alles erlaubt."

„Nein, das sollte man auf keinen Fall so auslegen, da das so niemals in Gottes Sinn stehen würde. Aber wenn wir Menschen...", Sophie konnte ihren Satz nicht beenden. Sie und Felix waren über den schmalen, mit Schnee bedeckten Weg gegangen, an den Gräbern entlang, als sie von Weitem eine Person an einem Grab sitzen sahen.

Felix rümpfte kaum merklich die Nase, als ihm zuerst ein deutlicher Dunst von Alkohol in die Nase stieg.

„Du da!", rief der fremde Mann mit lallender Stimme und fixierte Sophie mit einem wirren Blick, als schien er sie erkannt zu haben. „Dich kenn ich doch."

„Würdet Ihr bitte den Anstand wahren und bei den Ruhestätten nicht so herum schreien? Wir sind hier nicht auf dem Markt", sprach Felix den Mann nun an, welcher sichtlich angetrunken war.

„Ich kann so laut reden, wie es mir passt!" Der Mann schien betrunken genug zu sein, um keinerlei Respekt vor Felix' erhabener und vor allem körperlich überlegenen Erscheinung zu zeigen. Er wandte sich Sophie zu, wankte einige Schritte voran, dass er fast vor ihr stand, was sie zurück weichen ließ. Felix beobachtete die Situation argwöhnisch, bereit jederzeit einzuschreiten, dennoch hielt er sich für einen Moment zurück.

„Fürwahr... Das kleine Täubchen." Ein schmutziges Grinsen huschte über das Gesicht des Fremden, als er ihren Begleiter ansah. „Ja ja, da habt Ihr Euch etwas Feines ausgesucht. Die ist ihres Geldes wert."

Sophie starrte peinlich berührt zu Boden, ihre Wangen bekamen einen roten Schimmer und ihre Hände klammerten sich in ihren Umhang.

„Vielleicht...", sprach der Mann weiter „ist dein Begleiter so gönnerhaft und behält dich nicht ganz für sich alleine." Er schob den gebeugten Zeigefinger seiner rechten Hand unter das Kinn des Mädchens, um es anzuheben. „Und sieh mich gefälligst an, wenn ich mit dir rede!"

Ein Aufschrei durchschnitt die Stille, als der Fremde von Sophie fort gerissen und gegen eine marmorne Büste geschleudert wurde. Felix war nun eingeschritten.

„Ihr wagt es einer Dame gegenüber solchen Schund zu sprechen? Verschwindet, wenn Ihr den Sonnenaufgang noch erleben möchtet!" Sophies Begleiter hatte die Stimme erhoben und sich schützend vor sie gestellt, so dass sie den Trunkenbold zuerst nicht mehr sehen konnte. Dieser rappelte sich nun mühselig auf, sein Alkoholpegel erschwerte ihm das Vorhaben.

„Ich warne Euch! Niemand legt sich mit Christophoro Bariello an!", versuchte er eine Drohung, welche mehr als lächerlich auf Felix wirkte, als der Mann eine Faust erhob und erneut wankenden Schrittes auf ihn und Sophie zu trat.

„Ihr wollt Euch doch nicht vor dem Grab Eurer Gattin die Leviten lesen lassen?" Ein provozierendes Lächeln erschien auf Felix' Lippen, als er einen Blick auf den Grabstein warf, vor dem der Mann gehockt hatte. Sophie hatte sich noch immer nicht hinter ihrem Begleiter hervor gewagt. Sie verharrte still und ließ die Perlen ihres Rosenkranzes durch ihre Finger gleiten.

„Lass meine Frau aus dem Spiel, du Lump!"

„Geht nach Hause, solltet Ihr den Weg noch alleine finden, und belästigt nicht weiterhin friedliebende Leute. Und sollte ich nochmals ein derartiges Verhalten der Dame gegenüber beobachten, solltet Ihr das Grab wohl erweitern lassen."

Den letzten Satz sprach er bedacht leise aus, dennoch blieb ein gefährlicher Unterton nicht verborgen. Er kehrte dem Mann den Rücken zu und legte eine Hand an Sophies Schulter, um sie zum Gehen zu bewegen. Mit zügigen Schritten gingen sie den Weg zwischen den Gräbern zurück in die Richtung des Friedhofstores, den Mann schimpfend hinter sich lassend, welcher aber wohl nun doch einen Gedanken an seine körperliche Unterlegenheit gefasst hatte und ihnen nicht folgte.

„Das hättet Ihr nicht tun sollen, Ihr habt ihn in Rage versetzt." Sophies Stimme klang gehetzt, als sie endlich gemeinsam das Friedhofstor erreichten.

„Glaubt Ihr wirklich, dass er sich morgen Früh noch daran erinnert?", kam es verächtlich von ihrem Begleiter, welcher darauf nicht wirklich eine Antwort erwartete. „Doch sprecht, Ihr kanntet den Mann?"

„Er muss mich verwechselt haben."

„Das klingt nicht sehr überzeugend."

„Wollt Ihr mich der Lüge beschuldigen?"

„Nein, Sophie. Dies liegt mir fern, dennoch schien er mir noch soweit bei Sinnen zu sein und Ihr...", sein Blick ruhte auf ihr, als sie stehen blieben, „habt Euch nicht gewehrt. Kein Wiederwort, keine Reaktion, nichts."

„Ich hatte Angst.", verteidigte sich das Mädchen und machte eine kurze Pause, ehe sie weiter sprach. „Musstet Ihr ihm unbedingt drohen?"

„Hätte ich Ihn gewähren lassen sollen?"

„Nein. Verzeiht."

„Hört auf Euch zu entschuldigen. Euch trifft keine Schuld."

„Ihr sprecht stets mit gewagter Zunge. Seid Ihr immer so direkt?", bemerkte sie.

„Ein Leben misst zu kurz, um sich an Kleinigkeiten aufzuhalten", antwortete er nur und ging weiter, auf das alte stählerne Tor zu, um den Friedhof mit seiner Beute zu verlassen.

Schnelle Schritte waren zu hören, ein Rennen, gehetzter Atmen, ein Keuchen. Ein Herz schlug hämmernd gegen eine Brust, Steine und Kies knirschten. Diese Geräusche drangen an Felix' Ohr, ehe Sophie sie erahnen konnte. Sie kamen aus der Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren, vom Friedhof her und sie bewegten sich hastig auf sie zu. Noch war niemand zu erkennen, doch eine Idee des Geruchs von schwerem Wein entging dem Hünen nicht.

„Bleibt hier stehen", befahl er dem Mädchen, welches ihm verständnislos hinterher sah, als er den Schritten entgegen ging, die nun auch an ihr Ohr drangen.

„Niemand … beleidigt... Christophoro ... Bariello!" Der Mann, den sie auf dem Friedhof getroffen hatten, torkelte eilig den steinigen und stellenweise von Schnee bedeckten Weg entlang. Vor Felix, der wie eine Salzsäule vor ihm stand, blieb er schnaufend stehen.

„Lump, du!", schimpfte der Mann weiter. „Dachtest du könntest vor mir abhauen, du Feigling?"

„Das Gespräch war vorhin bereits beendet. Wenn Ihr nun die Freundlichkeit besitzen würdet uns unserer Wege gehen zu lassen?" Felix' Stimme war nachdrücklich, eine gewisse Spannung war heraus zu hören. Oder war es die Schwierigkeit der Beherrschung? Wenn er wollte, könnte er den Mann mit einer einzigen Handbewegung zum Krüppel machen, oder ihm gar gänzlich sein bescheidenes Leben nehmen. Doch unter Sophies Augen musste er sich zurück halten, das Geheimnis seiner Art wahren.

Sollte es einen Versuch wert sein, nochmals im Guten mit dem Trunkenbold zu reden und ihn verbal in die Flucht zu schlagen? Doch traute er seinem Gegenüber nicht die nötigen rhetorischen Kenntnisse zu, geschweige denn den geistigen Zustand.

„Ich fordere eine Entschuldigung!" Mit wilden Gestikulationen stellte der Betrunkene seine Forderung.

Felix atmete tief durch, wirkte in dieser verteidigenden Haltung noch erhabener. Schließlich nickte er, lächelte seinen Gegenüber ironisch an. „Also gut. Es tut mir leid, dass Ihr der jungen Dame und mir den Abend verdorben habt."

_Die Vorfreude sie weit weg zu führen, wo sie niemand hören würde._

_Die Lust sie für sich alleine zu haben, sich für einen Moment in der Fleischeslust zu verlieren._

_Die Gier sie zu jagen, ihren Lebenssaft mit Adrenalin anzureichern._

_Den Rausch ihr Blut zu trinken._

„Hältst dich wohl für ganz schlau, was?", lallte der Mann, der den Satz doch offenbar nach einigen Sekunden begriffen hatte. Doch dann erschien ein unsympathisches und lückenhaftes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. „Ich … mach dir ein Angebot, mein Großer." Er deutete mit dem Zucken seines Kinns auf Sophie, die noch immer wenige Meter hinter Felix stand. „Du lässt die Kleine da in meiner Obhut und es gibt keinerlei Konsequenzen für dich. Ich pass schon gut auf das Täubchen auf."

Ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen traf auf Sophies Blick, in dem sich Ekel, als auch Sorge zeigte.

„Felix, ich möchte gehen", sprach sie ihren Begleiter an, als dieser überlegte, welches Elend er Christophoro Bariello antun sollte.

„Ihr nehmt eine derartige Beleidigung einfach hin?" Felix sah sie für einen Moment fragend an, sein Blick zeigte Verständnislosigkeit.

„Er ist nicht bei Sinnen." Die Stimme des jungen Mädchens war bittend. Sie wollte weder Streit, noch eine grobe Auseinandersetzung, sollte sie den alten Mann je wieder treffen. Mit diesem Schlag Menschen wollte selbst sie nichts zu tun haben, aber leider sorgten sie mit ihrer Geilheit auch für ihr tägliches Brot. Es war immer ein Geben und Nehmen. Manchmal auch ein Hinnehmen.

„Wenn Ihr es wünscht", sprach der Hüne gereizt, fixierte weiterhin den Blick des anderen Mannes. „Ich warne Euch!", flüsterte er ihm zu und lenkte seine Schritte zu Sophie, auf ihr Bitten den Betrunkenen nun hoffentlich hinter sich zu lassen.

„So nicht!", zornig brüllte dieser den Zweien hinterher. Abermals waren schnelle Schritte zu hören, Sophie drehte sich erschrocken um. Noch immer gab der Mann keine Ruhe, als sie etwas Blitzendes in seiner Hand bemerkte, welche er nun hoch erhoben hatte.

„Hilfe!", schrie sie panisch auf, als sie erkannte, dass er es nun auf sie abgesehen hatte. Das nächste, das sie spürte, war ein unsanfter dumpfer Schlag auf ihrer rechten Seite, sie stolperte und fiel zu Boden. Mit den Händen bremste sie ihren Sturz ab, aber einige der kleinen Steinchen bohrten sich schmerzhaft brennend in ihre Haut und hinterließen kleine Schürfwunden. Sie sah auf und begriff, dass Felix sie zur Seite gestoßen und den Angriff des Mannes abgewehrt hatte. Sophie konnte einen Dolch in der Hand des Angreifers erkennen, welcher nun versuchte seinem Widersacher zu Leibe zu rücken. Doch dieser wich ihm geschickt aus, die Bewegung fast zu anmutig, unnatürlich schnell. Vielleicht hatte es auch mit dem Sturz zu tun, dass es ihr so vorkam, als würde er von einer Sekunde zur nächsten an einer anderen Stelle stehen. Dem Mädchen blieb bei jeder seiner Regungen fast das Herz stehen, um dann heftiger zu pochen als zuvor.

Doch der Vampir in Felix hatte für einen kurzen Moment ein anderes Problem, als Christophoro Bariello. Er müsste sich keine Sorgen darüber machen verletzt zu werden, seine Haut war geradezu undurchdringlich, sollte er es nicht mit Gegnern seinesgleichen zu tun haben. Dennoch erstarrte seine Gestalt für einen Moment, als ihm ein fast unwiderstehlicher Duft in die Nase stieg. Blut. Sophies Blut. Sie musste sich verletzt haben, als er sie, zugegebenermaßen etwas unsanft, aus dem Weg des Mannes gestoßen hatte.

'Halte an dich', befahl er sich in Gedanken immer wieder. Das Blut des Mädchens war mehr als verlockend, die Gier darüber begann mit seinem Verstand einen tobenden Kampf zu führen. Er könnte sie haben. Jetzt. Aber das würde gegen die sonst saubere Arbeit der Volturi sprechen, er sollte sich nicht auf ein Opfer stürzen, während ein anderes daneben stand. Den Tod konnte er in Sekundenschnelle über beide bringen, aber er zog es vor, das Blut der Auserkorenen zu genießen. Um den schmutzigen alkoholisierten Mann wollte er sich gar nicht kümmern müssen, daher sollte es besser sein ihn entweder gleich zu töten oder ihn in die Flucht zu schlagen.

Der Betrunkene bemerkte die plötzliche Starre seines Widersachers, sah darin die Chance auf einen Triumph über den Hünen, der ihm körperlich so weit überlegen war. Er umklammerte den Griff des Dolches fester, holte aus und ließ ihn rasend auf den Anderen herab fahren.

Sophie schrie auf, hielt sich die Hände vor den Mund, machte sich kleiner als ihre Gestalt auf dem kalten Boden ohnehin schon war. Die Klinge hatte ihren Begleiter getroffen und wie in einer verschwommenen Erinnerung sah sie den Dolch auf ihn herab kommen. Das scharfe Metall traf auf seinen rechten Arm, das Reißen des Stoffes seiner Garderobe war zu vernehmen.

Ein klirrendes Geräusch war hörbar, etwas fiel schwer zu Boden. Für einen Moment verstummten alle Geräusche, selbst die Nacht schien zu lauschen, als es für einen Moment totenstill wurde.

Sophie sah auf, doch Felix stand noch immer wie ein Fels vor ihr. Er rührte sich nicht, selbst Christophoro Bariello starrte ihn mit offen stehendem Mund an. Doch wie auf ein unausgesprochenes Geheißen, drehte dieser sich um und rannte davon, als sei der Teufel persönlich hinter seiner armen Seele her. Der eigentliche Dämon würde ihm vorerst nicht folgen.

„Habt Ihr Euch etwas getan?", riss Felix' Stimme Sophie aus ihrem Gedankenwirrwarr, als er vor ihr kniete und ihr die Hand reichte, um ihr auf zu helfen.

„Das fragt Ihr mich?" Sie ließ sich von ihm aufhelfen und musterte ihn. „Ihr seid verletzt worden. Ihr müsst zu einem Arzt." Ihre Stimme klang ängstlich.

„Es ist nicht passiert."

„Sicherlich! Ich sah doch, wie der Dolch Euch traf."

„Ihr habt Euch geirrt, Sophie. In dem schummrigen Licht der Laternen ist es ein Leichtes, sich zu vertun", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen.

Sophies Blick glitt suchend über den Weg, auf dem der Betrunkene geflüchtet war. Etwas silbrig Glitzerndes war ihr ins Auge gefallen. Sie bückte sich danach und hob es auf. Es war die Klinge des Dolches, den sie gesehen hatte. Das musste das Geräusch gewesen sein, welches sie hörte, nachdem die Waffe ihren Begleiter getroffen hatte. Die Klinge war vom Schafft abgebrochen und auf dem steinigen Weg gelandet. Doch zuvor war sie auf Felix getroffen. Ein kurzer Blick auf seinen Arm gab ihr die Sicherheit, dass die Klinge den Stoff beschädigt hatte. Doch weshalb war die Klinge abgebrochen? Wo hatte sie so einen harten Widerstand erfahren?

Das Mädchen zitterte. Sie war noch immer aufgeregt und erschrocken über das eben geschehene. Sie versuchte die Bilder in ihrem Kopf zu ordnen, doch sie konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen. Hatte sie sich geirrt?

Sie hatte doch gesehen, wie die Klinge ihren Begleiter getroffen hatte, wie konnte er so arglos vor ihr stehen? Mit weichen Knien ging sie wieder näher auf ihn zu.

„Lasst mich bitte nach der Wunde sehen", versuchte sie es erneut.

„Es ist nichts passiert. Er hat mich verfehlt." Felix zog sich von ihr zurück, doch Sophie überwand sich und griff nach seinem Handgelenk.

'Wie Eis...', kam es in ihre Gedanken. Sie versuchte ihn fest zu halten und Felix musste sich beherrschen seinen Arm nicht von ihr zu reißen, da er sie vermutlich umgerissen hätte.

„Natürlich hat er Euch getroffen, der Stoff ist beschädigt", sagte sie und zog die Fetzen des Ärmels ihres Gegenüber auseinander. Sie stutzte, als sie auf die freigelegte Stelle Haut sah. Keine Wunde, nicht einmal ein Kratzer. Auch kein Tropfen Blut war zu sehen. Ihre Finger glitten unter den Stoff... Auch hier fühlte sie nur blankes Eis. Die Haut war makellos, aber unnatürlich kalt und blass.

„Wer oder was seid Ihr?", fragte sie ihn mit zittriger Stimme, griff nach dem Kreuz um ihren Hals.

Felix sah sie nur mit festem Blick an. „Ich sagte doch bereits... Ich bin kein Engel!"


	4. Strigoi

_Gott weiß, was wir denken, der Teufel aber kennt unsere Phantasien._

_© Prof. Dr. Hans-Jürgen Quadbeck-Seeger (*1939)_

Sophie schüttelte fast geistesabwesend den Kopf. „Das kann nicht sein", stammelte sie und fasste sich an die Schläfe.

„Sophie, Ihr seid wohl etwas verwirrt nach solch einem Vorkommnis", versuchte Felix einen ehrlich gemeinten Beruhigungsversuch. Für eine Sekunde hatte er sein eigentliches Vorhaben kurz ausgeblendet, welches sich sofort wieder zurück in sein Gedächtnis stahl. Er sollte es jetzt tun, ehe ihm wieder jemand einen Strich durch die Rechnung machte.

„Würdet Ihr mich bitte nach Hause begleiten?", riss Sophie ihn aus seinen Gedankengängen. „Nun habe ich doch ein wenig Angst." Das Mädchen zog ihren Umhang dichter um sich und sah Felix aus großen rehbraunen Augen an. So gerne er es gewollt hätte, aber so einem Blick konnte er schlecht widerstehen. Das war noch nie seine Stärke gewesen, meist überwog seine große Schwäche für junge Frauen.

„Wenn ich keine Befürchtungen hegen muss auf einen erzürnten Gatten zu treffen, dann natürlich, Signorina."

Mit seinen Worten konnte er Sophie ein kleines Lächeln entlocken, doch diese verzog sofort die Mundwinkel wieder zu einem ernsteren Ausdruck. „Ich habe keinen Gatten. Keinen... also nicht mehr. Ich bin... Witwe", stotterte sie und versuchte so aufrichtig wie möglich zu wirken. Wieder eine ihrer Lügen, die sie jedem erzählen musste, der fragte. Wieder das dünne Netz, welches sie erst in Cecina hatte Fuß fassen lassen. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Sophie das Bedürfnis ihm mitteilen zu wollen, dass sie alleinstehend war.

„Mein Beileid, Sophie. Tut mir Leid, ich wollte kein Salz in die Wunden streuen."

„Das habt Ihr nicht. Nein... Ich lebe bei meiner Mutter und meiner jüngeren Schwester", wollte sie ablenken und schlug langsam die Richtung zum anderen Ende des Ortes ein.

„Ihr seid noch recht jung", hielt Felix das Gespräch am Laufen. Nicht weniger aus eigener Neugierde. Das Mädchen war ihm recht sympathisch, sie war weder dumm, noch auf den Mund gefallen und für einen Menschen eine rechte Augenweide. Doch leider sehr vergänglich.

„Es ist unsittlich eine Dame direkt auf Ihr Alter anzusprechen." Sophies Versuch dabei tadelnd zu klingen misslang und sie musste leise lachen.

„Also?"

„Traut Ihr Euch, zu schätzen?"

„Oh", sagte Felix theatralisch und blickte kurz gen Himmel. „Habt Ihr nicht wirklich lieber einen erzürnten Gatten für mich? Der dürfte harmloser sein, als eine verärgerte Dame."

Sophie vergaß für einen Moment die Nachtruhe und lachte. „Ich mag Euren Humor, Felix", lächelte sie ihn an. „Aber um auf Eure eigentliche Frage zurück zu kommen: Ich bin 19 Jahre alt."

„Allzu lange könnt Ihr noch nicht alleine sein", stellte er ihr schmeichelnd fest. „Junge hübsche Frauen sind oft schnell wieder unter der Haube. Obwohl..." Sein Blick glitt über ihre schlanke Gestalt und Sophie spürte, wie sich ihre Wangen rot färbten. „Ihr tragt nicht Trauer", sagte er leise. „Aber ich möchte da keinem rein reden." Damit beendete er das Thema ohne weiter darauf einzugehen. Sophie entspannte sich nach dem kurzen Schock über seine Feststellung. Er hatte Recht, als Witwe sollte sie gänzlich schwarz gekleidet sein.

Peinlich berührt ging sie schweigend neben ihm her, versuchte wieder die Bilder des vorherigen Vorkommens auf dem Friedhof zu begreifen, als Felix sie aus ihren Gedanken riss.

„Ich bin morgen den letzten Abend in der Stadt. Da wir leider unterbrochen wurden, würde ich es schätzen, solltet Ihr mir nochmals etwas Eurer Zeit zur Verfügung stellen?"

„Sehr gerne", lächelte Sophie. Innerlich tat sie einen Freudensprung. Trotz ihres Schreckens oder ihrer Einbildung, hatte sie gehofft, ihn nochmals treffen zu dürfen. „Darf man Euch einmal bei Tage sehen?", scherzte sie, doch ihr Begleiter schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf.

„Tut mir Leid, leider bin ich tagsüber wohl viel unterwegs. Nach der Dämmerung sollte ich allerdings zur Ruhe kommen. Vielleicht mag ein Friedhof nicht der geeignetste Ort für eine Verabredung sein, allerdings schätze ich die Stille und Ruhe dort."

Sophie nickte. Es sollte ihr egal sein, wo sie ihn treffen würde, Hauptsache sie würde ihn abermals sehen. „Dort vorne wohne ich", sagte sie und streckte die rechten Arm vor sich aus. Sie blieb vor einer schweren Holztüre stehen. „Ich danke Euch für Eure Begleitung, Felix."

„Ich möchte kein schlechtes Gewissen haben müssen, wäre Euch etwas passiert."

„Eine gute Nacht." Sie schlüpfte durch den Türbogen und ließ die Türe leise hinter sich ins Schloss fallen. Hinter der Türe blieb sie stehen, starrte den langen dunklen Gang entlang und erblickte am Ende wieder das Licht des Mondes, welches auf die Erde fiel. Dies war nicht ihr Zuhause, nie würde sie einem Fremden zu sich führen. Nicht einmal, wenn er so anziehend war, wie dieser Felix. Dies hier war ein Gebäude in der Nachbarschaft, welches hinter dem Eingang einen direkten Durchgang in einen kleinen Garten hatte. Eine Freundin hatte einst hier gelebt, so machte Sophie sich ihre Kenntnis über das Gebäude zu Nutze.

Sie hatte noch nicht vor, schlafen zu gehen, sie wollte wissen, was dort auf dem Friedhof passiert war. Gab es Menschen mit so gesegneten Kräften, dass es unnatürlich wirkte? War es dann unnatürlich oder überhaupt noch menschlich? Zu diesen Fragen und Gedanken fiel ihr auf Anhieb das fahrende Volk ein, welches seit einer Woche sein Lager am Cecina errichtet hatte. Man sagte die alte Wahrsagerin dort sei eine Hexe, sie wisse alles. Vielleicht konnte sie Sophie helfen eine Antwort zu finden.

Felix hatte einen Moment vor der Türe gewartet, gelauscht in welchen Teil des Hauses sich die Schritte des Mädchens begeben würde. Doch er stutzte, als sich die Schritte immer weiter entfernten, schließlich fast zu verstummen drohten. Er hörte kein Knarren von Dielen, keine Treppe wurde benutzt. Stein hallte unter den Füßen des Mädchens.

Rasch ging er um das Haus herum, immer bedacht sich ungesehen zu bewegen, als er Sophie über eine Wiese verschwinden sah. Sie schien etwas vor zu haben und der Gedanke, dass sie nicht an einen Irrtum auf dem Friedhof glaubte, ließ Unbehagen in ihm aufsteigen. Sie wollte irgendwo hin und bemerkte nicht, wie der Vampir sie verfolgte.

Mit stets zaghafter werdenden Schritten nährte sich das Mädchen dem Zigeunerlager. Violinenmusik, Gesang und Lachen drang an ihr Ohr, welches fast augenblicklich mit ihrem Erscheinen verstummte.

„Was willst du, Mädchen? Du bist nicht eingeladen." Ein Mann mittleren Alters trat auf sie zu und betrachtete ihre Erscheinung. Sophie straffte die Schultern und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Ich suche die Wahrsagerin. Ich möchte Ihren Rat einholen", sprach sie mit fester Stimme.

„Du willst zu Felicia? Vielleicht hat Felicia aber heute keine Lust, Mädchen."

Sophie zeigte ihm ein paar Münzen in ihrer Hand und der Mann grinste sie an. „Willkommen, Signorina. Ich bring dich zu Felicia. Du kannst mit ihr reden." Etwas unsanft schob er das Mädchen zu einem kleinen Lagerfeuer, an dem eine alte Frau saß.

„Was magst du von der alten Felicia wissen?"

Die Wahrsagerin deutete auf den ihr gegenüberliegenden Platz und gab Sophie zu verstehen, dass sie sich setzen sollte. „Glück in der Liebe, Reichtum und Kinder? Sprich, Schätzchen."

„Ich wünsche vielmehr eine Information und dachte, dass Ihr mir vielleicht weiterhelfen könntet." Sophie fühlte sich reichlich unbehaglich unter dem fahrenden Volk, sah sich misstrauisch um. „Eure Mühe soll nicht umsonst sein." Das Mädchen war stets auf Sparsamkeit bedacht und auch so erzogen worden, doch einen kleinen Obolus würde sie hier entrichten müssen. Die Wahrsagerin sah sie durch das lodernde Feuer hindurch an und nickte, als Sophie ein paar Münzen in ihrer Hand ausstreckte.

„Felicia wird helfen so gut sie kann."

„Ich würde gerne wissen, ob es andere Wesen in unserer Welt gibt. Außer uns Menschen und Tieren."

„Solltest du dir diese Frage nicht selbst beantworten können." Felicia deutete auf das Kreuz um Sophies Hals. „Die Kirche wird dir jeden Sonntag davon berichten."

„Ich meine keine Heiligen, Engel oder dergleichen. Etwas komplett Anderes. Etwas Unwirkliches."

„Wie meinst du das? Drück dich deutlicher aus, mein Kind."

Vorsorglich sah Sophie sich nochmals um, wollte sicher gehen, dass niemand sie hörte und hinterher für verrückt erklären würde. „Ich traf kürzlich einen Mann", begann sie. „Er sieht ganz normal aus, wie jeder Mann auch, aber auch wieder nicht. Er ist... unnatürlich schön, aber unwirklich und blass, wie der frühe Nebel. Und seine Haut... Ich weiß, wir haben Winter und es ist kalt, aber er fühlte sich an wie... blankes Eis. Unnatürlich." Mit Sorge beobachtete das Mädchen, wie sich die Augen der Alten weiteten.

„Mehr. Sprich weiter, Mädchen."

„Seine Augen waren sehr dunkel. Ich konnte keine Pupillen erkennen."

„Noch etwas?"

Sophie dachte nach, als sich die Auseinandersetzung mit dem Betrunkenen wieder in ihr Gedächtnis stahl. „Vielleicht sollte ich mich geirrt haben, aber ich hatte den Eindruck, dass seine Bewegungen verschwammen. Er schlug einen Angreifer in die Flucht, doch ich möchte glauben, dass ich ihn von einer Sekunde auf die nächste an einem anderen Ort habe stehen sehen. Ohne eine Bewegung wahr genommen zu haben."

„Strigoi!", schrie die Alte auf einmal auf und stand so ruckartig auf, wie ihre Knochen es ihr noch erlaubten. „Verschwinde von diesem Ort!"

Sophie sah die Frau aus großen Augen an, fast alle Blicke der Leute in näherer Umgebung starrten sie an. „Was habe ich denn getan?" Ihre Frage wurde nicht beantwortet, nun kamen immer mehr der Zigeuner hinzu und begannen in fremder Sprache auf sie einzureden. Unsanft wurde sie vom Platz gedrängt.

„Verschwinde und komm nie wieder! Du bringst Verderben, schleppst du den Strigoi zu uns!", schrie die Wahrsagerin ihr hinterher.

Sophie rannte so schnell sie konnte außer Sichtweite des Zigeunerlagers. Schwer atmend hielt sie an, lehnte sich an eine Hauswand und versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen, als sie sich sicher war, dass sie nicht mehr verfolgt wurde. Die Reaktion der Leute hatte sie sehr erschrocken und sie war auch kaum einen Deut schlauer als vorher. Doch das Wort, welches die Alte geschrien hatte, hatte sich in Sophies Gedächtnis eingebrannt. „Strigoi", wiederholte sie es leise, sprach dieses seltsame Wort aus. Doch was war ein Strigoi? Es konnte nichts Gutes sein, so voller Schrecken das fahrende Volk reagiert hatte.

Die Kirchturmglocke schlug die volle Stunde und Sophie sah auf, hinauf zu dem kleinen Glockenturm. 'Natürlich!', dachte sie bei sich und bewegte sich zügig auf die kleine Kirche zu. Diese Eingebung war bestimmt ein Wink Gottes für sie gewesen. Vielleicht hatte sie Glück und würde den Pfarrer noch antreffen. Er war ein gebildeter alter Mann und viel in der Welt herum gekommen. Falls ein Strigoi etwas Schlechtes sein sollte, wäre dem eventuell mit Exorzismus bei zu kommen.

Sophies Schritte beschleunigten sich, als sie aus der Ferne sah, wie der Pfarrer die Kirche abschloss.

„Monsignore?", rief sie aus. „Monsignore?"

Der alte Mann drehte sich zu ihr um, die Laterne die er in Händen hielt hob er weiter von sich, um das Mädchen erkennen zu können.

„Signorina, was kann ich für Euch tun?", fragte er sie freundlich, als Sophie vor ihm zum Stehen kam.

„Monsignore, ich möchte Euch nicht aufhalten. Doch ich habe eine dringliche Frage, die sich mir stellt und bisher konnte ich darüber keine Antworten in Erfahrung bringen."

„Sprecht, mein Kind."

„Ihr habt einen Moment Zeit?"

„Aber natürlich. Die Kirche hat stets für jeden ein offenes Ohr. Doch es ist bitterkalt, möchtet Ihr nicht lieber eintreten?" Er wand sich, um die Türe wieder zu öffnen, doch Sophie wollte ihm nicht noch mehr Umstände bereiten. Auch ein Pfarrer hatte einen langen Tag.

„Monsignore, es geht sicher ganz schnell. Ihr sollt Euch keine Umstände bereiten. Ich weiß nicht so recht wie ich anfangen soll..."

„Sprecht frei heraus, mein Kind."

„Kennt Ihr Euch mit Exorzismus aus?"

„Ich selbst betreibe keinen Exorzismus, dennoch kenne ich jemanden, der der Teufelsaustreibung nachgeht. Doch wie kommt Ihr auf derlei? Ist jemand besessen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Also... Mir kam kürzlich ein Wort unter, welches denjenigen ängstigte, in Panik versetzte."

„Welches Wort wurde gesprochen?"

„Es war 'Strigoi'. Könnt Ihr mir sagen, was das bedeutet, Monsignore?"

Sophie beobachtete, wie sich die rechte Augenbraue des Pfarrers leicht nach oben verzog, als er sie durchdringend ansah. Doch dann nickte er und sprach weiter. „'Strigoi' ist die rumänische Bezeichnung für eine Variation von Vampirwesen. Es ist eine menschliche Seele, die von den Toten wiedergekehrt ist."

„Ein untotes Wesen?" Sophies Augen weiteten sich kaum merklich, zu unglaublich klang diese Erklärung.

„Ja. Hierzulande ist vielmehr der Begriff 'Vampir' bekannt. Ein Vampir ist laut der Mythologie und dem Volksglauben eine blutsaugende Nachtgestalt. Tagsüber sollen sie Schutz suchen in ihren Gräbern, schlafen in ihren Särgen, doch sobald die Sonne unter gegangen ist, entsteigen sie diesen und begeben sich auf Jagd. Sie ernähren sich von menschlichem Blut, welches sie dem Opfer direkt aus dem Herzen saugen."

„_Tut mir leid, über den Tag bin ich leider verhindert. Doch in der Dämmerung wäre ich Euren philosophischen Ausschweifungen nicht abgeneigt."_

„Es sind böse und gottlose Wesen, die dem braven Christentum abgeschworen haben, wahrscheinlich schon zu Lebzeiten. Man sagt, ein fehlendes Sterbesakrament würde das Verwischen der Grenzen zwischen Leben und Tod begünstigen."

„_Wenn Ihr mir die Frage erlaubt: Warum glaubt Ihr nicht an Gott, Felix?"_

„_Gott ist tot. Er ist eine Illusion der Sehnsucht der Menschen."_

„Wie... sehen solche Wesen aus?" Sophies Stimme erklang zaghaft und im Grunde wollte sie die Antwort schon fast gar nicht hören.

„Das äußere Erscheinungsbild dieser Wesen sei menschlich, aber mehr als betörend, anziehend. Das erleichtert wohl die Jagd, da die offensichtliche Beute sozusagen ins Netz geht. Ein Vampir soll eine allem erhabene Ausstrahlung besitzen, die Haut blass, wie der Schnee zu unseren Füßen, jedoch so schön, dass alles Weltliche verblassen möge."

_Seine Erscheinung bannte sie. Sie hatte schon viele gutaussehende Männer getroffen, doch dieser Fremde war ohne Vergleich. Seine Gestalt war groß und breitschultrig, seine Haut seltsam blass, aber dennoch anziehend schön. In seinem erhaben geschnittenen Profil erkannte sie dunkle Augen, schöne geschwungene Lippen und eine perfekte Reihe weißer Zähne._

„Gibt es noch andere Merkmale, ein solches Wesen zu erkennen, Monsignore?"

Der Pfarrer senkte für einen Moment den Kopf, während er nachdachte. „Das Einzige, das mir hierzu noch einfällt, wären die Augen dieser Wesen. Wenn sie kürzlich ihren Blutdurst stillen konnten, so seien ihre Augen so rot wie das Blut der Opfer. Hat ein Vampir längere Zeit kein Blut zu sich genommen, so verdunkeln sich seine Augen."

..._ erkannte sie dunkle Augen..._

„Angeblich", sprach der Geistliche weiter „könne man sich Vampire vom Leibe halten, indem man mehrere Knollen Knoblauch in Form eines Kruzifixes anordnet. Ebenso soll Weihwasser auf diese Dämonen wirken wie ein Gift, sobald man sie damit benetzt. Aber mehr kann ich Euch dazu leider nicht sagen, Signorina."

„Ihr habt mir sehr geholfen, Monsignore. Ich danke Euch."

„Möchtet Ihr mir mehr mitteilen, Signorina?" Der alte Mann sah sie forschend an, die Fragen der jungen Frau erschienen ihm nicht grundlos.

Sophie schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte den Pfarrer dankbar an. „Ihr habt mir sehr geholfen und mich vor schlaflosen Nächten bewacht, Monsignore. Macht Euch keinerlei Sorgen."

„Dann wünsche ich Euch eine gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht, Monsignore. Und Danke nochmals." Sophie wand sich ab, um den Heimweg einzuschlagen. Zu viele Gedanken kreisten nun in ihrem Kopf, als sie abermals die Stimme des Pfarrers hörte.

„Signorina?"

„Ja?" Sophie drehte sich um und sah ihn fragend an.

„Man sagte mir einst: Solltet Ihr auf einen Vampir treffen, so lauft nicht davon. Das weckt seinen Jagdinstinkt. Und nun geht nach Hause."

Das Mädchen sah dem Geistlichen nach, bis dieser eilig über die dunklen Straßen Cecinas verschwand. Die letzten Worte des Mannes hatten so nachdrücklich geklungen. War es eine Warnung gewesen? Sollte es wirklich Vampire geben? Aber aus welchem Grund sollte Gott böse und vernichtende Wesen erschaffen?

'Weil es ohne Böses auch nichts Gutes gäbe.' Sophie erschrak sich, blickte sich fahrig um. Waren das wirklich ihre Gedanken gewesen? Oder hatte das Gespräch mit Felix sie beeinflusst? Zumindest hätte er wohl etwas in dieser Art darauf geantwortet, wie sie ihn inzwischen einschätzen mochte. Verlegen strich sie sich durch die langen Haare, als sie bemerkte, wie sie schon wieder an 'den Engel' dachte. Ihre Gedanken drehten sich mehr denn je an diesem Tag um ihn, nachdem sie die Reaktion der Zigeunerin erlebt hatte. Selbst dem Pfarrer war es sichtlich unwohl gewesen über derlei zu berichten.

Noch immer Flüche vor sich hin murmelnd und ausspuckend hatte die alte Wahrsagerin das Lager verlassen und war an den Cecina getreten, um Wasser für die Hunde in einen kleinen Eimer zu füllen. „Dummes kleines Ding", sprach sie mit sich selbst. „Soll sie der Strigoi holen kommen. Ewig wird es wieder dauern, bis die Kinder die Flausen aus dem Kopf haben."

„Ihr seid Eurer Kundschaft gegenüber nicht gerade sehr gastfreundlich", hörte sie eine männliche Stimme hinter sich und drehte sich um. Ihre alten Augen erkannten nur einen Schatten unter den Bäumen, welcher sich unkenntlich hielt, indem er sich dem Mondlicht fern hielt.

„Was wollt Ihr? Mich haben heute schon genug wirre Köpfe belästigt. Wenn Ihr kein Geld los werden wollt, dann verschwindet", sprach die Alte barsch in die Richtung des Mannes.

„Oh, ich wollte nur ein paar Worte mit euch wechseln, Felicia."

„Woher kennt Ihr meinen Namen?"

„Ist das wichtig? Seht es als gute Werbung an, dass Euch Euer Ruf voraus eilt."

„Und was pfeifen die Spatzen von den Dächern Italiens?"

„Dass Ihr zu viel wisst, Alte."

„Wissen ist Macht, mein junger Freund."

„Nur manchmal auch gefährlich, wenn man nicht damit umzugehen weiß."

„Kommt auf den Punkt. Ich bin alt und habe nicht ewig Zeit."

Der Schnee knirschte unter Felix' Schuhen, als er wenige Schritte aus dem Schatten heraus und in das fahle Licht des Mondes trat. Langsam ließ er die Kapuze seines Umhangs in den Nacken gleiten, ließ die alte Frau erkennen, wer oder was gleich ihr Schicksal besiegeln sollte. Schwarze Augen blickten die Zigeunerin an aus einem Gesicht, welches unnatürlich schön war und das Mondlicht brach sich an blasser Haut, welche den Schimmer von Diamanten in den Schatten stellte.

„Ihr habt dem Mädchen zu viel erzählt", erklärte er ruhig.

„Ich habe sie fort geschickt!" Sofort hatte die alte Frau verstanden. Sie hatte erkannt, wer dort vor ihr stand. Eilig wich sie zurück, ging hastig einige Schritte rückwärts, den Mann im Auge behaltend. „Ich habe ihr nichts erzählt!"

„Ihr habt etwas vom 'Strigoi' gesagt. Meint Ihr nicht, dass das genügt, um die Kleine zu Nachforschungen zu bewegen?"

„Sie ist nur ein kleines Licht. Tötet sie, aber lasst mich in Ruh!" Panisch begann die Alte in ihrer Rocktasche herum zu kramen.

„Das bestimme immer noch ich", kam es als bedrohliches Knurren aus der Brust des Vampirs.

„Weiche, Dämon!", schrie die Wahrsagerin auf und riss ein Holzkreuz in die Höhe, welches sie mit beiden Händen umklammerte. Für einen Moment blieb der Vampir stehen, sah die alte Frau abwertend an, ehe er im Bruchteil einer Sekunde vor ihr stand und sie mit der linken Hand am Halse gepackt hochhob.

„Ein amüsanter Versuch, Alte. Vielleicht hättet ihr besser daran getan, mit dem Kruzifix zu werfen. Aber nichts desto trotz endet jetzt Eure Zeit. Zu Eurem Glück bin ich recht wählerisch, was mein Mahl angeht, denn ich mag kein Hexenblut."

Die Zigeunerin röchelte, als sich die kalte Hand des Todes immer enger um ihren Hals schloss. Ihre dürren Hände krallten sich an den Arm des Vampirs, ihre Beine zappelten wild in der Luft.

„Jetzt, da Ihr es mit ins Grab nehmen werdet, soll ich Euch sagen, weshalb die Sache mit dem Kreuz nicht funktioniert?", sprach Felix leise und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Ich war nie ein Anhänger Jesus Christus." Enger schloss sich seine Hand um den Hals der Frau, bis diese ihren letzten Atemzug tat. Ungerührt warf er die Leiche der Frau in den Cecina, dem gleichnamigen Fluss der kleinen Stadt. Als Geheimniswahrer seiner Art musste er dafür sorgen, dass die Existenz der Vampire weiterhin fragwürdig bleiben würde. Die Zigeunerin würde ihr Wissen nicht mehr teilen können.

So zügig es durch die verschneiten Straßen möglich war, ging Sophie zurück nach hause. Vielleicht waren diese ganzen Informationen und Nachforschungen unnötig gewesen. Vielleicht jagte sie einem Hirngespinst nach, denn weshalb sollte man einen Menschen verdächtigen, dass er ein wandelnder Untoter sei, nur weil seine Haut blass war, die Augen fast schwarz, er ein Treffen bei Tage abgelehnt hatte, unglaublich gut aussah und sie es nicht satt wurde, ihn abermals sehen zu wollen.

'Ach, Sophie! Halte an dich!', schimpfte sie sich in Gedanken, als sie endlich die Wohnstube betrat, in der ihre Schwester und Mutter schon schliefen. Leise zog sie ihre Stiefel aus und hängte den nassen Umhang zum Trocknen in die Nähe des Ofens, welcher sanft glimmte. Ohne ein weiteres Geräusch zu verursachen, entzündete Sophie eine Kerze und stahl sich mit vorsichtigen Schritten die Treppe hinauf, hinein in ihre Dachkammer. Dort war es bitterkalt, da der Ofen nur die untere Etage heizte, aber Sophie wollte für sich sein, um nachzudenken. Dieser Felix beschäftigte sie, auch wenn sie ihm vielleicht Unrecht tun sollte mit ihrer Vermutung. Es war einfach zu unrealistisch. Nachdem sie ihr Nachtgewand angelegt hatte, legte sie sich auf ihr Lager und schichtete mehrere Decken über sich, um die Kälte besser abhalten zu können. Gedankenverloren drehte sie die Perlen ihres Rosenkranzes zwischen ihren Fingern. Selbst wenn Felix ein solches Wesen wäre, sollte ihr doch nichts passieren. Sie vertraute auf Gott und ihren Glauben.

„_Ihr hattet einen recht aufschlussreichen Abend", erkannte sie plötzlich eine ihr bekannte Stimme. Ruckartig war Sophie aufgestanden, als sie eine große Gestalt im matten Kerzenschein erkannte._

„_Felix?"_

„_Ja."_

„_Wie seid Ihr hier rein gekommen?" Wie sie nun vor ihm stand zog sie den Stoff um ihren Körper dichter an sich, ihre weiblichen Rundungen mit den Armen verdeckend, da es unsittlich war, sich einem Mann so zu zeigen._

„_Ist es nicht wichtiger, dass ich da bin?", entgegnete er einschmeichelnd und trat mit wenigen Schritten dichter an sie heran._

„_Was wollt Ihr zu später Stunde von mir?", fragte sie unsicher und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen._

„_Ihr habt mit der alten Frau gesprochen."_

„_Die Zigeunerin?"_

„_Ja. Ihr müsst ihr eine Heidenangst eingejagt haben. Lange Zeit muss ihr niemand mehr solches berichtet haben, wie Ihr heute Nacht."_

„_Ihr seid dort gewesen?"_

„_Sie erzählte Euch vom Strigoi...", ignorierte er Sophies Frage. „Sicher hätte sie Euch mehr erklären können, wäre sie gewollt gewesen."_

_Das Mädchen nickte nur, fixierte weiterhin den Mann vor ihr._

„_Der Strigoi", begann Felix leise zu erklären „ist eine menschliche Seele, die von den Toten wiedergekehrt ist." Näher trat er an sie heran, musterte sie. „Ihr habt den örtlichen Pfarrer aufgesucht. Was habt Ihr noch in Erfahrung bringen können, Sophie?"_

„_Der Strigoi nährt sich vom Blut der Menschen, welches er ihnen direkt aus dem Herzen saugt", zitierte sie mit gepresster Stimme. Er stand dicht vor ihr, sie konnte seine Nähe spüren._

„_Habt Ihr Angst vor mir?" Seine Stimme war betörend, aber tödlich wie das Netz einer Spinne. Sophies Kehle entkam keinerlei Antwort. Sie schluckte nur schwer und nickte leicht._

„_Gut", entgegnete er mehr flüsternd, ließ eine ihrer Haarsträhnen durch seine Finger gleiten. „Strigoi nennt man uns vielmehr in Rumänien. Eine Variation aus der rumänischen Folklore des Wesens Upir", erklärte er fast beiläufig. „Die Griechen sprechen von den Lamien oder Wrukolakas. Aber dir sollte vielmehr der Begriff Vampir geläufig sein."_

_Eine Gänsehaut sträubte sich über Sophies Arme als sie spürte, wie seine kalten Fingerspitzen fast zärtlich darüber glitten, hinauf zu ihren Schultern. Das Mädchen begann zu zittern, als die Angst sie vollkommen vereinnahmte, als sie die Bestätigung ihres Verdachtes begriff. Dieser Mann vor ihr war anders. Übernatürlich. Tödlich._

_Sophie hätte sich wehren sollen. Schreien. Fort laufen. Aber sie konnte nicht. Etwas Unbekanntes fesselte sie an Felix. Seine Erscheinung, die Art wie er mit ihr sprach, seine mystische Präsenz. Seine Stimme umschmeichelte sie, betäubte ihre Sinne. Der Boden unter ihren Füßen schien zu verschwinden, doch sie blieb stehen, ließ es zu, als sie spürte, wie der Stoff ihres Nachtgewandes von ihrer linken Schulter gezogen wurde. Sophies Atem zitterte, ihre Lippen bebten leicht geöffnet, ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich unter seiner kalten Berührung._

_Sie schloss die Augen, als er sie dichter an sich zog, die freie Hand über ihre nackte Haut strich, unter der ihr Herz heftiger schlug denn je. Kälte war durch den Stoff der Kleidung zu spüren._

Sophie schreckte hoch. Sie musste eingeschlafen sein. Ihr Herz klopfte wild und unbändig, hämmerte gegen das Innere ihrer Brust. Aufgeregt blickte sie sich um. Sie war alleine. Die Kerze war fast vollständig herunter gebrannt, doch noch erhellte ein goldenes Strahlen die Kammer. Hatte sie nur geträumt? Doch alles war ihr so wirklich erschienen. Seine Worte, seine kalte Berührung.

Das Klappern eines Fensterflügels lenkte Sophies Blick darauf und sie begriff: Sie hatte nur geträumt. Tief atmete sie durch und strich sich ihr Haar aus dem Gesicht, als sie aufstand um das Fenster zu schließen. Sie hatte es wohl nicht richtig geschlossen und der stürmische Wind hatte es aufgestoßen, sie mit seiner Kälte berührt. Es war nicht Felix gewesen.

Für einen Moment blieb das Mädchen am Fenster stehen und blickte in die dunkle Nacht hinaus. Alles war ruhig.


	5. denn es weckt seinen Jagdinstinkt

_Die Wahrheit ist eine Fackel, die durch den Nebel leuchtet, ohne ihn zu vertreiben._

_Claude-Adrien Helvetius, (1715 - 1771)_

In dieser Nacht hatte Sophie kaum Schlaf gefunden, zu sehr beschäftigte sie ihr Traum. Zweifel nagten an ihr, denn wie wirklich konnte sich ein Traum anfühlen? Wie konnten Erklärungen in ihre Gedanken gelangen, von denen sie zuvor noch nie etwas gehört hatte?

Diese Gedanken begleiteten sie den gesamten Tag, selbst dann, als ihre Mutter sie zum Reisig sammeln in den Wald schickte. Sie ging im Kopf alle Gespräche durch, die sie mit Felix geführt hatte, alles was ihr sonderbares an ihm aufgefallen war und kam immer wieder auf die Thesen des Pfarrers zurück. Sie wusste noch nicht einmal, ob sie an sogenannte Vampire glauben sollte, doch da stahl sich der eine Gedanke in ihren Kopf, den sie am Vortag hatte: _Weil es ohne Böses auch nichts Gutes gäbe._

Sie glaubte an das Gute, sie glaubte an Gott und die Kirche. Aber war ein Vampir immer etwas Böses? _Ein Vampir ist ein seelen- und gottloses Wesen. Ein Dämon. Dämonen sind nicht gut. _Felix glaubte nicht an Gott, aber durfte sie deswegen gleich ein seelenloses Wesen in ihm sehen?

Ihre Gedanken gegenseitig abwiegend ging sie weiter in das kleine Wäldchen hinein, sammelte kleine Äste zum Trocknen. Ehe sie sich versah, befand sie sich in der Nähe des kleinen Friedhofs. Mit den Gedanken noch immer bei Felix, übernatürlichen Wesen und dergleichen, blieb ihr Blick am geöffneten Tor des Friedhofs hängen. Die Pforte war geradezu einladend geöffnet. Langsam schritt sie darauf zu, ohne wirklich zu wissen, was sie nun auf dem Friedhof wollte. Ihr gesammeltes Bündel legte sie bei der Pforte ab um ihren Umhang fester um sich ziehen zu können, da ein eisiger Wind aufkam. Sie stand vor der ersten Reihe Grabsteine, las die Inschrift.

_Requiem aeternam dona ei, Domine.  
Et lux perpetua luceat ei.  
Requiescat in pace  
Amen._

Links neben diesem Grab lag ein kleineres, welches einen sehr verwilderten Eindruck machte.

_Der Tod ist das Tor zu ewigem Leben, _las sie auf einer einfachen steinernen Tafel. Ein Vampir lebte ewig... 'Natürlich', dachte sie. Wenn Felix wirklich ein Wesen der Nacht wäre, dann würde er vielleicht hier ein Grab haben, da sie ihn bisher auch nur hier getroffen hatte. Sie durchschritt die Reihen, las jeden einzelnen Namen. Francesco Colei, Andrea Albertini, Luca Di Lauro, Anna Fantinelli, …

Eine kleine Ewigkeit war für sie vergangen, als sie jedes Grab, welches sie hatte finden können, besucht hatte. Aber ihre Suche war erfolglos gewesen, kein einziger Stein trug den Namen Felix, wenn er wirklich so heißen sollte. Zudem war keines der Gräber frisch gewesen, die Erde lag überall fest eingesunken da und es gab keine Anzeichen, dass jemand daraus entstiegen war. Sie überlegte, sah sich um. Die Baumwipfel wiegten sich sacht im Wind, verbargen kurzweilig ihren Blick auf das alte Mausoleum und gaben es wieder frei. Sophies Augen weiteten sich. _Das Mausoleum._ Dort drinnen befanden sich steinerne Sarkophage. Könnte ein Vampir nicht so einen steinernen Deckel einfach bei Seite schieben und ihn am Tage wieder über sich ziehen? Sie schauderte, würde sie nun doch noch einen Fund machen, der ihren Verdacht bestätigen könnte.

Über dem Eingang des Grabmales stand nur eine Inschrift des Namens der Familie, die hier ihre ewige Ruhe gefunden hatte. Verdi.

Das eiserne Tor war nicht verschlossen und ließ sich mit einem quietschenden Stöhnen öffnen._ Z_ögerlichen Schrittes trat Sophie durch die steinerne Eingangspforte des kleinen Mausoleums und blickte sich um. Es war dunkel und eine feine Schicht aus Staub, Erde und Erinnerungen lag über den Büsten und drei steinernen Särgen in der Mitte. Als sie in dem kleinen finsteren Raum stand, verließ sie auf einmal der Mut und sie suchte Halt in ihrem Umhang, als sie sich umsah.

„Hallo?", rief sie leise fragend in den Raum und hoffte keine Antwort zu bekommen. Sie trat näher auf einen Sarkophag zu, untersuchte ihn mit aufmerksamem Blick. Würde sie wenigstens Schleifspuren auf dem Stein finden, wäre es ein Indiz, dass der Deckel des Öfteren bewegt worden war. Doch nichts war zu sehen. Auch kein Schmutz oder sonstige Spuren führten zu dem Sarkophag hin oder gar fort.

Felix hatte, so wie am vorherigen Tag, in diesem Mausoleum Schutz vor dem Tage gesucht. Doch nun hielt er sich auf einem steinernen Vorsatz unterhalb der Kuppel verborgen. Von Weitem hatte er das Mädchen schon gewittert. Seinen dunklen Umhang hatte er zum Schutz gegen das wenige eindringende Licht vor sich gezogen, verhüllte seine Gestalt. Sollte Sophie ihn nun dennoch entdecken, würde er handeln müssen. Keine Schonfrist mehr für das Mädchen, ein sofortiger Tod würde sie ereilen. Doch er hatte in diesem Moment keine Muse für Mitleid, sein brennender Durst nach Blut und der besonders einladende Duft des Mädchens, machten ihm inzwischen stark zu schaffen. Wie ein Tier beachtete er seine Beute. _Seine Beute._ Würde sich zeitgleich einer seiner Artgenossen auf das Mädchen stürzen wollen, hätte er kurzen Prozess mit demjenigen gemacht. Jeder kostbare Tropfen Blut dieses Mädchens gebührte nur ihm.

Er fixierte ihre zierliche Gestalt, wie sie sich fast anmutig zwischen den Särgen bewegte. Die Versuchung wurde zu stark für ihn, leise ließ er sich auf den steinernen Boden gleiten, seine Gestalt nur im dunklen Bereich der Mauern bewegend. Sophie hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt. Sie stand mit dem Rücken vor ihm, sah zum Ausgang und schien nachzudenken. Ihr sanfter Herzschlag klang in Felix' Ohren, er roch ihr Blut, konnte es fast schon schmecken. Er streckte eine Hand nach ihr aus, fuhr nur in einer sanften Bewegung ,wenige Zentimeter über ihrer Gestalt, ihre Silhouette nach.

Sophie erschauderte. Für einen Moment schloss sie die Augen, ihr war auf einmal furchtbar kalt. Als würde ein kalter Bach über ihre rechte Körperhälfte rinnen, doch fühlte sie keinerlei Berührung. Dennoch spürte sie etwas Anderes. Sie fühlte sich, als würde sie beobachtet werden. Niemand war zugegen, dennoch fühlte sie, dass sie nicht alleine war. Hatte sie die hier ruhenden Geister gestört? Sophies Atmen ging nun stoßweise und helle kleine Dampfwölkchen bildeten sich vor ihren Lippen. Sie wollte hier weg. Schnell weg. Hastig raffte sie ihren Rock und stürzte aus dem Grabmal. Sie rannte, drehte sich nicht um. Sie hatte Angst, dass sie wirklich verfolgt werden könnte. Sie hatte Angst, Felix gefunden zu haben.

Dieser stand noch immer im Schatten des Innenraums des Mausoleums. Er hatte seine Hand zurück gezogen, sie jedoch zu einer Faust geballt und musste inne halten, um mit einem einzigen Schlag nicht das gesamte Gebäude zum Einsturz zu bringen. Sie hatte ahnungslos vor ihm gestanden, er hätte sie haben können. Doch da war sie wieder, diese unsichtbare magische Hülle, die sie schon bei ihren vorherigen Aufeinandertreffen vor ihm geschützt hatte. Die ihn bisher abgehalten hatte, sie einfach zu töten, wie jedes andere beliebige Opfer auch. _So beliebig war sie gar nicht._ Er hatte die Gespräche mit dem hübschen Mädchen genossen, es tat ihm Leid, sie hier so hinterhältig töten zu wollen. Anscheinend machte sie im Leben schon genug mit, wenn er daran dachte, wie er sie auf der Straße gefunden hatte, dass sie verwitwet und arm war. Doch so ganz schien sie ihren Platz in dieser Welt noch nicht gefunden zu haben. Vielleicht sollte er es einfach ein wenig aufschieben.

Sophie war so schnell gerannt, wie sie ihre Beine nur hatten tragen wollen. Den Friedhof hatte sie weit hinter sich gelassen, als sie endlich anhielt und nach Luft schnappte. Sie sah und hörte nichts, nichts und niemand schien ihr zu folgen. Auch diese seltsame Kälte war verschwunden, doch ihr Herz schlug noch immer wild. Was war das nur gewesen? Vielleicht hatte ihr Kopf ihr auch nur einfach einen bösen Streich gespielt, wie in ihrem Traum. Doch dieser hatte sich genauso echt angefühlt.

„Sophie, was ist das denn?", schalt sie ihre Mutter, als sie wieder nach Hause kam. „Was hast du die ganze Zeit gemacht? Däumchen gedreht? Du kannst doch unmöglich Stunden dafür gebraucht haben, so wenig Reisig einzusammeln. Damit kann ich vielleicht zweimal anfeuern."

„Tut mir Leid, aber ich habe nicht mehr gefunden", sagte sie beschämt. Bei ihrem fluchtartigen Verlassen des Friedhofs hatte sie das bereits gesammelte Reisig liegen lassen und traute sich später nicht mehr zurück. So hatte sie auf ihrem Rückweg nur noch wenige einzelne Ästchen einsammeln können.

„Morgen gehst du bitte in einen anderen Waldteil", bat ihre Mutter sie und gab ihr drei hölzerne Schüsselchen in die Hände. „Decke bitte den Tisch, deine Schwester kommt gleich heim."

Das Abendbrot bestand auch an diesem Abend wieder aus einer wässrigen Suppe und ein wenig Brot. Mehr konnte die Familie sich nicht leisten, vor allem da Sophie die letzten Tage nun kein Geld mit nach Hause gebracht hatte. Der Lohn ihrer Schwester reichte nur für die Miete und Sophies Mutter konnte aufgrund ihrer Krankheit nur leichte Arbeiten ausführen, die kaum Geld einbrachten. Sophie machte sich viele Gedanken um ihre Mutter und Schwester. Würde ihr Vater noch leben, dann wäre vieles so viel einfacher. Aber das Leben stellte einem Aufgaben. Vielleicht war es einfach ihre Aufgabe, auf ihre Familie Acht zu geben.

Zu gegebener Stunde verabschiedete sie sich und verließ die Unterkunft. Wieder ließ sie ihre Familie in dem Glauben sie würde Putzen gehen. Vergangenen Abend hatte sie die Wohnung noch freudiger verlassen, aber ihre heutige Vorfreude auf ein Wiedersehen mit Felix war getrübt.

Nie hatte es dem Mädchen etwas ausgemacht, sich bei Dämmerung oder gar Dunkelheit auf den Friedhof zu wagen. Oft besuchte sie ihren Vater dort, bevor sie zum Arbeiten in das Bordell ging. Doch Dank der gegebenen Umstände, ihrem Erlebnis am Mittag oder eher ihrer unguten Vermutungen, betrat sie den Friedhof jetzt mit einem schlechten Gefühl. Fast mit Angst. So oft war sie hier gewesen, was sollte ausgerechnet heute anders sein? Es half Sophie dennoch nicht, sich selbst gut zuzureden, zu viele ungewöhnliche Gedanken verwirrten sie.

Selbst dieser so wirkliche Traum von letzter Nacht drängte sich wieder in ihre Gedanken. Und sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie etwas traurig gewesen war, nachdem sie erwachte und realisiert hatte, dass sie alleine in ihrer Kammer war.

Ein schlechtes Gewissen meldete sich in ihr zu Wort, als die unausgesprochene Sehnsucht in ihr aufstieg. Hätte sie es begrüßt, wäre Felix wirklich vor ihr gestanden? Konnte man Angst und Zuneigung zugleich empfinden?

Sie sympathisierte mit dem jungen Mann, das musste sie zugeben. Doch etwas Unbekanntes machte ihr Angst. Nicht die Tatsache, dass er sich ihr bei ihren kurzen bisherigen Treffen noch nicht weiter bekannt gemacht hatte, sondern weil mit ihm etwas nicht zu stimmen schien. Er erschien ihr zu ungewöhnlich. Zu besonders. Zu andersartig. Ihm gegenüber fühlte sie fast ein Unbehagen ihrerseits, denn er wirkte wie ein edler Herr, was er wohl auch war. Was konnte sie ihm schon entgegen bringen. Sophie stammte aus ärmlichen Verhältnissen, konnte sich freuen wenn einmal am Tag ein warmes Essen auf dem Tisch stand und sie Garn zur Hand hatte, um zerschlissene Kleidung zu flicken. Und sie war eine Hure.

Hätte Sophie auf ihren Verstand gehört, hätte sie sich nicht abermals mit ihm treffen sollen.

Vielleicht war er wirklich gefährlich. _Vielleicht aber auch nicht._

Vielleicht gab es diese Vampirwesen wirklich. _Vielleicht aber auch nicht._

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, dachte nach. Herz gegen Verstand, dieser Kampf war stets unausgeglichen gewesen. Doch der Gedanke ein Wagnis einzugehen ließ Sophies Mundwinkel für einen kurzen Moment freudig zucken. Selbst wenn der schöne Unbekannte ihr Verderben sein sollte, sie hätte sich kaum eine schönere Art zu sterben vorstellen können.

Wartend war sie hinter dem Friedhofstor stehen geblieben, sah sich um, ob Felix schon zu sehen war. Von ihm war noch keine Spur zu sehen, doch Sophie erblickte etwas Anderes. Eine Wand mit Urnengräbern. Dort hatte sie am Mittag nicht nachgesehen, es noch nicht einmal in Betracht gezogen. Vielleicht bestünde ja die Möglichkeit, dass Dämonen sich aus ihrer Asche wieder materialisieren konnten? Sie versicherte sich, dass sie nach wie vor alleine war und eilte zu der Wand hinüber. Auf einigen der Urnen waren feine Inschriften eingemeißelt, welche im fahlen Mondlicht nur schwer zu erkennen waren. In der Mitte der Wand fiel ihr eine Urne besonders auf. Sie war aus hellem Ton hergestellt und etwas war eingraviert worden. Die Urne war beschädigt und wettergegerbt, doch eine Sache fiel ihr auf. Die Buchstaben L, I, X. Vor dem L prangerte eine größere Abscherung, davor stehendes war nicht mehr leserlich. Das könnte doch „FELIX" geheißen haben.

Jemand bewegte sich auf das Mädchen zu, doch Sophie war so sehr in ihre Gedanken vertieft, dass sie die Gestalt hinter sich nicht bemerkte.

„Sucht Ihr mich?" Sofort erkannte sie den einzigartigen Klang von Felix' Stimme. Selbst mit so einem banalen Satz schaffte dieser Mann es, ihr einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken zu jagen. Sophie blickte auf und versuchte amüsiert zu wirken.

„Würde ich Euch hier suchen", sie deutete auf die Reihe Urnen vor sich, „dann täte ich wohl den falschen Ansatz", lächelte sie ihren Gegenüber an. „Guten Abend."

„Entschuldigt meine Unhöflichkeit. Guten Abend, Signorina."

„Ich... habe mich ein wenig hier umgesehen. Diese Wand war mir noch nicht aufgefallen", begann sie das Gespräch. Noch stand sie vor der Urnenwand, so konnte sie das Gespräch unauffällig darauf lenken.

„Nun, sie ist etwas lieblos arrangiert", kommentierte er seinen prüfenden Blick auf die Wand.

„Ja. Schaut, sogar ein paar wenige sind beschädigt." Sie deutete auf die Urne mit den verheißungsvollen Buchstaben L, I, X. „Ohne die fehlende Scherbe würde sich das fast wie Euer Name lesen."

„Fast", lächelte er. „Aber das sind römische Zahlen. So gelesen bedeuten sie lediglich neunundfünfzig."

„Oh." Mehr brachte Sophie nicht heraus. Das war ihr nun sehr peinlich, er würde sie sicher für dumm halten. „Ihr sagtet, dies sei Euer letzter Abend in der Stadt?", hakte Sophie nach und wechselte das Thema. Ein wenig Enttäuschung schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.

„Bedauerlicherweise, ja." Der ihm gegebene Auftrag seiner Meister war hier zwar noch nicht erledigt, aber die Dauer des erlaubten Fernseins seiner Heimat Volterra war bald abgelaufen. Er müsste mit seinem Begleiter Eleazar, welcher sich einen anderen Teil der Stadt vorgenommen hatte, vor dem Morgengrauen wieder in Volterra erscheinen. So lag es unfern, würde Felix' heute Nacht noch ein anderes Opfer aufsuchen müssen. Unmöglich hätte er es zuvor erledigen können, da seine dann ins Rot wechselnde Augenfarbe ihn hätte verraten können. Aber es hätte das Beisammensein für ihn ungemein erleichtert.

„Wohin geht Ihr?", wollte Sophie wissen.

„Das darf ich Euch leider nicht sagen."

„Das klingt ja fast geheimnisvoll. Darf ich denn fragen welcher Tätigkeit Ihr nachgeht?" Sie blickte auf seine Hände, die so perfekt gepflegt aussahen, wie die der hohen Gesellschaft. „Schwere körperliche Arbeit scheint Euch den Alltag wohl nicht zu erschweren." Und aus einem frischen Grab konnte er ebenso unmöglich entstiegen sein. Er wirkte wie aus dem Ei gepellt.

„Woher der Gedanke?"

„Nun... Die meisten Arbeiter haben zumindest Dreck unter den Fingernägeln."

„Ihr habt eine scharfe Beobachtungsgabe", lobte er das Mädchen. „Doch ich arbeite mehr... im Verborgenen." Felix dehnte seine Antwort etwas aus, um nicht zu viel über sich Preis zu geben. Dennoch wollte er die hübsche junge Frau nicht unbedingt anlügen.

„Oh. Kleines Fußvolk wie mich herum scheuchen?", stichelte Sophie ihn und lächelte, um ihm zu verstehen zu geben, dass sie es nicht ernst meinte.

„Ihr seht Euch als kleines Fußvolk? Das finde ich außerordentlich schade."

„Den Anschein einer feinen Dame habe ich leider nicht."

„Einem Bauerntrampel in Samt und Seide kann auch kein Mann etwas abgewinnen, merkt Euch das", zwinkerte er ihr charmant zu.

„Spricht da wieder die gewagte Zunge?"

„Stört es Euch?"

„Nein, ganz im Gegenteil."

Das Gespräch nahm einen vertrauten Verlauf und Sophie erzählte ihm ein wenig von sich. Oder eher ihre üblichen Geschichten, um ihr wirkliches Leben zu verschleiern. Von ihrer kranken Mutter, ihrer jüngeren Schwester, dem angeblichen verstorbenen Gatten, ihrer Anstellung als Putzfrau und wie sie nach Cecina kam. Doch von Felix erfuhr sie kaum etwas. Er hielt sich bedeckt, hörte ihr zu und stellte neue Fragen, ehe sie eine an ihn hätte stellen können. Es schien, als wollte er nicht allzu viel über sich Preis geben.

„Es ist spät geworden", sagte er schließlich, nachdem sie lange geredet und über den ruhigen Friedhof spaziert waren. „Ich möchte Euch nicht weiter Eures Schlafes berauben. Darf ich euch nach Hause geleiten?"

„Ich danke Euch, das ist sehr aufmerksam." Wahrlich war sie etwas müde, aber sie würde heute Nacht noch etwas erledigen müssen. Ohne ihren Lohn konnte sich die Familie kaum Lebensmittel leisten. Doch sie hatte eine Idee, wo sie etwas Essbares herbekommen könnte.

„Wann kommt Ihr wieder nach Cecina?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll, als sie neben ihm den gestrigen Weg ging.

„Das ist noch nicht sicher." Bis seine Augen wieder dunkel genug waren, um sich gefahrlos einem Menschen zeigen zu können, würden mindestens zwei Wochen ins Land gehen.

„Vielleicht könntet Ihr mich ja kontaktieren?", sinnierte sie und wurde augenblicklich rot. „Tut mir Leid, ich wollte Euch nichts aufzwingen", entschuldigte sie sich.

„Weshalb? Ich würde es begrüßen, abermals Eure Gesellschaft zu genießen." Und dann endlich ihr Blut zu nehmen.

Sophie lächelte und dieses besondere innere Strahlen schien sie zu umgeben. „Das freut mich. Wenn Ihr möchtet, dann legt doch einfach eine Nachricht am Grab meines Vaters nieder. Ich komme fast jeden Tag hier her." Vergessen waren ihre Gedanken, dass er ein Dämon sein könnte. Er war nett zu ihr, nach wie vor ungebrochen sympathisch und eine besondere Ausstrahlung hüllte sie ein. Sie mochte seine Gesellschaft, er war ein guter Zuhörer, außerdem war er direkt und hatte Humor, was ihr sehr gefiel.

Fast wehmütig erblickte sie die große hölzerne Tür des Gebäudes, über das sie sich gestern davon gestohlen hatte. Auch heute würde sie diese List wieder anwenden müssen.

„Ich danke Euch für Eure Begleitung." Sie verneigte sich zum Abschied. „Ich würde mich freuen Euch wieder anzutreffen."

„Die Freude liegt ganz meinerseits."

„Gute Nacht."

Wieder fiel die Türe schwer hinter ihr in ins Schloss. Sophie atmete tief durch. Vielleicht sollte ihr ein wenig Glück mit den Männern doch einmal vergönnt sein. Bislang waren ihre Erfahrungen eher negativer Natur gewesen, doch Felix schien anders zu sein. Dennoch zu anders. Doch darum wollte sie sich später nochmals kümmern, nun wollte sie den Schutz der Nacht für sich nutzen und sich in einen anderen Teil der Stadt wagen.

Der Vampir stand noch immer draußen vor der Türe, hörte wieder die eiligen Schritte Sophies, wie sie wohl durch einen Hinterausgang verschwand. Auch wenn er gewollt gewesen wäre, hätte er ihr nicht in das Innere des Hauses folgen können. Selbst ein Vampir unterlag manch alten fremden Fesseln der Magie und konnte ein fremdes Haus nicht ohne Aufforderung betreten. Ein Dämon konnte nur dort eintreten, wo er willkommen war, was sich bei der hohen Anzahl von Christen in diesem Land, sich als mehr als nur schwierig erwies. Doch wollte er Sophie vorerst in Frieden lassen. Er musste sich nun um etwas Wichtigeres kümmern.

Der Blutdurst in Felix schrie nach Befriedigung, den Bogen hatte er schon Tags zuvor bei Weitem überspannt. Da er Sophie dieses eine Mal noch verschont hatte, musste er sich ein anderes Opfer suchen, da die Zeit drängte. Bald sollte er sich mit Eleazar treffen, um nach Volterra zurück zu kehren.

Geschickt und zielstrebig lief Felix über die hohen Hausdächer, zog wie ein Todesengel über die kleine Stadt. Stets darauf bedacht das Geheimnis seiner Art zu wahren, suchte er nach Orten und Opfern, die kein Aufsehen erregen würden. Kleine Seitenstraßen wären hier die erste Wahl, dunkel und abgelegen. Ein geeignetes Opfer zu finden war hier im nördlichen Teil der Stadt das kleinste Problem, denn hier trieben sich viele Prostituierte herum. Einige wenige Dinge hatten sich schon seit seinen Lebzeiten nicht geändert. Es würde immer Menschen geben, die in den Augen anderer nichts wert waren. Weder liebens- noch lebenswert. Doch genau so jemanden suchte er nun. Straßenhuren würde hier niemand vermissen, die Anzahl der Mädchen war fast mit den Ratten in der Stadt gleich zu setzen. Verloren oder von ihren Familien im Stich gelassen, vegetierten diese jungen Frauen ein ärmliches Leben auf der Straße, sich selbst verkaufend, da die Hand im Munde nicht zum Überleben reichte. Einem dieser Mädchen würde er die Gnade zukommen lassen, ihr Wandeln auf Erden hinter sich zu lassen und Frieden zu finden.

Eine junge Frau fiel ihm ins Auge, die alleine den fest getretenen Weg passierte, der den Kutschern hier als Fahrstrecke diente. Ihr dunkles Haar war feucht, es hatte wieder begonnen zu schneien und vor der Kälte zitternd hatte sie ihre dünnen Arme um ihren schmalen Körper geschlungen. Ihre Kleidung war gewollt auffällig, sie zeigte Schultern und der Rock reichte bei Weitem nicht bis zum Boden. Wirklich schön fand Felix sie nicht, aber sie sollte ihren Zweck erfüllen. Normalerweise wählte er seine Opfer sorgsamer aus, er war etwas wählerisch was sein Mahl anging, aber Zeit und Gier saßen ihm im Nacken. Vielleicht redete er sich das auch nur ein, um nicht zugeben zu müssen, dass er, zumindest bei den Frauen, gerne etwas fürs Auge hatte.

Ohne einen Laut zu verursachen glitt er von dem eisig glänzenden Dach herab und kam mit sicheren Beinen lautlos auf dem Boden auf. Kein weiterer Mensch war anwesend, niemand hatte ihn gesehen und niemand würde die Hure sehen, wenn sie verschwand und für immer fort war.

So eilig es möglich war, stapfte die junge Frau zügig durch den frisch gefallenen Schnee. Sie wollte schnell nach hause in ihre kleine Kammer. Jeden Tag brach es ihr fast das Herz, ihren kleinen Sohn, der erst wenige Monate alt war, für einige Stunden alleine zu lassen, doch sie musste Geld verdienen. Nur zwei Gedanken trieben sie jeden Abend an, auf die Straße zu gehen: Ihr Kind ernähren und ihm später ein hoffentlich besseres Leben bieten zu können als Armut und Elend.

Auf einmal vernahm sie Schritte hinter sich, fühlte sich beobachtet. In der Dunkelheit waren kaum Leute auf der Straße unterwegs, so drehte sie sich kurz um, um zu sehen ob sie sich die Geräusche nur eingebildet hatte. Aus der Entfernung erblickte sie eine große Gestalt, konnte außer einem dunklen Umhang, der denjenigen verhüllte, nichts erkennen. Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte. Vielleicht wollte derjenige ganz wo anders hin und war nur zufällig hinter ihr, aber in ihr stieg Unbehagen auf, denn es trieben sich auch viele Räuber und Diebe auf den Straßen herum. An diesem Abend hatte sie etwas Geld eingenommen und sie brauchte es dringend selbst.

Nur wenige Sekunden waren verstrichen, als sie sich nochmals umblickte. Sie ging schneller, doch der Fremde war noch immer hinter ihr, selbst als sie in eine der verwinkelten Gassen verschwand, die zu ihrer Behausung führten. Sie kannte die Leute, die hier lebten und so eine große Person wäre ihr sicher aufgefallen.

Er schien ihr näher zu kommen und nun rannte sie los. Weiter durch die schmalen Gassen, wieder weg von ihrem Zuhause, weg von ihrem Kind. Ihr atemloses Keuchen hörte sie selbst kaum, dafür hallten die nun auch rennenden Schritte ihres Verfolgers an den steinernen Hausmauern und in ihren Ohren. Angst kroch in ihr hoch und ihr wurde bewusst, dass er sie bald eingeholt haben würde. Sie war schon als Kind keine gute Läuferin gewesen und ihr Körper war mager und kraftlos. Inzwischen rannte sie ziellos durch die dunklen Gassen, weiter nach einer Möglichkeit suchend den Mann abzuschütteln. Dass sie nicht mehr auf ihren Weg geachtet hatte, erwies sich als Fehler, als sie merkte, dass sie in eine Sackgasse gerannt war. Unüberwindbar hatte sich die rückwärtige Hauswand vor ihr aufgebaut und ihr den Weg abgeschnitten. Die Frau drehte sich um, wollte zurück stürzen um einen anderen Weg zu wählen, doch da stand er schon vor ihr. Überragend groß, eine bedrohliche Gestalt, gehüllt in dunkelste Nacht und versperrte ihren Weg zur Flucht. Er blieb still stehen, tat zuerst keine Anstalten sie anzugreifen. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung hob er die Kapuze des Umhangs an, welche bisher sein Gesicht verbarg, und ließ sie langsam in den Nacken gleiten.

Für einen Augenblick erstarrte die Frau und die Angst fiel von ihr ab. Ein Antlitz aus göttlicher Schönheit erstrahlte vor ihr, fing sie ein und benebelte ihre Sinne. Die Erscheinung war wie eine sanfte Hypnose, die sie willenlos machte. Gebannt blickte sie den fremden schönen Mann an, welcher nun mit langsamen Schritten die letzte Distanz zwischen ihnen überwand und direkt vor ihr stand. Kein Wort kam über seine perfekten Lippen, er sah sie einfach nur an. Sie spürte, wie eine kalte Hand zart über ihre Wange strich, ein Finger sanft ihre leicht geöffneten Lippen berührte. Ein heißer Schauer überkam sie, als die Hand in ihren Nacken glitt und sie mit sanfter Gewalt fest hielt. Keine Sekunde hatte sie bisher ihren Blick von ihm wenden können, schloss nun erstmals die Augen, als er sich zu ihr herunter beugte. Ein Sehnen in ihr empfing endlich die ersehnte Berührung seiner Lippen auf ihren. Die unheimliche Kälte hinterließ eine flammende Begierde in ihr, ließ ihn gewähren, als er sie gegen eine Wand drängte.

Das magische Band, welches die junge Frau umschlungen hatte, riss ab, sie kam wieder zu Sinnen. Panik kam wieder in ihr hoch, die Angst ließ ihren Herzschlag stolpern. Sie wollte sich gegen den Mann stemmen, doch er ließ kaum eine Bewegung ihrerseits zu. Grob wurden ihre Handgelenke von dem Unbekannten über ihrem Kopf fest gehalten, hielt sie mit seinem Körper gefangen. Sie bekam kaum mehr Luft, als sie schmerzhaft gegen die steinerne Mauer hinter ihr gedrückt wurde, so dass nur erstickte Schreie sich aus ihrer Kehle quälten. Seine freie linke Hand griff fest in ihren Nacken und riss ihren Kopf zur Seite.

Der letzte Schrei der Frau erstarb mit dem grausamen Knacken ihres Genicks.

Vollmundig süß und leicht benetzten die ersten Tropfen des Blutes seine Lippen, wie ein lieblicher Wein. Durstig nahm er mehr des Lebenselixiers auf, spürte seine alten Kräfte zurück kehren. Als Vampir war er den Menschen stets überlegen, doch der Blutdurst ließ ihn dennoch schwächer werden.

Nur widerwillig ließ er nach kurzer Zeit von seinem Opfer ab, leckte einen letzten Rest des Blutes von seiner Unterlippe. Vorsichtig, als würde sie nur schlafen, legte er die tote Frau vor sich auf die Erde. Er schloss ihre gen Himmel starrenden Augen und begann ihre Rocktaschen zu durchsuchen. Ein paar Münzen mit geringem Wert fanden sich, sowie der silberne Anhänger eines Kreuzes. Letzteres ließ er der Frau und steckte nur das Geld ein. Die Leiche konnte er hier nicht beseitigen, so wie es die Volturi stets taten, also musste er einen Überfall präparieren. Er zog ein Jagdmesser aus seinem Gürtel und stach mehrmals auf die von seinem Biss entstellte Stelle ein, zerriss Stücke ihrer Kleidung. Der Schnee färbte sich rot mit dem letzten verbliebenen Blut der Frau, so rot wie die Augen des Vampirs.

Felix säuberte das Messer, steckte es wieder ein und verließ die Gasse. Unverrichteter Dinge seitens seines Auftrages, würde er die Gegend nun verlassen und machte sich auf den Weg zum Treffpunkt seines Mitstreiters.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen ging Sophie zügig durch die dunklen Gassen Cecinas. Ihr Ziel war die Gegend der gehobenen Gesellschaft, in welcher sich auch viele Gasthäuser gegenseitig das Leben schwer machten. Die reichen Damen und Herren lebten oft in Völlerei, es wurde viel gegessen und getrunken, manch einer mehr, als ihm gut tat. Das Licht von Kerzen und Kronleuchtern erhellte die herrlichen Räume und Säle, doch ironischerweise machte es Sophie für die Herrschaften dort drinnen unsichtbar. Die Beleuchtung ließ keinen Blick hinaus in die Nacht zu, doch von Außen konnte das Mädchen dem „besseren Leben" zusehen. Ein Fenster in eine andere Welt. Musik, Tanz, Speis und Trank – nicht für sie.

Schnell besann sie sich, verschwand ungesehen in einer schmalen Seitengasse, die hinter eines der gut besuchten Gasthäuser führte. Manch einer der gut situierten Herrschaften zog einige Sündenregister zugleich, verprasste Zeit und Geld und bestellte mehr Speisen, als er zu sich nehmen konnte. Die Reste landeten auf dem Müll, wurden auf die Straße geworfen oder an Schweine verfüttert. Die Nutztiere bekamen des Öfteren sicher ein besseres Mahl als Sophie und ihre Familie, die sich vielmehr von Brot, wässriger Suppe und sehr selten etwas Obst und Gemüse ernährte.

Leise, um sich nicht erwischen zu lassen, schlich sie sich geduckt zur verborgenen Küchentüre hinter dem Gasthaus. Licht aus den kleinen Fenstern erhellte den Hinterhof nur sehr geringfügig, doch auch anhand der Geräusche konnte das Mädchen etwa drei wilde Katzen ausmachen, welche sich unter dem Küchenfenster um weggeworfene Reste keilten. Entschlossen den Tieren die Reste nicht zu überlassen, eilte sie auf sie zu. Zwei der Katzen huschten augenblicklich davon, als das Mädchen vor ihnen stand, doch ein magerer Kater wollte das Revier nicht so einfach räumen und fauchte Sophie an. Unbeeindruckt verpasste sie dem geschwächten Tier einen Tritt, welches sich schließlich von Dannen machte.

Auf Knien durchsuchte Sophie die Essensreste, fand ein paar Hühnerknochen an denen sich noch etwas Fleisch befand, welches sie mit den Fingern ablöste und sich hungrig in den Mund schob. Ein weiteres kleines Stück Fleisch fand sie unter einer dünnen Schneeschicht. 'Über dem Ofen erwärmt kann man das sicher noch essen', dachte Sophie bei sich, da kein verdorbener Geruch von ihrem Fund ausging, und steckte es in ihre Rocktasche. Sie kroch ein wenig weiter zur Seite und ertastete im spärlichen Licht zwei Scheiben Brot, welche schon fast hart gefroren waren. Die Oberfläche fühlte sich eigenartig glatt an und Sophie hob das Brot etwas in die Höhe, dass das Licht aus der Küche darauf fiel. Butter. Auf dem Brot befand sich echte Butter. So etwas hatte sie erst einmal in ihrem Leben gegessen. Freudig steckte sie es in ihre Rocktasche zu dem Fleisch. Sich weiter mit der rechten Hand auf der kalten Erde abstützend, tastete ihre Linke weiter den Boden entlang, um vielleicht weitere noch genießbare Reste zu finden. Plötzlich begann ihre rechte Hand zu kribbeln und ein Quieken war zu hören. Ratten suchten hier ebenfalls Nahrung und eine war gerade über ihre Hand gelaufen. Erschrocken riss sie sie zurück und sprang mit einem panischen Aufschrei auf, als sie noch mehrere der Nager im fahlen Licht erkennen konnte.

„Wer ist da?" Der Küchentüre wurde aufgestoßen und eine Frau erschien im Türrahmen, doch Sophie rannte schon die schmale Gasse zurück, in der Hoffnung nicht verfolgt und erwischt zu werden. Sie rutschte auf stellenweise vorhandenen Eisflächen auf dem Boden aus, konnte sich dennoch vor einem Sturz bewahren und eilte weiter, so schnell sie konnte. Ihr Blick blieb weiterhin auf den Boden geheftet um weitere eventuell gefrorene Stellen früh genug zu erkennen, als sie in ihrer Eile versehentlich fast jemanden umrannte.

„Pass gefälligst auf wo du hinrennst, Mädchen!", fuhr eine männliche Stimme sie an.

„Tut mir leid!", brachte sie aufrichtig hervor, ohne den Mann anzusehen und wollte weiter, als sie am Arm festgehalten wurde.

„Sophie. Sieh mal einer an."

Das Mädchen blickte auf. „Demetri?" Ihre Kehle schnürte sich förmlich zu. Gerade ihn hätte sie nicht antreffen wollen. Cecina war ein nicht so kleiner Ort, warum musste er sich gerade hier aufhalten?

„Mio tesoro, komm. Ich will heim." Eine junge Frau in prächtiger Garderobe trat hinter ihm hervor und betrachtete Sophie abschätzend. „Oh mein Gott", brachte sie kichernd hervor und hielt sich die behandschuhte Hand vor den Mund. „Welch Lumpen sie trägt. Ich glaubte stets Vogelscheuchen würde man nur auf den Feldern der Bauern antreffen", lachte sie weiter, wurde aber schließlich von Demetri unterbrochen.

„Allegra, hüte deine Zunge."

„Lass sie doch los, du holst dir noch die Krätze. Schau ihre Hände, wie schmutzig sie sind. Wer weiß, wo sich solches Gesocks herum treibt." Die Stimme der hübschen Frau schwankte, anscheinend hatte sie reichlich Wein zu sich genommen. Demetri ignorierte seine Begleiterin und wand sich wieder Sophie zu.

„Was machst du hier draußen?" Misstrauen schwang unheilverkündend in seiner Stimme und Sophie musste nicht lange überlegen, was er ihr unterstellen würde, egal wie ihre Antwort lautete.

„Ich hatte etwas zu erledigen", stammelte sie nur.

„So so. Und was, wenn ich fragen dürfte? Du wirst innerhalb der wenigen Tage wohl kaum andere... Arbeit gefunden haben, nehme ich an."

„Nein." Unerhörter Weise gab Sophies Magen just in diesem Moment ein verräterisches Knurren von sich, welches Demetri triumphierend grinsen lies.

„Tut weh, wenn man nichts zum Fressen hat, nicht wahr?", flüsterte er ihr kaum hörbar zu. Das Mädchen antwortete ihm nicht, blickte beschämt auf den Boden. Ohne ihre Arbeit im Bordell brachte sie kein Geld nach Hause, so konnten keine Lebensmittel angeschafft werden und sie und ihre Familie mussten den Gürtel enger schnallen, als ohnehin schon, von sonstigen Kosten gänzlich abgesehen. Sophie unterdrückte ihre aufsteigende Wut auf den Zuhälter. Egal was sie tat, ob er zugegen war oder nicht, ständig lebte sie im Schatten dieses Mannes. Ihr Stolz war wohl das Einzige, was er ihr nicht wegnehmen konnte.

„Du wirst mir wohl hoffentlich nicht die Einnahmen verderben und hier deine eigenen Geschäfte aufziehen?", riss ihr Gegenüber sie aus den Gedanken.

„Nein!"

„Lüg mich nicht an!" Im Nu stand das Mädchen abermals gegen die Wand gedrängt. Alles spielte sich wie ein Déjà Vu vor ihrem inneren Auge ab, nur wenige Tage war es her, dass sie sich in dieser Situation befunden hatte. Sophie hoffte inständig, dass Demetri sich in Begleitung zurück halten würde.

„Ich habe dich vorhin gesehen. Du hast mit einem Mann den südlichen Friedhof verlassen."

„Aber nicht weshalb du glaubst."

„Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn du es auch bei den Grabstädten treiben würdest, um überhaupt an ein paar Münzen zu kommen. Sag, liegt dort nicht auch dein Vater begraben? Was würde er nur sagen, was aus seinem kleinen Töchterchen geworden ist..."

Sophie blieb stumm, sah ihn nur aus zornigen Augen an, presste ihre Lippen zusammen, um ihrem Unmut nicht freien Lauf zu geben und Demetri ins Gesicht zu spucken, bevor er weiter sprach.

„Also? Das Geld, wenn ich bitten dürfte."

„Ich habe keines. Ich verdiene im Moment nichts." Jedes Wort spuckte sie aus wie Galle.

„Er sah recht wohlhabend aus... Sophie, mach es dir nicht unnötig schwer. Du hast ohnehin genug Schulden bei mir. Oder muss ich selbst nachsehen?"

„Habt Ihr ein Problem mit der jungen Dame, Signore?", war auf einmal eine weitere tiefe männliche Stimme zu hören und eine große Gestalt, die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen, trat auf die drei Personen zu. Niemand hatte ihn zuvor bemerkt.

Felix hatte vor gehabt die Stadt über die Dächer zu verlassen, doch etwas hatte ihn aufgehalten. Der ihm bekannte und lieb gewordene Duft von Jasmin. Schon aus der Entfernung hatte er die Fährte aufgenommen, konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen ihr zu folgen. Weshalb hatte Sophie schon wieder ihr Zuhause verlassen und befand sich abermals in einer misslichen Lage?

Felix erkannte den Mann. Es war die selbe Person, die Sophie vor wenigen Tagen überfallen hatte, als er sie das erste Mal fand. Ein Knurren wollte seiner Kehle entweichen, welches er unterdrückte.

Sophie fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, als sie Felix' Stimme erkannte. Doch wollte er die Stadt nicht verlassen haben?

„Nein, habe ich nicht", fuhr Demetri fort. Und was geht Euch das an? Schert Euch um Eure eigenen Angelegenheiten." Er zeigte sich wenig beeindruckt von dem Fremden, erkannte an der überragenden Statur aber wohl den Mann, den er in Sophies Begleitung gesehen hatte.

„Gut. Dann werdet ihr sie nun los lassen und nicht weiterhin belästigen."

Tatsächlich ließ Demetri das Mädchen los, wandte sich dem Fremden zu. „Und Ihr seid?"

„Muss ich mich Euch vorstellen? Ich habe nicht vor, weiterhin mit Leuten zu verkehren, die im Dunkeln junge Frauen überfallen."

„Wie reizend. Dennoch solltet Ihr es meine Sorge sein lassen, denn das Mädchen arbeitet für mich. Und der Unterstand hat oftmals einen größeren Hang sich mehr Geld zu leihen als sie zurück zahlen können." Er blickte Sophie an, welche noch immer wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt zwischen den Männern stand. „Nicht wahr, Liebelein?"

Das Mädchen starrte weiterhin auf den Boden, sie schämte sich fürchterlich, dass ihr Arbeitgeber nun auch noch ihre finanziellen Probleme vor Felix offen legte.

„Wie viel?", hörte sie nur knapp von dem Hünen und zuckte zusammen. Sie schloss ihre Augen, atmete tief durch. So schnell hatte sie das Milieu wieder eingeholt. War es so offensichtlich, dass sie gehandelt wurde wie ein Stück Vieh? Sie warf Felix einen verletzten Blick zu. Nachdem sie ihn bisher sympathisch fand und ihn fast mochte, trotz ihrer absurden Vermutungen, dass er irgendwie anders sei, wollte sie nun einfach nur, dass er verschwand und sie in Ruhe ließ. Zuerst hatte sie es ihm fast nicht zugetraut, dass er wohl Mädchen wie sie in Anspruch nehmen würde, doch hier wurde sie eines Besseren belehrt.

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten zog Felix einen kleinen dunkel schimmernden Samtbeutel aus einer der Umhangtaschen und warf ihn Demetri zu. „Das sollte genügen", mehr sagte er dazu nicht.

Demetri wog das Beutelchen in seiner Hand und nickte. „Vorerst."

Gierig griff Allegra nach dem Geld, welches sich in dem Beutel verbarg, und steckte es ein. „Ich verwahre es so lange", nuschelte sie und zwinkerte Felix zu, der sein Gesicht noch immer nicht zeigte, an dessen Erscheinung sie aber wohl Gefallen gefunden hatte. Doch dieser beachtete sie nicht weiter.

„Wir sehen uns, Sophie", verabschiedete sich Demetri mit einem Seitenblick auf die Angesprochene und zog seine strauchelnde Begleiterin mit sich, welche sich nochmals nach Felix umdrehte und ihn fasziniert betrachtete, ehe sie um eine Ecke verschwand.

„Verfolgt Ihr mich?", brach Sophie die nun aufgekommene Stille.

„Ich war zufällig noch in der Nähe und..."

„Oh ja. So ein Zufall aber auch", gab sie schnippisch zurück.

„Allmählich solltet Ihr Eure Lektion gelernt haben, dass eine junge Frau des Nachts nichts auf der Straße verloren hat."

„Weil ich dann noch mehr Euresgleichen treffen könnte?"

Felix zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wie darf ich das verstehen?"

„Ständig taucht Ihr aus irgendwelchen dunklen Ecken auf und nun das!"

„Soll ich daneben stehen und zusehen? Gegen den betrunkenen Mann auf dem Friedhof hättet Ihr Euch auch nicht gewehrt."

„Lasst das meine Angelegenheiten sein."

„Ich wollte Euch lediglich helfen."

„Ich brauche Eure Almosen nicht!"

„Das sah gerade anders aus." Nun ließ es sich selbst der Vampir nicht nehmen seiner Stimme, dem Mädchen gegenüber, Nachdruck zu verleihen.

„Ja? Tat es das?" Sophie fasste die falschen Schlüsse aus Felix' im Grunde gut gemeinter Handlung.

„Gut. Bitte", brachte sie abgehackt hervor, ihre Stimme hatte für den Mann eine ihm noch unbekannte Facette angenommen. Diese klang nicht wie die vernünftige junge Frau, die er kennen gelernt hatte, da war nichts sanftmütiges mehr. Hätte er sie nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen, hätte er darin nicht Sophie erkannt.

„Nehmt Euch, was Ihr wollt! Bedient Euch!" Ihre Stimme war aufgebracht, aber auch beleidigt und gekränkt, als sie sich das vor dem Schnee schützende Tuch von den braunen Locken riss und es vor ihm zu Boden warf. Ihr Umhang folgte und blieb als zusammen gesunkenes Häufchen, welches Sophies Gefühlswelt bildlich zum Ausdruck brachte, vor Felix' Füßen liegen.

„Sophie...", setzte er an, wurde aber von dem temperamentvollen Ausbruch des Mädchens unterbrochen.

„Schon gut! Wie viel habt Ihr ihm gegeben?" Ihre Stimme klang spitz und sie ließ ihrem Unmut freien Lauf.

„Sophie, was soll das? Es ist tiefster Winter, Ihr holt Euch den Tod."

„Und? Leben heißt hier auch nichts anderes als zu Grunde gehen. Oder habt Ihr noch genug Geld über für ein Zimmer?", stichelte sie weiter, als sie auf die Schnüre ihres Mieders blickte, welche sie gekonnt aus den Ösen zog, vielmehr um Felix dabei nicht ansehen zu müssen, dessen zuerst verständnisloser Blick noch immer auf ihr ruhte.

„Lasst Ihr mich nun weiter sprechen oder muss ich mich hier weiterhin von Euch beschimpfen lassen?", kam er endlich wieder zu Wort.

„Oh, tut was Euch beliebt. Ihr habt schließlich bezahlt." Sie wand ihren Augen von ihm ab. Trotz seiner anziehenden Erscheinung konnte sie seinen Anblick nicht mehr ertragen. „Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Ihr Kerle seid alle gleich", murmelte sie vielmehr für sich selbst, als sie in den dunklen Hinterhof blickte. Sophie begann zu frösteln, eisige Kälte umfing sie und ihr nur noch leicht bekleideter Körper fühlte sich taub an.

Sie sah erschrocken auf, als sie fühlte, wie sich etwas Schweres auf ihre Schultern legte, sie einhüllte und der kühle Wind erlosch. Ihr Gegenüber hatte die Augen geschlossen, seinen Umhang abgenommen und ihn ihr umgelegt, bedeckte sie nun und schützte sie vor der Kälte.

„Sophie, ich weiß im Grunde kaum etwas über Euch", begann er ruhig zu sprechen, als er ihr den Rücken zudrehte und in den Schatten des Hauses hinter ihm trat. „Aber wenn ich Euch nun zitieren dürfte..." Die Augen des Mädchens weiteten sich. Hatte er nicht gewusst oder geahnt, welche Art von Arbeit sie ausführte? Sophie fühlte ihren Kreislauf schwächer werden, sämtliche Farbe musste aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen sein. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich hundeelend, als er die Frage stellte, die sie nie hätte beantworten wollen: „Wer oder was seid Ihr?"

„Oh mein Gott...", rief sie flüsternd den Herrn an. Mit ihrem Gefühlsausbruch schien sie sich selbst verraten zu haben. Ihr bestgehütetes Geheimnis brach ihr vor diesem Mann das Genick und kehrte sich gegen sie, kroch aus seinem eisigen Versteck und legte sich in dunkler Pracht offen.

Sophie fixierte ihren nun durchnässten Umhang, der auf dem Boden vor ihr lag. „Ihr wisst es doch bereits", murmelte sie leise, versuchte sich abzulenken, indem sie in Gedanken die herausragenden Fransen des Stoffes zählte.

„Um falsche Schlüsse auszuschließen, würde ich es gerne von Euch selbst hören."

Sophies Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem zweifelhaften und bitteren Lächeln. „Leichtes Mädchen, Hure, Nutte, Prostituierte... Nennt mich wie Ihr wollt. Für Menschen wie mich haben die Leute viele Bezeichnungen." Sophies Stimme war zum Ende ihres letzten Satzes hin immer leiser geworden. Was hatte sie noch zu verheimlichen, was sie nicht zu noch mehr Lügen zwingen würde.

„Ich würde es bevorzugen Euch weiterhin Sophie nennen zu dürfen", schenkte er ihr ein charmantes Lächeln.

Überrascht, aber dennoch misstrauisch, blickte Sophie auf. „Kommt ins Licht", bat sie nur matt.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen." Gekonnt überhörte Felix die Bitte des Mädchens und drehte sich um, um die schmale Gasse zu verlassen.

„Kommt Ihr wieder in die Stadt?" Sophie sammelte ihre Kleidung vom Boden auf, zog Felix' Umhang dichter um sich und eilte ihm hinterher.

„Vielleicht." Er drehte sich nicht mehr zu ihr um, als er hastig um die Ecke verschwand, die auf die Hauptstraße führte.

„Felix, wartet!", rief Sophie ihm hinterher, da er schneller zu Fuß war als sie. „Felix!" Als Sophie nur wenige Sekunden nach ihm um die Ecke bog, war er nirgendwo mehr zu sehen. Suchend blickte sie sich um, als ihr Blick auf den Boden fiel, auf dem frischer Schnee gefallen war. Seine Spuren endeten abrupt.


	6. Das Wappen der Könige

_Die Nacht ist dunkel, aber sehr hellhörig._

_Volmar Frank (*1962)_

Verwirrt suchte Sophies Blick die Umgebung ab, drehte sich einmal hastig um sich selbst. Sie sah Felix nicht. Abermals blickte sie auf die plötzlich endenden Fußspuren, welche der erneut fallende Schnee langsam auszulöschen drohte. Er konnte sich unmöglich in Luft aufgelöst haben. Auch wenn sie die Möglichkeit für ausgeschlossen hielt, sah sie nach oben. Doch das Haus zu ihrer Linken war viel zu hoch, als dass jemand ungesehen in wenigen Sekunden und ohne jegliche Hilfsmittel dort hinauf geklettert sein mochte. Und selbst wenn, weshalb sollte man einen solchen Weg wählen, außer man wäre auf der Flucht? Immer mehr fühlte sie sich in ihren Vermutungen bestätigt. Auch, dass er nicht ins Licht gekommen war, fiel ihr wieder ein. Dass er die Augen geschlossen hatte, als er ihr kurz gegenüber getreten war. Als hätte er etwas zu verbergen gehabt.

Sie zog den Umhang fester um sich, als eine Windböe durch die dunklen Straßen fegte und weiße Flocken umher tanzen ließ.

Zurück zu Hause stahl sich Sophie leise die knarrende Holztreppe hinauf, in der Hoffnung niemanden zu wecken. Nachdem sie in ihrer Kammer eine Kerze entzündet hatte, legte sie ihre nasse Kleidung ab, um ihr Nachtgewand anzulegen. Felix' Umhang ließ sie auf die oberste dünne Decke ihres Bettes fallen, als sie erstmals realisierte, dass sie diesen die ganze Zeit getragen hatte. Im matten goldenen Licht der Kerze besah sie sich das Kleidungsstück genauer. Es war gute und edle Handarbeit, der dunkelgraue Samt schimmerte leicht silbern im Licht, als Sophies Hand darüber strich. Ein goldenes Schmuckstück in Form eines Wappens bildete den Verschluss des Umhangs. Es schien aus Gold gefertigt zu sein, kostbar verziert und hervorragend graviert. So eine Kostbarkeit konnte sich kein einfacher Arbeiter leisten.

Sie hatte das Symbol von dem schweren Stoff gelöst, rückte dichter an den kleinen Schemel heran, auf dem die Kerze stand, und konnte so das Wappen näher an das Licht halten, um die Gravuren zu erkennen. Vorsichtig drehte sie das kunstvoll gearbeitete Stück Gold, welches schwer in ihrer Hand wog. Bei näherer Betrachtung bildete das spitz nach unten zulaufende Schmuckstück ein V.

_Verdi_..., fiel ihr ein. Der Name hatte über dem Eingang des Mausoleums geprangert, welches sie auf dem Friedhof betreten und ebenso schnell wieder verlassen hatte. Sollte es keine willkürliche Form sein, könnte es ein Initial für einen Familiennamen sein.

_'Oder du bist eine dumme Gans und es sind wieder römische Zahlen.'_, flammte es in ihren Gedanken auf. Selbst jetzt schämte sie sich im Nachhinein über ihre geringe Schulbildung, nachdem sie die römischen Zahlen auf der Urne falsch gedeutet hatte.

Doch ohne sich weiter beirren zu lassen, untersuchte sie das Schmuckstück weiterhin. In der Mitte erschien ein eigentliches Wappen, welches in vier Viertel aufgeteilt war, zur linken und rechten Hälfte jeweils einen Baum und einen Vogel zeigte. Die untere Spitze wurde von einem roten Edelstein geziert, sowie die Mitte der oberen Breite, wo ein dunkler Stein eingefasst worden war. Dieser dunkle Stein war von Blättern umrandet, welche sehr filigran gearbeitet waren.

Fast wunderte sich Sophie etwas über Felix' Handlung, ihr den Umhang zu lassen. Wie er unverhohlen mitbekommen hatte, lebte sie in Armut, könnte leicht auf den Gedanken kommen das Wappen und das edle Kleidungsstück zu Geld zu machen. Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln befestigte sie den Verschluss wieder an dem dunkelgrauen Stoff und faltete ihn behutsam zusammen. Sie legte das Bündel neben ihr Kopfkissen neben ihre Bibel, welche noch von der vergangenen Nacht offen da lag. Der Zufall lenkte ihren Blick auf eine bestimmte Zeile, welche sie in Gedanken las:

_Alle gute Gabe und alle vollkommene Gabe kommt von oben herab, von dem Vater des Lichts, bei welchem ist keine Veränderung noch Wechsel des Lichtes und der Finsternis. (Jakobus 1, 7)_

'Alle gute Gabe...', wiederholte sie in Gedanken. Vielleicht war es ein kleiner Wink, ein Zeichen, dass ihr gerade in diesem Moment diese Worte zukamen. Sie sollte nicht wütend auf Felix sein, er hatte es sicher nur gut gemeint, als er merkte, dass sie in Schwierigkeiten war. Doch sein Erscheinen, sowie sein Verschwinden, blieben sonderbar.

Kurz blickte sie nochmals auf den Umhang. Sie beschloss ihn zu verwahren und ihn Felix zurück zu geben, sollten sie sich nochmals sehen.

„Du hast dir Zeit gelassen", wurde Felix bei seiner Ankunft am Waldrand von einem Schatten begrüßt.

„Gut Ding will Weile haben. Habe ich dir das nicht beigebracht, Eleazar?"

„Erfolgreich?"

„Nein."

„Wo ist dein Umhang?"

„Mein Umhang?" Unnötigerweise holte Felix tief Luft um Zeit zu schinden, da er seinem Begleiter schlecht berichten konnte, dass er das schützende Stück Stoff einem Menschen gegeben hatte. Doch er musste nicht lange überlegen, sein Freund und Kollege lächelte ihn wohl wissend an und klopfte ihm gönnerhaft auf die Schulter.

„Ich verstehe schon."

„Fürwahr?"

„Natürlich. Wer könnte einem schönen Opfer schon widerstehen? Und wenn du es mir gestattest: Was hübsche Frauen angeht, warst du schon immer ein Schwächling."

Der große Vampir zog die rechte Augenbraue hoch. Eleazar würde ihn und Sophie doch nicht wirklich gesehen haben? Es war kein Verbrechen dem Mädchen den Umhang zum Schutz vor der winterlichen Kälte gegeben zu haben, doch mit seinem Verhalten wanderte er dicht am Grad des Verrats der Vampirwelt. Ein Fehler seinerseits, und es könnte ihn den Kopf kosten.

„Wo bist du die Leiche in der Stadt los geworden?"

„Leiche?" Jetzt erst begriff Felix, dass Eleazar an ein Opfer gedacht hatte. Den nie versiegenden Durst zu stillen, ob nach Blut oder anderen Gelüsten. „Eine dunkle Seitengassen. Ich habe es wie einen Überfall erscheinen lassen. Konntest du, bezüglich unseres Auftrages, etwas in Erfahrung bringen?"

„Cyrill ist unvorsichtig."

„Deshalb wurden wir hierher gesandt."

„Nein, unvorsichtiger, als es zuerst schien."

„Was meinst du?"

„Ich konnte nahe einer Gaststätte Gesprächen der Gäste lauschen. Sie sprachen darüber, dass es in den letzten Wochen wohl viele unerklärliche Todesfälle gab. Ein Mann hatte seine Tochter vor kurzem verloren, berichtete, dass er sie tot in ihrem Bett fand. Das Fenster war von Innen, vielleicht von ihr selbst, geöffnet worden, da es keinerlei Spuren von Gewalteinwirkung gab. Zuerst hatte er an ein Tier glauben wollen, aber der Arzt stellte wohl fest, dass die Leiche des Mädchens blutleer war. Ich vermute, dass Cyrill vorher, zumindest manchmal, mit Menschen in Kontakt treten muss. Bestimmt hat er das Mädchen um den Finger gewickelt und sie hat ihm Einlass gewährt. Warum sonst sollte man in der kältesten Zeit des Jahres ein Fenster geöffnet lassen?"

„Die Menschen hier reden schon von unsresgleichen."

Eleazar blickte auf. „Was hast du gehört?"

„Eine alte Zigeunerin erzählte jemandem davon. Ich war zufällig in der Nähe. Aber diese Sache ist erledigt, sie wird ihr Wissen nicht mehr teilen."

„Gut. Den Meistern wird das nicht gefallen, was hier vor sich geht. Dieser Narr rottet über kurz oder lang die halbe Stadt aus und sieht wohl belustigt zu, wie die Menschen sich vor Angst im Kreise drehen."

„Wir brauchen mehr Zeit um Cyrill überhaupt zu finden. Oder einen Tracker."

„Es ist ohnehin an der Zeit, Bericht zu erstatten. Wir müssen zurück. Entweder man schickt uns wieder hier her, oder die Meister müssen sich wahrhaftig um einen Fährtenleser, Jäger oder dergleichen bemühen."

„Geh du voran, ich muss noch eine Sache erledigen."

„Was hast du vor?"

„Der Pfarrer von Cecina erklärte vergangene Nacht jemandem zu ausführlich, was er über unsereins wusste."

„Ammenmärchen?"

„Zu viele Einzelheiten."

„Dann erledige das, ich werde dich in Volterra kurzzeitig entschuldigen." Eleazar nahm seinen Umhang ab und reichte ihn Felix. „Nimm den besser mit, wenn du nochmals die Stadt betrittst. Ich denke, ich werde auch so den Weg durch die Wälder ungesehen passieren können."

Mit einem Nicken nahm dieser den ihm hingehaltenen Umhang an. Er war ein wenig zu kurz, doch er würde seine Dienste tun.

Über die Dächer Cecinas hinweg gelangte er lautlos zurück zur Kirche. Fernab des großen Platzes vor dem Gotteshaus ließ er sich vom schneebedeckten Dach eines Hauses gleiten. Kein Geräusch war zu hören, als er auf der kalten Erde aufkam. Felix sah sich um, betrachtete die nähere Umgebung, um eventuelle Zeugen ausschließen zu können, bevor er zielstrebig auf die alte hölzerne Türe des Gebäudes zuging. Durch die kunstvoll verzierten Scheiben war von Draußen das Flackern von Kerzenlicht zu vernehmen gewesen. So musste der Pfarrer noch anwesend sein. Nur ein Hindernis galt es noch zu überwinden. Die Hand des Vampirs glitt über die Maserung der Türe, welche er nicht einfach zu öffnen vermochte. Wieder fesselten ihn alte Zauber in seinem Tun, nahmen ihm das Herr Sein über sein Handeln. Das Gotteshaus schütze den Mann darin, er müsse ihm Einlass gewähren, dass der Vampir zu ihm kommen konnte.

In einer privaten separaten Räumlichkeit hatte der alte Pfarrer sich niedergelassen, um einen Brief an einen Freund zu verfassen. Schnellstmöglich musste er mit Donato Silas in Kontakt treten, da ihn große Sorge plagte. Vor nur wenigen Minuten hatte er einen Boten mit dieser Dringlichkeit betraut, dass das Schreiben auf schnellstem Wege zugestellt werden möge. Der Tag hatte sich schon lange zu Ende geneigt und es sollte an der Zeit sein in seine Häuslichkeit zurück zu kehren. Einige verstreute Pergamente und Schriften mochte er noch beiseite räumen.

Ein dumpfes Klopfen ließ den alten Mann überrascht aufblicken. Selten suchte ihn jemand zu solch später Stunde auf. Der Grund des gestrigen Abends war beunruhigend genug gewesen. „Tretet ein", rief er, als er mühsam aufstand. Abermals erklang das Klopfen. „Die Türe ist nicht verschlossen", fügte er laut hinzu, bewegte dennoch seine alten Knochen langsam zum Eingang hin. Er schüttelte den Kopf, als nochmals geklopft wurde.

Kommentarlos öffnete er die Türe, erblickte eine große männliche Gestalt vor sich. Die Kappe eines dunklen Umhangs versteckte das Gesicht des Mannes.

„Entschuldigt die späte Störung, Monsignore", begann der Fremde mit höflicher Stimme.

„Wie kann ich Euch helfen?"

„Könnte ich einen kurzen Moment Eurer Zeit erbitten?"

„Selbstverständlich."

„Dürfte ich bitte eintreten? Es ist sehr kalte heute Nacht."

„Natürlich. Entschuldigt bitte meine Nachlässigkeit, zu diesen Zeiten führt selten jemand seine Wege hier her." Der Mann trat ein und schloss die Türe hinter sich, als der Pfarrer sich umgedreht hatte und voraus in die Kirche hinein ging. „Worüber wolltet Ihr sprechen?"

„Ich bin hier um Euch zu untersagen, weiterhin über Dinge zu sprechen, die Ihr nicht versteht."

„Wie meint Ihr das?" Er stoppte, drehte sich um, sah verunsichert den Hünen an, dessen Stimme einen bedrohlichen Ton angenommen hatte.

„Am vergangenen Abend suchte Euch eine junge Frau auf und erfragte Euer Wissen über den _Strigoi_. Eure Auskünfte waren überaus naheliegend und aufschlussreich."

„Und was habt Ihr damit zu tun?"

„Meine Aufgabe ist es, dafür zu sorgen, dass solche Informationen nicht weiter in der Welt umher getragen werden." Mit der rechten Hand zog er das Cape des Umhangs in den Nacken, gab sich zu erkennen. Der alte Mann vor ihm starrte ihn an, nickte schließlich wissend. Er blieb überraschend gefasst.

„Du bist hier nicht erwünscht, Dämon", sprach der Pfarrer ruhig aus.

„Ihr habt mir Einlass gewährt", erinnerte ihn sein Gegenüber.

„Die Kirche steht jedem bei, doch keinesfalls den dunklen Schatten, die ihre Fänge um das Wohle der Menschheit schließen." Langsam, mit bedachten Schritten, ging der Pfarrer rückwärts in Richtung des Altares. Die große Gestalt vor ihm bewegte sich nicht, beobachtete ihn jedoch aus unmenschlichen Augen, sprach in einem ungerührten monotonen Singsang weiter.

„Ihr habt Angst. Verwunderlich von einem Geistlichen, der doch immer auf Gottes Beistand Rückruf halten sollte."

„Ich fürchte dich nicht. Der Herr steht mir bei." Den Altar im Rücken, griff der alte Mann nach dem Kelch Weihwasser, welchen er für die morgige Andacht bereit gestellt hatte. „Vergehe in deiner Asche, Kreatur! Verlasse diesen Ort und sei nie mehr gesehen!" Von der Macht seines Glaubens bestärkt, bewegte sich die Hand des Pfarrers, welche noch immer den goldenen Kelch hielt, mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung nach vorne und verschüttete das geheiligte Wasser in Richtung des Fremden. Doch auch nur ohne einen Ausdruck von Mühe im Gesicht, zog dieser seinen Umhang im Bruchteil einer ungesehenen Sekunde vor sich. Das Wasser, welches ihn erreicht hatte, hinterließ nur wenige dunkel glitzernde Flecke auf dem dicken Stoff.

„Ihr amüsiert mich mit Euren Methoden. Doch ich beginne mich zu langweilen."

Der Blick des Geistlichen wechselte nun langsam von standhaft in ungläubig über. Laut der Lehren und Schriften hätte der Dämon zu Staub und Asche verfallen müssen. Doch dieses Wesen schien der Kirche mehr Widerstand entgegen zu bringen, als er es gedacht hatte.

„_In nomine Iesu Christi Dei et Domini nostri", _begann er einen neuen Versuch, das einfache Kreuz, welches um seinen Hals hing, nun fest in den schwitzenden Händen vor sich ausgestreckt.

„Habt Ihr je darüber nachgedacht, was mit Euch geschehen mag...", begann die Kreatur der Finsternis zu sprechen, den Pfarrer noch immer starr aus roten Augen fixierend, als er langsamen Schrittes auf ihn zuging.

„_intercedente immaculata Vergine Dei Genetrice Maria"_

„... wenn Ihr nun ablebt und sich dabei heraus stellt..."

„_beato Michaele Archangelo"_

„... dass Ihr Euer gesamtes Leben..."

„_beatis Apostolis Petro et Paulo et omnibus Sanctis"_

„... vergeudet habt?"

„_et sacra ministerii nostri auctoritate confisi,_

_ad infestationes diabolicae fraudis repellendas securi aggredimur."_

__Es waren die letzten Worte des Pfarrers, als das Wesen auf ihn zu schnellte, eine eisige Hand sich in seinen Nacken legte und sein Genick brach.  
Der Vampir hatte den Eid gehalten, welchen er zu Beginn seines zweiten Lebens geschworen hatte. Die Versuchung lockte ihn das Blut des Toten zu verköstigen. Wenn er schon ständig die Drecksarbeiten erledigen musste, durfte er sich durchaus ein weiteres Mahl gönnen.

Nach gestilltem Verlangen blickte er sich nochmals um. Sein Blick fiel durch eine offene Türe zu seiner Rechten. Darin konnte er einen Schreibtisch erblicken, auf dem das Feuer einer Kerze in ihrer Halterung leuchtete. Felix sah auf den Toten vor sich, dessen Hals von der Blutgier des Vampirs vollkommen entstellt war. Besser war es, den Vorfall auch hier wie einen Unfall aussehen zu lassen. Und der rote Teppich zu seinen Füßen, sowie das alte Gebälk, würde sich ein guter Nährboden für die Flammen darstellen.

Er stand auf und betrat den Nebenraum um die Kerze zu holen, als seine Aufmerksamkeit auf einige Pergamente gelenkt wurde, die auf dem Schreibtisch lagen. Felix hob sie auf, las die niedergeschriebenen Zeilen. „Verdammt", fluchte er in dem Gotteshaus. Der Pfarrer hatte ein Schreiben an jemanden verfasst um von den Vorkommnissen, sowie seinen Vermutungen zu unterrichten. Da der Brief mehrmals angefangen worden war, hatte er wohl noch keinen fertigen versenden können. Dennoch rollte der Vampir die Pergamente ein und steckte sie in die Innentasche des Umhangs. Die Meister wären mit Sicherheit daran interessiert.

Er verließ den Raum und begann an mehreren Stellen Feuer zu legen, sah zu wie die Flammen langsam höher züngelten und bald die gesamte Kirche in ihre Gewalt nehmen würden.

Die schweren hölzernen Türen des Ratssaales wurden geöffnet und eine große Gestalt trat ein, eine kurze Verbeugung vor den Meistern Aro, Caius und Marcus andeutend.

„Du hast auf dich warten lassen", kam es als monotoner Singsang als erstes über Caius' Lippen. „Wir hoffen du hattest gutes Gründe, denn Eleazar traf schon vor über einer Stunde im Schloss ein."

„Ich hatte stets Gründe, wenn ich bisher nicht zu besagter Stunde an meinem Posten war."

„Nicht gleich so unfreundlich, mein Guter", mischte sich nun Aro in das Gespräch ein und legte eine weiße Hand beschwichtigend auf Caius' Arm, welcher zu dessen Linken saß. „Ich heiße dich Willkommen zurück", lächelte der schwarzhaarige Vampir Felix an. „Eleazar berichtete bereits, dass ihr keinerlei Erfolg einbringen konntet. Wie bedauerlich."

„Leider, Meister."

„Düfte ich dennoch den Grund für deine Verspätung in Erfahrung bringen? Unpünktlichkeit ist nicht deine Art, mein Freund."

„Gewiss." Felix zog die Pergamentrollen hervor, welche er dem Pfarrer entwendet hatte, nachdem er ihm das Leben genommen hatte. „Lest wohl besser alle Entwürfe. Der Pfarrer von Cecina war um seine Worte mehr als bemüht."

Wortlos nahm Aro die Pergamente entgegen und begann still zu lesen. Seine Gesichtszüge zeigten keinerlei Regung, als er die erste Schrift beiseite legte und die zweite angefangene Botschaft las. Auf dem dritten Pergament hatte der Pfarrer am Meisten geschrieben, doch war auf dem unteren Ende Tinte verschüttet worden. So hatte er einen wohl wichtigen Brief nicht fort schicken können. In den ersten beiden Schreiben hatte er stets mit dem Anfang gerungen.

Aro stand auf und schwebte förmlich über den marmornen Boden, als er sich auf und ab durch den Raum bewegte, endlich auch die beiden weiteren Oberhäupter teilhaben ließ.

„_Mein lieber Freund_", begann er laut vorzulesen, „_seltsame Dinge ereignen sich hier in Cecina. Ich hege schlimme Vermutungen und hoffe sie seien irr, dennoch ersuche ich Euren Rat. In den vergangenen Wochen fand man häufiger denn je eine arme Seele, die gen Himmel fuhr. Man möchte glauben, dass ich mit meiner Tätigkeit mehr als ausgelastet bin. Doch auch ein ortsansässiger Arzt sprach mich auf eine Sache an, die mir bei vielen Toten aufgefallen war. Viele teilten die gleiche Art von Wunden, tiefen Bissen gleich, oft an Hals und Handgelenken. Zudem litten die Meisten selbst nach ihrem Dahinscheiden an einer Anämie. Vorherige Krankheiten sind unbekannt, welche mir keinerlei Erklärung für die Vorkommnisse geben könnten. Nun, mein Freund, musste ich an Euch denken, als kürzlich eine junge Frau meinen Rat ersuchte. Sie hatte den Ausdruck „Strigoi" vernommen und befragte mein Wissen über die dunklen Seiten der Welt. Es muss ihr Unbehagen bereitet haben, doch sie wollte mir nicht beichten was sie erlebte, dass sie solch Dinge wissen müsse. Mehr als wenige Informationen, guten Rat und Gottes Seegen konnte ich ihr nicht mit auf den Weg geben, doch eine innere Eingebung lässt mich glauben, dass Cecina gar wirklich von einem Vampirwesen heimgesucht wird._

_So möchte ich Euch einladen, mit der Bitte den Geschehnissen hier vor Ort auf den Grund zu gehen und mich hoffentlich falscher Vermutungen zu belehren._

_Möge Gott uns allen beistehen und den dunklen Schatten der Nacht Einhalt gebieten._

Hier endete das Schreiben, weitere wohl dagewesene Zeilen waren in einem Teich aus dunkler Tinte ertrunken.

„Interessant", murmelte Aro, strich nachdenklich über sein Kinn. „Es scheint, als hätte unser Freund Cyrill, den ihr bedauerlicherweise nicht zur Strecke bringen konntet", ein missgünstiger Unterton schwang in Aros Stimme mit, „weitaus unvorsichtiger gejagt, als es sich gehört. Man sehe, was er angerichtet hat, an einem Ort zu verweilen und langsam die gesamte Stadt auszurotten. Ich will, dass das schnellst möglichst erledigt wird! Es darf nicht sein, dass unsere Existenz so immer weiter in Erscheinung tritt."

Caius hatte wortlos die Hand ausgestreckt und ließ sich von Aro das Schreiben reichen um es selbst nochmals zu lesen, während dieser noch immer nicht still zu stehen vermochte.

„Was ist mit dem Pfarrer?", hakte Aro nach.

„Tot", kam es nur matt von Felix.

„Weitere wissende Personen?"

„Eine alte Zigeunerin."

„Und?"

„Tot."

„Ist in irgendeiner Form bekannt, ob der Geistliche ein Schreiben fertigstellen und verschicken konnte?"

„Das konnte ich leider nicht nachvollziehen, Meister."

„Gut gut...", murmelte Aro in Gedanken und strich im Vorübergehen kurz über Felix' Arm, um seine Gabe wieder Anklang finden zu lassen, wandte sich dann an Caius, welcher mit angespannter Miene noch immer die Pergamente studierte.

„Mein lieber Bruder, du hast zu tun. Teile die Garde ein, ich wünsche mehrere Patrouillen um Cyrills Jagdgebiet herum und jemand wird die Stadt im Kern überwachen. Ich erwarte dich später in meinen Gemächern." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, drehte Aro sich abermals zu Felix um. „Wir danken dir. Du bist entlassen."

Felix nickte stumm, verabschiedete sich mit einer kurzen Verneigung und wandte sich um, um den Saal zu verlassen, als er nochmals Aros Stimme hinter sich vernahm.

„Du hast vor deinen Umhang wieder zu holen?"

„Gewiss. Zum nächsten Mahl."

Die vergangene Nacht war unruhig gewesen. Die Stadt war in heller Aufruhr, verzweifelt wurde Wasser und Eis heran geschafft, als die Dunkelheit durch Flammen erhellt wurde, welche die Kirche nieder zu brennen drohten. Es konnte nichts mehr ausgerichtet werden, als das Dach des Gotteshauses krachend dem Feuer kapitulierte und einstürzte. Bis in den frühen Morgen brannte die Ruine weiter, als schließlich die verbrannten Überreste einer Person gefunden wurden. Der Pfarrer hatte keine Feinde, so machte sich die Vermutung breit, dass er vielleicht eingeschlafen sei und eine nicht gelöschte Kerze den Brand verursachte.

Betroffen hatte Sophie das Haus verlassen, als ihre Schwester ihr davon erzählt hatte. Sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, den Pfarrer vor seinem Tod mit ihrer belanglosen Frage belästigt zu haben. Es tat ihr Leid, würde ihn in ihre Gebete mit einschließen.

Widerwillig war sie an diesem Morgen abermals in den Wald gegangen, wie ihre Mutter es ihr aufgetragen hatte, um weitere kleine Zweige und Äste zu suchen, die zum Anfeuern des kleinen Ofens verwendet werden konnten. Stellenweise standen die Bäume so dicht beieinander, dass ihre Kronen ein Dach bildeten, welches weniger Schnee auf den Waldboden hatten fallen lassen, als auf ungeschütztere Stellen. Zuvor hatte sie nochmals den Friedhof aufgesucht, hatte nach dem Bündel Reisig Ausschau gehalten, welches sie am vorherigen Abend dort hatte liegen lassen. Doch wie geahnt, lag es nicht mehr an der Stelle, wo sie es hatte liegen lassen.

Natürlich hatte sie kurz das Grab ihres Vaters besucht, so wie sie es fast jeden Tag tat. Doch sie erwischte sich dabei, wie sie das Grab mit den Augen genau untersuchte. Vielleicht hätte Felix ihr doch noch eine kleine Nachricht hinterlassen, nach dem gestrigen Vorfall. Aber er war wohl sehr in Eile gewesen und wie durch Zauberhand plötzlich verschwunden. Zudem, nachdem sie sich durch dieses Missverständnis selbst verraten hatte, hegte sie wenig Hoffnung, dass er noch etwas mit ihr zu tun haben wollte. Vielleicht war seine Reaktion reine Höflichkeit gewesen, denn was sollte jemand wie er, der doch recht wohlhabend und gebildet wirkte, mit jemandem wie ihr zu tun haben wollen.

Sophies, von der Kälte gequälten, Hände zogen dunkelgrauen Samt enger um ihren Körper. Auch wenn es sich vielleicht nicht gehörte, hatte sie seinen Umhang angelegt um sich vor den frostigen Temperaturen zu schützen. Ihr eigener und einziger Umhang war schmutzig, nachdem sie ihn gestern so wutentbrannt in den Schnee und Schmutz geworfen hatte, dass er erst gewaschen werden musste, bevor sie ihn wieder tragen konnte. Auch wenn sie keine feine Dame war und sich keine schönen Kleider leisten konnte, mochte sie sich nicht mit dem Fetzen Stoff so vor die Türe wagen. Und da sie eine Alternative zur Hand hatte, warum sollte sie diese nicht nutzen. Dennoch hatte sie ihn heimlich an ihrer Mutter vorbei geschmuggelt, da diese sicher hätte wissen wollen, woher sie einen solch teuren Umhang hatte. Und da Sophie ihre Mutter nicht anlügen wollte, würde das ihr kleines Geheimnis bleiben. Ein kleines Geheimnis, nichts Schlimmes, zwischen all den großen.

Zielstrebig war sie weiter in der Unterholz vorgedrungen, hielt nach Zweigen und Ästen Ausschau, wischte hier und dort etwas Schnee beiseite um darunter nachsehen zu können. Sie fand fast ausschließlich feuchtes Reisig, aber was sollte sie machen. Dann würde es eben neben dem Ofen trocknen müssen, sie konnte schließlich nichts anderes herbei zaubern.

Auf einmal schreckte sie auf. Sie hatte etwas gehört. Ein knackendes Geräusch war an ihr Ohr gedrungen, doch sie konnte nichts und niemanden entdecken. Auch hatte sie auf ihrem Weg in den Wald niemanden getroffen, keine Fußspuren gesehen. Seit sie ein kleines Kind gewesen war, kannte sie sich in den Wäldern gut aus, hatte keine Angst alleine dort hinein zu gehen. Doch die letzten Tage hatten viele merkwürdige Dinge mit sich gebracht, dass sich in ihrer Magengrube ein mulmiges Gefühl breit machte.

„Ist da jemand?", sprach sie zaghaft. „Hallo?" Stille.

Vielleicht hatte ihr Gehör ihr nur einen Streich gespielt oder ein morscher Ast hatte in einem der Bäume nachgegeben. Sie hatte sich wohl zu viele Gedanken um Vampire und andere übernatürliche Dinge gemacht. Das rächte sich wohl nun.

Da! Schon wieder! Abermals vernahm das Mädchen ein lautes Knacken, wieder war niemand zu sehen. Doch das Geräusch war näher gewesen als das vorherige. Es klang als sei es nun fast neben ihr, doch so weit sie auch zwischen den Bäumen in ihrer näheren Umgebung hindurch sehen konnte, sie erblickte nichts und niemanden. Das Unbehagen in ihr verwandelte sich nun in Angst, sie drehte sich einmal eilig um sich selbst, möglichst keinen Meter aus dem Blickwinkel zu verlieren versuchend. Sie lenkte ihren Blick in der Ferne weiter gen Boden, als ihr Wölfe in den Sinn kamen. Im Winter kamen die Tiere manchmal näher an die Dörfer und Städte heran, wenn sie wenig zu Fressen fanden. Nach wie vor konnte sie nichts entdecken.

Das nächste Knacken befand sich nun direkt hinter ihr, und wie in dem Mausoleum gestern, fühlte sie sich beobachtet. Sophie drehte sich nicht mehr um, drückte das Bündel kleiner Zweige an sich, raffte den ihr zu langen Umhang, und flüchtete so schnell sie konnte zurück in Richtung der Stadt.

Ewig schien sie zu rennen, das Geräusch verfolgte sie, war immer dicht bei ihr. '_Verschwinde doch endlich!_', flehte sie vor Angst in Gedanken, als sie plötzlich eine Hand an ihrer rechten Schulter spürte, die sie nun von Hinten zurück riss und unsanft auf den Waldboden beförderte. Ehe sie sich versah, wurde sie von jemandem hoch gerissen und ein Arm legte sich unsanft um ihre Taille, drückte sie an diese Person. Panisch schrie Sophie auf, verstummte aber augenblicklich, als ihr Atem stockte und ihr Herzschlag für einen Moment auszusetzen drohte. Wilde, rote Augen blickten sie an aus einem männlichen Gesicht, blass und unwirklich schön. Eine lange dunkle Haarsträhnen umrahmten dieses Antlitz, welches sie gewinnbringend anlächelte.

„So schreckhaft, schönes Mädchen?", erklang eine Stimme, klar und einzigartig.

„Lasst mich los!" Verzweifelt wollte sie sich aus seinem Griff winden, doch dieser glich einem Schraubstock. „Loslassen habe ich gesagt!"

„Ich habe dich gefangen, jetzt gehörst du mir", sprach er ungerührt weiter, strich mit einer Hand über ihre Wange. „Hübsch bist du, dieser Zorn steht dir nicht." Auf einmal schien er kurzzeitig zu erstarren. „Wie kann es sein?", raunte der Mann, sein Blick schien verstört, als er Sophie musterte und schließlich wieder auf das goldene Wappen an dem Umhang starrte. Er ließ sie los, trat einen Schritt zurück. „Du bist nicht wie wir."

_...Solltet Ihr auf einen Vampir treffen, so lauft nicht davon. Das weckt seinen Jagdinstinkt..._

Abermals erinnerte sich Sophie an die Worte des Pfarrers. Sie versuchte sich allen Mut abzuringen, denn bei diesem Mann traf die Beschreibung des Pfarrers erschreckenderweise gänzlich zu. Vor ihr stand kein Mensch. „Was stört Euch an mir? Sprecht!" Obwohl ihre Knie nachgeben wollten, schaffte Sophie es, dem Mann gegenüber bestimmend entgegen zu blicken, die rechte Hand sicher auf die Hüfte gestützt, stand sie so aufrecht, wie ihr Vater es sie einst gelehrt hatte. '_Rücken gerade, Bauch rein, Brust raus, Schultern nach hinten und den Kopf hoch._', hatte er stets gesagt. Vielleicht sah sie so mutiger aus, auch wenn ihre Gefühle eine andere Sprache sprachen. Sie hatte wahrhaftig Angst. In einem schaurigen Wechsel wurde ihr heiß, dann wieder bitterkalt, ihr Atem stolperte, kleine Schweißperlen bildeten sich am Haaransatz über ihrer Stirn.

„Ihr fühlt Euch unwohl in meiner Gesellschaft...", stellte der Fremde fest.

„Ich verkehre üblicherweise in anderen Kreisen", versuchte sie einen Nutzen aus seinem Schrecken zu ziehen. Das Zeichen auf dem Verschluss des Umhangs schien ihm bekannt zu sein.

„In diesen?", lachte er und deutete auf das Wappen. „Ich muss zugeben, ich lausche gerne einer guten Geschichte, aber die Eure ist so unglaubwürdig wie ein Hund mit fünf Beinen. Niemals würden die Volturi einen Menschen in unsere Welt einweihen. Wahrheit oder Tod. Das Eine bringt das Andere mit sich. Ist das nicht eigenartig?"

_Volturi... Mensch... unsere Welt..._, echote es in Sophies Gedanken.

„Mit wem steht Ihr in Verbindung, dass es einem einfachen Menschen wie Euch gestattet ist, das Wappen der Volturi zu tragen?"

„Glaubt Ihr, dass es Euch zustehen würde, zu wissen mit wem ich verkehre?"

„Ihr kennt keinen Namen. Vermutlich habt Ihr das Wappen irgendwo gefunden oder gar gestohlen", murmelte der Fremde leise und trat wieder näher an Sophie heran. Seine Hand griff nach dem goldenen Schmuckstück, doch das Mädchen fasste sich ein Herz und schlug die Hand weg. Sie schauderte, als sie die Haut des Mannes berührte. Diese war ebenso furchtbar kalt wie die von Felix. Immer mehr verlor sie ihre Zweifel, dass ihr Begleiter der vergangenen Nächte _anders_ war. Der Fremde hatte ihr ungewollt mehr Preis gegeben als sie bisher selbst in Erfahrung oder Vermutung hatte bringen können.

„Mutiges Mädchen...", flüsterte ihr Gegenüber. „Oder vielleicht eher _dummes_ Mädchen." Er begann Sophie mit langsamen Schritten zu umkreisen, beobachtete sie, wie sie sich mit ihm drehte um ihn nicht aus den Augen zu lassen. „Du willst also mit der königlichen Familie meiner Welt verkehren, hast aber Angst vor einem einfachen Vampir wie mir."

„Ich habe keine Angst", gab Sophie trotzig zurück. '_Vampir_', wiederholte sie in ihren Gedanken. Er hatte es ausgesprochen, er war ein Vampir. Dieser Mann hatte unüberlegt von einer _anderen_ Welt gesprochen und sie darüber hinaus aufgeklärt, wem oder welcher Familie das Wappen gehörte.

„Ich kann es riechen, Mädchen." Demonstrativ atmete er tief durch die Nase ein. „Vielleicht bist du auch nur für ein besonderes Mahl vorgesehen. Deine Haut und dein Blut verströmen ein delikates Aroma für unsereins. Ich wundere mich, dass du noch am Leben bist, denn ich kenne keinen der Volturi, der ein Kostverächter sei. Oder...", er griff nach einer verirrten Haarsträhne Sophies, welche er fast zärtlich durch seine Finger gleiten ließ. „... du verfügst über eine besondere Gabe, welches die Meister, nach einer Verwandlung, für sich zu Nutze machen möchten. Mittel und Wege so etwas heraus zu finden liegen ihnen quasi zu Füßen."

Fieberhaft überlegte Sophie, was sie ihm entgegnen könnte, ohne ihre eigentliche Ahnungslosigkeit zu verraten. Er hatte von einer königlichen Familie gesprochen und von Meistern. Vielleicht hatte ein König, ein _Vampirkönig_, andere dieser Wesen unter sich, die diese _Meister_ waren und bestimmte Menschen auswählten. Viel konnte Sophie sich noch nicht aus diesen Einzelheiten zusammen reimen, aber sie würde handeln müssen und hoffentlich das Richtige sagen. Der dunkelhaarige Vampir vor ihr hatte zumindest einen gewissen Respekt vor diesen Volturi, von denen er die ganze Zeit sprach. '_Oh Gott, bitte hilf mir_', flehte sie innerlich. „Wie ich bereits sagte, lege ich keinerlei Wert auf Eure Gesellschaft. Wenn Ihr mich dann weiterhin meiner Wege gehen lassen würdet..."

„Und wenn ich mich weigere? Du hast keinerlei Chance mir zu entkommen, Kleines."

„Ihr werdet die Konsequenzen schneller zu spüren bekommen, als es Euch lieb ist."

„Und wer soll diese Konsequenzen ausführen? Ich sehe niemanden von deinen _Freunden_."

„Felix wird mich suchen und..."

„Felix? Der Henker?" Er ließ seine Hand sinken, welche nach dem Mädchen hatte greifen wollen, trat einen Schritt von Sophie zurück, welche innerlich Erleichterung verspürte, als sie sah, dass seine Augen sich erschrocken ein wenig weiteten. Dadurch, dass sie Felix' Namen nur genannt hatte, war es dem Fremden wohl Beweis genug, dass sie wirklich mit dieser königlichen Familie in Kontakt stehen würde. Er schien nachzudenken, abzuwägen was er tun sollte.

Der Bannspruch, den der Pfarrer spricht, habe ich im Internet ergoogelt. Sollte ich an dieser Stelle Fehler gemacht haben, lasse ich mich gerne eines Besseren belehren, denn mein Latein suckt etwas. ;)

_In nomine Iesu Christi Dei et Domini nostri, intercedente immaculata Vergine Dei Genetrice Maria, beato Michaele Archangelo, beatis Apostolis Petro et Paulo et omnibus Sanctis, et sacra ministerii nostri auctoritate confisi, ad infestationes diabolicae fraudis repellendas securi aggredimur._

*  
_Im Namen Jesu Christi, unseres Gottes und Herrn, und durch die Fürsprache der unbefleckten Jungfrau und Gottesmutter Maria, des heiligen Erzengels Michael, der heiligen Apostel Petrus und Paulus und aller Heiligen, gehen wir voll Zuversicht daran, die arglistigen teuflischen Angriffe abzuwehren._


	7. Die Taube im goldenen Käfig

_Dieses Tier vor der Tür_

_es ist wild und ist frei_

_doch sie machen nicht auf_

_woll'n nicht sehn was dabei auf sie lauert_

_hinterm Schutz der Fassad_

_(Jekyll & Hyde ~ Musical)_

„Hört, Signora", begann er, wobei nun etwas Zögerliches in seiner Stimme mitschwang. „Ich wünsche keine Unannehmlichkeiten mit der Königsfamilie. Sagt ihnen, dass Cyrill Euch verschont hat. Oder tut mir den Gefallen und erwähnt unsere Begegnung erst gar nicht."

„Nach diesem Überfall erwartet Ihr einen Gefallen?", entgegnete Sophie, welche dies mit Bedacht und Nachdruck aussprach. Auch wenn sie im Grunde nichts von all dem gewusst hatte, was er ihr erzählte, schien es seinen Unmut zu unterstreichen, worauf sie gehofft hatte. Er musste wahrlich Angst vor diesen Volturi haben.

„Natürlich nicht. Verzeiht, Signora. Natürlich würde Aro keine Sekunde Eurer Erinnerungen entgehen." Fast klang seine Stimme unterwürfig, als er Sophie den Rücken zukehrte. „Ich werde das Feld räumen und den Volturi dieses Gebiet überlassen. Gehabt Euch wohl. Und vergesst nicht! Cyrill hat Euch verschont."

„Ich werde es ausrichten", entgegnete Sophie nur matt, welches der Vampir mit einem Nicken quittierte und so eilig verschwand, wie er aufgetaucht war. Das Mädchen fühlte eine gewisse Anspannung von sich abfallen und lehnte sich an einen der Bäume hinter sich, atmete tief durch. Nachdrücklich wurde ihr bewusst, in welcher Gefahr sie geschwebt hatte. Und vielleicht wieder sein würde, sollte sie Felix nochmals treffen. An einen Zufall, dass sein Name mit einem dieser Volturi überein stimmte, glaubte sie nicht, schließlich hatte er selbst das Zeichen getragen. Unbewusst griff ihre rechte Hand nach dem Wappen, welches den dunklen Umhang schloss. Sophie war sich nun absolut sicher, dass Felix ein Vampir sein musste, dass diese Wesen wirklich zu existieren schienen. Sicher konnte es Zufälle geben, aber all diese zusammen waren einfach zu viel und sie wusste sich in ihren Vermutungen bestätigt.

Dennoch passte das Bild, welches ihr von einem Vampir bisher vermittelt worden war, nicht mit dem überein, welches sie von Felix hatte. Er hatte sie nicht überfallen, wie dieser Cyrill, bisher hatte er ihr vielmehr in misslichen Situationen geholfen, obwohl sie sich kaum kannten. Würde solch ein blutrünstiges Monster so handeln?

_'Vielleicht bist du auch nur für ein besonderes Mahl vorgesehen. Deine Haut und dein Blut verströmen ein delikates Aroma für unsereins. Ich wundere mich, dass du noch am Leben bist, denn ich kenne keinen der Volturi, der ein Kostverächter sei', _echotees in Sophies Gedanken und ließ sie erschaudern, welches sich nicht auf die kalten Temperaturen schieben ließ. Wollte der Vampir in Felix wirklich ihr Blut, würde er sie töten? Der Traum, den sie vor einigen Nächten hatte, fiel ihr wieder ein, unbewusst hatte sie die Gefahr schon gespürt. Aber er hätte sie längst töten können, denn in der kurzen Zeit, die sie bereits mit ihm verbracht hatte, hatten sich mehr als genug Möglichkeiten für ihn ergeben. Meist waren sie allein gewesen, der Friedhof war abgelegen und niemand hätte sie hören können. Seine Art zu erscheinen hatte sie jedes Mal verwundert, denn er schien stets aus dem Nichts zu kommen, aus der Dunkelheit, wie ein Hinterhalt. Doch sie war am Leben. Warum also sollte er das Blutmahl hinaus zögern, wenn er es längst hätte haben können?

_'Den Henker',_ hatte der andere Vampir ihn genannt und seinem Gebaren nach, nicht ohne Grund. Sophie konnte nicht verleugnen, dass Felix' Erscheinung, sowie Statur und Körpergröße, beeindruckend waren und sie seinem Anblick nicht abgeneigt war. Dennoch mochte sie sich seine Tätigkeit in dieser königlichen Familie nicht weiter vorstellen, sollte er wirklich den Ruf, oder Beruf, eines _Henkers_ haben.

'Urteile nicht vorschnell über jemanden. Du hast deinen Beruf auch nicht glücklicher gewählt', dachte sie nach. Und vielleicht stimmte es auch gar nicht, was Cyrill gesagt hatte.

'Und warum ist er dann so schnell abgehauen, als er den Namen hörte?' Sophies Gedanken machten sich selbstständig, tauchten ohne große Überlegungen auf. Doch auf einmal verfiel sie in ironisches Lachen. 'Meine Güte. Der Mann ist mit aller Wahrscheinlichkeit ein Monstrum und ich mache mir Gedanken über seinen Beruf.'

Benommen von dem erlebten Geschehnis und ihren bewahrheiteten Vermutungen, klaubte sie das Reisig, welche sie hatte fallen lassen, vom Boden auf und verließ eilig den Wald. Sollte es sich der Vampir Cyrill doch noch einmal anders überlegen, wollte sie nicht mehr zugegen sein.

Das Klopfen an der dunklen Türe erklang nur aus Gründen der Höflichkeit, als diese von Außen geöffnet wurde und Caius Aros Räumlichkeiten betrat, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.

„Du warst eilig, Bruder", begrüßte das Oberhaupt der Volturi seinen jüngeren Bruder.

„Wir haben keine Zeit", war nur dessen knappe Antwort. Aro lehnte sich in dem schwarzen Ledersessel zurück und schwenkte einen goldenen Kelch, in dem sich, noch warmes, Blut befand.

„Ich hatte gehofft du würdest mir noch den Genuss dieses edlen Tropfens gönnen, ehe er gerinnt."

„Cyrill, dieser Narr, hat schon die halbe Bevölkerung ins Entsetzen gestürzt und so etwas spricht sich schnell herum", überging er die Worte seines Bruders. „Bald wird dies auf die benachbarten Orte übergreifen und sich wie eine Seuche ausbreiten. Du darfst nicht nachlässig sein, du musst handeln, Aro!" Caius warf seinem Bruder die von ihm aufgestellte Pläne auf den alten hölzernen Sekretär und ging ungeduldig auf und ab. „Es ist zu riskant zu lange zu warten, wir müssen das Geheimnis unserer Existenz weiterhin wahren. Du erinnerst dich bestimmt an den Aufwand, den wir betreiben mussten, um die Einwohnerzahl mehrerer Orte zu dezimieren, als vor Jahren ein ähnlicher Fall vorlag."

„Ja, ich erinnere mich. Der schwarze Tod kam für manche so plötzlich. Wie dezent spöttisch, findest du nicht auch?"

„Ja... Die Pest. Diese Krankheit kam uns gelegen, auch wenn wir den Großteil dieser Drecksarbeit selbst ausführen mussten. Ich wünsche dennoch nicht, dass wir nochmals so viele Mitglieder aussenden müssen und Volterra fast schutzlos ist."

„Du solltest endlich einmal zur Ruhe kommen, mein Lieber. Oder erwartest du nach wie vor Angriffe von den Rumänen oder gar anderen Geschöpfen?"

„Spar dir deine Fragen und sprich nicht mit mir, als seist du unwissend. Man muss immer wachsam sein. Leichtsinn kann tödlich sein und ich möchte hier nicht eines Tages wider kehren und von Volterra nur noch Schutt und Asche erblicken."

„Du hast Recht, das sehe ich ein", erwiderte der schwarzhaarige Vampir, erhob sich und platzierte den reichhaltig verzierten Kelch auf einem kleinen runden Tisch vor sich. Er durchquerte den Raum und griff nach den schriftlichen Ausführungen seines Bruders, überflog dessen Aufzeichnungen und angefertigte Landkarte mit deren Markierungen. Felix oder Eleazar sollten den Kern Cecinas überwachen, der jeweils andere der zwei Gardisten würde mit den Kriegern Afton und Santiago in den dortigen Wäldern patrouillieren. Zudem sollte Jane eine weitere kleine Gruppe von Kriegern, in entgegengesetzter Richtung, durch die Wälder führen.

„Wieder einmal eine vortreffliche Leistung in dieser kurzen Zeit, Caius. Dennoch möchte ich dich bitten eine Kleinigkeit abzuändern. Nichts von allzu großem Belang."

„Das wäre?"

„Ich kann unmöglich Afton mit zur Patrouille schicken."

„Und was genau, bitte sehr, hindert dich daran?"

„Ich möchte es der lieben Chelsea nicht zumuten, so lange ohne ihren Gefährten auskommen zu müssen."

„Bei Afton ist es egal, wo er sich aufhält. Im Grunde ist er für unsere Belange nutzlos. Ob er im Schloss ist oder außerhalb, was schert es mich! Er hat keinerlei Begabungen und sein Kampfstil ist mehr als verbesserungswürdig. Wäre es nach mir gegangen, wäre er gar nicht in der Garde."

„Darf ich dir etwas dieser Köstlichkeit anbieten? Eine enthaltsame Jungfrau, äußerst delikat", erhob Aro abermals den Kelch.

„Ich bin bessere Bestechungsversuche von dir gewohnt."

„Chelsea bat mich vor einiger Zeit, Aufträge mit ihrem Gefährten zusammen zu erhalten. Da _ich_ aber nicht möchte, dass sie unnötigerweise das Schloss verlässt, wird Afton ebenso hier verweilen."

„Sie hat dich ganz schön um den kleinen Finger gewickelt, Bruder. Sie weiß, dass du in gewisser Weise von ihr abhängig bist, wenn du nicht möchtest, dass sich das Blatt unserer Herrschaft einmal wendet."

„So soll sie ihren Willen haben."

„Eine solche Schwäche ist unzulässig. Von beiden Seiten."

„Nicht unzulässig, mein Lieber. _Gütig_. Und nun ändere das bitte und verschwende meine Zeit nicht weiterhin mit derlei Diskussionen."

„Gut", entgegnete Caius mit gepresster Stimme und riss seinem Bruder die Aufzeichnungen aus der Hand. Er griff nach Feder und Tinte, welche sich auf dem Sekretär befanden, strich Aftons Namen mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung durch und durchtrennte mit dem Federkiel beinahe das Pergament. Fast schlampig kritzelte er den Namen eines weiteren, seines Erachtens nach schlechten Gardisten, unter Aftons. „Bitte sehr, ich hoffe es ist genehm. Wenn du mich nun entschuldigen würdest, ich werde meine Gemahlin aufsuchen."

„Danke", kam es noch über Aros Lippen, als sein Bruder die Räumlichkeiten verließ und die Türe hinter sich zuschlug. Er leerte den Becher, welchen er noch in Händen hielt, und nahm wieder Platz. Auch wenn es seinem Bruder nicht recht war, würde er einige Tage ins Land ziehen lassen, ehe er seine Gardisten aussenden würde. Die Zeit des Ausharrens würde in der kleinen Stadt sicherlich noch zwei oder drei Todesopfer bedeuten, aber Cyrill sollte sich in Sicherheit wiegen, ehe das Recht zuschlagen würde.

Schon aus der Ferne strengte Sophie ihren Blick an, als sie sich an diesem Abend dem Grab ihres Vaters näherte. Fast jeden Abend war sie hier her gekommen, um die Ruhestätte zu besuchen und auch ein wenig in Hoffnung, dass Felix wieder da war und ihr eine Nachricht hinterlassen hatte. Doch seit fast vierzehn Tagen wartete sie vergebens, auch wenn sie jedes Mal ein freudiges Kribbeln überströmte, in der Erwartung, er könnte sie kontaktiert haben. Manch einer hätte geglaubt, sie sollte ihre Erwartungen etwas zurücknehmen, aber das war Sophie nicht möglich und umso größer war stets ihre Enttäuschung.

Wie stets küsste sie zwei Fingerspitzen und berührte liebevoll den Grabstein ihres Vaters, als ihre Augen abermals die kalte Erde absuchten, stellenweise etwas Schnee zur Seite schob. Fast wollte sich wieder Enttäuschung in ihr ausbreiten, als sie eine kleine schmale Pergamentrolle entdeckte. Das Papier war fast so weiß wie der Schnee, daher war sie ihr wohl nicht sofort aufgefallen, wie sie dort am inneren Rand der Grabumfassung unter einem kleinen Stein lag. Mit klopfendem Herzen setzte sie sich auf die Knie, zog die Rolle hervor und brach das Wachssiegel, mit dem sie verschlossen war. Die Nachricht war in ordentlichem Kurrent verfasst worden, dennoch musste Sophie sich anstrengen, um sie in dem wenigen Licht der Mondsichel lesen zu können.

_Werte Sophie,_

_auch wenn unser letztes Treffen für Euch verstörend war, würde ich es begrüßen, würdet Ihr mir nochmals etwas Eurer Zeit opfern. Nach der Zeit meiner Abwesenheit zieht es mich nun zurück nach Cecina mit all ihren Annehmlichkeiten und ich hege die Hoffnung, Ihr könntet ein Teil davon sein._

_Solltet Ihr es einrichten können, erwarte ich Euch hier bei Abendanbruch des 19. Januar._

_Hochachtungsvoll,_

_Felix_

Ein Lächeln zierte Sophies Gesicht und ihr wurde ein wenig warm in der Magengegend. Er schien wirklich nichts darauf gegeben zu haben, als sie ihr Geheimnis ungeschickt offen gelegt hatte. 'Der 19. Januar. Das ist ja schon morgen', fiel ihr auf.

Das Papier war noch fast trocken, so musste es noch nicht lange hier liegen. Sophie stand auf und sah sich um. Hinter dem Grabstein entdeckte sie Fußspuren in dem glitzernden Schnee. Felix musste erst vor kurzem hier gewesen sein. Für einige Sekunden schien die Zeit still zu stehen und Sophie blickte in die Dunkelheit. Eine heimliche Sehnsucht drängte sie innerlich den Spuren zu folgen um ihn vielleicht schon heute sehen zu können. Wie in einem Sog fühlte sie sich von etwas angezogen, welches ihre Schritte langsam den Spuren folgen ließ. Die winterliche Kälte spürte sie fast nicht mehr, wie in Trance führte sie der Weg zu dem Mausoleum, in dem sie kürzlich gewesen war und eine fremde Macht hinter sich zu spüren geglaubt hatte. Das Tor der Grabstätte war geschlossen, aber jemand schien sie kürzlich geöffnet zu haben, da auf der Klinge kein Schnee mehr lag. Wie von fremder Hand gesteuert, umfasste ihre Rechte den eisernen Torgriff und drückte ihn herunter. Mit einem träge quietschendem Laut öffnete sich das Tor nach Innen, aber Sophie blieb im Bogen stehen und lauschte. Eine absolute Stille war eingetreten, nicht einmal der Wind wehte oder ein Käutzchen schrie. In dem Mausoleum war es so dunkel, dass man die Hand vor Augen nicht zu erkennen vermochte, was Sophies Herzschlag beschleunigte. Ihr war nicht bewusst, wie sie hierher gelangt war, dennoch drehten sich ihre Gedanken nur darum, ob Felix zugegen war.

„Hallo?", sagte sie zaghaft. „Ist... Ist da jemand?" Trotz ihres Verlangens, den Mann wieder sehen zu wollen, fühlte sie sich nun ein wenig unbehaglich und Phantasien schlichen sich in ihren Kopf, wie Monster oder Dämonen in der Dunkelheit auf sie lauern könnten.

„Konntet Ihr den morgigen Abend nicht erwarten, Signorina?", erklang eine einzigartig männliche Stimme aus den Schatten.

„Nein. Nicht wirklich", gab sie offen zu, blieb noch immer in dem Eingang stehen. „Warum versteckt Ihr Euch vor mir?"

„Weil ich Euch heute Abend von nichts abhalten möchte." Weil seine Augen ihren letzten roten Schimmer noch nicht verloren hatten und er kein weiteres unnötiges Risiko eingehen wollte.

„Und da getraut Ihr Euch auf einmal nicht mehr, von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit mir zu sprechen?" Felix schwieg vorerst, was Sophies Freude ihn zu treffen, dämpfte. „Ganz schön feige, für einen Carnifex", flüsterte sie fast unhörbar vor sich hin.

„Wer hat Euch das gesagt?", klang es hart aus der Dunkelheit und sie stutzte. Das konnte er unmöglich gehört haben. Sie hatte ihre Stimme fast selbst nicht wahr genommen und Felix befand sich in dem steinernen Gebäude, einige Schritte von ihr entfernt. Sophie schwieg, als sie nach einigen Sekunden langsame Schritte auf sich zukommen hörte. Ihr Blick haftete an dem dunklen Torbogen, als die große Gestalt die Schatten verließ, die Kapuze des Umhangs tief ins Gesicht gezogen, dass Schatten es fast unkenntlich machten.

„Guten Abend", grüßte sie ihn gefasst. Gegen ihren ansteigenden Herzschlag konnte sie nichts ausrichten, denn ihre neuen Erkenntnisse über Felix, seine Gestalt, sowie sein Auftreten, ängstigten sie nun plötzlich.

„Guten Abend, Sophie." Er hatte sie wieder Sophie genannt, wie er es ihr bei ihrem letzten Treffen versichert hatte. Keinerlei Anspielungen, welches eine seltsam beruhigende Wirkung auf sie hatte. Seine tiefe Stimme, die samtig klang, aber einen rauen verruchten Unterton besaß, drohte sie wieder einzufangen.

„Ich... habe Euer Schreiben gefunden und... die Fußspuren gesehen und wollte...", stotterte Sophie auf einmal. Ob sie wollte oder nicht, sie bekam plötzlich keinen ordentlichen Satz mehr zustande. Sie wollte die Antwort auf seine Frage umgehen, er sollte nicht wissen, was sie heraus gefunden hatte. Zwiegespalten hatte ein Teil von ihr Angst, aber ein anderer Teil wollte das Wesen dieses Mannes wieder sehen und kennen lernen. „Vielleicht hättet Ihr Interesse mich in den frühen Morgenstunden zu treffen? Oder, wie Ihr vorschlugt, morgen Abend, bevor ich zur Arbeit gehe?"

„Arbeit, nennt Ihr das?"

„Es ist schließlich kein Vergnügen, das kann ich Euch getrost versichern."

„Nun, wo da das Vergnügen liegt, darüber ließe sich streiten." Der ironische Unterton entging Sophie nicht und für eine Sekunde starrte sie ihn mit offen stehendem Mund an.

„Wie bitte?"

„Ihr habt mich schon verstanden."

„Wie könnt Ihr es wagen!"

„So manche Dame würde sich über so viel Zuneigung freuen."

Die junge Frau versuchte an sich zu halten, sich zusammen zu reißen. Doch diese Äußerung war eine derartige Beleidigung und traf sie hart. Sie fühlte, wie ihre Wangen sich röteten und ihr heiß wurde. Musste sie sich so etwas bieten lassen? Jeden Abend durchlebte sie eine Erniedrigung nach der anderen und nun auch noch so etwas von Felix zu hören, ließ Wut in ihr aufsteigen. Sie dachte nicht daran, auch nur einen Atemzug an eine Antwort zu verschwenden. Vergessen war der Vampir, alle Vorsicht und der Übermut holte sie ein. Ihre rechte Hand fuhr in die Höhe, holte aus und gab ihrem Gegenüber eine schallende Ohrfeige. Sophie atmete tief durch und ließ ihre Hand sinken, durch welche ein pochender Schmerz fuhr, als hätte sie gegen eine steinerne Mauer geschlagen.

„Ihr habt mich gerade geschlagen?" Es war keine wirkliche Frage, eher eine Feststellung. Sophie presste nur ihre Lippen zusammen und fixierte ihn mit loderndem Blick. „Ihr seid mutig", stellte er schließlich mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln fest. „Ich mag mutige Frauen."

„Ihr... Ach! Lasst mich in Frieden!", ging sie ihn an und drehte sich um. Sie fühlte sich zutiefst gekränkt und schluckte eine Träne hinunter. Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen verließ sie die Grabstätte, ging den Weg zurück zum Ausgang des Friedhofs. Felix hatte seine Kapuze zurück gezogen und sah ihr nach. Jetzt musste ihn zumindest kein schlechtes Gewissen quälen, wenn morgen das Licht des Mädchens erlöschen würde.

Mit einem lauten Krachen warf Sophie die Türe des Ankleidezimmers im „Sodom" hinter sich zu. Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck konnte man noch immer ablesen, dass sie sehr wütend war, denn die zwei anwesenden Frauen blickten sie erschrocken an.

„Sophie, was ist mit dir los?", fragte Antonia, kam auf ihre Freundin zu und nahm sie bei der Hand.

„Nichts", antwortete Sophie betont ruhig. „Ich habe mich nur ein wenig aufgeregt."

„Hat Demetri wieder etwas zu dir gesagt?"

„Nein, ich habe ihn heute noch gar nicht gesehen. Ich habe mich mit einem Mann getroffen, von dem ich zuerst dachte, dass er anders sei, als unsere Laufkundschaft hier. Aber ich habe mich geirrt."

„Sei nicht traurig", versuchte Antonia sie zu trösten und umarmte Sophie. „Irgendwann finden auch wir einmal jemanden."

„Diese Schweine findest du in jeder Gesellschaftsschicht, Kleines. Sie sind deinen Gram nicht wert", mischte sich Gaia ein, die am Fenster stand und Tabak rauchte. „Aber zieh dich rasch um, bevor du eine weitere Begegnung mit einem viel größeren Schwein machst." Sophie versuchte ein Lächeln. Gaia war die älteste der Prostituierten, die hier arbeiteten, sie nahm kein Blatt vor den Mund und konnte selbst Demetri die Stirn bieten, was ihr einen ordentlichen Respekt von ihm eingebracht hatte.

Sophie hatte ihre Kleidung abgelegt und zog eine blaue Korsage aus dem Kleiderschrank, welche ihr Dekolleté mit pastellrosafarbenen Rüschen betonen sollte. Ihr Haar trug sie offen und nur ein Hauch von Rouge bedeckte heute Nacht ihre Wangen. Die aktuelle Mode in den Städten hielt sich in diesen Tagen an Puder und Rouge. Selten etwas Farbe auf den Lippen oder Augen.

„Hast du Hunger?", hörte sie Gaia hinter sich.

„Und wie. Ich habe den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen", seufzte Sophie und drehte sich um.

„Dann greif zu. Der Bäckermeister war letzte Woche sehr angetan von mir." Gaias kehlig rauchiges Lachen erklang und sie deutete auf einen Teller mit reichlich verziertem Gebäck, welches sonst nur der hohen Gesellschaft vorbehalten war.

„Das ist ja herrlich." Sophie hatte solch einen furchtbaren Hunger, dass sie sogleich ein großes Stück eines Gebäcks abbrach und es sich in den Mund steckte. Genüsslich schloss sie die Augen und kaute, leckte sich einen verirrten Tropfen Sahne von der Unterlippe.

„Sophie", ermahnte sie die füllige Antonia. „Auch wenn du Hunger hast, musst du nicht gleich essen wie ein Tier."

„Aber...", kam es als genuschelt versuchter Einspruch von Sophie, welcher durch einen gespielten Klapps auf ihre Finger, ausgehend von Gaia, einen jähen Abbruch fand.

„Es ist unfein mit vollem Munde zu sprechen, Kind", tadelte sie die Jüngere.

„Wie ein kleines Ferkel", stichelte Antonia, erlaubte sich einen Spaß. „Obwohl... Ein Ferkelchen kann sich unmöglich so viel auf einmal in den Mund stopfen."

„Da siehst du, weshalb Sophie bei den Kunden so beliebt ist", kam es nur trocken von der Ältesten, welche entsetzte Blicke von den zwei Mädchen erntete. „Was ist? Jeder weiß, was sich hinter der Türe des Anderen abspielt. Nun stellt euch nicht so an."

„Was hockt ihr hier hinten und fresst Kuchen? Da vorne stehen zwei Gäste, die bedient werden möchten, also bewegt euren faulen Hintern!", wurden die Mädchen von Demetris donnernder Stimme unterbrochen, welcher im Türrahmen erschienen war. Wie vom Blitz getroffen stand Antonia auf und eilte aus dem Zimmer, auch Sophie stellte ihren Teller beiseite. Gaia ließ es als einzige ruhig angehen, ließ sich nicht von Demetri herum kommandieren, wie die jüngeren Mädchen. Nachdem Gaia den Raum ebenfalls verlassen hatte, wollte Sophie ihr folgen, wurde aber von Demetri zurück gehalten.

„Du kannst hier bleiben, du bist heute Nacht gebucht."

„Von wem?"

„Das kann dir doch egal sein, Hauptsache du machst, was der Kerl will. Aber ich wollte dich aufgrund anderer Dinge nochmals sprechen. Leider hatten wir in den letzten Tagen nicht die Gelegenheit dazu."

„Die da wären?"

„Du gehst nebenher anschaffen?"

„Nein! Das habe ich dir bereits erklärt."

„Bist du dir nach wie vor sicher? Wieso sonst hätte der Mann deine Schulden begleichen wollen? Es schien ihn nicht zu schmerzen."

„Er ist nur ein Bekannter und wir haben uns getroffen. Nichts weiter."

„Dein Privatleben mag ja deine Angelegenheit sein und mich nichts angehen... Aber sollte ich dich noch einmal mit einem Freier oder dergleichen, außerhalb dieses Hauses erwischen, dann werfe ich dich hier raus. Abgesehen davon, dass du mir das Geschäft ruinieren könntest, bist du auf der Straße jedem schutzlos ausgeliefert und vermutlich in kurzer Zeit tot. Die meisten Nutten werden nicht alt, wie du vielleicht weißt."

„Du musst dir keine Gedanken machen, Demetri", sprach sie übertrieben betont aus.

„Weiß dein _Bekannter_ eigentlich, womit du dein Geld verdienst?" Sophie schwieg, was dem Zuhälter einen amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck bescherte. „Wohl kaum. Dann würde er sich bestimmt nicht mehr mit dir abgeben. Und die wohlhabenden Männer wollen im Schnitt keine Mädchen aus der Gosse, die sich an jeden verkaufen."

„Du musst es ja wissen."

„Überspann den Bogen nicht wieder, Mädchen." Demetri drehte sich um und verließ das Umkleidezimmer, als nach seinem Verschwinden Gaia wieder in der Türe erschien.

„Gepflegte er wieder seinen Standpunkt verdeutlichen zu müssen?"

„Ich höre ihm schon gar nicht mehr zu."

„Eine gute Entscheidung, du würdest ohnehin nichts verpassen. Ich habe hier etwas für dich." Gaia drückte Sophie ein Glas mit einer braun goldenen Flüssigkeit in die Hand, welche sich durch ihren Geruch als Weinbrand identifizieren ließ. „Was soll ich damit?", hakte sie nach.

„Deine Kundschaft. Ein alter _Bekannter_, der nach dir verlangte. Und glaube mir, Schätzchen, bei dem kannst du das sicher gut gebrauchen."

Gaia war schon über dreißig Jahre alt und hatte von den Mädchen hier im Bordell mitunter die meiste Erfahrung was die _Kundschaft_ anging. Von ihr hatte Sophie so einiges gelernt und so konnte sie ihr sicher vertrauen, wenn sie ihr den Mutmacher in die Hand drückte. Das Mädchen schloss die Augen und leerte das Glas in einem hastigen Zug. Der starke Alkohol ließ sie sich schütteln, ein heißes Gefühl brannte in ihrer Kehle und breitete sich weiter in ihrem Körper aus. Sie drehte das leere Glas in ihrer Hand, betrachtete kurz das Rinnsal, welches von den Innenseiten hinab lief und sich am Grund sammelte. Sie atmete tief durch, stellte das Glas auf den Tisch neben sich und verließ den Raum. Sie folgte der aufsteigenden Treppe hinauf zu den einzelnen Räumen, welche den Freiern und Mädchen zur Verfügung standen. Eine geschlossene Türe bedeutete, dass das Zimmer besetzt war und nicht gestört werden durfte. War eine Türe weit geöffnet, waren die Räumlichkeiten frei gegeben und eine angelehnte Türe deutete auf einen wartenden Freier hin. Am Ende des Korridors war eine Türe nicht vollständig geschlossen, so würde Sophie nun gleich vor einem neuen Geldgeber stehen. Sie fuhr sich nochmals durch das lange Haar, zupfte die Rüschen an ihrem Dekolleté zurecht und lehnte sich möglichst lasziv an den Rahmen, als sie die Türe aufstieß... und erschrak.

„Sei mir gegrüßt, mein Täubchen."

„Signor Bariello", begrüßte sie ihn etwas unsicher und versuchte Haltung zu wahren.

„Oh, mein Schätzchen hat mich doch nicht vergessen. Das hatte ich schon fast befürchtet. Sicher, einige Zeit war ich nicht hier, aber so sollte man nicht mit Stammkunden umgehen." Er war auf sie zugekommen, schloss die Türe hinter Sophie und stand nun dicht vor ihr. Sie konnte billigen Wein riechen, ohne Alkohol schien dieser Mann kaum mehr durch den Tag zu kommen. Seine Kleidung entsprach dem guten Mittelstand, auch wenn er selbst eher einem Haufen Elend glich mit seinem ungewaschenen Haar und einer schlechten Rasur, die obendrein schon einige Tage her sein musste.

„Wie könnte ich Euch vergessen, Signor Bariello?", überging sie seine Bemerkung, schlüpfte in ihre Rolle, bereit diesen alten Trottel anzuhimmeln, als sei er ein Gott auf Erden. So einfach wollte er sich aber in dieser Nacht nicht von dem Mädchen bezirzen lassen, welches er schon öfter aufgesucht und zu seinem _Liebling_ erklärt hatte. Auch wenn er betrunken gewesen war, schien er sich an die Szene auf dem Friedhof zu erinnern. Das wurde Sophie nun schmerzhaft bewusst, als er sie am Handgelenk packte und auf das Bett warf. Das Mädchen drehte sich schnellstmöglich um und rutschte auf der Matratze ein wenig nach hinten, behielt den Freier im Auge, der nun über ihr war und sie mit seinem Gewicht auf die Decke drückte.

„Dachtest wohl, ich würde dich nicht erkennen? So ein hübsches Mädchen...", murmelte er, umfasste mit einer Hand ihr Gesicht und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen. „Dein Begleiter war nicht sehr gönnerhaft, geradezu ungestüm. Wer war das?"

„Ein Bekannter", brachte Sophie hervor, als Bariello seine freie Hand über ihr Dekolleté wandern ließ.

„Das glaube ich nicht. Du verdienst doch bestimmt noch etwas neben diesem Freudenhaus. Und auf Friedhöfen sind zu später Stunde nicht oft Leute zugegen."

„Ich habe nicht dort..."

„Wie viel nimmst du denn außer Haus? Dann müsste ich keine unnötig langen Wege auf mich nehmen, wenn ich dich haben will", flüsterte seine rauchige Stimme in ihr Ohr.

„Signor Bariello, Ihr habt das missverstanden. Ich war nur dort um..."

„Widersprich mir nicht, du Schlampe!", fuhr er sie an und warf ihren Kopf zur Seite. Sophies Nacken schmerzte und ihre braunen Locken lagen wild in ihrem Gesicht. Ein wehleidiger Laut entwich ihrer Kehle, als Bariello sich aufsetzte, sie an den Haaren packte und hoch zog, bis sie auf den Knien saß. Er befand sich in einer ebensolchen Haltung, drückte das Mädchen an sich, zerrte abermals an ihren Haaren, dass sie zu ihm aufblicken musste. „War er gut?"

„Signor..."

„Hat er es dir besser besorgt, als ich?"

„Nein", wimmerte Sophie, als er ihr endlich Erleichterung verschaffte und ihr Haar los ließ, um seine rauen Hände über ihren Körper gleiten zu lassen. Gierig wanderten seine Lippen am Hals des Mädchens hinab bis zur ihren Brüsten, welche noch zur Hälfte von dem blauen Mieder bedeckt wurden. Sophie konnte seine Bartstoppeln spüren, wie sie unangenehm über ihre Haut kratzten, und seine Hände, die ihren Po umfassten.

„Dann...", sprach er weiter, unterbrach sich aber selbst, als er seine Lippen hart auf Sophies drückte, die ihre Abneigung abermals überwinden und mitspielen musste. „... ziehst du dich nun aus, mein Täubchen. Und ich werde heute Nacht dafür sorgen, dass du mich nie mehr vergisst."

In der Frühe verließ Sophie das Bordell durch die Hintertüre bevor die Sonne auf ging. Im Winter waren ihre Abende in dem Freudenhaus lang, da sie stets bis vor Sonnenaufgang bleiben musste. Das Mädchen wickelte sich in ihren dünnen Umhang und wollte sich durch das rege Treiben auf den Straßen auf den Heimweg machen, sehnte sich nach Schlaf, als eine Stimme hinter ihr erklang, welche sie unter Tausenden wieder erkannt hätte.

„Sophie?"

„Felix", grüßte sie ihn beklommen, ohne sich umzudrehen. Seine Schritte kamen von hinten auf sie zu, bis er neben ihr war, während sie langsam weiter ging.

„Hatte ich mich mit der Schelle vielleicht undeutlich ausgedrückt? Das war keine Einladung, dass ich Euch nochmals sehen möchte!"

„Entschuldigt, dann hatte ich das wohl missverstanden. Ich dachte, Ihr würdet Körperkontakt suchen."

„Ihr tragt Eure Zunge heute Morgen wieder sehr locker", entgegnete sie ihm gereizt und beschleunigte ihren Schritt.

„Wenigstens sprecht Ihr mit mir", lächelte er sie an und glich sein Tempo mühelos dem ihren an.

„Was wollt Ihr von mir?"

„Euch wieder sehen."

„Nach Euren gestrigen Worten solltet Ihr Euch nochmals Gedanken machen."

„Vielleicht beginnen wir noch einmal von Vorne."

„Bitte." Sophie blieb stehen und blickte streng zu ihm auf.

„Hattet Ihr einen schönen Abend?", begann er von Neuem.

„Nein, leider nicht", antwortete sie nun ruhiger. „Und Ihr? Hattet Ihr einen schönen Abend?"

„Nein, leider nicht", wiederholte er sie.

„Weshalb?"

„Weil ich mir die ganze Zeit darüber den Kopf zerbrechen musste, wie ich mich bei Euch entschuldigen könnte."

„Und?"

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich über Euch amüsiert habe."

„Dafür habt Ihr die gesamte Nacht gebraucht?"

„Das nicht. Aber um auf den Entschluss zu kommen, dass man nicht lange um den heißen Brei herum reden sollte, nur um letzten Endes auf das gleiche Ergebnis zu kommen."

„Ich sagte bereits einmal, dass ich Eure direkte Art mag. Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich Euch verzeihe."

„Dann stehe ich weiterhin in Eurer Missgunst?"

„Ein klein wenig. Ich möchte nicht undankbar erscheinen für das, was Ihr für mich getan habt."

„Dann besteht noch ein Funken Hoffnung?"

„Vielleicht", lächelte sie, ein wenig bezaubert von seinem Charme. „Würdet Ihr mich vielleicht ein Stück weit geleiten?"

„Zu gerne, aber leider muss ich Euch die Bitte ausschlagen. Ich bin sehr spät dran."

„Ja, es dämmert langsam", entkam es ihr, als ihr einfiel, dass Vampire dem Sonnenlicht fern zu bleiben schienen. Sophie beobachtete seine Reaktion, doch Felix ließ sich nichts anmerken, entfernte sich langsam von ihr.

„Falls Ihr vor Eurer Arbeit nochmals Zeit finden solltet... Ihr wisst, wo ihr mich findet."

„Gerne", entgegnete sie ihm, erschrak dennoch fast über ihre Worte. Sie hatte nicht nachgedacht, als sie ihm zusagte und ihre Wut auf ihn war wie fort geflogen. Ihr Gehirn schien auszusetzen und das wohlig warme Gefühl in ihrem Bauch ließ sie antworten. „Ich weiß, wer Ihr seid", rief sie ihm hinterher. Sie war sich der Unvorsichtigkeit dieses Satzes bewusst, hoffte im Unterbewusstsein dennoch, dass er stehen bleiben würde, dass er nicht fort ging. Sie wusste nicht was sie auf eine Reaktion seinerseits, wie auch immer sie ausfallen würde, reagieren sollte. In diesem Moment war ihr nur wichtig, dass er blieb.

Tatsächlich blieb Felix stehen, drehte sich aber nicht zu ihr um. Zuerst sagte er nichts, schien nur in die langsam schwindende Dunkelheit hinein zu lauschen und nachzudenken.

„Ich treffe Euch heute Abend", sprach er schließlich ungerührt und verschwand.


	8. Dunkle Offenbarung

_... und ihr werdet die Wahrheit erkennen und die Wahrheit wird euch frei machen..._

_(Johannes 8, 23)_

Mit einer ungeschickt fahrigen Bewegung riss Allegra den Spitzenvorhang des Fensters auf und öffnete es. Ihr Kopf dröhnte und ihr war übel. Der Tag war noch jung, zu jung für sie und ihre geläufigen Gewohnheiten bis in den Mittag zu schlafen und die Nacht zum Tage zu machen. Wie schon oft hatte sie vergangene Nacht zu viel Wein genossen und war in einem Sessel eingeschlafen. Auf dem türkisfarbenen Seidenstoff hatten sich Spuren des gestrigen Abends ergossen und somit war das Kleid ruiniert. Sollte Demetri es für seine Huren umschneidern lassen.

Zwei Personen unter ihrem Fenster hatten ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Sie blickte hinab und erkannte eine der Huren ihres Bruders. Sie verließ gerade das Bordell als ein recht großer Mann neben sie trat.

„Sophie?", sprach er sie an. Nun fiel ihr auch der Name des Mädchens wieder ein und Allegra konnte beobachten wie diese stockte.

„Felix", benannte sie den Mann und Allegra horchte auf. Sie drehte eine der schwarzen Schillerlocken zwischen den Fingern ihrer rechten Hand und stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf dem Fensterbrett auf. Felix hieß er also. Dieser Mann war ihr aufgefallen und im Gedächtnis geblieben, nachdem sie ihn des Nachts einmal gesehen hatte, als sie und Demetri vor wenigen Wochen dieser Sophie über den Weg gelaufen waren. Dieser Felix erschien kurz darauf und bezahlte gutes Geld für die Schulden des Mädchens. Er schien recht wohlhabend zu sein und zudem auch noch gutaussehend. Genau die Art Mann die Allegra gut tun würde. Obwohl sie noch nicht einmal wusste, wie er aussah. In der Nacht war er nicht einmal im Schein der Straßenlaternen zu erkennen gewesen, da er einen Umhang mit Cape trug, welches seine Augen verdeckt hatte. Doch das, was sie gesehen hatte, gefiel ihr. Hoch gewachsen, breite Schultern und eine Stimme die sie hätte niederknien lassen.

„Willst du dich nun aus dem Fenster stürzen, statt deinen Kummer weiter im Alkohol zu ertränken?", hörte sie plötzlich Demetris gelangweilte Stimme hinter sich. Sie schreckte vom Fenster zurück und sah ihn aus glasigen Augen an.

„Nein... Nein, ich wollte nur frische Luft herein lassen."

„Das ist auch bitter nötig, hier stinkt es wie in einem Brauereikeller."

„Da unten ist deine Sophie."

„Ja, sie hat nun frei und kommt heute Nacht wieder."

„Der Mann ist bei ihr."

„Welcher Mann?"

„Der, der ihre Schulden beglichen hat", kicherte sie nun, erheitert über die Begriffsstutzigkeit ihres älteren Bruders. Dieser schob sie grob zur Seite und lehnte sich etwas aus dem Fenster, um Sophie mit dem Fremden verschwinden zu sehen.

„Dieses falsche Flittchen!", zischte er.

Zwei Gefühle bestimmten am folgenden Abend Sophies Denken. Sehnsucht und Angst. Sie wollte Felix wieder sehen, als die nette Person, die er zu sein schien. Die Angst diktierte ihr aber, dass es ein falsches Spiel sein könnte, ein gefährliches Spiel, sollte er wirklich ein Vampir sein. Sophie sehnte sich nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit und den Gesprächen, aber er könnte sie ebenso töten. Doch auch ein weiterer Gedanke kämpfte um Beachtung: Sie begab sich jede Nacht in Gefahr, wenn sie sich an fremde Männer verkaufte. Nicht selten waren diese betrunken und schlugen die Mädchen, verletzten sie zuweilen. Vor sieben Monaten war eine der anderen Huren von einem Freier erwürgt worden. Es hätte genauso gut ihr selbst passieren können. Oder sie wurde, der Einfachheit halber, wahlweise von einem Pferd tot getreten oder von einer Kutsche überrollt. Leben und Tod hielten einander schon immer an den Händen und waren ein seltsames Paar.

Sophies Finger spielten mit dem Rosenkranz ihrer Großmutter, als sie im schwachen Silberschein des Mondes vor dem Mausoleum erschien, in dem sie Felix schon einmal angetroffen hatte.

„Ich bin hier", sprach sie leise in die Dunkelheit des offen stehenden Tors hinein.

„Ich weiß", erklang es auf einmal hinter ihr und Sophie fuhr erschrocken herum. Sie blickte zu Felix auf, der sie, amüsiert über ihren Schrecken, betrachtete. Die junge Frau hatte ihn weder gesehen, noch gehört. Ihr Blick fiel kurz hinter ihn und erblickte nur ihre eigenen Spuren auf der niedrigen weißen Schneedecke. Von ihm waren nur wenige Schritte erkenntlich.

„Ich vergaß Eure Vorliebe dafür, unvorhergesehen aus dunklen Ecken zu erscheinen", erwiderte sie matt und die Erkenntnis über sein seltsames Erscheinen bescherte ihr ebenso Unbehagen wie sonstige Dinge, die sie von ihm zu wissen mutmaßte. Sie zog den Umhang, den er ihr geliehen hatte, unter ihrem eigenen hervor und reichte ihn ihm. „Danke."

„Behaltet ihn ruhig, ich glaube Ihr könnt ihn besser gebrauchen, als ich. Nur Ihr solltet ihn ein wenig kürzen."

„Ja, das sollte ich wohl", schmunzelte sie. Tatsächlich war ihr der Umhang viel zu lang und zu weit. Felix maß bestimmt an die zwei Meter und hatte recht breite Schultern, wogegen sie mit ihren 1,63 Metern für eine Frau auch nicht wirklich klein war.

„Wir sollten einige Schritte gehen, wenn Ihr nicht möchtet, dass Euch die Zehen abfrieren", riss er sie aus ihren Gedanken, als er einen Blick auf ihr Schuhwerk geworfen hatte, welches für den Winter nicht wirklich optimal war. Es waren einfache zerschlissene Stoffschuhe, welche vom Schnee schon lange durchnässt waren und selbst die zwei Strumpfhosen, die Sophie trug, würden sicher nicht vor Erfrierungen schützen. Und Felix hatte recht, ihre Füße fühlten sich erbärmlich taub an.

„Woher wusstet Ihr, dass Ihr mich vor dem _Sodom_ antreffen würdet?", begann Sophie, als sie langsam einige Schritte tat und sich gemächlich auf den Weg in die Richtung des Grabes ihres Vaters begab.

„Ich wusste es nicht, ich habe einfach mein Glück etwas in Anspruch genommen. So weit ich gehört habe, gibt es in dieser Stadt nur ein Freudenhaus und da Ihr nicht wie eine billige Straßenhure daher kommt... Tut mir leid, ich wollte Euch nicht wieder beleidigen."

„Ich bin Euch nicht böse, Ihr habt ja Recht. Und Ihr habt mich gefunden."

„Seid Ihr immer dort gewesen?"

„Warum fragt Ihr?" Sie konnte nicht behaupten geschockt von seiner Frage zu sein, selten war sie so direkt darauf angesprochen worden, aber noch weniger mit dieser Art von Leichtigkeit, als wäre es etwas vollkommen Normales. Sie verdrängte den Gedanken, dass sie hier vielleicht mit einem Untoten, einem Strigoi oder was auch immer, über den Friedhof spazierte und einfach nur redete. Auch wenn sie es sich oft gewünscht hatte, aber so wirklich hatte sie sich noch niemandem anvertraut, was es mit ihrem Beruf auf sich hatte.

„Weil es mich interessiert", erwiderte er ehrlich.

„Ich war bisher die meiste Zeit im _Sodom_. Nur am Anfang, da hatte ich mein Glück auf der Straße versucht."

„Wie kommt eine junge hübsche Frau wie Ihr nur auf den Gedanken sich an andere zu verkaufen?"

„Tun wir das nicht alle in einer bestimmten Form?"

„Euer Gedanke ist zwar richtig und interessant, aber weshalb wähltet Ihr gerade diese Art?"

„Weil meine Familie dringend Geld braucht. Meine kleine Schwester arbeitet in einer Wäscherei, aber ihr Lohn reicht gerade einmal für die Miete. Zuerst arbeitete ich bei einem Perückenmacher und knüpfte die Toupets, aber da meine Mutter sehr krank ist und nicht mehr arbeiten kann, muss mein Lohn dafür reichen um drei Mäuler zu stopfen, Medikamente zu zahlen und für andere notwendige Anschaffungen einzustehen. Und es reichte einfach nie und... Mutter wollte an ihren Medikamenten sparen und..." Sie brach ab, atmete einmal tief durch und schwieg für einen Moment. Sophie blickte zu den Sträuchern, die sich auf ihrer linken Seite befanden, damit sie Felix nicht ansehen musste. Sie wollte nicht weinen, egal wie sehr sie ihre Lebensumstände belasteten.

„Ihr müsst mir das nicht erzählen, Sophie", hörte sie Felix sagen und spürte seine Hand, die für eine Sekunde ihre Schulter berührt zu haben schien.

„Es ist schon gut. Es tut gut sich einmal auszusprechen." Sie schluckte, rieb sich einmal über die leicht geröteten Augen und versuchte ein Lächeln an ihn. „Alles ist gut."

„Tut das nicht", sagte er nur, als er vor ihr stehen geblieben war.

„Was soll ich nicht tun?"

„Lächeln, wenn es Euch nicht gut geht. Mit dem Herzen kann man nicht lügen." Er drehte sich um und ging langsam weiter, während Sophie ihm einen Augenblick lang nachsah. Sie hatte auf einmal ein seltsames Gefühl in sich – als hätte ihr jemand _erlaubt_, ihre Gefühle zuzulassen. Nach wenigen Sekunden schloss sie wieder zu ihm auf. „Was bereitet Eurer Mutter die Schwierigkeiten, wenn ich fragen darf?", fragte er weiter.

„Ein schwaches Herz und vermutlich die Schwindsucht hatte der Arzt einmal gesagt."

„Ihr wisst, dass letzteres ansteckend ist?"

„Ja, das wissen wir." Sophie sah zu ihm auf. „Soll ich... etwas mehr Abstand zu Euch wahren?"

„Nein. Wenn ich in Euch eine Verbreitung von Krankheiten sehen würde, dann hätte ich schon die Flucht ergreifen müssen, nachdem Ihr Euch selbst verraten hattet."

„Ja, das stimmt wohl." Die Stimme des Mädchens war etwas leiser geworden, als der unbehagliche Gedanke in ihr aufkam, dass sie wirklich einen Krankheitserreger in sich herum tragen könnte.

„Darf ich Euren vollen Namen erfahren?

„Piccione. Sophie Piccione", antwortete sie ihm. „Wie es auch auf dem Grabmal meines Vaters steht."

„Seltsam", sprach Felix aus, seine Stimme klang prüfend.

„Was meint Ihr?"

„Ihr sagtet doch, Ihr wäret verheiratet gewesen. Hieß Euer dahingeschiedener Gemahl zufällig auch Piccione?" Sophie schwieg und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich glaube wir fangen noch einmal ganz von Vorne an, Sophie. Das ist doch Euer Name?" Entgegen Sophies Erwartungen klang Felix' Stimme ruhig und geduldig. Sie selbst hätte kaum so reagiert, wenn sie jemandem beim Lügen ertappt hätte. So nickte sie, wagte es nicht ihn anzusehen. Sie schämte sich, dass er nach und nach hinter ihr Lügengeflecht zu kommen schien. Schon wieder hatte sie sich selbst verraten, kam sich so dumm vor. Bisher konnte sie jeden in dem Glauben lassen, sie wäre eine normale junge Frau. Außer Felix.

„Mein Name _ist_ Sophie Piccione. Das ist nicht gelogen", sprach sie mit fester Stimme und rang nicht weiter mit sich.

„Und der Rest?"

„Ihr habt mir bisher noch nichts von Euch erzählt", blockte sie ab. Sie wollte jetzt nicht weiter über die Hintergründe ihrer kleinen und großen Lügen reden.

„Ich habe nichts erzählt, das ist richtig. Aber ich habe somit auch keine Lügen von mir gegeben."

Sophie atmete tief durch. „Ich _bin_ 19 Jahre alt und ich _habe_ eine Schwester mit der ich bei meiner Mutter lebe. Und ja, ich _bin_ nur eine Hure und ich bin _nie_ verheiratet gewesen."

„Kurz und schmerzhaft."

„Ja. Und nun möchte ich endlich etwas von Euch hören."

„Nun gut. Mit vollem Namen heiße ich Felix Inventius und zähle 28 Sommer." Dieses damals hohe Alter hatte er vor ewigen Epochen hinter sich gelassen, während sein Körper ein Gefangener der Zeit blieb. „Ich verdiene mein Geld _nicht_ mit Prostitution und bin ebenfalls _nie_ verheiratet gewesen."

Sophie blickte ihn nüchtern an und verzog einen Mundwinkel, so dass ein Grübchen auf ihrer Wange erschien. „Warum in Gottes Namen habe ich genau so eine Antwort von Euch erwartet?" Sie erntete nur ein freches Grinsen von Felix und ging mit einem leichten Lächeln weiter neben ihm her, hielt den Kopf jedoch gesenkt, so dass er es nicht sehen konnte. „Ihr seid schon 28 Jahre alt?", griff sie das Thema wieder auf.

„Ihr klingt, als müsste ich bald die letzte Ölung erhalten."

„Nein, so meinte ich das nicht! Und zudem, Ihr glaubt doch nicht an Gott." Bei dem Gedanken an den Herrn fiel ihr plötzlich wieder ein, weswegen sie überhaupt hier her gekommen war. Sie hatte sich wieder von seinem Charme bezaubern lassen, obwohl sie doch gekommen war, um ihn mit den Details zu konfrontieren, die sie herausgefunden zu glauben hatte. Und vielleicht um ihn noch einmal zu sehen und die Unterhaltungen mit ihm zu genießen.

„Warum seid Ihr erschienen, wenn Ihr glaubt zu wissen, wer ich sei?", fragte er sie unverblümt, als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen. Seine Frage hatte für Sophie einen unheilschwangeren Klang und es drängte sich ihr der Eindruck auf, als hätte auch er sich lange Zeit verstellt.

„Weil ich hoffe, dass ich unrecht habe."

„Das kommt ganz darauf an, was Euch im Sinne stand."

„Ihr sagtet, Ihr wäret kein Engel", begann Sophie. „Und manchmal hat es den Anschein, als hättet Ihr etwas zu verbergen." Nun benötigte sie wieder all ihren Mut, um weiter zu sprechen und ihre Vermutungen zu unterstreichen.

„So wie Ihr?", konterte er ihre Bemerkung und traf damit abermals ihren wunden Punkt.

„Ja, so wie ich", gab sie gefasst zurück. „Nur, dass Ihr es schon heraus gefunden habt."

„Und was glaubt Ihr herausgefunden zu haben?"

„Dass Ihr _anders_ seid."

„Wir sind alle einzigartig", sprach er mit dieser warmen tiefen Stimme aus, die sie schon so anziehend gefunden hatte, als er sie auf der Straße fand, nachdem Demetri sie fast bewusstlos zurück gelassen hatte.

„So einzigartig um nicht von dieser Welt zu sein?"

„Worauf wollt Ihr hinaus?"

„Euer Umhang...", begann sie. „Als ich vor kurzem in den Wald musste und es so bitterkalt war, hatte ich ihn nochmals angelegt und traf auf einen Mann, den ich nicht kannte. Seine Erscheinung war seltsam und er schien Euch zu kennen."

Felix schien misstrauisch zu werden und zog die rechte Augenbraue hoch. „Wie war sein Name?"

„Cyrill."

Nun folgte die zweite Augenbraue. „Das mag ich zu bezweifeln, dass Ihr Cyrill getroffen habt. Wäre es der gewesen, den ich kenne, dann würdet Ihr hier nicht mehr stehen."

„Ja, so schien es auch." Sophies Stimme wurde wieder fester und bestimmter. „Aber durch diesen glücklichen Zufall, dass ich Euren Umhang dabei hatte, beziehungsweise dieses Wappen, welches ihn schmückt, ließ er von mir ab. Er hatte Angst, dass er Probleme mit der _Königsfamilie_ bekommen würde, würde er mir ein Haar krümmen... Wovon er, seinem Gebaren nach, nicht weit entfernt war." Von Felix erfolgte vorerst keine Antwort, er nickte nur langsam und fixierte sie weiterhin mit seinem Blick. „Euer Name ist wirklich Inventius und nicht Volturi?", hakte sie schließlich nach, als er weiterhin schwieg.

„Nein, ich arbeite lediglich für die Volturi", erklärte er ruhig.

„Euer Ruf scheint Euch voraus zu eilen. Der Mann ergriff die Flucht, nachdem ich Euren Namen nur genannt hatte." Sophie machte eine kurze Pause in der selbst ihr Gegenüber nichts zu sagen vermochte. Er schwieg weiterhin und betrachtete sie. Bisher schienen ihm ihre Erzählungen nichts auszumachen. "Seid Ihr wirklich ein Henker?", sprach sie schließlich weiter, als ihre Neugierde über das ungute Gefühl in ihrem Bauch siegte.

„Würde es Euch kümmern?"

„Nein."

„Sondern?"

„Dass Ihr vielleicht seid wie dieser Cyrill."

„_Wie _zu sein?"

„Er sprach von einer anderen Welt als meiner. Die Farbe seiner Augen war rot, die Haut blass und kalt und... er sprach davon, dass mein Blut eine Art Delikatesse sei. Wenn in _seiner_ Welt diese Königsfamilie regiert und sie so zu sein scheinen wie er... Und Ihr für diese arbeitet... dann..." Unbewusst trat sie zwei Schritte von ihm zurück.

„Was dann? Sprecht Euch aus, Sophie." Wieder jagte ein angenehmer Schauer über ihre Haut, als er ihren Namen aussprach, wie nie jemand zuvor und die Distanz zwischen ihnen wieder verringerte, indem er zwei Schritte auf sie zu trat.

„Dann seid Ihr auch _so_."

„Da ich vergangene Nacht von der Erkenntnis eingeholt wurde, dass man nicht um den heißen Brei herum reden sollte, um im Endeffekt auf das gleiche Ergebnis zu kommen, würde ich Euch dies gerne nahe legen."

„Ihr wisst genau was ich sagen will!"

Felix zuckte die Schultern. „Helft mir auf die Sprünge."

„Ein Vampir! Ihr seid ein Vampir", platzte sie mit ihrer Erkenntnis heraus und beobachtete seine Reaktion, welche nur ein leichtes Zucken seiner Mundwinkel zeigte.

„Und Ihr glaubt nun, was Euch ein armer Irrer im Wald erzählte?", schloss er amüsiert.

„Ich hatte schon vorher eine Ahnung, aber er hat sie mir bestätigt, indem er sich selbst als solcher zu erkennen gab."

„Wisst Ihr, Sophie", begann er mit samtiger Stimme. „Da Ihr mir sehr sympathisch seid, möchte ich Euch nicht unbedingt anlügen. Und unter normalen Umständen würde ich alles leugnen, was Ihr mir hier gerade offenbart habt."

„Aber?"

„In gewisser Hinsicht scheinen wir einander zu ähneln", dachte er laut nach als er so dicht an Sophie heran trat, dass nur noch eine handbreit Platz zwischen ihnen war. Noch intensiver konnte er ihren lockenden Duft wahrnehmen. Ein Hauch Jasmin umwehte ihn, getrübt von einer weiteren Note. „Ihr habt aufgelegt?", bemerkte er fast beiläufig.

„Etwas Rosenöl vergangene Nacht." Sie zupfte verlegen an Kragen ihres Capes und sah ihn weiterhin an. „Es hat sich wohl etwas am Stoff abgesetzt", brachte sie etwas verwirrt hervor, irritiert von dem plötzlichen Themenwechsel.

„Ihr solltet das unterlassen, das habt Ihr nicht nötig."

„Wie bitte?"

„Es verdirbt Euren eigenen Duft, glaubt mir. Ich nehme viele Dinge intensiver wahr, als Ihr es Euch vorstellen könnt."

Wieder musste Sophie an Cyrill denken, welcher von ihrem intensiv delikaten Geruch für diese Wesen gesprochen hatte, erinnerte sich daran, wie er tief einatmete um diesen einzufangen, dachte daran, dass keiner der Volturi ein Kostverächter sein sollte. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, blickte zu ihm auf und warf die Höflichkeit der Anrede über Bord. Würde er sie nun töten wollen, wenn es ihm nach ihrem Blut verlangte, wäre es keine wohlwollende Geste, so wäre sie sicher auch zu keinerlei Höflichkeiten mehr verpflichtet.

„Wenn du nur nach meinem Blut verlangst, warum hast du mich nicht längst getötet? Warum hast du mir auch noch geholfen? Die Schulden an meinen Zuhälter beglichen, mir den Umhang gegeben oder einfach nur mit mir geredet?"

„Ich mag zwar ein Vampir sein, was aber nicht heißt, dass ich keinerlei Gewissen oder Gerechtigkeitssinn besitze. Niemand sollte vorsätzlich schlecht behandelt werden. Und ich weiß um deinen Stand im Leben, ich war vor langer Zeit selbst einmal ein Mensch gewesen und habe am Leben in der sozialen Unterschicht teil genommen. Es hat sich im Grunde nicht viel geändert." Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Und da du nun mit deinen Vermutungen recht behalten hast...", begann er wieder, tat wenige lautlose Schritte um die junge Frau herum, bis er hinter ihr stand. In diesem Moment schien alles menschliche von ihm abzufallen. „Glaubst du, dass ich dich nun so einfach gehen lassen würde?" Der letzte Satz war nur ein Flüstern und eine Gänsehaut breitete sich über Sophies Körper aus. Selbst in dieser nun gefährlichen, wenn nicht gar tödlichen, Lage schaffte es dieses Wesen hinter ihr so anziehend und erotisch zu wirken, dass ihr ein solcher Tod wie eine Erlösung erschien. Nicht wie der gefürchtete Tod durch Krankheit oder eines gewalttätigen Freiers.

„Du hattest schon viele Gelegenheiten", erinnerte sie ihn und versuchte standhaft zu bleiben, doch die ängstliche Erregung in ihrer Stimme blieb Felix nicht verborgen. Sie konnte die Nähe seines Körpers hinter sich spüren, seine kalte Hand wie sie Sophies offenes dunkles Haar zur Seite schob und ihren Hals freilegte.

„Warum läufst du nicht weg?" Er befand es nicht für notwendig lauter zu sprechen, denn die Angst des Mädchens schärfte ihre Sinne und sie würde ihn verstehen, als die Finger seiner linken Hand spielerisch über die weiche Haut ihres schlanken Halses glitten.

„Man sagte mir einst, dass man vor einem Vampir nicht davon laufen sollte. Es würde seinen Jagdinstinkt wecken." Sie zitterte, ihr Herz schlug wild und ihre Beine kündigten an, bald ihren Dienst zu versagen.

„In jeglicher Hinsicht. Der Pfarrer war ein weiser Mann, aber es war unklug von ihm über derlei zu sprechen." Der Vampir ließ seinen rechten Arm von hinten um ihre Hüfte nach vorne gleiten und legte sich mit sanfter Gewalt um ihre Mitte, zog Sophie dicht an sich, dass sie mit dem Rücken seine Brust berührte.

„Woher weißt du, dass er mir davon erzählte?", brachte sie atemlos hervor, wollte und konnte sich nicht gegen seine Berührung wehren, als er mit der freien Hand ihren Kopf zur Seite neigte und sich zu ihrem Hals herab neigte.

„Weil ich dich beobachte", wisperte er gegen ihre warme Haut. „Du warst nie wirklich alleine, nachdem ich dich hier auf dem Friedhof das erst Mal wieder fand."

Sophie keuchte auf, als sie seine kalten Lippen an ihrem Hals spürte und schloss die Augen. Weshalb sie es tat, weshalb sie all das zuließ, blieb ihr selbst verborgen. Vielleicht lähmte sie die Angst der Bewusstheit, dass dieser Mann wirklich eine Blut trinkende Bestie war. Oder es erregte sie in einer gewissen Art und Weise, da sie ihn selbst in dieser Gefahr noch anziehend fand. „_Du_ hast die Kirche in Brand gesetzt", fasste sie wieder einen klaren Gedanken, nachdem er offenbart hatte, dass er über das Wissen des Geistlichen Bescheid wusste. „_Du_ hast den Pfarrer getötet."

„Meine Pflicht", entgegnete er nur knapp. „Die Menschen dürfen nichts von unserer Welt im Schatten erfahren."

„Und weil Cyrill es mir verraten hat..." Sophie traute sich nicht das wohl fällige Urteil auszusprechen. Entgegen ihrer Angst war sie noch immer Gefangene einer seltsamen Magie, die sie nicht an Flucht denken ließ.

„Ja, du weißt es. Eine Verschwendung, aber in gewisser Hinsicht auch mein Fehler. Ich wollte dich für einen besonderen Moment aufsparen und habe ihn wohl verpasst." Er stand wieder dicht vor ihr, sein rechter Zeigefinger legte sich gebeugt unter ihr Kinn, damit er es sacht anheben konnte. Sophies mandelförmige braune Augen sahen zu ihm auf, darin eine Mischung aus Furcht und Verlangen. Seine Lippen waren so dicht an ihren, dass sie deren Berührung beim Sprechen spüren konnte. „Du hast keinerlei Ahnung, was die Note deines Blutes bei meiner Art hervor ruft." Die junge Frau wagte keinerlei Regung, stand wie erstarrt vor ihm, als seine Lippen sich auf ihre senkten und diese flüchtig, dennoch mit einer zarten Vorsicht, berührten. Trotz der Kälte seiner Berührung wurde ihr heiß und ein wohlig warmes Gefühl erstickte ihre Angst. Für diesen kurzen Moment hatte sie ihre Augen geschlossen und vergaß alles um sich herum, kam erst wieder zu sich, als er leise weiter gegen ihre Lippen sprach. „Kein Gott und kein Glaube kann dich schützen. Das Schicksal wählt oft seinen ganz eigenen Weg. Und selbst wenn ich dich gehen lasse... Du wirst wieder kommen", prophezeite er wissend und ließ von ihr ab.

Sophie öffnete abrupt die Augen. Sie schüttelte wie in Trance den Kopf, trat rückwärts einige Schritte von ihm fort und sah ihn an. Sie war nicht dazu in der Lage ihren Blick abzuwenden, etwas an ihm schien sie zu fesseln und verzehren zu wollen.

„Warum sollte ich?"

„Weil du mich vermissen wirst." Abermals konnte sie das schon einmal dagewesene gewinnende Lächeln auf dem makellosen Gesicht erkennen.

Donato Silas hatte sich mit den Ellenbogen an der Schiffsreling abgestützt und studierte abermals das Schreiben seines Freundes.

… _Nun, mein Freund, musste ich an Euch denken, als kürzlich eine junge Frau meinen Rat ersuchte. Sie hatte den Ausdruck „Strigoi" vernommen und befragte mein Wissen über die dunklen Seiten der Welt. Es muss ihr Unbehagen bereitet haben, doch sie wollte mir nicht beichten was sie erlebte, dass sie solch Dinge wissen müsse. Mehr als wenige Informationen, guten Rat und Gottes Seegen konnte ich ihr nicht mit auf den Weg geben, doch eine innere Eingebung lässt mich glauben, dass Cecina gar wirklich von einem Vampirwesen heimgesucht wird.  
So möchte ich Euch einladen, mit der Bitte den Geschehnissen hier vor Ort auf den Grund zu gehen und mich hoffentlich falscher Vermutungen zu belehren.  
Möge Gott uns allen beistehen und den dunklen Schatten der Nacht Einhalt gebieten._

Er ließ das Pergament sinken und blickte aus graublauen Augen auf das offene Meer hinaus. Eine salzige Brise umwehte ihn und hinterließ den Geschmack von Salz auf seinen Lippen. Es begann bereits zu dämmern, doch die Tage auf dem Schiff zogen sich in die Länge. Schifffahrten waren ihm noch nie gut bekommen, doch der Weg von England nach Italien war kein Katzensprung und er wollte unbedingt der Einladung eines alten Freundes nachkommen. Er hatte umgehend auf das dringliche Schreiben geantwortet, jedoch keinerlei Antwort mehr von dem Pfarrer Cecinas erhalten. Sicher war er stark beschäftigt, nachdem worüber er ihm das Herz ausgeschüttet hatte. Dennoch galt es keine Zeit zu verlieren, sollte sich die Ahnung des Pfarrers wirklich bestätigen, und so hatte sich der Exorzist baldig auf den Weg nach Italien gemacht. Lange war er nicht mehr dort gewesen.

Der Horizont verdunkelte sich langsam und ein kalter Wind kam auf, welcher die Wolken eilig über das Himmelszelt trieb. Erste Regentropfen fielen und die wenigen Passagiere, die sich noch an Deck befanden, suchten Schutz in ihren Kabinen.

Donato Silas ließ den Brief in der Innentasche seines dunklen Mantels verschwinden, bevor er dem stärker werdenden Regen zum Opfer fallen konnte. Der Wind ließ die Regentropfen wild in sein Gesicht peitschen und erfolglos strich er sich ein paar nasse dunkelblonde Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Er schloss die Augen im stillen Gebet.

_'Heiliger Erzengel Michael, verteidige uns im Kampf, gegen die Bosheit und die Nachstellungen des Teufels sei du unser Schutz. Gott gebiete ihm, so wir bitten demütig: Du aber Fürst der himmlischen Heerscharen, stürze den Satan und die anderen bösen Geister, die zum Verderben der Seelen in der Welt umherziehen, mit göttlicher Kraft, in die Hölle hinab. Amen.'_

Er ergriff das kleine, aber schwere Kreuz um seinen Hals mit der rechten Hand. Fest umschloss er es und küsste das Kruzifix. Bald würde wieder eine untote Seele weniger auf Erden wandeln.

„Mister Silas, auch Sie sollten wieder unter Deck gehen. Ein Sturm zieht auf, das ist nicht ungefährlich hier oben", wurde er von einem weiteren Passagier angesprochen, mit dem er sich am Mittag ausführlich über die Seefahrt unterhalten hatte.

„Ja, Sie haben recht, Junge." Donato Silas klopfte dem jungen Mann freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, blickte wieder auf das Meer hinaus, als in der Ferne Blitze aufleuchteten und ein erstes tiefes Grollen zu vernehmen war. „Ich wollte nur einen Blick auf dieses atemberaubende Naturschauspiel werfen. Wunderschön, auch wenn es tödliche Ausmaße annehmen kann, nicht wahr?"

„Hoffentlich dreht sich der Wind und es kommt nicht weiter auf uns zu."

„Die Seeleute haben Erfahrung, seien Sie unbesorgt", sprach er mit rauer Stimme.

„Ich habe mehr Bedenken wegen der Geschichten, die man sich über die Geisterschiffe vor den Küsten Italiens erzählt."

„Was erzählen sich die Leute?" Interessiert blickte er seinen Gegenüber an.

„Vor Italien sollen immer wieder _Geisterschiffe_ auftauchen. Sie treiben in Küstennähe, gehen aber nicht vor Anker. Es kommt auch niemand per Boot an die Ufer... Bisher waren die Schiffe oft unbeschädigt, aber die gesamte Crew, jeder der auf dem Schiff gewesen sein muss, war tot. Und diese Dinge sollen sich meist nach Unwettern auf See ereignet haben."

„Es könnten auch Seeräuber gewesen sein, wenn so skrupellos gehandelt wurde. Die Piraterie wird wohl nie aussterben."

„Das dachte ich auch einst, doch den Gedanken verwarf ich, als ich folgendes in Erfahrung brachte. Die Opfer waren stets alle blutleer."

„Blutleer? Hatten sie Bissspuren?"

„Das weiß ich nicht. Aber wie kommt Ihr darauf?"

„Nur ein Gedanke, aber Danke für diese nette Schauergeschichte. Ich werde diese Nacht sicher _hervorragend_ schlafen." Mit der Gewissheit auf dem richten Weg zu sein.


	9. Dunkel und mächtig, schön und gefährlich

_Wenn es dunkel genug ist, werden die Sterne sichtbar.  
(Nachruf)_

Sophie rannte die Straßen entlang, bis endlich das _Sodom_ vor ihr erschien. Noch nie hatte sie diesen Ort als Zuflucht wahrgenommen, doch es erschien ihr wie eine Rettung, als sie endlich die Hintertüre des Bordells hinter sich schließen konnte. Sie wusste nicht einmal wie sie hierher gekommen war, hatte nicht auf den Weg geachtet und war einfach los gerannt, nachdem sie sich nun im Klaren war, dass Felix wirklich ein Vampir war. Entgegen der Warnung des Pfarrers, dass ein Davonlaufen den Jagdinstinkt des Vampires riskieren könnte, war sie panisch los gerannt. Entgegen seiner Worte hatte er sie gehen lassen, schien ihr nicht gefolgt zu sein. Doch Sophie verstand sich selbst nicht. Wie konnte sie sich von diesem Mann so sehr angezogen fühlen und im gleichen Moment so viel Angst vor ihm entwickeln? Fast hatte sie das Gefühl genossen, als er sie an sich gezogen hatte, als er sie berührte, obwohl sie in diesem Moment dem Tod näher gewesen sein musste, als je zuvor.

„Demetri will dich sehen", sprach sie eines der Mädchen an. Roberta, die sie mit einem spitzen Blick betrachtete. „Was hast du denn diesmal ausgefressen?"

Sophie aber schenkte ihr nur einen abwertenden Blick, statt einer Antwort. Die beiden mochten sich nicht besonders, da Roberta Sophie oft bezichtigt hatte, sie würde ihr die Kundschaft stehlen. Aber vielleicht lag es auch einfach nur am weniger hübschen Gesicht ihrerseits.

Noch immer ihren Gedanken nachhängend ging Sophie die massive Holztreppe hinauf, die zu Demetris Räumlichkeiten führte. Er lebte zusammen mit seiner verwitweten Schwester auf der obersten Etage des Hauses, was auch die wohnliche Einrichtung der Zimmer erklärte. Sie klopfte an die Türe seines Arbeitszimmers.

„Herein."

„Du wolltest mich sprechen?", sagte sie, als sie eingetreten war und die Türe hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

„Ja." Er machte eine Pause und legte die Rabenfeder, mit der er bevorzugter weise schrieb, zur Seite und sah nun endlich Sophie an. „Du kannst deine Sachen packen und gehen."

„Meine... Warum?" Erschrocken weiteten sich ihre Augen, denn mit einer solchen Mitteilung hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

„Weil du mich angelogen hast und nebenher anschaffen gehst. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich dich rauswerfe, wenn ich dich noch einmal erwische."

„Wobei erwischen, wenn ich nichts getan habe? Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich nicht auf der Straße anschaffe!"

„Weißt du, manchmal stellst du dich so dumm an, dass es mir fast in der Seele weh tut. Heute Morgen hast du dich sogar von deinem _Kunden_ abholen lassen. Zu dumm nur, dass die Fensterscheiben hier sauber sind und ich dich gesehen habe."

„Ist es dir einmal in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich auch soziale Kontakte pflege?" Die Worte sprudelten ungehalten aus ihr hervor, doch Demetri zeigte sich unbeeindruckt.

„Gehst du nun oder muss ich dich persönlich vor die Türe bringen?" Er erhob sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch und ging um diesen herum, dass er vor Sophie zum Stehen kam. Demetri war fast zwei Köpfe größer als sie und konnte sich daher umso bedrohlicher vor ihr aufbauen.

„Ich habe nichts getan! Verstehst du es nicht, oder willst du es nicht verstehen?"

„Ich verstehe sehr gut, Sophie. Und da du nun ausreichend Zeit hast, kannst du so viele _soziale Kontakte_ pflegen, wie du es dir wünschst. Und nun verschwinde aus meinem Haus oder ich muss nachhelfen!"

„Du bist so ein mieser arroganter..." Weiter konnte Sophie nicht sprechen, denn Demetri hatte sie schon am Arm gepackt und diesen schmerzhaft auf ihren Rücken gedreht.

„Du hast noch nie den einfachen Weg gewählt, Mädchen", kommentierte er tonlos und schob sie aus dem Zimmer, die Treppe hinunter zum Hinterausgang des Bordells. Sophies zuerst heftige Gegenwehr erlosch, da sie sich in dieser Haltung selbst mehr weh tat, als dass sie etwas gegen ihn hätte ausrichten können. Ein paar versuchte Tritte verfehlten ihn, doch an der Hintertüre angelangt konnte sie einen Arm losreißen und schlug nach Demetri Gesicht. Er drehte den Kopf zwar zur Seite weg, doch Sophie konnte ihn zumindest unter dem rechten Auge erwischen, wo sich nun zumindest eine kleine Verletzung zeigte. Die anderen Mädchen sahen dem Geschehnis geschockt zu, doch keine traute sich einzugreifen, bis Antonia sich ein Herz fasste und den beiden hinterher eilte.

„Demetri, lass sie doch los! Du tust ihr weh!" Antonia zerrte an Demetris rechtem Oberarm, doch dieser hatte ihre Freundin schon zur Türe hinaus gestoßen, welche die drei hölzernen Stufen hinunter stürzte und auf Schotter und Schnee für einige Sekunden liegen blieb. Sophies Hände brannten, als die kleinen spitzen Steinchen sich in ihre Haut bohrten und ihre Kleidung wurde durch den Schnee nass und würde sie bald umso erbärmlicher frieren lassen. Sie hörte Demetri, wie er wohl zu dem Pulk Mädchen hinter ihnen sprach.

„Und wenn noch eine von euch auf die Idee kommen sollte, hinter meinem Rücken Geschäfte auf der Straße aufzuziehen, und mir den Laden zu ruinieren, wird es euch genauso ergehen! Verstanden?"

„Sophie würde niemals...", mischte sich nun Antonia wieder ein, um ihrer Freundin beizustehen, wurde aber jäh von dem Zuhälter unterbrochen.

„Antonia, wer zum Teufel hat dich um deine Meinung gebeten?"

„Ich möchte nur sagen, dass sie..."

„Wenn du sie nicht begleiten möchtest, dann solltest du dein dummes Mundwerk halten und zusehen, dass du wieder rein kommst, du dämliche Kuh!" Es war Demetri anzusehen, wie sehr er in Rage war. „Wird es nun bald!" Sein Ton zeigte Wirkung. Ein entschuldigender Blick an Sophie war das Letzte, welches von Antonia zu sehen war, als sie langsam zurück in das Gebäude ging. „Und du verschwindest nun und lässt dich hier nicht mehr sehen", wandte er sich noch einmal an Sophie.

„Du willst wohl, dass ich irgendwann verhungere?", ging sie ihn abermals wütend an und richtete sich wieder auf.

„Sind deine Sorgen etwa mein Problem? Dann hol dir die Männer eben nach Hause, ihr seid doch drei Weiber in deiner Familie." Dafür fand Sophie keine Antwort und handelte einfach nach Gefühl. Sie starrte ihn für einen Moment angeekelt an und spuckte ihm schließlich ins Gesicht. Auf Demetris Reaktion war sie gefasst, aber diese erfolgte nicht, als seine Schwester hinter ihm erschien und ihn an den Schultern fest hielt.

„Es reicht!" Sie trat nun vor ihren Bruder, sah Sophie erbost an und reichte Demetri ein Spitzentaschentuch. „Verschwinde endlich!" Mehr hatte sie dem Mädchen nicht zu sagen, doch fast bereute sie es, als sie Sophie nun zwischen den Häusern verschwinden sah. Wenn das Mädchen nicht mehr hier sein würde, würde Allegra selbst wohl den Mann nicht wieder sehen, auf den sie ein Auge geworfen hatte. Die Hure wäre das kleinere Problem gewesen, bisher hatte Allegra jeden Mann bekommen, den sie hatte haben wollen.

Zitternd vor Kälte, in ihrer nassen Kleidung, ging Sophie ziellos durch die Straßen. Ihre Füße waren kalt und taub, aber die junge Frau achtete nicht weiter darauf. Es hatte wieder zu schneien begonnen und dicke Flocken fielen langsam und lautlos zu Boden. Ein kalter Wind kam immer wieder auf und fühlte sich auf Sophies Wangen an wie hunderte kleiner Nadeln. Sie wollte kurz Schutz in einer schmalen Gasse zwischen zwei Häusern suchen und setzte sich dort auf eine der Kisten, die hier abgestellt worden waren. Sie musste nachdenken, sich darüber klar werden, was sie nun tun sollte. Einfach, wie so viele arme Frauen hier, wieder auf die Straße gehen und sich dort an Männer verkaufen? Eine ordentliche Arbeit würde ihr mehr gefallen, doch leider waren die Löhne zu gering, als dass sie damit ihre Familie hätte über Wasser halten können.

Sie lehnte sich an die steinerne Mauer hinter sich und schloss die Augen. Ohne eine weitere Ankündigung überrollten sie ihre Gefühle. Angst, Trauer, Wut und Verzweiflung wollten jeweils die Oberhand gewinnen und ließen Sophie nun schluchzen. So viele herunter geschluckte Tränen überkamen sie, wie schon lange nicht mehr. '_Weil du mich vermissen wirst._' Dieser Gedanke, was Felix zu ihr gesagt hatte, bevor sie fort gelaufen war, stahl sich wieder in ihren Kopf. Weshalb, das konnte sie sich nicht erklären, aber der Teil in ihr, der keine Angst hatte und ihn zu mögen schien, schien ihn wirklich zu vermissen. Zu gerne hätte sie jetzt jemanden – sogar einen Vampir - bei sich, der einfach nur da wäre und ihr vielleicht zuhören würde.

„Ich denke du hast es verstanden", hörte sie eine Stimme direkt vor sich und blickte resigniert auf.

„Was habe ich... verstanden?", flüsterte sie, unterbrochen von einem Schluchzen, und blickte in ihr bekannte, nun rubinrote, Augen.

„Nicht zu lächeln, wenn es dir nicht gut geht."

„Du hattest recht", erwiderte sie ungerührt und leise, wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, und strich verirrte Haarsträhnen hinters Ohr, die durch den Wind aber sofort wieder vor ihrem Gesicht tanzten.

„Womit?"

„Dass ich dich vermissen würde." Sie bemerkte, wie er sich kommentarlos neben ihr niederließ, schwieg und einfach da war. Entgegen seiner sonstigen Erscheinung ging etwas Beruhigendes von ihm aus und ließ sie ruhiger werden. Sie würde nicht wieder davonlaufen müssen, denn in weniger als einer Stunde hatte er sie wieder gefunden. Und in ihrer jetzigen Situation war es ihr beinahe gleichgültig, würde sie nun durch die Hand eines Vampires sterben. Noch nie war sie sich so einsam und nutzlos vorgekommen, wie in diesen Minuten, selbst ihr Vertrauen in Gott schien sie im Stich zu lassen. „Wirst du es nun tun?", fragte sie leise, den Blick fest auf die Wand ihr gegenüber gerichtet.

„Was tun?"

„Mich töten."

„Nein. Ich greife niemanden an, der am Boden liegt", erklärte er nur ruhig und stand wieder auf. Er reichte ihr ein dunkles Bündel und Sophie erkannte den Umhang, den er ihr schon einmal gegeben hatte. „Den hast du fallen lassen, als du so überstürzt aufgebrochen bist."

„Was ist mit deinen Augen?", fragte sie, als sie den dunkelgrauen Umhang dankbar entgegen nahm und ihn anlegte. In diesem Moment war Sophie so ruhig, dass selbst die rote Augenfarbe ihres Gegenübers sie nicht erschrecken konnte.

„Nun ja... Nachdem du verschwunden warst, musste ich mir ein anderes Opfer suchen." Ein schalkhaftes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Sophie kam nicht drum herum ihn anzusehen, auf einmal fand sie ihn noch anziehender als mit dunklen Augen. Dieses Rot war zwar unnatürlich, aber es wirkte wild und verwegen und wies ihn eindeutig als nicht menschlich aus. Wenn sie schon mit den Menschen kein Glück hatte... „Du hast Feuer im Blut", riss er sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Was meinst du?"

„Du hast dem Mann ordentlich Einen mitgegeben." Er musste wohl Demetri meinen.

„Dann hast du also auch mitbekommen, was er mir _mitgegeben_ hat und warum ich nun hier sitze."

„Es tut mir Leid, dass es für ihn den Anschein hatte, als würdest du sein Geschäft schädigen wollen."

„Dafür, dass wir uns erst so kurz kennen, musstest du dich schon oft entschuldigen."

„Manchmal geht mein Temperament mit mir durch."

„Ich glaube du hast eher das Herz auf der Zunge."

„Schlimm?"

„Nein", lächelte sie, mehr ungewollt, denn ihre Situation war alles andere als zum Lachen.

„Wenn ich etwas für dich tun kann... Anscheinend bin ich nicht unschuldig an deiner Lage."

„Vielleicht ist es besser so." Auf der Straße konnte sie sich die Freier indirekt selbst aussuchen und konnte nicht einfach _bestellt_ werden, wie ein Sack Mehl. Zwar war sie alleine und auf der Straße schutzlos jedem ausgeliefert, aber sie könnte ebenso gut im Freudenhaus erschlagen werden und bis ihr jemand helfen konnte, könnte es zu spät sein. Es war einerlei. „Warum lebe ich noch?", fragte sie ihn ungeniert, als sie unbewusst die Gefahr der Menschen und die Gefahr durch einen Vampir gegenseitig abwog.

„Weil du mich in einer gewissen Weise faszinierst."

Sophie nickte und stand auf. „Danke für den Umhang", sagte sie nur leise und bewegte sich langsamen Schritte auf die Straße zu.

„Wohin gehst du?", hörte sie Felix hinter sich.

„Zum Hafen."

„Und was gedenkst du dort zu tun?"

„Ich habe etwas zu erledigen."

„Um diese Zeit? Am Hafen? Sophie, bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Eine Frau hat zu dieser Stunde nichts am Hafen verloren. Weißt du, was sich dort für Gestalten herum treiben?"

Sie blieb abrupt stehen und fixierte ihn mit angespannter Miene. „Es ist reizend, wie sehr du dich um mich sorgst, aber da ich schon mehrere Treffen mit einem Vampir überlebt habe, gleicht das Klientel dort wohl eher einem netten Sonntagspicknick."

„Nun, willige und betrunkene Männer wirst du dort zu Hauf finden. Sowie zwielichtige Gestalten, kuriose Händler und sonstige Banditen."

„Ich habe gehört, dass dort jemand Zähne aufkauft und gut bezahlen soll", erzählte sie mutlos. „Ich habe vielleicht ein wenig Angst, aber bei den Backenzähnen sieht man es vielleicht nicht unbedingt und meine Familie kommt über die Runden, bis ich vielleicht andere Arbeit habe."

„Eine wirklich _hervorragende_ Idee", kommentierte er mit ironischem Ton ihre Gedanken. „Und das Geld wird dann auch wirklich etwas länger ausreichen, weil du nichts mehr im Mund haben wirst, womit du dein Brot noch kauen könntest."

„Tut mir Leid, dass es etwas schwierig erscheint, aber ich kann nun einmal nicht einfach jemanden umbringen und sein Blut trinken", zischte sie wütend.

„Selbst ein Pfarrer hat nicht immer recht", antwortete er ihr nun monoton und ließ das Thema somit im Raum stehen. Mit wenigen Schritte stand er vor ihr, fast so nahe wie in dem Moment, als er sich ihr zu erkennen gegeben hatte. „Vielleicht solltest du den Verschluss nach Innen drehen, ehe er Gauner anlockt." Sophie sah an sich herab und verstand. Dieses Wappen schien aus echtem Gold und Edelsteinen gefertigt zu sein. Ihre Finger griffen nach dem Verschluss, doch sie waren durch die Kälte inzwischen zu klamm und taub, als dass sie hätte richtig zugreifen können, um die filigrane Nadel zu lösen. Auf einmal spürte sie Felix' Hände, die ihre sanft beiseite schoben und den Verschluss mühelos öffneten.

„Danke", sagte Sophie leise und griff nach den offenen Enden des Umhangs, um diese um sich zu ziehen.

„Du solltest es dir gut überlegen, ob du dort hingehst", bemerkte er ruhig, als er die Kordel am Hals des Umhangs den sie trug, zusammen band, dass dieser ihr nicht mehr von den Schultern rutschen konnte. Das Wappen befestigte er an der Innenseite des Stoffes.

„Solltest du es nicht besser behalten? In meiner Situation könnte ich es teuer verkaufen."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du das tun würdest. Außerdem habe ich dir den Umhang geschenkt und es gehört dazu. Du kannst mit deinem Eigentum tun und lassen was du willst, aber bedenke, dass dir das Wappen meines Klans schon einmal unbewusst das Leben gerettet hat."

„Und wie viel Zeit willst _du_ mir noch lassen?" Sophie hatte sich umgedreht um weiter zu gehen, sah über die rechte Schulter noch einmal zu ihm zurück.

„Du bist mutig genug, mir den Rücken zuzukehren."

„Sehen wir uns wieder?"

„Ich denke schon."

Felix hatte Sophie ziehen lassen. Nicht zum ersten Mal hätte er sich darüber ärgern müssen, doch er musste sich eingestehen, dass er wahrlich den besonderen Moment, ihr Blut zu nehmen, verpasst hatte. Und nun hatte er sich so sehr an sie gewöhnt, dass ihm jedes andere Opfer ebenso gelegen kam, um seinen Blutdurst zu stillen.

Bald würde er sich mit den weiteren Mitgliedern der Volturi, die in den Wäldern Cecinas und um die Stadt herum patrouillierten, treffen müssen, um Bericht zu erstatten. Bisher schien nur er zu wissen, dass Cyrill, den sie entweder gefangen nehmen oder töten sollten, die Stadt wohl verlassen hatte. Doch einige Nächte mehr in Cecina würde er begrüßen, vor allem da er selbst noch etwas erledigen wollte.

Die Kapuze seines Umhangs hatte er tief ins Gesicht gezogen, dass Schatten das unkenntlich machten, was nicht für menschliche Augen bestimmt war. Über die Dächer der Stadt gelangte er schnell an seinen Zielort: Das _Sodom_. Natürlich hatte er mitbekommen, wie dieser Demetri Sophie auf die Straße gesetzt hatte und im Grunde wollte er die junge Frau nicht in diesem Milieu wieder sehen, aber er war wirklich nicht unschuldig daran, dass sie rausgeflogen war und nun nicht wusste, wovon sie leben sollte. Der Krieg hatte viel zerstört, die Menschen waren entweder bettelarm oder lebten in Überfluss und Verschwendung.

Widerstrebend ließ Felix sich von einem entfernten Dach gleiten und landete ungesehen und sicher auf dem Boden zwischen zweier Häuser, zwischen denen er nun hervor trat und das Bordell ansteuerte. Drei angetrunkene Männer standen vor dem Eingang und prahlten mit ihren Eroberungen dieser Nacht. Der Vampir blieb in weniger Entfernung stehen und versuchte den Besitzer ausfindig zu machen, schärfte seine Sinne. Jeder Mensch hatte einen anderen eigenen Geruch an sich, der es dem Wesen leicht machte, ihn zu finden. So folgte Felix der Fährte und gelangte hinter das Haupthaus, wo eine Türe von dem schwachen Licht einer Öllampe erhellt wurde. Vor der Türe befanden sich wenige Stufen, auf denen ein Mann saß. Die etwa schulterlangen dunklen Haare hatte er streng im Nacken zusammen gebunden und ein dunkler Mantel schützte ihn gegen die Kälte. Felix erkannte den Zuhälter, der mit einem Streichholz eine Pfeife anzündete und es schließlich in den Schnee warf, wo es sofort erlosch. Bläulicher Rauch stieg auf, der im Licht der Lampe einen grünlichen Schimmer annahm und der süßlich schwere Geruch von Opium machte sich breit.

„Sie sind Demetri?", hörte der Mann eine tiefe Stimme, nur wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt.

„Signore Angelosanto. Außerdem, wer will das wissen?", antwortete er unbeeindruckt und zog abermals am Mundstück des Rauchwerks.

„Von mir aus auch so. Wir hatten vor nicht allzu langer Zeit einmal das kurze Vergnügen." Abermals umging Felix es, sich seinem Gegenüber vorzustellen, welches diesem wohl auch gerade in den Sinn gekommen war, als er ihn zu erkennen schien.

„Ach ja, der anonyme Helfer in der Not", kam es ihm gereizt über die Lippen. „Was wollen Sie? Die Mädels warten am Haupteingang."

„Wegen denen bin ich nicht hier."

„Sie sind derjenige, der Sophies Schulden beglichen hat. Nobel, kann ich da nur sagen." Er stand auf und legte die Pfeife auf einem Fensterbrett ab, ging einige Schritte auf den Fremden zu, welcher sich noch immer unkenntlich hielt. „Aber leider muss ich Euch mitteilen, dass sie nicht mehr hier ist. Unser Arbeitsverhältnis hat sich getrennt."

„Deswegen suche ich Euch auf. Das Ganze beruht auf einem Missverständnis."

„Das behauptet sie auch. Schickt sie Euch nun vor, dass Ihr sie rein waschen sollt? Tut mir Leid, aber ich hatte sie ausdrücklich gewarnt. Und wenn ich meinen Worten nicht Folge leiste, dann tanzt mir bald der gesamte Hühnerstall da drinnen auf der Nase herum", erklärte er mit strengem Ton und tat einen Fingerzeig hinter sich auf das Freudenhaus.

„Ich bin lediglich ein Bekannter von Sophie, kein Kunde oder sonstiges. Also gebt ihr ihren Platz da drinnen wieder und lasst die Sache beruhen."

„Was findet Ihr hohen Herren eigentlich an solchen Frauen? Auch wenn sie hier bei ihren Tätigkeiten ein Dach überm Kopf haben, sind sie doch einfach nur Mädchen aus der Gosse, die sich jedem an den Hals werfen, wenn ihm das Geld nur schwer genug in der Tasche wiegt. Ihr feinen Pinkel schleppt euch nur die Syphilis auf euer hohes Ross. Das könnt Ihr mir glauben."

„Nun?", tat Felix unbeeindruckt und überging Demetris Rede.

„Ich habe Nein gesagt." Doch der Nachdruck in Demetris Stimme verlor sich, als der Fremde einige Schritte auf ihn zu trat. Er überragte ihn um einiges an Körpergröße, ebenso die kräftige und etwas brutale Erscheinung. Noch immer konnte Demetri sein Gesicht nicht erkennen, aber die bedrohliche Stimme tat ihr Übriges.

„Ich weiß ja nicht aus welchem Loch Ihr hervor gekrochen seid, aber ich glaube Ihr solltet Eure Entscheidung noch einmal überdenken. Davon einmal abgesehen, was Euch an Einnahmen durch die Lappen geht."

„Mio Tesoro, wo ist die Kiste Rotwein, die ich bestellt hatte?", unterbrach eine weibliche Stimme den Vampir und eine Frau, etwa Mitte Zwanzig, stand in der Türe. Das dunkle Haar trug sie kunstvoll hoch gesteckt, einzelne in sich drehende Locken lagen über ihrer rechten Schulter und umspielten ein üppiges Dekolletee. „Oh, ich wollte nicht stören", säuselte sie, ihre Worte stolperten, da sie wohl schon genug Wein genossen hatte.

„Ich komme gleich rein, Allegra", sagte Demetri nur, aber seine Schwester war schon heraus getreten und stand nun neben ihm. Der Reifrock des lachsfarbenen Seidenkleides streifte über den Schnee und die hochhackigen Schuhe ließen sie auf dem Schotter unsicher stehen, dass sie sich an Demetri fest hielt.

„Guten Abend", grüßte sie den schönen Fremden lächelnd, von dem sie geglaubt hatte, ihn nicht noch einmal zu sehen, nachdem ihr Bruder Sophie davon gejagt hatte. Sie hatte ihn sogar in ihrem jetzigen, leicht angetrunkenen Zustand wieder erkannt und reichte ihm die Hand. „Ich bin Allegra, seine Schwester."

„Sehr erfreut, Signora", begrüßte er sie. Vielleicht kam die Unterbrechung ganz gelegen, denn wie es aussah, würde der Zuhälter vor seiner Schwester kein Theater veranstalten. Diese lächelte ihn verrucht an.

„Ich habe Sie erst einmal hier in Cecina gesehen. Sie sind nicht von hier?"

„Allegra, bitte. Ich möchte geschäftliches besprechen, würdest du also bitte wieder hinein gehen."

„Demetri, ich bin..."

„Ich finde er hat recht, Signora. Es wäre unverantwortlich, würde eine junge hübsche Dame sich eine Lungenentzündung einfangen", unterbrach Felix sie und erwiderte ihr Lächeln, welches ihre Augen glitzern ließ.

„Ich hoffe man sieht sich wieder", verabschiedete sich und zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Das hoffe ich auch. Gute Nacht." Er beobachtete, wie sie ihn noch einmal ansah, ehe sie die Türe hinter sich schloss. „Ich denke, wir sind uns nun einig", wand er sich wieder an Demetri, welcher wohl etwas eingeschüchtert nickte.

„Von mir aus. Aber sollte sich wirklich heraus stellen, dass sie..."

„Das wird es nicht. Macht Euch keinerlei Sorgen." Er zog einige Papiernoten aus seinem Umhang und warf sie Demetri vor die Füße. „Ich komme dann morgen Abend vorbei und nehme sie mit."

„Wenn die Mädchen bei mir arbeiten, dann gehen sie nicht außer Haus. Ich kann schließlich nicht kontrollieren, ob ihnen etwas passiert."

„Als Ihr Sophie auf die Straße geworfen habt, war es Euch auch egal."

„Das ist etwas anderes. Aber von mir aus. Wenn Ihr sagt, Ihr wäret ein Bekannter, dann wird sie wohl nichts dagegen haben", gab er klein bei und hob die Papiere auf.

„Ich mag diese Bankzettel nicht. Bei Münzen hat man eher das Gefühl _richtiges_ Geld in der Hand zu haben", bemerkte Demetri beiläufig und betrachtete die Scheine im fahlen Licht. Sie schienen erst kürzlich ausgestellt worden zu sein, das Papier wies keine Knicke oder sonstige Hinweise auf, dass es schon mehrmals den Besitzer gewechselt hatte. „Auf den Namen Celentano" las er auf den Wertscheinen und steckte sie ein. Geld stank bekanntlich nicht.

„Inventius."

„Auf den Scheinen steht aber 'Celentano'."

„Das kann Euch doch egal sein. Oder?"

Demetri nickte stumm und erwiderte nichts. Sein Gegenüber besaß eine Art dunkle Ausstrahlung, die ihm Unbehagen bereitete und er befand es für besser, jetzt einfach den Mund zu halten.

Nachdem sich ihre Wege getrennt hatten, schienen Sophies Beine mit jedem Schritt schwerer zu werden, mit dem sie sich dem Hafen näherte. Ein kaltes ungutes Gefühl wohnte in ihrem Inneren und würde sie am Liebsten kehrt machen lassen, als ihr die erste salzige Brise ins Gesicht schlug, aber sie brauchte das Geld. Sie bewegte sich dicht an Hauswänden entlang, fern dem Laternenlicht, um nicht aufzufallen oder Diebe anzuziehen, die eine schutzlose Frau überfallen würden. Im Vorübergehen las sie die Schilder vor einzelnen Gebäuden, hier waren selbst zu später Stunde noch viele Kaufleute aktiv.

„Einen wunderschönen Abend, Signorina! Darf ich Euch vielleicht für meine Waren interessieren? Schönste Seide aus Frankreich, gerade heute eingetroffen", sprach sie ein dicker älterer Mann an, an dem sie vorüber ging. Sophie blickte auf und er lächelte ihm freundlich zu. Er hatte wohl nur ihren Umhang wahr genommen und der ließ sie wohl so wohlhabend erscheinen, dass er ihr seine Wahren anbieten wollte.

„Tut mir Leid, Signore. Ich möchte im Grunde selbst verkaufen."

„Ihr möchtet verkaufen? Aber da seid Ihr doch genau richtig", lachte er überschwänglich. „Aber solche Geschäfte führe ich nicht auf offener Straße. Darf ich Euch herein bitten? Es ist so kalt heute Nacht, findet Ihr nicht auch?" Er öffnete die Türe hinter sich und ließ Sophie zuerst in sein kleines Geschäft eintreten. Sie blickte sich um und verstand nun, was Felix mit _kuriosen Händlern_ gemeint hatte. In den Regalen an den Wänden sammelten sich allerlei merkwürdige Dinge. Vogelbeine, die in mit Alkohol gefüllten Gläsern ein gesamtes Regel alleine einnahmen, viele Fläschchen mit Pulvern und Tinkturen, Perücken, Bücher und allerlei seltsame Dinge, die Sophie nicht einzuordnen wusste. Der Raum wurde durch mehrere Kerzen erhellt und in einem Kamin prasselte ein kleines Feuer, welches den Raum mit einer wunderbaren Wärme erfüllte und Sophie langsam ihre Finger wieder spüren ließ. „Was habt Ihr mir denn schönes mitgebracht, mein Kind?" Die junge Frau zögerte und traute sich nicht zu fragen, ob er derjenige war, der menschliche Zähne ankaufte. Sie hatte Angst davor, sich wirklich Zähne ziehen zu lassen und so musste sie, ihrer Selbst willen, kneifen. Missfallend tat sich ein anderer Gedanke in ihr auf und sie griff unter den dunkelgrauen Umhang und zog eine hölzerne Kette darunter hervor, welche sie abnahm.

„Würdet Ihr mir hierfür etwas Geld geben?"

„Ihr schaut so wehmütig, Signorina."

„Dieser Rosenkranz ist ein Erbstück von meiner Großmutter und er bedeutet mir sehr viel."

„Oh, das verstehe ich. Es ist immer sehr schwer sich von solchen Dingen zu trennen und Ihr könnt Euch sicher sein, dass auch mir das Herz blutet." Der Händler zeigte sich verständnisvoll, doch dieser überschwängliche Unterton in seiner Stimme gefiel ihr nicht.

„Was würdet Ihr mir dafür geben?" Sophie beobachtete den Mann, als er ihr den Rosenkranz aus der Hand nahm und ihn eingehend betrachtete.

„Nun, Signorina... Leider nur einer von vielen. Im Grunde nichts Besonderes. Zudem sieht man ihr ihr Alter an, es wurde oft damit gebetet." Er legte die Kette auf den kleinen hölzernen Tisch und zog einen Samtbeutel hervor, worin er nach ein paar Münzen suchte, welche er schließlich auf den Tisch legte.

„Das ist alles?", kam es Sophie fassungslos über die Lippen.

„Es tut mir Leid, Signorina, aber mehr kann ich Euch dafür nicht geben." In ihrem Innersten rang die junge Frau mit sich. Sie wollte den Rosenkranz nicht hergeben, aber sie hatte auch nichts anderes, das sie hätte hergeben können. Felix' Umhang und gar den Verschluss zog sie nicht in Betracht. Plötzlich spürte sie die raue Hand des Mannes auf ihrem Haar und schreckte hoch. „Allerdings verfügt Ihr über andere schöne Dinge über die es durchaus zu verhandeln gälte."

„Wovon sprecht Ihr?" Sophie entzog sich seiner Hand und blickte in ein verzückt lächelndes Gesicht.

„Signorina, Ihr habt sicher all diese prachtvollen Perücken bemerkt, die ich hier veräußere. Diese Prachtstücke haben natürlich ihren Preis, da sie aus echtem Menschenhaar gefertigt wurden. Einen Tand wie Tierhaar möchte ich meinen Kunden nicht zumuten. Aber man findet selten so wunderbares Haar wie Eures. Die dunkelbraune Farbe würde der Haut meiner Kundinnen, der Mode nach, eine bezaubernde Blässe verleihen. Und diese feinen Locken sind ein Gedicht, weich wie man es sich nur erträumen könnte. Ich würde Euch gutes Geld dafür zahlen, ich bin sehr interessiert." Er lächelte ihr noch immer zu und hatte die Hände, wie zum Gebet, vor dem runden Bauch gefaltet.

„Mein Haar?", wiederholte sie, hörte ihre eigene Stimme dabei kaum.

„Ja. Und so ein prachtvoller Schopf wächst schließlich auch wieder nach, daher braucht Ihr Euch nicht zu schämen. Zudem habt Ihr schließlich Geld in der Tasche", versuchte der Mann sie weiter zu überreden.

„Wie viel würdet Ihr abschneiden?", fragte Sophie zaghaft. Er hatte recht, die Haare würden wieder nachwachsen. Aber der Gedanke bereitete ihr Unbehagen und sie würde es nicht ihrer Familie erklären wollen müssen.

„Ich würde etwa fünf Zentimeter stehen lassen. Schließlich möchte ich ein so hübsches Gesicht nicht verunstalten."

„Nur fünf Zentimeter?"

„Signorina, ich muss auch von etwas leben. Sonst verhungern wir beide."

Sophie wandte ihren Blick ab und sah auf den Tisch, auf dem noch immer ihr Rosenkranz und die Münzen des Händlers lagen. Sie haderte mit sich, wollte das Erbstück nicht hier lassen, aber eine Frau mit kurzen Haaren konnte sich nicht auf die Straße wagen und war geächteten Blicken ausgesetzt. Das wollte und konnte sie nicht auch noch ertragen, so würde sie sich gegen den Rosenkranz entscheiden müssen, um in dieser Nacht überhaupt etwas Geld mit nach Hause zu bringen. Sie fuhr herum, als sie die Hände des Händlers an ihren Oberarmen spürte.

„Ich werde auch sehr vorsichtig sein, Signorina. Ihr müsst nur still sitzen und..."

Sophie stieß ihn von sich, griff nach dem Geld auf dem Tisch, und rannte Hals über Kopf aus der Türe hinaus. Am Hafen war selbst zu dieser Zeit noch viel los, so konnte sie ungesehen in dem Treiben der Leute verschwinden. Als sie sich nach einigen Sekunden einmal umdrehte, um zu sehen ob sie verfolgt wurde, geschah es und sie stieß mit jemandem zusammen. Ein dunkler kleiner Koffer flog durch die Luft und landete, einige Schritte entfernt, scheppernd auf dem Boden.

„Entschuldigt meine Unaufmerksamkeit, Signore!" Schnell rappelte sie sich wieder auf, um dem Mann aufzuhelfen, gegen den sie eben gerannt war. Seine Erscheinung war groß und schlank und steckte in einem abgewetzten Ledermantel. Durch den beim Zusammenprall verursachten Verlust seines breitkrempigen Hutes kam dunkelblondes Haar zum Vorschein, welches ihm nun in einzelnen Strähnen ins Gesicht fiel. Graublaue Augen sahen überrascht zu ihr auf und blickten schließlich zwischen ihr und ihrer Hand hin und her.

„Habt Ihr mich da gerade über den Haufen gerannt?" Er musste wahrhaftig so sehr in seinen Gedanken vertieft gewesen sein, dass er dem Zusammenprall nicht einmal ausgewichen war. Doch im Grunde war er mehr darüber überrascht, dass so eine zierliche Person es überhaupt geschafft hatte, ihn zu Boden zu befördern. Er selbst war zwar schlank, aber eher maskulin als schmächtig.

„Es tut mir aufrichtig leid, ich hatte nicht auf meinen Weg geachtet", entschuldigte sich Sophie weiter. Der Mann griff nach ihrer Hand, stand auf und klopfte sich etwas Schmutz vom Mantel. Leute, die stehen geblieben waren, um zu sehen, was passiert war, gingen nun desinteressiert weiter.

„Ihr habt ganz schön Kraft, ich dachte im ersten Moment ein Pferd hätte mich gestreift."

„Nein, das war nur ich", erwiderte sie auf den weniger schmeichelhaften Vergleich und bückte sich nach seinem Hut, welchen sie aufhob. „Dieser muss Euch gehören."

„Danke, Signorina." Er strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und setzte den Hut mit einer eleganten Bewegung wieder auf. „Doch ich war wohl ebenso unachtsam. Verzeiht, sonst wäre ich mit Sicherheit aus dem Wege gesprungen", lächelte er sie an und Sophie fiel der starke britische Akzent auf. Sie schätzte den Mann auf etwa Ende Dreißig, er war gut gekleidet, aber eine Rasur würde er bitter nötig haben.

„Ihr seid nicht von hier?"

„Nein, ich kam vor etwa drei Stunden mit dem Schiff hier an. Und ich bin froh wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen zu haben." Seine Stimme klang geradezu erleichtert, doch er sah sich auf dem Boden um. Sophie folgte seinem Blick und sah einen kleinen dunklen Lederkoffer, welcher mit offener Klappe auf dem Boden lag und dessen Inhalt sich auf dem Schnee und Schotter verstreut hatte. Gleichzeitig beugte sie sich mit dem Fremden hinab um sein Hab und Gut wieder einzusammeln.

„Ich hoffe es wurde nichts beschädigt", bedauerte die junge Frau noch immer, als sie ihm eine, in rotem Samt eingeschlagene, Bibel reichte. Sie sah zu, wie neben der Bibel, weitere Utensilien den Weg in den Koffer zurück fanden, darunter ein Kruzifix, eine kleine gläserne Flasche mit einer durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit, Kerzen und Zunder. „Ihr seid ein Mann der Kirche?", fragte sie, welches sie aus seinen Habseligkeiten schloss, auch wenn seine äußere Erscheinung im ersten Moment nicht so wirkte.

„Ja und nein", antwortete er, schloss den Koffer und stand auf. „Doch entschuldigt meine Unhöflichkeit, Signorina, denn ich habe mich nicht vorgestellt. Mein Name ist Donato Silas." Er reichte Sophie die Hand und sie erwiderte die Geste.

„Sophie Piccione. Angenehm." Sie deutete einen kleinen Knicks an, wie es sich gehörte.

„Sophie... Ein schöner Name." Er musterte sie, aber ihm fiel auf, dass etwas ihre Erscheinung unstimmig erscheinen ließ. Der dunkle Umhang, den sie trug, war edel und aus teurem Material geschneidert und biss sich hiermit mit dem einfachen und wohl mehrfach geflickten Kleid aus verblichenem dunkelgrünen Leinen. „Darf ich mich für den kleinen Schrecken vielleicht versöhnlich zeigen? Solltet Ihr noch nicht zu Abend gegessen haben, so würde ich Euch gerne einladen mein Gast zu sein."

„Das ist sehr nett von Euch, aber..." Sie stockte um sich eine passende Ausrede einfallen zu lassen, aber ihr Gegenüber hatte ihren Abbruch schon als Schüchternheit abgetan.

„Ich möchte nicht Eure Zeit strapazieren, aber es würde mich freuen, würdet Ihr mich begleiten. Ich war schon sehr lange nicht mehr hier in Italien und fühle mich noch etwas unbeholfen." Er schenkte ihr ein überzeugendes Lächeln und Sophie nickte schließlich.

„Gerne."

Donato Silas' Beobachtungsgabe nach, sollte er die junge Frau besser nicht nach guten Gaststätten fragen, denn dem ärmlichen Kleid nach, unter dem edlen Umhang, konnte sie froh sein, wenn sie überhaupt eine Mahlzeit am Tag zwischen die Zähne bekam. So schlug er einen Weg entlang am Pier ein, auf welchem er zuvor eine Wirtschaft gesehen hatte.

Doch als er die Türe öffnete, tat sich dahinter eine Spelunke auf. Seeleute und sonstige Männer begossen ihren Feierabend mit Alkohol, rauchten Pfeife, unterhielten sich lautstark und spielten Karten. Eine nicht sehr einladende Szenerie, dennoch erhoffte er sich ein Abendessen von einem hoffentlich sauberen Teller.

„Ein Tisch für zwei Personen, bitte", sprach er den Wirt am Ausschank höflich an, Sophie folgte in seinem Schatten.

„Was?" Der Wirt sah auf.

„Ich wünsche in Begleitung zu dinieren. Hättet Ihr wohl einen Tisch für die Dame und mich?"

„Da hinten in der Ecke ist noch was frei. Gar nicht zu übersehen", gab er harsch und befremdet zurück.

„Hmm... Danke." Er legte eine Hand auf Sophies Rücken und schob sie zu dem freien Tisch. „Ich hoffe das Essen ist besser als seine Laune", sagte er, nachdem er der jungen Frau den Umhang abgenommen und ihr den Stuhl zurecht gerückt hatte. Bevor er den Umhang über einen freien Stuhl am Tisch legte, hielt er ihn für wenige Sekunden in den Händen und betrachtete ihn. In der Tat, es war hochwertiger Samt und das Innenfutter bestand aus teurer Seide. Doch zwei vollkommen andere Dinge erregte nun seine Aufmerksamkeit. Zuerst war seine Hand auf etwas hartes und kantiges gestoßen und er schob die Falten des Stoffes auseinander. Ein goldener Verschluss mit kleinen Edelsteinen kam zum Vorschein, war reichlich verziert und hatte die Form eines Vs. Der Schmuck war schwer genug um echt zu sein, was noch weniger zu dieser Sophie zu passen schien. Aber Donato Silas kannte dieses Zeichen, er hatte es schon einmal gesehen, vor vielen Jahren. Des weiteren konnte er einen, ihm nur zu gut bekannten, Geruch wahrnehmen. Er erinnerte ihn an nasse Erde nach einem Regenschauer, kalt kratzte er in seinen Lungen und hinterließ einen bitteren Nachgeschmack. Jahrelange Arbeit und Erfahrung hatten seine Sinne geschärft und er wusste genau von welchem Wesen er stammen könnte. Sollte er schon am Abend seiner Ankunft auf ein Zeichen gestoßen sein? Ein kurzes Lächeln zuckte über seinen rechten Mundwinkel und er legte den Umhang ab. Er trat hinter Sophie hervor und nahm ihr gegenüber Platz.

„Was solls denn sein?", fragte der Wirt, der ihnen hinterher gekommen war und nun neben dem kleinen Tisch stand.

„Was können Sie uns heute Abend empfehlen?"

„Brotsuppe", kam es nur barsch von ihm zurück.

„Und welche Alternativen bietet Ihre Küche des Weiteren an?"

„Brotsuppe. Was anderes gibts nicht." Der Wirt schien genervt von den Fragen des feinen Herrn, solche Kundschaft fand für gewöhnlich nicht den Weg in sein Haus.

„Sonst nichts?"

„Schnapps."

„Ähm... Wir nehmen zwei Portionen Brotsuppe, bitte." Donato Silas hatte keine Lust sich mit dem unwirschen Mann anzulegen und sein Magen verlangte nach einer Mahlzeit. Er versuchte seinen Tonfall nicht ebenfalls gereizt klingen zu lassen, da er es dem Wirt durchaus zuzutrauen schien, ihm sonst in die Suppe zu spucken. Ohne weitere Worte verschwand dieser und kam wenige Minuten später mit zwei Schüsseln zurück, welche er mit Schwung auf den Tisch knallte, so dass die Suppe über den Rand schwappte und sich einige Tropfen auf dem Tisch ergossen.

„Noch was?" Nach wie vor war kein Klang von Höflichkeit in seinen Worten zu finden, so entschied sein Gegenüber sich dagegen, nach einem spanischen, trockenen Rotwein zu fragen und schüttelte nur den Kopf. Kommentarlos verschwand der Wirt wieder hinter dem Tresen und ging seiner Arbeit nach, nicht ohne nochmals einen prüfenden Blick auf die zwei Gäste zu werfen, die so gar nicht zusammen zu passen schienen.

„Woher kommt Ihr und was führt Euch nach Italien?", begann Sophie ein Gespräch, während sie mit dem Löffel die dickliche Suppe untersuchte.

„Ich komme aus Greenwich, einem Vorort von London, Großbritannien. Ich bin hierher gereist, weil ich ein dringliches Schreiben erhielt. Kennt Ihr den Pfarrer von Cecina, Signor Orselli?"

„Ihr seid hier, um seinen Platz einzunehmen?" Sophie sah auf, ließ den Löffel sinken und sah ihren Begleiter mit betroffenem Blick an.

„Er ist ein Freund von mir und bat mich um einen Besuch. Aber weshalb sollte ich deshalb seinen Platz einnehmen wollen?"

„Ihr wisst es nicht?"

„Was weiß ich nicht?" Der Blick und Tonfall des Mädchens ließen ihn hellhörig werden, etwas schien im Argen zu sein.

„Vor knapp drei Wochen geschah es, dass die Kirche in Brand geriet. Man glaubt, dass wohl eine nicht gelöschte Kerze dafür verantwortlich sei." Auch wenn sie es seit letzter Nacht besser wusste, würde sie die Wahrheit mit niemandem teilen können, ohne für verrückt gehalten zu werden. Einmal vollkommen davon abgesehen, dass sie diesen Mann soeben erst kennen gelernt hatte und ihn nicht recht einzuschätzen vermochte.

„Er ist tot, habe ich recht?", sprach er seine Befürchtung laut aus. Sophie nickte nur als Bestätigung und Donato legte seinen Löffel auf dem Tellerrand ab. Er lehnte sich zurück und strich sich mit einer Hand das ein wenig zu lange Haar zurück. „Das ist hart", sagte er nur, nachdem er einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte.

„Ja. Ich hatte ihn einen Abend zuvor noch gesprochen. Er war ein guter Mann. Hoffentlich findet er die Ruhe, die er verdient hat."

Der Mann horchte abermals unmerklich auf. '_Ich hatte ihn einen Abend zuvor noch gesprochen.'_, klangen die Worte der jungen Frau in seinen Gedanken wieder. Ihm kam eine Zeile des Briefes seines dahingeschiedenen Freundes in den Sinn. _Nun, mein Freund, musste ich an Euch denken, als kürzlich eine junge Frau meinen Rat ersuchte... _Sollte eben diese junge Frau hier gerade vor ihm sitzen? Das Glück schien ihm hold zu sein und ihre Äußerung sprach Bände, nachdem er an dem Umhang vor einigen Minuten das ihm bekannte Wappen eines Vampirklans entdeckt hatte.

„Darf ich fragen worüber Sie mit ihm gesprochen haben?", versuchte er mehr heraus zu finden.

„Nur eine Belanglosigkeit meinerseits. Ich hatte nur eine Frage.", umging sie ihn und wechselte das Thema. „Welch einen Stand habt Ihr in der Kirche?"

„Ich bin weder Pfarrer, Bischof, noch Pastor oder sonstiges, wozu diese Leute sich vom Herrn berufen fühlen", erklärte er. „Ich bin einfach ein Exorzist. Ich bin nicht auf der Suche nach Gott, denn er hat mich zu anderem berufen unter seinem Schutz. Ich suche den Teufel und seine Lakaien um Erlösung zu finden und andere zu retten." Die Reaktion des Mädchens hatte er schon bei vielen Menschen beobachten können. Zuerst blickte sie ihn irritiert an, dann wurde sie neugierig.

„Habt Ihr schon einmal Dämonen gesehen?"

„Zu oft, Signorina. Jeder könnte sie sehen, würde er die Augen nicht davor verschließen. Selbst Ihr", tat er einen Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl. Sollte sie die junge Frau sein, die seinen Freund vor dessen Tod gesprochen hatte, von der er schrieb, würde sie ihn vermutlich verstehen.

„Ich?"

„Ja. Das Übernatürliche existiert, es ist immer da, doch es zeigt sich nur selten. Wenn es uns Menschen erscheint, dann oft dunkel und mächtig, schön und gefährlich. Man sollte stets auf der Hut sein und nicht den Falschen sein Vertrauen schenken."

Sophie nickte langsam. _Dunkel und mächtig, schön und gefährlich_, wiederholte sie für sich in Gedanken und musste sofort an Felix denken. Diese Worte beschrieben ihn perfekt. „Das ist sicher sehr interessant und aufregend, aber doch sicher auch gefährlich. Habt Ihr keinerlei Angst?", ergriff sie wieder das Wort.

„Ich glaube die richtige Unterstützung zu haben", erwiderte er und tat einen Fingerdeut nach oben, um Sophie an den lieben Gott zu verweisen. „Ich habe viel gesehen und ich weile noch immer unter den Lebenden. Unter manch damaligem Umstand erscheint es selbst mir heute dubios."

„Was habt Ihr erlebt?" Neugierde war in Sophie erwacht und sie zog ihren Stuhl ein wenig näher an den Tisch und lehnte sich ein wenig zu ihm hinüber.

„Das sind keine Geschichten für junge Damen, ich möchte Euch nicht ängstigen oder gar Sorge tragen müssen, sollten Euch des Nachts Albträume plagen."

„Glauben Sie,", begann Sophie und lächelte, „dass ich mich ängstigen würde, wenn ich mich in der Dunkelheit alleine am Hafen aufhalte?"

„Damit habt Ihr durchaus recht. Aber dürfte ich wohl Eure Gründe in Erfahrung bringen, was Ihr so spät hier wolltet?"

„Ich hatte jemandem etwas vorbei gebracht", redete sie um die Wahrheit herum, doch ihr Herz wurde ihr schwer, als sie an den verkauften Rosenkranz denken musste. Donato nickte, nahm abermals etwas der Suppe auf den Löffel und ließ sie zurück auf den Teller tropfen.

„Ich glaube mir ist der Appetit für heute vergangen", sagte er schließlich, als er bemerkte, dass die junge Frau bereits aufgegessen hatte.

„Es tut mir leid um Euren Freund, Signore."

„Danke für Eure Anteilnahme. Darf ich Euch nach Hause geleiten? Ich möchte eine junge Dame in der Dunkelheit nicht schutzlos auf der Straße wissen." Er und Sophie standen auf und verließen ihre Plätze. Im Hinausgehen legte Donato Silas dem Wirt einige Münzen auf den Tresen. „Danke für Eure _Gastfreundschaft_. Und übrigens... Salz in der Suppe soll wahre Wunder bewirken." Mit diesen Worten verließ er mit Sophie die kleine Spelunke und ließ sich von ihr durch die Straßen von Cecina führen, fort vom Hafen.

„Es ist nicht weit", teilte sie ihm mit. „Ihr seid sicher müde von Eurer Reise und ich möchte Euch nicht von einem wohlverdienten Schlaf abhalten."

„Wenn es nicht mehr weit ist, dann kann ich Euch die letzten Schritte ebenso begleiten", entkräftete er ihren Einwand und lächelte ihr zu. Gerne hätte er mehr über den Zusammenhang zwischen ihr, dem Pfarrer und dem Volturiwappen heraus gefunden, doch nochmals frontal auf das Thema zu sprechen zu kommen, schien ihm zu auffällig. Und er war geduldig, er würde warten können. Wenn er sie geleitete, dann würde er schon einmal wissen wo sie lebte und könnte sie eventuell später nochmals aufsuchen, wenn er mehr über die Vermutungen seines Freundes in Erfahrung gebracht hatte, dass es in Cecina wirklich einen Vampir geben sollte.

„Hier wohne ich", riss Sophie ihn aus seinen Gedanken, als sie wenig später vor einem Gebäude stehen blieb. Natürlich war es nicht ihr Zuhause, wohin sie den Fremden geführt hatte. Wieder war es das Haus, durch dessen offenen Durchgang auf eine dahinter gelegene Straße, sie stets zu verschwinden gedachte, wenn sie es nicht wollte, dass jemand wusste, wo sie lebte.

„Findet Ihr auch zu Eurer Herberge zurück?", fragte sie nach, etwas in Sorge, er könnte sich in dieser kalten Nacht verlaufen.

„Natürlich, macht euch keine Gedanken. Ich habe mir den Weg gut eingeprägt."

„Danke für das Abendessen und Eure Geleitung. Gute Nacht."

„Es war mir eine Freude. Gute Nacht, Signorina." Die schwere alte Türe schloss sich vor ihm und er machte Kehrt, ging langsam den zuvor passierten Weg zurück. Nachdem er an zwei Häusern vorbei gegangen war, blieb er stehen, schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein. Ein mitleidiges Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht und er öffnete die Augen wieder. Donato Silas drehte sich um und blickte auf die Straße hinter sich zurück. Die Dunkelheit verschluckte nach nur wenigen Metern den Schotter, sowie die Hauswände und Laternen. Er vergrub seine Hände in den Manteltaschen und sprach mit lauter Stimme in die Dunkelheit hinein. „Ich weiß, dass du da bist. Und ich freue mich, bald deine Bekanntschaft zu machen, _Volturi_." Es blieb still. Der Exorzist drehte sich um und schlug den Weg zurück zum Hafen ein.


	10. Aller Sünden Tod

_Jede Lust ist eine Selbstmörderin._

_Jean Paul (1763 –_ 1825)

Die Nacht war bitterkalt und durch die hohe Luftfeuchtigkeit ließ ein nebliger Dunst die Bäume des Waldes nur als schwarze Schatten erscheinen. Der Mond warf ein klammes Licht auf den Boden, als Felix sich dem Treffpunkt näherte, an dem er sich mit anderen Gefolgsleuten der Volturi in dieser Nacht treffen sollte.

Zuerst schien er alleine zu sein, doch zwei ihm bekannte Gerüche lagen in der Luft. Janes' lieblich blumige Fährte und Blut. Felix' scharfe Augen suchten die Umgebung ab, er lauschte, als er hinter einem Felsen das vermutete Clanmitglied ausmachen konnte.

„Verdammt, Jane! Du weißt genau, dass kleine Kinder am Wahrscheinlichsten vermisst werden", entkam es ihm, als er neben ihr auftauchte und einen Blick auf ihr Opfer geworfen hatte.

„Aber sie roch so delikat. Magst du auch etwas?", bot sie ihm zur Beschwichtigung an, doch er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Danke, aber ich hatte schon jemanden."

„Ich sehe es", lächelte sie, berauscht von dem jungen Blut, und widmete sich abermals dem Handgelenk des kleinen Mädchens.

„Sieh zu, dass du die Leiche beseitigst."

„Oh, vielleicht ist sie ja fort gelaufen. Oder hat sich beim Spielen am Nachmittag im Wald verirrt?", überlegte sie laut, sah dann über die linke Schulter in den Wald hinein. „Schau. In der Ferne ist ein kleines Rudel Wölfe. Glaubst du, sie würden sich über einen solchen Leckerbissen freuen?"

„Dann gib sie ihnen. Wir sind zu nah an der Siedlung für derlei Spielchen."

Jane stand auf, nachdem sie ihr Mahl beendet hatte, und hob den leblosen Körper vor sich auf ihre zierlichen Arme, ehe sie ihn ein Stück weit in den Wald hinein schleuderte, in die Richtung der Wölfe. Zwei der Tiere stoben vor Schreck davon, zwei weitere schreckten zurück, doch einer der Wölfe ging langsam und vorsichtig auf das tote Mädchen zu und schnupperte interessiert daran. Die Tiere waren ausgezehrt und hungrig, da auch sie zu dieser harten Jahreszeit weniger zu Fressen fanden und sich so immer dichter an die Siedlungen heran wagten.

„Ich denke das sollte erledigt sein", lächelte die kleine Vampirin, als hinter ihr ein reißendes Geräusch zu hören war und Wolfsgeheul aus der Ferne erklang.

An Janes' Erscheinung konnte man ausmachen, dass sie auf dem Weg gewesen war, eine junge Frau zu werden, doch durch ihre frühe Verwandlung war eine kindliche Seite an ihr haften geblieben, die sich manchmal verspielt in den Vordergrund drängte.

„Gibt es Neuigkeiten?", wollte der Hüne wissen, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nichts. Konntest du etwas in Erfahrung bringen?"

„In der Stadt ist es ruhig geworden."

„Ich möchte die Stadt auch einmal sehen", kam Jane vom Thema ab, mit einer Ahnung von Sehnsucht in der Stimme. „Nimm mich doch einmal mit, zumindest an den Rand. Der Wald ist mir langweilig. Bäume, Sträucher, noch mehr Bäume, … Bitte, Felix."

„Jane, dort befinden sich so viele Kreuze, dass du keine fünf Schritte tun könntest."

„Kannst du nicht einfach einige zerstören?"

„Dann müsste ich die halbe Stadt in Schutt und Asche legen."

„Ach, ich beneide dich darum, dass du nicht dem Kreuze unterliegst. Ich würde die Städte gerne einmal näher betrachten können, nicht nur aus der Ferne."

„Vielleicht kommt irgendwann einmal eine Zeit in der die Menschen auf sich selbst vertrauen und nicht versuchen einer unbekannten Macht die Fäden in die Hand zu legen. Außerdem...", er unterbrach sich, um Jane ironisch anzulächeln, „brauche ich ja auch noch etwas, um dich in Schach zu halten."

„Du bist doch nur neidisch, weil du talentlos bist", erwiderte sie die Stichelei mit einem Anflug von Erheiterung.

„Ich bin nicht talentlos, ich bin nur gabenlos. Das sind zweierlei Dinge. Und im Gegensatz zu dir, muss ich mich nicht auf allen Vieren fortbewegen, wenn ich zwei Stücke Holz sehe, die sich in einer bestimmten Formation kreuzen."

„Aha, diesmal _mit_ Umhang", grinste Eleazar seinen Freund mit Schalk in den Augen an, als er zu den zwei Vampire stieß.

„Wie ich dich kenne, wirst du mir das jetzt wohl ewig vorhalten", entgegnete Felix die Begrüßung.

„Was denn?", wurde Janes Neugierde geweckt und sie blickte zwischen den Männern hin und her.

„Nichts für junge Damen", lachte Eleazar auf und streichelte Jane über den Kopf, die genervt die Augen verdrehte.

„Ich bin über 300 Jahre alt, tu nicht immer so, als sei ich ein dummes Kind!"

„Dann würdest du wohl nicht fragen müssen, Kleines", fing Felix nun den Schalk seines Partners ein und Jane drehte sich beleidigt weg.

„Lasst uns zur Sache kommen, ich langweile mich", unterbrach sie die Männer mit monotoner Stimme, ging in die Hocke und malte mit einem Ast in den Schnee. „Meine Gruppe ist auf niemanden getroffen und wir konnten auch keine weiteren Fährten aufnehmen, außer unserer eigenen."

„Ja, uns erging es ebenso. Keine Spur von Cyrill, keine Fährte, keine Leichen, nicht einmal beschädigte Bäume oder ausgerissene Sträucher", berichtete nun Eleazar seine Beobachtungen und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Vielleicht ist er in die Stadt geflüchtet. Unseres Wissens nach unterliegt er nicht dem Christentum, so wie du, Felix. Er kann sich demnach frei in der Stadt bewegen."

„Ich konnte keine erneuten Spuren feststellen, für den Moment scheint es in Cecina ruhig geworden zu sein. Vielleicht hat er die Gegend ja verlassen", erklärte Felix. Nach dem Vorkommen mit Sophie, als Cyrill im Wald auf sie getroffen war, wusste er sicher, dass er sich hier nicht mehr aufhalten würde. Doch da Felix aus egoistischen Gründen selbst noch etwas in Cecina verweilen wollte, hatte er nicht vor, dieses Wissen allzu schnell mit seinen Mitstreitern zu teilen. Ernst sprach er weiter. „Doch ich bin auf etwas Anderes gestoßen, worüber wir uns Gedanken machen sollten."

Jane und Eleazar blickten ihn gebannt an. „Was denn? Spann uns nicht auf die Folter", begierte die Vampirin auf.

„Ihr erinnert euch an das Schreiben des Pfarrers, welches ich in der Kirche gefunden hatte, bevor ich sie niederbrannte?" Die zwei Vampire nickten und Eleazar zog ahnend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Es scheint, als hatte der Pfarrer vorher eine Gelegenheit, eines seiner Schreiben abzusenden. Ein Exorzist verweilt nun in Cecina, um den Geschehnissen, beziehungsweise Cyrills Jagdtrieb, auf den Grund zu gehen."

„Das ist furchtbar, das wird die Glut, um die Geschichten um unsere Art, weiter auflodern lassen", erwiderte der Wächter.

„Aber die Menschen glauben auch an sehr viele Ammenmärchen und erzählen viel, wenn der Tag lang ist. Und wenn Cyrill sich vielleicht doch nicht mehr hier aufhält, dann wird die hohe Sterberate auch wieder zurück gehen und es wird Ruhe sein", teilte Jane ihre Gedanken mit. Sie stand auf und klopfte den pudrigen Schnee von ihrem dunklen Rock.

„Ja, vielleicht. Und wenn nicht? Wenn er sich nur versteckt oder einen weiteren Radius _abarbeitet_?"

„Wir sollten das hier abbrechen, so bringt es nichts", unterbrach Eleazar. Ein sanfter Wind kam auf und er strich sich ein paar dunkle Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. „Ich schlage vor, dass Felix in der Stadt bleibt und ein Auge auf den Exorzisten wirft. Du bist einer der wenigen von uns, die sich so dicht unter das christliche Volk wagen können. Sollten gefährliche Situationen auftreten, brich ab und verlasse deinen Posten. Jane sollte mit ihrer Truppe weiter gen Norden ziehen, dort gibt es noch einige Orte, die für ihn interessant sein könnten. Bleibt aber in Küstennähe, so kann er nicht so leicht entwischen, solltet ihr doch auf ihn treffen. Ich werde mit meiner Truppe nach Volterra zurück gehen und den Meistern Bericht erstatten. Bei weiteren Befehlen komme ich zurück oder schicke jemanden, so lange haltet ihr Stellung."

„Warum soll ich weiter durch den Wald stapfen?" Janes Stimme klang verärgert und die kindliche Seite wollte wieder ihren Willen durchbringen.

„Weil du über eine Gabe im Kampf verfügst und ihn so leichter einfangen könntest, als einer von uns, Kleines." Eleazar blickte die Vampirin an, die geschmeichelt lächelte. Manchmal musste man ihr einfach etwas Zucker geben und sie hervor heben, auch wenn sie es selbst wusste, dass sie mit ihrer Gabe des Schmerzes einigen Vampiren überlegen war.

„Du hast deine Hausarbeiten gemacht", lobte Felix seinen einstigen Schüler.

„Ich hatte auch einen guten Mentor." Eleazar war vor 84 Jahren in einen Vampir verwandelt worden und seit 15 Jahren Mitglied der Volturiwache, welches er mitunter auch seiner Gabe zu verdanken hatte, die Talente anderer Wesen und Vampire spüren zu können.

„Meinst du nun die Lehren von Kampf und Taktik oder die über den Umgang mit Frauen?"

„Bleib anständig. Zumindest ein wenig", lachte Eleazar zum Abschied und klopfte seinem Freund auf die Schulter. Jane war schon kommentarlos zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden und auch Felix machte sich zurück auf den Weg in die Stadt.

Der Morgen stand kurz vor der Dämmerung, als Sophie nach einer unruhigen Nacht durch ein klickendes Geräusch geweckt wurde. Sie blinzelte und konnte es zuerst nicht zuordnen, doch dann konnte sie wahrnehmen, dass es von ihrem Fenster her rührte. Schnell stand sie auf und öffnete es, als ihr ein kleiner Stein vor die nackten Füße fiel, der durch das nun offene Fenster flog.

„Oh je, Entschuldigung!", war von Unten zu hören und Sophie erkannte die Stimme. Es war Antonia und so beugte sie sich über die Fensterbank. „Habe ich dich getroffen, Sophie?", fragte das Mädchen, als sie ihre Freundin erblickte.

„Nein, aber schrei nicht so laut. Was ist denn los?"

„Komm bitte einmal zu mir herunter. Ich muss dir etwas sagen", versuchte Antonia nun ihre Stimme leiser wirken zu lassen, in der Hoffnung Sophie würde sie noch verstehen. Diese nickte und verschwand wieder im Fensterrahmen, worauf sie eine Minute später aus der Haustüre heraus trat. Eilig hatte sie sich die Haare zusammen gebunden und ein Kleid übergestreift.

„Was wolltest du mir sagen?" Sophies Blick war misstrauisch, da sie wieder eine Masche von Demetri vermutete, was sie ihrer Freundin jedoch nicht vorwerfen konnte. Dennoch blickte sie sich um, dass niemand in Hörreichweite war, der ihr Gespräch mitbekommen würde. Ihre Gegenüber war wieder bürgerlich gekleidet, nichts mehr an ihr erinnerte an eine Prostituierte.

„Du sollst wieder ins _Sodom_ zurück kommen, heute Abend."

„Wie oft will er mich denn noch hinaus werfen und wieder holen?", gab sie zynisch zurück, doch Antonia schüttelte den Kopf.

„Demetri sagte mir, dass ich dir mitteilen solle, du wärst für kommende Nacht gebucht worden. Von einem Bekannten deinerseits."

„Viele geben sich als Bekannte aus, um schneller an das zu kommen, was sie wollen. Das kann jeder dahergelaufene Lump sein."

„Er sagte mir einen Namen. Inus... Inzenzus..."

„Inventius?"

„Ja, das war der Name. Er soll schon für dich bezahlt haben, du seist ihm wohl einiges an Geld wert gewesen. Allerdings war da noch eine Sache..."

„Du klingst, als sei es nichts Gutes."

„Ich weiß nicht. Also... Er bat darum, dich mitnehmen zu dürfen."

„Mich mitnehmen?"

„Ja. Hör mir zu, Sophie. Mir ist nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken. Ich weiß ja, dass du genauso davon leben musst, wie ich auch, aber... Das könnte gefährlich sein, wenn er dir was tun sollte und du nicht im Haus bist..."

„Ich kenne ihn. Er wird mir schon nichts tun", versuchte sie ihre Freundin zu beruhigen.

„Pass aber auf dich auf. Ja?"

„Natürlich." Sie umarmte ihre Freundin kurz, bevor sich diese verabschiedete und auf den Weg zurück ins _Sodom_ machte. Sie gehörte zu den Mädchen, die Demetri einst auf der Straße aufgelesen hatte, die kein Dach über dem Kopf hatten und denen das Bordell nun wie ein Heim diente. Manchmal war Antonia etwas einfach gestrickt, aber sie war eine gute und ehrliche Seele, was Sophie sehr an ihr schätzte und mochte.

Ein eisiger Windhauch berührte Sophies Gesicht und sie drehte sich um, um die kleine Stube wieder zu betreten, wo ihre Mutter damit beschäftigt war Wollreste miteinander zu verknüpfen und ein Knäuel zu wickeln.

„Was war denn, Liebes?", fragte sie ohne aufzublicken.

„Eine Mitarbeiterin. Sie wollte, dass ich etwas ausrichte, weil sie heute Abend nicht erscheinen kann", antwortete das Mädchen hastig, auch wenn ihr die Lüge leid tat.

„Würdest du bitte weiter die Wolle verknüpfen? Dann mache ich dir Frühstück."

„Ich möchte im Moment nichts, Mama", antwortete sie und griff nach den losen Enden der ungleichen Wollfäden.

„Sophie, du musst mehr essen", tadelte sie ihre Mutter. „Ich weiß, wir haben nicht viel, aber ich möchte, dass du und deine Schwester bei Kräften seid. Außerdem..."

„Was denn, Mama?"

„Schatz, ich mache mir ein wenig Sorgen. Nun, du bist schon fast 20 Jahre alt. Du solltest ein Auge offen haben nach einem guten Ehemann, vielleicht auch jemand, der dich versorgen kann, falls du noch einmal Kinder haben möchtest", erklärte Sophies Mutter weiter, während sie eine Scheibe trockenes Brot von einem Laib abschnitt. „Ich möchte dich keinesfalls drängen, aber in deinem Alter war ich bereits verheiratet und hatte dich bekommen."

„Vielleicht gefalle ich den meisten Männern einfach nicht", gab sie leise zurück. Vielleicht nicht den meisten normalen Männern, wohl eher den _ungewöhnlichen_.

„Du bist eine sehr hübsche junge Frau, Sophie. Und das sage ich nicht nur, weil ich deine Mutter bin." Sie stellte ihr einen kleinen Teller hin mit der Scheibe Brot und einer halben, in Stücke geschnittenen, Birne. „Ich hatte gehofft du könntest erfolgreich auf dem gleichen Weg bleiben, wie ich damals, als dein Vater noch lebte. Als du diesen jungen Mann kennen gelernt hattest, von dem du..."

„Mama, bitte! Ich will nicht darüber sprechen! Es ist nicht mehr und wird auch nicht mehr sein!" Sophies Stimme wurde ungewollt lauter und trotzig, als sich unliebsame Erinnerungen vor ihrem inneren Auge wiederholten.

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht aufregen." Sie wollte ihrer Tochter eine Hand auf die Schulter legen, doch sie entzog sich ihr und stand auf.

„Ich gehe hinauf, ich... muss mich noch waschen und meine Haare bürsten", suchte sie einen Grund für ihre Reaktion und verschwand mit diesen Worten aus der Wohnstube, hinauf in ihre Kammer unter dem Dach. Dort angekommen kroch sie zurück zwischen ihre Schlafdecken und bettete ihren Kopf auf das kleine Kissen, als sie traurig und gedankenverloren darunter griff. Ihre Finger schlossen sich um einen weichen Stoff, den sie vorsichtig hervor zog. Er war beigefarben und abgegriffen, doch daran haftete ein Geruch, den sie nie vergessen würde. Sie griff den Stoff fester, atmete tief ein und schloss die Augen.

Cecina war zur Ruhe gekommen und die Stadt schien langsam einzuschlafen, als Felix den Ort aufsuchte, der in der Nacht erst zum Leben erwachte. Der Hintereingang des _Sodom_ war sein Ziel gewesen und er klopfte an die Türe. An sein feines Gehör drangen allerlei Laute – das Frönen der Herrschaften, Suff und Weiber. Von Drinnen erklangen nun Schritte, die sich auf die Türe vor ihm zuzubewegen schienen, bevor sie schließlich geöffnet wurde und eine dralle aufgetakelte, junge Frau vor ihm stand.

„Signore", begrüßte sie ihn mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und tat einen Knicks.

„Guten Abend, Signorina", grüßte er sie standesgemäß und verbeugte sich, empfindlichst darauf bedacht, dass die Kapuze seines Umhangs stets sein Gesicht soweit bedeckte, dass seine roten Augen unkenntlich blieben. „Ich bin nach einem Abkommen mit Signore Angelosanto hier, um eine Ihrer Damen auszuführen."

„Kommt herein", bat sie und trat einen Schritt zurück, um die Türe weiter zu öffnen. „Signore Angelosanto hat mir Euer Anliegen mitgeteilt. Dürfte ich Euch auf einen Umtrunk in die Lobby bitten? Ich gebe Sophie Bescheid, dass Ihr eingetroffen seid."

„Das ist sehr freundlich von Euch, Signorina, aber der Diskretion halber möchte ich hier nicht unbedingt gesehen werden. Wenn Ihr Sophie bitte Bescheid geben würdet, so lange ich hier warte?"

„Gewiss, Signore." Sie verbeugte sich abermals und verschwand durch einen abzweigenden Flur.

„Was steht Ihr so nahe bei der Türe?", erklang eine weibliche Stimme, die Felix sofort wieder erkannte, und der schwere Duft von Wein umhüllte ihn. Allegra trat hinter einem der schweren Vorhänge hervor. „Man möchte glauben, Ihr wäret auf der Flucht."

„Vor Euch mitnichten." Er verbeugte sich kurz, als sie ihm die Hand zur Begrüßung hin hielt. „Guten Abend, Signora."

Allegras Herz schlug für einen Moment schneller, bei dem flüchtigen Handkuss. Sie hatte das Gespräch zwischen ihrem Bruder und dem Mann am gestrigen Abend weiterhin belauscht und wusste somit, dass der schöne Fremde heute Nacht hier auftauchen würde. Sicher würde sie ihn nicht von einer Nacht mit Sophie abhalten können, doch sie mochte ihn wenigstens nochmals treffen und wollte ihre Reize ein wenig spielen lassen. Dieser Mann besaß eine unwirkliche Anziehungskraft und ließ das Gefühl von Habgier in ihr auflodern. Sie wollte ihn haben und sei es nur für eine Nacht. Gedankenverloren strich sie mit dem geschlossenen Fächer, den sie in der linken Hand hielt, über ihr Dekolleté.

„Ich freue mich, Euch wieder zu sehen", lächelte sie ihn an. „Wenn auch leider hier in diesem Ambiente."

„Es sollte doch geschäftsfördernd für für Euch sein. Ihr seid die Hausherrin, Signora?"

„Mein Name ist Allegra Graziano, geborene Angelosanto. Meinem Bruder Demetri gehört das _Sodom_. Ich unterstütze ihn."

„Ihr tragt keinen Ring, Signora Graziano", bemerkte er nach einem kurzen Blick auf ihre rechte Hand. Felix konnte ihre Körpersprache sehr gut deuten, dieses wollüstige Weib warf sich ihm wortwörtlich an den Hals. Doch vielleicht sollte er einfach mitspielen. Sie war recht ansehnlich mit ihrem pechschwarzen Haar, den dunkelbraunen Augen und der weiblichen Figur. Schönen Frauen konnte er bisher nur widerstrebend eine Bitte ausschlagen, zudem sie sicher noch von Nutzen sein könnte.

„Nicht mehr. Ich bin Witwe."

„Mein Beileid, Signora."

„Danke. Seit dem Tod meines Mannes bin ich sehr viel alleine...", griff sie das verborgene Thema wieder auf und wickelte eine Haarsträhne um ihren Zeigefinger.

„Das tut mir außerordentlich leid, Signora. Unvorstellbar, bei einer solcher solchen Augenweide. Die Herrschaften müssten blind sein", sprach er mit betroffener Stimme weiter und stieg auf ihr Spiel ein. Er beugte sich ein wenig zu ihr herunter und sprach mit tiefer, aber samtiger Stimme weiter. „Vielleicht kann ich Euch in Euren einsamen Stunde ein wenig Abwechslung bieten."

Ein verruchtes Lächeln huschte über Allegras Gesicht. Sie hatten einander verstanden.

„Weshalb zeigt Ihr Euer Gesicht nicht?"

„Diskretion, Signora. Ich möchte hier nicht gesehen oder gar in der Stadt wieder erkannt werden."

„Aber wir sind doch hier unter uns", versuchte sie ihn zu umgarnen, aber Felix blickte zur Treppe auf, über die nun Sophie zu ihnen stieß.

„Signora. Signore", begrüßte sie beide und blieb in einiger Entfernung stehen. Felix fing ihren Blick auf, musterte sie offen und lächelte sie an.

„Schön Euch wiederzusehen, Sophie." Das Mädchen lächelte ihn professionell an und kam auf ihn zu. Sie trug ein aufreizend geschnittenes Kleid, welches viel Schulter, Dekolleté und Bein zeigte und an ihrer Rückseite wie ein Wasserfall den auf Boden zu fließen zu schien. Die blutrote Seide, deren Farbe sie als neckische Spielerei nur für ihn ausgewählt hatte, schmeichelte ihrer zarten Figur und schwarze Spitze lenkte die Blicke auf ihre weiblichen Reize. Bei diesem Anblick wurde Felix umso mehr bewusst, wofür Allegra nach dem Treffen mit Sophie wohl gut sein könnte.

„Es ist sehr kalt draußen, Sophie", sprach Allegra sie an und versuchte ein mildes Lächeln, welches nicht wirklich von Herzen kam, so sehr sie sich auch anstrengen mochte. „Du tätest besser daran, einen Mantel zu tragen. Vielleicht solltest du meinen Bruder aufsuchen und um einen bitten. Sag ihm, dass ich dich geschickt habe."

„Es geht schon. Danke, Signora", antwortete Sophie befremdet, denn so viel Freundlichkeit war sie von Allegra nicht gewohnt, wenn sie überhaupt einmal so nüchtern war, dass sie sie überhaupt erkannte.

„Ich bestehe darauf." In ihrer Stimme war eine Nachdrücklichkeit zu hören, die keine Widerrede duldete.

„Sie hat wohl recht, Sophie. Eine Schande, würdet Ihr erkranken", mischte sich nun auch Felix ein. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde musterte Sophie die beiden, dann drehte sie sich langsam wieder um und ging die Treppen zu Demetris Arbeitszimmer hinauf. „Und zieht Euch etwas an, welches Euch auf der Straße nicht gleich offenbart. Ihr wisst, ich mag das nicht", rief Felix ihr hinterher. Er wollte ihr einen ruhigen Abend gönnen und mit ihr reden, sie anschließend sicher in ihrem Zuhause wissen. Allerdings konnte sie ihrer Familie nicht in diesem _Fummel_ unter die Augen treten, so sollte sie lieber gleich in ihrer normalen Kleidung mit ihm mitkommen.

„Denkt Ihr, Ihr tätet einen guten Handel, Signore Inventius?", sprach Allegra an Felix gerichtet, nachdem Sophie außer Hörreichweite war.

„Glaubt Ihr denn, dass dem so wäre, Signora?"

„Nun, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass so ein stattlicher Mann die käuflichen Liebschaften der Damen hier nötig hat." Spielerisch wickelte sie abermals eine der schwarzen Locken um einen Finger und ließ sie in ihr ausladendes Dekolleté fallen, um seinen Blick darauf zu ziehen.

„Nun, es schien mir unangebracht, die hohen Damen zu belästigen." Er schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, welches ihr Herz für einen kleinen Moment flattern ließ.

„Ihr kennt Sophie schon länger?"

„Woher Euer Interesse?"

„Hm..." Ein verspieltes Lächeln glitt über ihre Lippen, als sie, anzüglich nahe, einige Schritte an ihm vorüber ging und mit der linken Hand über seinen Oberarm streifte. Flüchtig ertastete sie stahlharte Muskeln und unterdrückte ein Seufzen. „Fast hätte ich ein Interesse an jemandem wie Euch gehegt... Aber ich bin wohl leider zu spät dran."

„Leider haben sich unsere Wege nicht vorher gekreuzt, Signora. Ich war geradezu ahnungslos, welche Schönheiten sich in dieser Stadt verbergen", schmeichelte er ihr und ließ seinen Blick über ihre weiblichen Kurven wandern. Auffällig genug, dass sie es seiner Kopfbewegung nach bemerken musste, schenkte er ihr eine Aufmerksamkeit, die sie lange vermisst hatte, die sie nachhaltig anlocken würde. Felix konnte es fast spüren, wie verzweifelt sie wohl nach einem Mann suchte. „Vielleicht sollte ich mich anders orientieren", warf er ein und fing ihren Blick auf.

„Vielleicht solltet Ihr das tun. Sicher bin ich nicht mit den Mädchen hier zu vergleichen..."

„Mir fallen einige wesentlichere Dinge ins Auge, Signora."

„Hattet Ihr nicht am gestrigen Abend erwähnt, dass Ihr Euch freuen würdet, mich wieder zu sehen?", startete sie nun eine Offensive. Sie hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit, bald würde Sophie zurück kehren. Und Allegra wollte diesen Mann für sich, der so viel Charisma versprühte.

„Durchaus." Felix machte eine kurze Pause und warf einen verstohlenen Blick zur Treppe. „Ich bin leider nicht immer in der Stadt, aber es wird sicher keine lange Nacht werden."

„Vielleicht möchtet Ihr mich auf einen Umtrunk besuchen?"

„Ich bereue es fast, mich diesen Abend schon vergeben zu haben. Zu gerne würde ich Euer Angebot annehmen."

„Dann tut doch einfach, wie Euch beliebt."

„Sagt es", raunte er nur leise und fixierte sie mit seinem Blick.

„Weshalb?" Interessiert tippte sie mit der Spitze des zusammengefalteten Fächers gegen ihr Kinn.

„Weil ich es Euch gerne mit Eurer liebreizenden Stimme aussprechen hören würde", schmeichelte er ihr. Sie musste ihn _einladen_, dass er sie sich holen konnte. Ein Vampir konnte kein fremdes Zimmer betreten, ohne herein gebeten worden zu sein, diese alte Magie würde ihn sonst in die Knie zwingen und sie schützen. Doch viele dieser Menschenweiber waren stets willig dazu.

Verrucht lächelte Allegra den Mann an, die Gefahr saß ihr unsichtbar im Nacken. „Ich lade Euch ein mich aufzusuchen und Euren Aufenthalt hier etwas zu versüßen", sprach sie mit seidiger Stimme, immer mehr von seinem Charme bezaubert. Felix lächelte. Die Frau hatte ihr Schicksal besiegelt. „Meine Räumlichkeiten befinden sich in den oberen Etagen", fügte sie hinzu.

„Nun, ich bevorzuge die Diskretion und möchte nicht gesehen werden. Doch wie ich an der Außenfassade bemerkt habe, verfügen die Räumlichkeiten wohl über einen Balkon. Ihr solltet zu Mitternacht einfach die Türe geöffnet lassen."

„Die Balkontüre?" Perplex sah sie ihn an, doch er nickte einfach nur. Ehe sie etwas erwidern konnte, waren Schritte zu hören und Sophie erschien. Sie blieb einige Schritte entfernt stehen, um das Gespräch nicht zu stören, welches sie mit Misstrauen beobachtete, doch Felix verabschiedete sich von Allegra und trat zur Türe, um sie für Sophie aufzuhalten.

„Du traust dich einiges", eröffnete Sophie das Gespräch, eindeutig darauf anspielend, dass er sie _gekauft_ hatte und ging neben ihm die Straße entlang.

„Du dich auch, mit einem Fremden mitzugehen und das _Sodom_ somit zu verlassen."

„So fremd sind wir uns schon gar nicht mehr, glaube ich. Obwohl ich diese Art des Wiedersehens seltsam finde." Noch immer fühlte sie Felix gegenüber keinerlei Abneigung, eher im Gegenteil, doch sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er es nötig hatte, eine Frau für gewisse Stunden kaufen zu müssen. Doch sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie die Nachricht, die Antonia ihr heute Morgen überbrachte, dass er abends auf sie warten würde, mit freudiger Erleichterung entgegen genommen hatte. Ob Vampir oder nicht, sie schätzte seine Gesellschaft und Gegenwart.

„Hast du noch immer keine Angst vor mir?"

„Gestern auf dem Friedhof, da hatte ich große Angst. Aber bei unserem zweiten Treffen, da hattest du so etwas entschuldigendes an dir... Ich weiß nicht, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich dich mehr fürchten muss, als den Rest der Welt."

„Wenn du es doch schon vorher zu ahnen schienst, weshalb kamst du dennoch?"

„Ich glaube du bist gar nicht so ein Vampir, wie in den Legenden erzählt wird. Ich finde dich gar nicht _schlimm_."

„Nun, ich dich auch nicht."

„Ich wusste, dass du so etwas sagst."

„Wusstest du nicht."

„Allerdings!"

„Oh, Signorina kann nun Gedanken lesen? Vielleicht sollte ich dich entführen und meinem Arbeitgeber vorstellen."

„Entführen? Dann hättest du dir das Geld durchaus sparen können."

„Da hast du recht. Ich glaube ich behalte dich einfach so", sinnierte er und Sophie lachte leise und geschmeichelt auf.

„Was sollte das eben?", fragte sie, jetzt dennoch mit leiserer Stimme. Fast hätte er darin einen Hauch Enttäuschung hören können, als er seinen Gang verlangsamte.

„Was meinst du?"

„Dass du so auf Allegra eingegangen bist. Ich hätte fast glauben mögen, ihr hättet mich loswerden wollen."

„Bist du eifersüchtig?"

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich das nötig habe." Ihre Stimme klang ungewollt höher, als sie es wollte.

„Dann ist doch alles in Ordnung."

„Du schienst ihr nicht abgeneigt zu sein", mochte sie sich nicht vom Thema abdrängen lassen.

„Sie mir gegenüber wohl auch nicht. Aber tut mir leid, ich ahnte nicht, dass es dir etwas ausmacht oder du uns nach ein paar gelegentlichen Treffen gar als Einheit siehst."

„So habe ich das nicht gemeint. Und es macht mir nichts aus."

„Sehr wohl."

„Erkenne ich da eine gehörige Portion Narzissmus?"

„Deine Körpersprache verrät dich."

„Ach, schön wie du auf meinen Körper zu achten scheinst."

„Es ist mir ein Vergnügen", feixte er und betrachtete sie aus rubinroten Augen, nachdem er die Kapuze abgestreift hatte. „Dieses Kleid, dass du gerade trugst... Es steht dir."

„Ich dachte, dass dir das Rot gefallen würde", gab sie neckisch zurück und strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr.

„Das ist nicht ungefährlich mich auf derlei Gedanken zu bringen, du spielst mit dem Feuer."

„Bei dem Gedanken, weshalb ich solche Kleider _eigentlich_ trage, oder bei dem, an mein Blut?"

„Was möchtest du denn glauben?", beantwortete er ihre Frage mit einer Gegenfrage und fing nur ein keckes Zwinkern ihrerseits auf. „Du spielst deine Rolle gut, Sophie."

„Das Kompliment nehme ich gerne entgegen. Aber ich denke du bist nicht wirklich gekommen, um mich für eine Liaison abzuholen, oder?"

„Wäre dir das lieber gewesen?", stichelte er mit dem schelmischen Grinsen, das ihr so gut gefiel, doch sie blickte mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen fort. „Eigentlich bin ich hier, um dir einen ruhigen Abend zu gönnen und weil ich dir etwas geben wollte."

„Was denn?" Sophie blieb überrascht stehen und er zog etwas langes Dünnes aus einer Innentasche seines Umhangs und reichte es ihr.

„Ist das...?", begann sie, als sie den Rosenkranz ihrer Großmutter erkannte.

„Der, den du verkauft hast."

„Woher wusstest du das?"

„Ich sagte doch, dass du nie mehr alleine warst, nachdem ich dich auf dem Friedhof das erste Mal wieder gefunden hatte. Und den hattest du bisher jedes Mal bei dir."

„Er ist von meiner Großmutter und bedeutet mir sehr viel."

„Dann hättest du ihn nicht verkaufen sollen."

„Du weißt ja..."

„Ja, ich weiß."

„Danke." Ohne einen weiteren Moment darüber nachzudenken, trat sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu, dass sie direkt vor ihm stand und streckte ihm ihre Arme entgegen, um ihn zu umarmen. Sie dachte nicht an den Vampir, sie war Felix einfach nur dankbar. Zu spät realisierte sie die angenehme Wärme in ihrem Inneren, die sie überraschend einhüllte, doch ließ sie dann zufrieden auf sich wirken.

„Irgendwie bin ich froh, dass du dem Händler dein Haar nicht verkauft hast", unterbrach er die Stille, als seine Hand über ihre feinen Locken strich, als sie einander losließen.

„Es hätte sicher ohnehin nicht viel eingebracht. Meine Schwester meinte einmal, mein Haar würden aussehen wie der Schwanz von einem Eichhörnchen." Wie erwartet lachte Felix auf, sichtlich amüsiert über den Vergleich. Sophie gefiel sein Lachen. Der Etikette nach sollte man nur leise lachen, aber Felix schien das wenig zu kümmern. Ob er nun ein Vampir oder Mensch war, schien für sie keine Rolle mehr zu spielen, Sophie fühlte sich wohl in seiner Gegenwart und ebenso sicher. Er hatte ihr nun schon oft geholfen, sie beschützt, obwohl er doch der Tod in Person sein konnte, wenn er wollte. „Ich würde dich gerne etwas fragen", sprach sie schließlich, als sie weiter gingen.

„Bitte."

„Wie wird man zu einem Vampir? Der Pfarrer hatte mir gesagt, dass ihr von den Toten wieder auferstanden wäret."

„Ich darf dir leider nichts darüber sagen. Im Grunde hätte ich mich dir nicht einmal zeigen dürfen."

„Ist es so geheim?"

„Hast du sonst schon einmal jemanden wie mich bewusst in Erscheinung treten sehen? Bevor du es wusstest?"

„Nein."

„Dann lass es einfach darauf beruhen."

„Aber wenn ich es doch nun schon weiß, dass Vampire existieren, weshalb..."

„Sophie, ich bitte dich! Sonst habe ich dich umsonst am Leben gelassen."

„Warum hast du mich dann überhaupt am Leben gelassen?"

„Ich sagte doch bereits: Du faszinierst mich in gewisser Art und Weise. Und ich habe den besonderen Moment verpasst. Ich töte nur ungern Leute, die ich kenne." _Den besonderen Moment._ Nur schwer hätte er sich nun noch einreden können, dass er jetzt und hier über sie herfallen könnte, einfach so, ohne jede Vorwarnung, nur um an ihr Blut zu kommen, dass ihn so verräterisch lockte. Er hätte sich niemals so gehen lassen dürfen, nicht mit dem vermeintlichen Opfer sprechen sollen, kein Mitleid empfinden, als er sie geschunden auf der Straße gefunden hatte und seitdem fast jede Nacht zu beobachten, wie sie sich für ihre Familie und sich selbst durch den Alltag kämpfte.

„Du wolltest mein Blut", sprach sie nüchtern aus, unterbrach seine Gedankengänge und er nickte.

„Ich will es noch immer", antwortete er unverhohlen und spielte abermals mit dem Gedanken, den er in seinem Kopf schon weit beiseite geschoben hatte – sich das Mädchen einfach zu nehmen. Er genoss Sophies Gesellschaft, aber sie verlangte ihm auch etliches an Selbstbeherrschung ab. Doch wollte er ihre Wirkung auf ihn heute austesten, sehen wie viel er _ertragen_ konnte. Sollte es für Sophie zu gefährlich werden, würde Allegra sicherlich gerne ihren Platz einnehmen.

„Warum aber ausgerechnet Blut?", unterbrach sie seine Gedankengänge und ließ ihn wieder aufmerksam werden.

„Weil es das Einzige ist, das uns bei Kräften bleiben lässt. Blut bedeutet _Leben_... Wir sind im Grunde tot, es ist die einzige Möglichkeit auf eine gewisse Weise _lebendig_ zu bleiben."

„Verhungert ein Vampir dann ebenso wie ein Mensch, der keine Nahrung zu sich nimmt?"

„Nein, wir können nicht verhungern, das bringt die Unsterblichkeit mit sich. Aber wir können wahnsinnig werden und dann umso gefährlicher für Menschen oder gar Unsresgleichen."

„Dieser Cyrill sprach von dir als einem Carnifex. Ist das richtig?"

„Nun gibst du wohl kein Ruhe mehr mit deinen Fragen."

„Du weißt nach kurzer Zeit schon fast mehr von mir, als ich jemals jemandem hätte offenbaren wollen. Der Gerechtigkeit halber, könntest du nun einen ausgleichenden Teil beipflichten."

„Ich darf nicht über meine Welt sprechen, Sophie. Auch wir haben Regeln und Gesetze."

„Aber... dein Beruf ist im Grunde mit dem eines Menschen ähnlich, oder?"

„In gewisser Weise schon."

„Macht es dir nichts aus?"

„Nein."

„Das kann ich nicht glauben."

„Nur die, die Angst vor meinem Clan haben, reden so über uns. Und das sind auch die Leute, die wirklich Angst haben sollten. Wir sorgen einfach für ein gesittetes Dasein unserer Art, halten die Hand über die Brut und halten sie im Zaum. Mehr nicht."

„Indem ihr auch zur Tötung greift?"

„Wenn es irgendwann nicht mehr anders geht, ja."

„Aber..."

„Und das hat nichts mit _unserer_ Art zu tun, denn gedenke: Auch unter den Menschen gibt es Hinrichtungen, Mord und Totschlag, und das meist aus viel niedrigeren Beweggründen", entkräftete er ihre Einwände, bevor Sophie sie aussprechen konnte.

„Du bist älter als 28 Jahre, habe ich recht?", bohrte sie weiter. Eine Frage nach seiner Selbst würde wohl nicht ein gesamtes dunkles Reich offenbaren.

„Ja, ein paar Jahre."

„Wie alt bist du wirklich?"

„Älter als deine Zeit."

„Eine Zeit vor dem Herrn?"

„Ja, eine lange Zeit vor deinem Herrn."

„Felix, jetzt redest du um den heißen Brei herum", erinnerte sie ihn an seine eigenen Weisheiten.

„Ich wurde vor 2.024 Jahren geboren." Sophie sah ihn für einen Moment fassungslos an und musste dann leise lachen. „Was ist denn daran so amüsant?"

„Entschuldige bitte. Aber meine Mutter macht sich Gedanken, dass ich mit fast 20 Jahren noch nicht verheiratet bin."

„Oh, sehr schmeichelhaft", tat er gespielt beleidigt.

„Tut mir leid", entschuldigte sie sich abermals, kicherte aber nach wie vor vergnügt in sich hinein.

„Das klingt schön."

„Was denn?"

„Dein Lachen. Du kannst ja richtig ausgelassen sein, wenn du keine Angst um Verdienst oder Kundschaft im Nacken hast."

Sophie schwieg und sah zu Boden, als sie ihm weiter folgte, ohne auf den Weg zu achten. Er hatte recht, es tat ihr gut, wenn sie sich nicht ängstigen musste, welche Männer sich diese Nacht für sie interessieren würden. Sie blickte schlagartig auf, gen Himmel. Vielleicht würde sie eine Sternschnuppe sehen und könnte ihr einen Wunsch senden, dass es jede Nacht so sein könnte. Dass er sie abholen würde und sie einfach Zeit mit ihm verbringen konnte. Doch der Himmel war wolkenverhangen und sie seufzte resigniert auf.

„Was hast du?"

„Nichts", erwiderte sie leise und sah sich um. Sie erkannte die Häuser, eine Gegend unweit von ihrem Zuhause. „Du weißt, wo ich wirklich wohne?"

„Gewiss."

„Weil ich nie mehr wirklich alleine war, seit du mich wieder fandest?", wiederholte sie seine Worte, die er ihr auf dem Friedhof zu geraunt hatte und er nickte.

„Der Mann, der dich vergangenen Abend begleitete... Du kennst ihn?", wechselte er das Thema, als sie vor Sophies Zuhause stehen blieben.

„Ein Reisender aus England, Donato Silas war sein Name. Er hatte mich zum Abendessen eingeladen, aber ich kenne ihn nicht weiter."

„Halte dich von ihm fern."

„Weshalb? Ist er auch ein Vampir?"

„Nein, das nicht. Ich möchte nicht zu sehr ins Detail gehen, aber ich will nicht, dass du mit solchen Personen verkehrst."

„Weshalb glaubst du, du könntest mir Befehle erteilen? Du sagtest selbst, du würdest uns nicht als Einheit sehen."

„Vielleicht sollten wir langsam einmal damit beginnen." Sophie blickte ihn stumm an, ihr Gesichtsausdruck zeigte Unsicherheit und er konnte ihr Herz lauter schlagen hören. „Bis morgen", verabschiedete er sich mit samtiger Stimme, drehte sich um und ging davon.

Ein schneeweißes Seidennegligé kleidete Allegras Körper, schmeichelte ihren weiblichen Rundungen und ergab einen wunderbaren Kontrast zu ihrem dunklen Haar. Es war fast Mitternacht. Unruhig ging sie in ihren Privaträumen auf und ab, blieb immer wieder vor dem Spiegel stehen um ihr Aussehen zu überprüfen und blickte immer wieder zu der Türe des kleinen Balkons. Felix hatte nur bemerkt, dass sie sie nicht verschließen sollte, aber sie mochte sich nicht vorstellen, wie er sie über den Balkon erreichen wollte. Selbst wenn er einer dieser Männer war, die nicht einmal in der Nähe eines Bordells gesehen werden wollten, wäre dieser Weg äußerst kompliziert.

Abermals blickte sie in den Spiegel, drehte nochmals eine der ordentlich frisierten Locken um einen Finger. Ein knallender Laut riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und ein kalter Windstoß schlug ihr ins Gesicht. Es war dunkel. Panisch drehte sie sich einmal um sich selbst, versuchte in der Dunkelheit etwas zu erkennen, doch das spärliche Licht des Mondes erhellte den Raum nur unbedeutend. Alle Kerzen waren erloschen, selbst das sanfte Glimmen des Kamins war nicht mehr und so dauerte es einige Zeit, bis ihre Augen sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten. Allegra schaute in die Richtung aus der sie den Wind spüren konnte und blickte somit zu der hölzernen Balkontüre, durch deren Eingang ein Schatten fiel. Die Silhouette der Person war groß, breitschultrig und maskulin und das fahle Mondlicht ließ sie in einem hellen, wenn auch unheimlichen, heiligen Licht erscheinen.

Langsam kam die Gestalt auf sie zu und augenblicklich schien die junge Frau wieder ruhiger zu werden, als sie ihn erkannte.

„Ihr seid auf meine Bitte eingegangen", sprach er sie an und blickte kurz zu der offen stehenden Türe.

„Na-Natürlich", stotterte Allegra und versuchte ihre Fassung wieder zu finden.

„Und wie ich sehe, habt Ihr mich schon erwartet." Auch wenn sie seine Augen noch immer nicht sehen konnte, spürte sie seinen Blick auf sich, wie der Mann sie von oben bis unten musterte, sie förmlich mit seinen Blicken auszog. „Ein sehr schöner Empfang", schmeichelte er ihr, trat dicht an sie heran und legte eine Hand auf ihre linke Wange. Die Kälte seiner Haut spürte sie nicht, genauso wenig wie die eindringende Kälte durch die offen stehende Balkontüre. Ihre Sinne wurden von einem Nebel umgeben und ließ sie willenloser werden, als sie es ohnehin schon war.

Allegra hob die rechte Hand und zog die Kapuze herab, welche seine Augen bisher vor ihr verborgen hatte. Es war zu finster, als dass sie eine Farbe hätte ausmachen können, doch sie schienen ihr dunkel zu sein, tief und sinnlich. Zufrieden lächelte sie, spürte wie seine Hand von ihrer Wange in ihren Nacken hinab glitt, er sich zu ihr herunter beugte und seine Lippen, ihren Hals liebkosten. Ein fiebriger Schauer berührte ihren Körper und sie schloss die Augen, bemerkte kaum, wie er sie auf das Bett zu drängte. Noch immer geistig in einem Dunst schwebend, spürte sie nicht die Kälte seiner Hände, als er fordernd ihr Gewand hoch schob und ihren Oberschenkel berührte, die andere Hand unter einen Träger des Negligés glitt.

„Ihr wisst, was Frauen wollen", säuselte sie lieblich und reckte sich ihm entgegen.

Seine Lippen befanden sich über ihrem Mund, als er flüsternd sprach. „Ich wäre bereit, Euch etwas zu geben, wenn Ihr einen Tausch einrichten würdet." Die Bestie in ihm dürstete nach ihrem Blut und viel mehr.

„Was ist Euer Begehr?", wisperte sie gegen seine Lippen, erregt von seinem Körper über ihrem, seinen Lenden zwischen ihren Schenkeln.

„Später", entgegnete er nur und schenkte ihr den Kuss, den sich Allegra ersehnt hatte.

Allegra hatte viele Männer gehabt, doch keiner war ihr je genug gewesen, dass sie längere Zeit bei ihm verweilt wäre. Seit ihr Ehemann verstorben war, war sie rastlos geworden, nicht müde und nach Aufmerksamkeit gierend. Doch das, was ihr nun widerfuhr, war mächtiger und einzigartiger als alles andere, das sie je erlebt hatte. Sie verlor sich in den Berührungen des Mannes über ihr und schien in einem Meer aus Gefühlen davon zu treiben.

Unerwartet fühlte sich sein Körper plötzlich seltsam kalt auf ihrem an, die Liebkosungen wurden grob und schmerzhaft. Sie blickte zu ihm auf, die Sicht nach Minuten wieder klar und der Nebel in ihren Sinnen verschwand. Erstmals nahm sie ihn so wahr, wie er war. Auf seiner Haut zeichnete sich im Mondlicht ein seltsames Lichtspiel ab und sie konnte seine Augen erkennen. Dunkelrot und lauernd erschienen sie ihr und ehe sie den Mund auftun konnte, schnellte seine Hand davor und ließ sie verstummen.

„Für manch einen wäre dies eine angenehme Art zu sterben", flüsterte er bedrohlich in ihr Ohr und ließ seine Lippen anschließend wiederholt ihren Hals herab wandern, küsste abermals die Stelle über ihrem Herzen. Angst überfiel Allegra, als sie die Augen aufriss. Sie zitterte, konnte sich aber nicht bewegen, als sein anderer Arm sich wie ein Schraubstock um ihre Hüfte legte. Ein erstickter Aufschrei erklang, als sie einen brennenden Schmerz verspürte und realisierte, wie ihr Blut warm über ihren Brustkorb lief. Ihr wurde schwindlig, ein verzweifelter Versuch sich aufzubäumen und von ihm fort zu reißen, misslang, als er sie mit seinem Körpergewicht nieder drückte, mit einer Hand weiterhin ihren Mund zuhielt und mit der anderen ihre Handgelenke fixierte. Ein weiterer schmerzhafter Biss in ihren Hals brachte sie ein letztes Mal dazu, sich nochmals gegen ihn zu widersetzen, doch Allegra konnte nichts ausrichten. Immer mehr schwanden ihr die Sinne, ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen und ihr Gehör schien zu verebben. Sie fühlte sich schläfrig und die Schmerzen schienen nachzulassen, bevor ihr Körper sich ergab.

Ein Stück innerer Frieden glimmte wieder in Felix auf, als er das Blut seines Opfers trank. Eines von vielen, nur Mittel zum Zweck. Eine andere Frau hätte für seine Bedürfnisse an Allegras Stelle sein sollen, doch um diese zu schützen, musste er sich eine andere nehmen und so seinen Trieben freien Lauf lassen. Mit jedem noch auftuenden Herzschlag quoll das Blut warm aus den Wunden der Frau, kam über seine Lippen und ließ ihn ruhiger werden. Er ließ sich Zeit sein Mahl zu genießen, Gedanken und Empfindungen in sich zu ordnen und die Bestie in ihm zu bändigen. Auf einmal drang ein Klopfen an der Türe an sein Ohr. Im Rausch hatte er seine Umgebung ausgeblendet, sich fast nur noch auf Lust und Blut fixiert.

„Allegra, bist du wach?" Von Draußen konnte der Vampir die Stimme des Hausherrn erkennen und die Türklinke wurde langsam herunter gedrückt. Nun würden Felix eventuell nur noch wenige Sekunden bleiben, in denen er handeln musste, um nicht entdeckt zu werden. Er sammelte in übernatürlichem Tempo seine Kleidung ein, legte sie an, trat abermals an das Bett Allegras und ließ eine Hand in ihren Nacken gleiten. Mit einem knackenden Geräusch durchtrennte er ihre Wirbelsäule unterhalb des Kopfes. Da sich noch immer etwas Blut in ihrem Körper befand, konnte er kein Risiko eingehen, dass die Frau als Vampir wieder aufstehen würde und sorgte so für ihren endgültigen Tod. All dies geschah binnen vier Sekunden, als er über den Balkon verschwand. Felix hatte keine Zeit gehabt die Leiche so schnell zu entsorgen, aber durch die offen stehende Balkontüre und die zerschundene Gestalt des Leichnams, würde es wie ein Überfall aussehen.

Demetri öffnete leise die Türe zu den Räumlichkeiten seiner Schwester. Er wollte über Bestellungen für den morgigen Tag mit ihr reden, doch er blickte in ein stockdunkles Zimmer. „Allegra?" Er bekam keine Antwort. Zu früh für ihre sonstige Schlafenszeit, hatte sie sich wohl hingelegt. Ob vor Erschöpfung des Tages oder zu vielen Blicken ins Weinglas sollte er ihr überlassen. Leise schloss er die Türe hinter sich und ging zurück in sein Arbeitszimmer.

„Signora, Euer Schlummertrunk", rief Antonia, als sie mit der einen Hand an Allegras Türe klopfte und mit der anderen ein Tablett mit einer Tasse und einem dampfenden Kännchen balancierte. Es war nach zwei Uhr nachts, zu dieser Zeit verlangte die Herrin für gewöhnlich nach einer Tasse warmer Milch. „Signora?" Sie klopfte noch einmal an, aber wieder tat sich nichts. 'Ist diese Pute jetzt noch eingebildeter geworden und öffnet nicht einmal mehr selbst die Türe?', dachte Antonia und griff schließlich nach dem Türknauf. Mit einem Klicken öffnete sich das Schloss und mit einem leisen Knarren tat sie die Türe auf. In dem Raum war es stockdunkel und kalt. „Signora, schlaft Ihr schon?", fragte sie befangen und leise in die Dunkelheit hinein und kleine durchsichtige Wölkchen bildeten sich vor ihren Lippen. Sie hörte nichts. Dieses Nichts kam ihr unheimlich vor, sowie die furchtbare Kälte. Selbst wenn Allegra sich schon schlafen gelegt haben sollte, würde man ein Atmen oder leises Schnarchen hören. Letzteres tat die Herrin öfter, seit sie so viel Alkohol trank. Doch es war rein gar nichts zu hören, als sei der Raum verlassen. Antonia stellte das Tablett auf den Boden und griff nach einem der Kerzenständer auf der Kommode neben der Türe. Nachdem sie auch die Streichhölzer ertastet hatte, steckte sie die drei Kerzen auf dem Halter an und leuchtete in den Raum hinein. Zuerst erschien der große weiße Kleiderschrank im Kerzenlicht. Langsam ging sie weiter voran, der anderen Seite des Zimmers entgegen, wo sich Allegras Bett befand. Entweder würde sie hier sein oder auf dem Cheselon, aber auf letzterem wäre sie eher vor Trunkenheit eingeschlafen und hätte nicht mehr alle Lichter löschen können. Ein weiterer Windstoß drang in das Zimmer und das Klappern der Balkontüren zog Antonias Aufmerksamkeit darauf. Es war tiefster Winter, bitterkalt und vereinzelte Schneeflocken wehten herein. Weshalb war die Türe offen? Ihr Herz klopfte wild vor Aufregung, etwas Unheimliches, Bedrohliches lag in der Luft. Sie hob den Kandelaber abermals und leuchtete zu Allegras Bett, worauf sie den Schatten ihrer Gestalt erkennen konnte. Im Grunde hätte sie beruhigt wieder gehen können, doch die junge Frau lag in einer seltsam verdrehten Haltung da, so dass Antonia lieber genauer nach ihr sehen wollte. Der Lichtschein näherte sich mit den Schritten des Mädchens und ließ sie endlich Allegras Gesicht erkennen, deren tote Augen sie zu erdolchen drohten, als sie sie anstarrte. Antonia schnappte atemlos nach Luft, ihre vor Schrecken geweiteten Augen konnten das Gesehene nicht begreifen, als sie das Blut an Allegras Körper erkannte, das zerrissene Nachtgewand und die blutbefleckte weiße Bettwäsche.

Ein weiterer heftiger Windschlag durchfuhr das Zimmer und löschte die Kerzen. Die abermalige Dunkelheit ließ dem Schrecken in Antonia nun freien Lauf und sie ließ den Halter mit einem Aufschrei fallen. Panisch rannte sie auf das Licht zu, welches durch die offen stehende Türe fiel und es erschien ihr wie das Tor zum Himmel, hinaus aus dieser Hölle. Noch immer drangen panisch gellende Schreie aus ihrer Kehle, dass sich im Foyer, als sie die Treppe hinunter gerannt war, weitere Huren und zwei der Schutzmänner versammelten, die eigentlich dafür verantwortlich waren, mit unliebsamen Kunden kurzen Prozess zu machen.

„Was ist passiert? Hast du den Leibhaftigen gesehen?", hielt Gaia sie auf, indem sie sie einfing und an den Oberarmen gepackt, festhielt.

„Da oben... Ich war... Sie ist...", rang Antonia sich gehetzte Worte hervor, konnte aber keinen klaren Satz formulieren. Zu wirr waren ihre Gedanken, die Bilder in ihrem Kopf und die Panik, die in ihr tobte.

„Was ist das hier für ein Aufruhr?", kam nun auch Demetri die Treppe hinunter geeilt und blieb vor dem, sichtlich aufgelösten, Mädchen stehen.

„Die... Die Tür... offen... dunkel... Da oben..." Sie kam nicht zur Ruhe, atmete hektisch und fiel schließlich Demetri in die Arme, als ihre Beine versagten. Zusammen mit Gaia legte er sie auf den Boden und kniete sich neben sie.

„Antonia, jetzt beruhige dich. Tief durchatmen", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen. Die meisten Mädchen hier waren nicht zimperlich und auch wenn Antonia etwas sensibler als manch andere hier war, musste sie etwas Schlimmes gesehen haben, anders konnte er sich ihre Reaktion nicht erklären. „Was ist passiert?", versuchte er es noch einmal ruhig, was das Mädchen vor ihm nur mit weinendem Klagen quittierte. Er deutete einem der Schutzmänner per Handbewegung an, dass er die oberen Räume durchsuchen sollte.

„Antonia, ist dir etwas passiert?", mischte sich Gaia nun wieder ein und griff nach Antonias Hand. Diese schüttelte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen den Kopf. „Ist jemand Anderem etwas zugestoßen?", fragte die Ältere weiter. Nun nickte das Mädchen, brachte aber keinen Laut hervor, außer einem tiefen Schluchzen. „Du musst uns sagen was passiert ist. Vielleicht können wir noch...", doch sie wurde von von Antonia unterbrochen.

„Nein... Sie ist..."

„Signore!", schrie der Schutzmann von oben plötzlich und alle im Foyer blickten auf. „Kommen Sie, Ihre Schwester!"

„Allegra?", kam es Demetri unbewusst über die Lippen. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde blickte er sich um und bemerkte nun, dass seine Schwester als einzige im Haus nicht anwesend war. Er stand auf und stürzte die Treppen hinauf und ein Gefühl von Kälte und Angst machten sich in ihm breit. Eine schlimme Vorahnung schlich sich in seine Gedanken, die er aus den Reaktionen von der Hure und dem Schutzmann zog. Letzterer hatte die Kerzen in Allegras Schlafzimmer entzündet und das goldene Licht erhellte wieder den Raum, nachdem die offen stehende Türe des Balkons geschlossen worden war.

Von weitem schon erkannte Demetri die unnatürliche Haltung seiner Schwester, wie sie auf ihrem Bett lag, rote, wenige noch feucht glänzende Flecken stachen sich grotesk von der Bettwäsche ab. Mit jedem Schritt, den er auf sie zu tat, schien er in ein weiteres bodenloses Loch zu treten. Ihre dunklen Augen starrten tot ins Leere, getrübt wie von einem grauen Schleier, und ihr stets stilvoll frisiertes Haar war durcheinander. Vereinzelt klebten blutverkrustete Strähnen auf ihrer Wange und fielen in den leicht geöffneten Mund. Jemand hatte ihr eine klaffende Wunden an Hals und Oberkörper beigebracht und ihr Kopf lag in einem seltsamen Winkel zum Körper, was einen Genickbruch vermuten ließ. Ihr Gewand war zerrissen, blutgetränkt und man hatte sie in einer würdelosen Lage zurück gelassen. In Demetris Brust tat es ein reißendes Gefühl, als er seine kleine Schwester so betrachtete und etwas in seinem Innersten schien zu fallen, immer tiefer in eine unbeschreibliche Ohnmacht.

„Setz dich hin, bevor du auch noch umkippst." Unbemerkt war ihm Gaia gefolgt, die ihn nun in einen Sessel drückte, der neben dem Bett stand. Die Frau fasste sich ein Herz und hielt eine Hand vor Allegras Nase und Mund um eventuell eine Atmung feststellen zu können, welche, wie vermutet, nicht mehr erfolgte. Gaia schloss Allegras Augen, die sie flehend anzustarren schienen.

„Ich lasse nach einem Arzt rufen", sagte sie und stand auf.

„Und was soll der Quacksalber noch ausrichten, bitte schön?", warf einer der Schutzmänner schroff ein, der im Raum geblieben war.

„Von mir aus könnt ihr sie auch hinter dem Haus verscharren."

„Könntet ihr zwei endlich einmal Anstand bewahren und etwas Respekt zeigen?", fuhr Demetri aufgebracht dazwischen, der sich im Sitzen noch an die Armlehnen des Sofas klammerte und nach Fassung rang. Er konnte seine kleine Schwester nicht nochmals anblicken, konnte und wollte dieses grausame Verbrechen nicht begreifen. Wäre er vorhin eingetreten, als er sie aufsuchen wollte, vielleicht hätte er den Mörder überraschen können und sie würde noch leben. Nach vielen schweren Jahren, schien der Boden unter ihm abermals zu wanken. Er hatte seinem Schwager versprochen auf dessen Frau aufzupassen und nun war sie tot, und das, obwohl er wahrscheinlich nur wenige Schritte daneben gestanden hatte.

„Ihr solltet hinaus gehen und etwas frische Luft bekommen, Signore." Der Schutzmann trat auf ihn zu und reichte ihm ein Glas Kirschwasser für den Kreislauf. Demetri aber griff nach der gesamten Flasche und stand mit wackligen Beinen auf.

„Du hast recht. Ich... gehe jetzt hinaus und warte bis der Arzt kommt. Regel du bitte alles, ich bin im Moment nicht in der Lage dazu."

„Macht Euch über derlei keine Sorgen, Signore. Wir werden alle anwesenden Personen sicher stellen und befragen, keiner wird das Grundstück verlassen."

„Sorgt dafür, dass keine Panik ausbricht."

„Wir werden uns die Kunden einzeln zur Brust nehmen, sollte jemand in diesem Hause daran beteiligt gewesen sein."

Mit dieser Versicherung verließ Demetri benommen das Zimmer. Als sich die Türe hinter ihm schloss, fühlte es sich an, als hätte er einen Teil seiner Seele darin zurück gelassen.

„Ich werde den Bestatter informieren, er wird Sie morgen Früh aufsuchen um Weiteres zu besprechen." Der Arzt, der eiligst erschienen war, hatte Allegras Leiche mit einem weißen Tuch bedeckt, nahm das hölzerne Kreuz von der Wand und legte es auf ihre Brust.

„Was tun Sie da?", fragte Demetri, der das Handeln des Mannes nur aus dem Augenwinkel betrachtete, um seine Schwester nicht anblicken zu müssen. Es hatte ihn viel Überwindung gekostet, den Raum so nochmals zu betreten.

„Signore Angelosanto, als ich Ihre Schwester ausreichend untersuchte und mir die Wunden betrachtete, nachdem ich sie gesäubert hatte... Nun, es scheinen starke Bisswunden zu sein, kaum menschlicher Natur und der Leichnam Ihrer Schwester scheint unnatürlich viel Blut verloren zu haben..."

„Was wollen Sie damit sagen? Es kann sich kaum um ein Tier gehandelt haben, dafür liegen die Räumlichkeiten zu hoch, um von Außen einzudringen. Es muss ein Überfall gewesen sein, warum sonst wäre die Balkontüre geöffnet gewesen, im tiefsten Winter?"

„Ich sehe keine Einbruchspuren, Signore. Und ich spreche nicht von einem Tier, eher von... unnatürlichen Dingen."

„Kommen Sie auf den Punkt."

„In letzter Zeit sah ich leider immer wieder arme Seelen, die so zugerichtet wurden, wie Eure Schwester. Aufgrund der Anämie kursiert seit kurzem das Gerücht, dass ein _Untoter_ hier in Cecina sein Unwesen treiben soll."

„Was soll das heißen, ein Untoter?"

„Ein Strigoi, ein Vampirwesen, welches von den Toten wiedergekehrt ist und Menschen tötet, um ihr Blut zu trinken. Bissspuren sind stets an Hals oder Brust zu finden, über dem Herzen. Wie auch hier."

„Signore, ich glaube nicht an Ammenmärchen oder Geschichten, die sich die Suffköpfe in den Kneipen zum Besten geben. Es muss doch eine Erklärung geben, wie..."

„Nicht an solche Dinge zu glauben, beschützt einen nicht davor." Der Arzt warf nochmals einen Blick auf den bedeckten Leichnam. „Ich würde Euch raten das Kreuz auf ihrer Brust liegen zu lassen, sollte es doch ein Werk des Teufels sein", sprach er weiter und schloss seinen Koffer. „Seit vergangener Nacht befindet sich jemand in der Stadt der sich mit derlei Dingen besser auskennt, als ich. Er war ein guter Freund von Pfarrer Orselli, Gott sei seiner Seele gnädig. Dieser hatte ihn wohl schon zuvor von den Geschehnissen in Cecina informiert und er suchte mich heute Morgen diesbezüglich auf."

„Wie gesagt, ich glaube nicht an derlei. Ich möchte eine vernünftige Erklärung hierfür."

„Sein Name ist Donato Silas", überging der Arzt Demetris Einwände. „Im Moment hat er ein Quartier am Hafen bezogen. Sie sollten dringend mit ihm sprechen."


	11. Die Rückkehr des Dämonenjägers

_Zu lang schon liegt der Fluch auf uns_

_der Fluch des Nosferatu_

_Das Kind, das man zu Grabe trägt_

_wird nicht das Letzte sein_

_Doch schon bald schlag ich zurück_

_und ich vernichte Nosferatu_

_Vermodern soll sein Fleisch und sein Gebein_

_(Wildhorn's „Dracula" - Musical)_

Noch immer zu tiefst erschüttert ging Demetri den steinigen Weg zum Hafen hinab. Schlaf hatte er bis in die frühen Morgenstunden keinen Gefunden, immer wieder tanzten die Bilder seiner toten geschundenen Schwester vor seinem inneren Auge umher.

Wie weit waren sie gekommen? Hatten er und Allegra auf einmal wieder Feinde im Nacken? In ihrer kleinen Unterwelt musste man stets Acht geben nach einem freundlichen Handschlag nicht ein Messer zwischen den Rippen stecken zu haben. Doch die letzten Jahre war es ruhig geworden und keiner hatte versucht ihm sein Hab und Gut streitig zu machen. Seiner Schwester traute er es nicht zu, sich auf die falschen Leuten eingelassen zu haben – stets hatte sie ihm die Fäden in die Hand gelegt, sich im Hintergrund ihres gemeinsamen kleinen Imperiums gehalten. Eher hatte er sich selbst eines Tages tot gesehen, der Untergrund Italiens war nicht von der vergesslichen Art.

Kalter Wind wehte ihm ins Gesicht, trug den Geruch von Salz und Meer mit sich und hinterließ einen salzigen Geschmack auf seinen Lippen. Seine Beine hatten ihn wie von selbst zum Hafen getragen, zu sehr schwirrten seine Gedanken um den Tod seiner geliebten Schwester, als dass er auf den Weg hätte achten können. Demetri sah sich um. Ein paar betrunkene Männer lehnten an einer Hauswand, gaben sich Geschichten zum Besten und versuchten ihren Alkoholpegel aufrecht zu erhalten, indem sie eine Flasche kreisen ließen. In einer solchen Gegend würde sich wohl kaum ein Geistlicher nieder lassen, so musste er das andere Ende des Hafens aufsuchen, dort wo sich die gehobenere Gesellschaft einfand. Dort befanden sich nach dem Krieg nur noch zwei Gasthäuser die wieder Gäste aufnahmen, so würde seine Suche wohl nicht allzu lange andauern.

„Guten Morgen, Signorina", begrüßte er eine junge Frau, die gerade ein Frühstücksgedeck auf einen der Tische auflegte, als er die erste Gaststädte betrat.

„Guten Morgen, Signore", tat sie einen Knicks. „Wie darf ich Euch zu Diensten sein?"

„Ich suche jemanden und würde gerne in Erfahrung bringen ob er hier eingekehrt ist."

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich darf Euch hierüber keinerlei Auskünfte erteilen, da wir die Privatsphäre unserer Gäste ..." Sie brach ab, nachdem Demetri sich unauffällig umgesehen und eine Münze aus seiner Brusttasche gezogen hatte, als er sich sicher sein konnte, dass sie allein waren.

„Was sagst du hierzu, Liebelein? Das könntest du doch sicher gut gebrauchen. Allzu horrend wird dein Verdienst hier nicht ausfallen." Seine Stimme war mehr ein Flüstern, aber das Geld sollte die Zunge des Mädchens lockern.

„Verzeiht, ich hatte Euch gerade so schlecht verstanden, Signore. Wie war der Name doch gleich?"

„Silas. Donato Silas."

„Der Herr aus England – ja, er ist hier." Fordernd hielt sie die Hand vor Demetri auf. „Ich könnte Euch den Weg zu seinem Zimmer weisen."

„Ich bitte darum." Er ließ die Münze in die offene Hand fallen, die sie ihm hinhielt, welche sie eilig einsteckte.

„Die Treppe dort hinauf, den Flur entlang. Es ist die rechte Tür an dessen Ende."

„Meinen untergebensten Dank", verabschiedete sich der Geschäftsmann und folgte dem Fingerdeut der jungen Frau. Die hölzernen Stufen ächzten unter seinen Schritten, sowie er die Treppe hinauf stieg und die Dielen auf dem Boden machten einen ebenso maroden Eindruck, wie sie quietschend seinen Gang zu den Räumlichkeiten des Geistlichen ankündigten. Verhalten erhob er die rechte Hand zur Faust um anzuklopfen, als die Türe von Innen geöffnet wurde, ehe er diese nur berührt hatte.

„Guten Morgen, Signore", sprach ihn der Mann an, der ihm gegenüber im Türrahmen stand und wohl gerade im Begriff gewesen war das Zimmer zu verlassen. Etwa so groß wie er selbst, geschätzt etwa Ende Dreißig, dunkelblondes Haar, welches ein wenig zu lang wirkte um gepflegt zu erscheinen. Dunkle Stoffhosen kleideten ihn, sowie ein weißes Hemd, ein langer dunkler Mantel und er hielt einen schwarzen Hut mit seitlich eingekniffenen Krempen in der Hand. Eine dünne goldene Kette mit einem Kruzifix um den Hals nahmen den ersten Schrecken der Erscheinung.

„Guten Morgen. Ich bin auf der Suche nach einem gewissen Signore Donato Silas."

„Ihr steht vor ihm. Wie kann ich Euch helfen?"

„Wenn ich das nur wüsste", murmelte Demetri resigniert, richtete seinen Kopf doch sogleich wieder auf. „Ich bin auf Anraten von dottore Romolo hier. Er war sich sicher, Ihr könntet Interesse an der Todesursache meiner Schwester hegen."

„Kommt herein", trat Silas zur Seite und schloss die Türe hinter Demetri, als dieser eingetreten war. „Mein Beileid, Signore..."

„Angelosanto. Demetri Angelosanto."

„Bitte nehmt doch Platz." Eilig nahm der Exorzist ein paar unachtsam über den Sessel geworfene Kleidungsstücke auf und legte sie auf dem Bett ab, welches sich nur wenige Schritte von der Türe entfernt befand. „Entschuldigt bitte meine Unordentlichkeit, aber ich habe noch keine Gesuche der Bürger dieser Stadt erwartet."

„Ich habe derzeit andere Sorgen als ein unaufgeräumtes Zimmer, Signore." Demetri nahm die ihm angebotene Sitzgelegenheit an und lehnte sich in dem Ohrensessel zurück. Etwas verwundert beobachtete er Donato Silas, wie er noch einige Unterlagen auf dem Arbeitstisch vor dem Fenster zusammen räumte, und musterte dessen Erscheinung. Seine Kleidung passte nicht zu einem Geistlichen. Er trug weder Soutane, noch Kollar. Der lange dunkle Mantel und der Hut passten eher zu einem Abenteurer, als zu einem Gottesmann.

„Welches Amt bekleidet Ihr in der Kirche, Signore Silas?", sprach Demetri ihn an.

„Was hat dottore Romolo Euch denn erzählt?"

„Meine Mutter lehrte mich schon von Kindesbeinen an, eine Frage nicht mit einer Gegenfrage zu beantworten."

„Wenn Ihr mögt, dann seht mich als eine Art Diakon an." Silas legte die Schriften, die er in Händen hielt beiseite und drehte sich wieder zu seinem Gast um. Er lehnte gegen den Schreibtisch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, als auch schon die erwartete Reaktion seines Gegenübers eintrat.

„Eine _Art_ Diakon? Klärt mich auf, denn Eurer Erscheinung nach zu urteilen habt ihr nichts mit dem Amt eines Pfarrers, Bischofs oder dergleichen gemeinsam."

„Ihr habt ein gutes Auge, Signore. Ich habe zwar vor langer Zeit einmal die Diakonatsweihe über mich ergehen lassen, ging dann aber meiner eigenen Wege. Selbst in der katholischen Kirche sollte man nicht allzu viel hinterfragen, so reichte es für mich auch leider nicht zum Kleriker. Dennoch führt Gott mich auf meinen Wegen, aber es ist oft ein einsamer Posten. Ich bin Exorzist und habe die Aufgabe Gottes Welt vom Dunklen und Bösen zu entledigen."

Für einen Moment vermochte Demetri nichts zu sagen, doch schließlich nickte er anerkennend. „Dann kann ich mir nun ein Bild davon machen, weshalb dottore Romolo wollte, dass ich Euch aufsuche."

„Ich höre."

„Vergangene Nacht wurde meine Schwester... tot in ihren Gemächern aufgefunden." Er hielt kurz die Luft an, schloss die Augen und schluckte schwer. Diese Wunde war noch zu frisch um so offen darüber zu reden, aber er würde sich zusammen reißen müssen, als er den Kopf von dem Exorzisten abwandt und den Knauf der Türe fixierte. Gedanklich nach den richtigen Worten ringend, nahm Demetri die Hintergrundgeräusche nicht mehr wahr, erwachte erst wieder als Silas ihn an der Schulter berührte.

„Ihr standet Eurer Schwester sehr nahe", bemerkte dieser und reichte ihm ein Glas mit einer goldbraunen Flüssigkeit. „Scotch Whisky aus meiner Heimat. Den hatte ich mir nach der Überfahrt verwahrt, aber Ihr könntet einen guten Schluck vertragen. Das erleichtert Euch die Sache nicht, aber es macht ruhiger." Dankbar nahm Demetri den Alkohol entgegen und leerte, entgegen aller Etikette, das Glas in einem Zuge. Auf das Brennen in seinem Hals folgte eine angenehme innere Wärme und er atmete tief durch.

„Was genau veranlasste dottore Romolo dazu Euch zu mir zu schicken?"

„Der Zustand, indem meine Schwester aufgefunden wurde. Ich habe sie nach der Säuberung nicht mehr ansehen können, doch er beschrieb tiefe Bissspuren an ihrem Hals und über dem Herzen. Ihr Nachtgewand war blutgetränkt und jemand hat ihr wohl... das Genick gebrochen." Ungewollt war seine Stimme zum Ende des Satzes hin leiser geworden, als die schrecklichen Bilder seinen Geist revue passierten.

„Ja, so etwas habe ich erwartet", murmelte der Engländer nachdenklich und kratzte sich am Kinn. Misstrauisch blickte Demetri auf, bevor Silas weiter sprach. „Hat Eure Schwester gerne bei offenem Fenster genächtigt? Auch bei solch niedrigen Außentemperaturen?"

„Nein, es konnte ihr nie warm genug sein. Sie liebte die Sonnenmonate, aber der Winter war ihr stets ein Gräuel. Bis zu drei Daunendecken verlangte sie zu dieser Zeit und der Kamin in ihren Räumlichkeiten durfte nie gelöscht werden."

„Gab es einen Einbruch?"

„Nein. Die Balkontüre war, weshalb auch immer, von Innen geöffnet worden. Ich wüsste nicht wer dies getan haben sollte, wenn nicht sie selbst. Eine Angestellte fand sie und nach deren Aussage war die Türe schon länger offen, da der Raum völlig ausgekühlt war. Keine Einbruchspuren am Rahmen, kein gesplittertes Glas... Nicht einmal ihr Schmuck war geraubt worden. Ich dachte schon an ein Tier, aber was, das solche Wunden verursachen kann, sogar Menschen tötet, könnte über mehrere Etagen von Außen eindringen?"

„Hatte dottore Romolo eine Vermutung ausgesprochen?"

„Eine Vermutung? Ich halte es für hanebüchenen Unsinn. Er erzählte mir etwas von Vampirwesen, von Untoten, welche nachts ihren Gräbern entsteigen und bluttrinkend Menschen jagen würden... Und ich solle das Kruzifix nicht von ihrem Leichnam entfernen."

„Sehr gut."

„Wie bitte?"

„Nun, sollte tatsächlich ein Vampirwesen hier umher gehen, dann könnte das Kreuz Eure Schwester bewahren als eine solche Kreatur wieder von den Toten aufzuerstehen und ..."

„Fangt Ihr nicht auch noch damit an", unterbrach Demetri ihn.

„Wundern Euch die etlichen Todesfälle in jüngster Vergangenheit nicht, die sich in und um Cecina herum ereigneten? Vergleichbare Fälle."

„Auf den Straßen stirbt es sich schneller, wen interessiert es da, wie der Abschaum zu Tode kommt?"

„Genau das. Es interessiert so gut wie niemanden. Und das nutzen diese Kreaturen schamlos aus, sollte ihr Opfer nicht vermisst werden."

„Meine Schwester war eine angesehene Frau!", erhob Demetri seine Stimme und stand ruckartig auf.

„In welchen Kreisen? Versteht mich nicht falsch, aber..."

„Ich denke das hier hat keinen Zweck. Ihr seid nicht mehr als ein gescheiterter Weihenträger, dem man als Kind zu viele Schauergeschichten erzählt hat. Guten Tag!" Demetri drehte sich der Türe zu, um den Raum zu verlassen, doch Silas hielt ihn an der Schulter zurück.

„Signore, ich wollte Euch nicht verärgern. Lasst mich Euch nur einen Anhaltspunkt meiner Forschungen zeigen. Danach denkt über mich, was Ihr wollt, doch hört mich zuerst an."

„Ich habe bereits genug Zeit hier verschwendet."

„Um Eurer Schwester willen, Signore."

Demetri war stehen geblieben, die Hände vor Wut noch zu Fäusten geballt, und atmete tief durch. „Gut. Bitte." Die Hand des Mannes verschwand von seiner Schulter und ein Rascheln erklang im Hintergrund. Matte Neugierde bewegte Demetri dazu, sich umzudrehen, als Donato Silas mit einem Stück Pergament auf ihn zukam.

„Kennt Ihr dieses Symbol? Es soll gerade in Italien nicht gänzlich unbekannt sein", reichte er ihm die Aufzeichnung, welche Demetri prüfend ansah. Sie zeigte eine V-förmige Zeichnung, an deren unterer Spitze eine rautenförmige Schattierung eingezeichnet war. Das V wurde nach außen hin von zierendem Efeu umragt, in der Mitte konnte man eine Art Schild oder Wappen erkennen, welches in Viertel unterteilt war, worin sich in Zweien davon ein Vogel zeigte, in den anderen beiden Vierteln je ein toter Baum.

„Ich glaube es einmal gesehen zu haben", entsann er sich nach kurzer Bedenkzeit. „Ein Kunde trug es an seinem Umhang." Er erinnerte sich an die einschüchternde Erscheinung des Signore Inventius, der Sophie bereits einmal aus dem _Sodom_ mitgenommen hatte. „Aber auch ich bin zu Diskretion verpflichtet. Zudem, was hat das mit meiner Schwester zu tun?"

„Vielleicht mehr als uns lieb ist."

„Nun gut... Ich bin ganz Ohr."

„Ihr hört mich an?"

„Was bleibt mir schon anderes übrig." Demetri trat unaufgefordert an den Beistelltisch neben dem Bett heran, auf dem sich die Flasche Alkohol befand, füllte sein Glas abermals mit Scotch und nahm wieder in dem Ohrensessel platz.

„Nun, zuerst hätte ich eine Frage an Euch. Wo genau befindet sich Euer Wohnsitz, bzw. der Eurer Schwester, wo sie nächtigte?"

„Drei Straßen hinter der Piazza, wenn Ihr Cecina in Richtung Riparbella verlasst."

Wortlos trat Silas an den Schreibtisch, breitete eine Pergamentrolle darauf aus und beschwerte deren Ecken. Er griff nach einer Feder und tauchte sie in ein Glas Tinte um anschließend eine Markierung auf dem Pergament zu setzen. „Kommt einmal zu mir herüber, Signore", bat er seinen Gast, welcher schwerfällig aufstand und sich neben ihn gesellte, den Blick nun ebenfalls auf das Pergament gerichtet, welches eine Stadtkarte von Cecina zeigte. „Über diesen Teil der Stadt verstreut wurden blutleere Leichen gefunden. Mit Eurer Schwester sind wir nun bei bekannten 23 Opfern. Dort, hier und ein einem Bereich weiter nördlich. Und hier, Signore..." Der Exorzist tippte mit der Feder auf die Stelle, die er gerade markiert hatte. „Hier befand sich Eure Schwester. Wie Ihr seht, inmitten all der anderen vergangenen Seelen. Wir könnten einen Kreis um diese Gegen ziehen, denn die Opfer sind fast ausschließlich dort zu finden – im Armenviertel von Cecina. Dottore Romolo und ich hatten ein Gespräch am gestrigen Morgen und er hat mir auf dieser Stadtkarte die Fundorte der Toten markiert. Wie so oft in solchen Fällen wiederholt sich hier ein altes Muster. Dergleichen lässt sich oft in eher _unsicheren_ Vierteln eines Ortes finden."

„Mit ebenso vielen kriminellen Schergen, die nicht zimperlich sind, wenn es darum geht für eine handvoll Münzen zu morden..."

„Und auch den Opfern das Blut aus dem Leibe zu saugen?" Sein unerschütterlicher Blick suchte den Demetris, der dem aber nichts entgegen zu setzen hatte. Silas schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als er weiter sprach. „Nein, das schafft kein Mensch. Auch glaube ich, dass die Opfer sich gewehrt hätten. Aber gleich ob arme Magd oder Geselle, es gab fast nie Kampfspuren. Also kam der Tod stets unerwartet und schnell."

„Jemand... könnte den Opfern von hinten den Schädel eingeschlagen haben", dachte Demetri laut nach.

„Ausschließlich Bissspuren, Signore Angelosanto. Es mussten sich auch Leichname unter gemischt haben, die mit Stichwunden versehen waren, aber meist konnten dennoch irgendwo noch Zahnabdrücke festgestellt werden. Zudem, die stete Anämie sticht immerzu hervor. Und die Opfer starben stets bei Nacht."

Demetri erwiderte nichts, konnte auf einmal den Blick Silas' förmlich spüren, wie dieser den dunklen Gehrock musterte, den er als Trauer trug. Leute aus dem Armenviertel konnten sich eine solche Garderobe nicht leisten, eher würden sie ihre Familien zwei Monate lang von dem Wert des Kleidungsstückes ernähren können. Es sei denn, man hatte es wie er selbst angestellt und profilierte von der Armut anderer.

„Sprecht weiter", forderte er den Engländer ungeniert auf und setzte sich wieder, doch sein Gegenüber ließ sich nicht beirren.

„Eure Erscheinung ist zu edel um Euch in ein solches Viertel einzuordnen. Was habt Ihr inmitten von Prostituierten und Kleinkriminellen verloren?"

„Ich bin ihr Oberhaupt. Mir gehört das Freudenhaus _Sodom_", bemerkte Demetri nur trocken und nahm einen weiteren Schluck. Seine dunklen Augen beobachteten den Exorzisten, wie dieser irritiert blinzelte.

„Gut. Also..." Sichtlich überrascht rang er um die richtige Wortwahl. „Ihr habt Eure Vorurteile über Bord geworfen... dann sollte ich dem wohl Folge leisten."

„Schön, dass wir uns verstehen, Signore Silas. Nun?"

„Ich versuche mich kurz zu fassen, möchte aber zumindest wichtige Details nicht aussparen, dass Ihr meine Aussagen untermauert wisst."

„Bitte."

„Wenn wir von einem Vampirwesen sprechen, dann ist damit ein Untoter gemeint, welcher nach seinem Ableben wieder auferstand und nun auf Erden umher wandelt. In anderen Ländern hat er natürlich andere Namen: Strigoi in Rumänien, Wrukolakas in Griechenland, Baobhan-Sith in Schottland, sogar in der Antike waren diese Wesen als Lamien bekannt. Aber egal wie man sie nennt, im großen Ganzen reden wir alle von einem _Vampir_. Ein blutsaugender Dämon, der des Nachts seines Grabes entsteigt um Jagd auf arme wehrlose Seelen zu machen und ihnen ihr Blut zu rauben. Blut bedeutet Leben und daher begehren sie es so sehr – es lässt sie jung werden, lebendig obwohl sie schon lange tot sein sollten. Manch einer von ihnen scheint älter zu sein als die Zeit." Der Exorzist begann unruhig im Raum auf und ab zu gehen, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken und blickte dabei gen Boden. „Ich möchte Euch aber nicht mit den Details der Geschichte und Entstehung der Vampire langweilen, aber wichtige Eigenschaften in Kürze:

Das Erscheinungsbild von Vampiren vermag trügerisch zu sein, so sollen sie von einer absurden Schönheit umgeben sein, die sie in der Menge hervor hebt und ihre Opfer anlocken kann. Ihre Haut aber ist unnatürlich hell, vergleichbar mit der Totenblässe. Auch fühlt sich diese kalt und starr an und auf herkömmlichem Wege sind ihnen keinerlei Verletzungen zuzufügen. Dennoch können die Augen verräterisch sein, denn wurde zuvor Blut getrunken, sind diese rot. Je länger solch ein Dämon dem Blut widersteht, desto dunkler werden seine Augen, bis hin zur Schwärze seiner Seele. Man sagt nicht umsonst, die Augen seien ein _Spiegel der Seele_.

Vampire überstehen kein Tageslicht und müssen daher, sobald die Sonne aufgeht, Schutz in ihren Gräbern suchen, da sie wohl zu Asche zerfallen mögen. Der Tag bringt die Sonne und diese das heilige Licht. Dem können diese Wesen nicht standhalten.

Im großen Ganzen können sie in ihrer Gegenwart die _göttliche Präsenz_ nicht ertragen, weshalb jeder Bürger im Besitz eines Kruzifix sein sollte. Die bloße Formation des heiligen Kreuzes sollte ausreichend sein. Ebenso wirkt Weihwasser wie Säure auf der Haut dieser Kreaturen.

Es wird behauptet Vampire hätten weder Spiegelbild noch Schatten, weil sie keine Seele besitzen. Das Fehlen eines Schattenwurfes würde ihnen bei der Jagd dienlich sein, da ein Opfer, selbst mit fahlem Lichtschein im Rücken, keine Möglichkeit hätte den Vampir rechtzeitig zu bemerken. Dazu kommt nämlich, dass diese Wesen sich fast geräuschlos bewegen können, egal wie groß oder schwer sie sein mögen. Eine übermenschlich schnelle Art sich zu bewegen, so dass sie aus unseren Augen in nur einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu verschwinden vermögen, als auch das Eins sein mit der Dunkelheit lässt sie manchmal fast unsichtbar erscheinen.

Eine der gefährlichsten Eigenschaften der Vampire ist allerdings nicht offensichtlich. So vermögen sie Menschen für sich zu vereinnahmen, wenn sie einmal mit ihnen in Kontakt getreten sind. Hierbei sprechen wir von einer mentalen Hypnose. So sind sie in der Lage Menschen, gegen deren Willen, an sich zu binden. Und ich vermute, so könnte es ebenfalls Eurer Schwester widerfahren sein." Donato Silas warf für einen kurzen Moment ein Augenmerk auf Demetri, dessen Miene keinerlei Gefühlsregung zeigte, so dass er weiter sprach.

„Es scheint eine Art _Meistervampir_ zu geben, der eine erlesene Elite seinesgleichen zu einer Königsfamilie um sich schart. Jedermann seiner Welt kennt ihn und ebenso viele fürchten ihn. Immer wieder taucht sein Name in der Geschichte der Vampire auf, über ungezählte Jahrhunderte hinweg. Aro, vom Clan der Volturi. Er scheint der Ursprung allen Übels zu sein, eine seelenlose Satansgestalt. Doch... wenn man das Feuer erstickt, vergeht auch die Glut. Ich muss diesen Vampir finden um uns, und alle die kommen werden, vor ihm zu bewahren. Vor dem Meister und seiner Brut. Sonst wird Gott bald noch mehr Seelen an ihn verlieren." Der Exorzist machte eine kurze Pause und lehnte sich an die Kante des Schreibtisches, nachdem er seinen Gang verlangsamt hatte und stehen geblieben war.. „Das Symbol, das ich Euch vorhin zeigte... Es ist das Wappen dieses Clans. Jeder, der sich damit schmücken darf, ist entweder ein Mitglied dieser Königsfamilie oder ein Handlanger. Bisher sah ich es nur aus reinstem Gold gefertigt, womit sie gerne ihren Reichtum signalisieren. Aber auch nicht weiter verwunderlich, denn bekanntlich können Vampire kein Silber berühren."

Von einer gewissen Faszination gepackt lauschte Demetri den Erzählungen des Exorzisten und abermals stahl sich die Erinnerung an die Erscheinung des Signore Inventius in seine Gedanken. Das Schmuckstück, mit dem er seinen Umhang verschlossen gehalten hatte, glich tatsächlich diesem Symbol, welches Silas ihm gezeigt hatte. Und es war sicher aus Gold gefertigt gewesen, eine solche Kostbarkeit entging Demetris Augen nicht. Er blickte zu Silas auf. „Und wie gedenkt Ihr diesem Vampir beizukommen, sollte das Glück Euch wirklich hold sein und Ihr findet ihn? Wollt Ihr ihm eine Horde zorniger Bürger auf den Hals hetzen?"

„Nein, mein Freund", lachte Silas leise, fast spöttisch. „Das würde der Pulk nicht überleben, selbst wenn Ihr einhundert starke Männer finden solltet, die sich trauen würden, einem solchen Dämon gegenüber zu treten. Ein Vampir alleine ist so stark wie zwei Dutzend Männer, dazu kommt aber eine höllische Raffinesse, unberechenbare Geschwindigkeit und ein unvergleichlicher Jagdtrieb. Diesen Bestien ist nur mit der absoluten Vernichtung zu trotzen – Verbrennung. Die Kraft des Feuers ist so zerstörerisch, wie reinigend. Und die heilige Reinigung lässt sie endgültig vergehen, zur ewigen Ruhe.

Wenn wir diesen Wesen nicht Einhalt gebieten können, dann wird Eure Schwester nicht die Letzte gewesen sein, die wir zu Grabe tragen werden."

„Sollte ich das Kreuz deswegen auf ihrem Leichnam belassen? Dass sie nicht auch so wird?"

„Ihr habt mich verstanden", nickte der Engländer. „Das Kreuz kann eine Wiederauferstehung durch die göttliche Macht unterbinden. Vampire fügen ihren Opfern Bisswunden zu, durch die sie ihnen das Lebenselixier aussaugen. Ist die Leiche blutleer und tot, dann wird nichts weiter passieren. Verbleibt aber Blut im Körper, so kann das Gift, das diese Wesen infiltrieren, das Opfer als einen ihresgleichen wieder auferstehen lassen. Daher hat dottore Romolo damit auch richtig gehandelt." Abermals machte er eine kleine Gedankenpause, nahm sich schließlich ebenfalls ein Glas und schenkte sich Scotch ein.

„Vorhin, als ihr das Symbol wieder erkanntet, welches ich Euch zeigte... Ihr sagtet, ein Kunde hätte es getragen."

„Ich sagte auch, dass ich zu Diskretion verpflichtet bin."

„Habt Ihr nicht den Gedanken gewagt, dass dieser Jemand eventuell am Mord an Eurer Schwester beteiligt gewesen sein könnte? Habt Ihr schon jemanden dazu befragt?"

„Natürlich haben wir zuerst jeden festgehalten, der anwesend war. Aber erfolglos, meine Angestellten konnten bei jedem Kunden bezeugen, wo er sich zu dem Zeitpunkt wohl befand."

„Im Interesse Eurer Schwester, ich bitte Euch um einen Namen. Wann habt Ihr ihn zuletzt gesehen?"

„Gestern Abend, nach der Dämmerung", gab Demetri leise zu, ehe er lauter weiter sprach. „Ihr vermutet, im Zusammenhang mit Eurer Geschichte, wohl den besagten Vampir."

„Ich stieß schon kurz nach meiner Ankunft hier auf ein Zeichen, das auf einen Vampir hindeutet, aber ich brauche mehr Informationen."

„Fändet Ihr nicht auch, dass es eine seltsame Aneinanderreihung von Zufällen wäre, sollte sich all dies decken? Oder wollt Ihr dergleichen erzwingen?"

„Nein, das nicht. Aber ich möchte nichts und niemanden ausschließen. Wie sah der Mann aus?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein, das kann ich Euch nicht sagen."

„Wie meint Ihr das?"

„Ich traf ihn bereits drei Mal, aber nie habe ich sein Gesicht gesehen. Stets trug er die Kapuze seines Umhangs so tief ins Gesicht gezogen, dass ich ihn nicht erkennen konnte."

„Das gab Euch nicht zu denken?"

„Natürlich, aber in meiner Branche ist das nicht unüblich. Viele Leute wollen in einer solchen Umgebung nicht erkannt werden, schon gar nicht die Wohlhabenden. Aber ich muss dazu sagen, dass er meine Räumlichkeiten recht eilig verließ, in Begleitung. Die Dame wird uns bestimmt versichern, dass sie nicht mehr in der Nähe waren."

„Kam sie denn lebend zurück?"

„Ich habe Sophie seitdem nicht mehr gesehen." Wie er es schon mit Signore Inventius ausdiskutiert hatte, wurden die Huren aus Bordellen keinem Freier an die Hand gegeben, aber da er ein Bekannter Sophies zu sein schien, hatte er diese Ausnahme zugelassen. Erst jetzt verschwendete er einen kurzen Gedanken an das Mädchen, sein Kopf war zu voll gewesen mit dem Vorkommnis seiner Schwester. „Da sie aber nicht im Hause war, gehe ich davon aus, dass sie wohl noch nichts von dem Verbrechen an meiner Schwester weiß. So wird sie heute Abend zu ihrer gewohnten Zeit erscheinen. Vorher würde ich keinen weiteren Gedanken daran verschwenden. Der Herr war ihr bisher wohl gesonnen, als ich sie einmal gemeinsam antraf."

„Habe ich das richtig verstanden? Eines Eurer Mädchen steht in Kontakt zu diesem Mann?"

„Ja. Sie hatte sich über einen gewissen Zeitraum bei mir verschuldet, er tauchte auf einmal auf und beglich den Soll statt ihrer. Aufgrund eines Vorkommnisses musste ich Sophie entlassen, worauf er bei mir persönlich erschien, um ihren Ruf reinzuwaschen. Zudem tat es ihm auch nicht sonderlich weh, sie bei dieser Gelegenheit für den gestrigen Abend zu buchen."

„Sophie heißt die junge Dame, ja?"

„Ja. Weshalb fragt Ihr?"

„Etwa so groß?" Er hielt eine Hand auf Schulterhöhe und sah Demetri fragend an. „Lockiges braunes Haar, etwas schmal gebaut?"

„Ja, das würde hinkommen."

„Das ist sie!"

„Was denn nun, kennt Ihr sie etwa auch noch?"

„Ich hätte nicht glauben wollen, dass Italien so klein ist", lachte der Exorzist erheitert auf, doch Demetri konnte ihm nicht folgen und schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. „Diese besagte Sophie traf ich nach meiner Ankunft am Hafen, als sich unsere Wege zu eilig kreuzten. Eine nette junge Dame, ich hatte sie auf ein Abendbrot eingeladen und nach hause geleitet. Aber ich hätte sie nicht einem solchen _Milieu_ zugeordnet. Dass sie für Euch arbeitet könnte meine Arbeit erleichtern, denn an diesem Abend trug sie einen Umhang, der zu groß und zu edel war, als dass er zu ihrer restlichen Erscheinung gepasst hätte. Und... an dem Umhang haftete eben dieses Wappen der Volturi. Sie _muss_ Kontakt zu ihnen haben. Signore, ich muss die junge Dame unbedingt sprechen."

„Wenn ich Euren Eifer nun einmal ausbremsen dürfte, es geht noch immer um meine Schwester! Ich werde alles in die Wege leiten, damit Ihr Sophie sprechen könnt, aber erst nach der Beisetzung."

„Natürlich. Entschuldigt meinen Übereifer, ich wollte nicht taktlos erscheinen. Doch versteht Ihr nun, weshalb dottore Romolo und ich so sehr auf unseren Thesen beharren?"

„Eigentlich müsste ich wohl nun sagen ich verstünde es, aber mein Kopf will sich damit nicht abfinden."

„Ich kann Euch versichern, dass ich selbst nicht an all das glaubte, bis ich am eigenen Leibe Erfahrungen mit diesen Dämonen machte."

„Was ist Euch zugestoßen?" Interessiert blickte der dunkelhaarige Italiener auf.

„Alles zu seiner Zeit, mein Freund."

„Nun gut, lasst es Euer Geheimnis bleiben. Ich bin nur daran interessiert den Schuldigen am Tod meiner Schwester zu finden." Demetri erhob sich aus dem Sessel. „Ihr habt mein Interesse geweckt. Gerne dürft Ihr Euch etwas darauf einbilden, das schaffen nicht viele."

Silas nickte und er fühlte sich erleichtert. „Darf ich wissen weshalb Ihr mir auf einmal Glauben schenkt?"

„Nun, ein überzeugender Redner seid Ihr nicht, aber die Sache scheint Euch wichtig zu sein. Ihr sprecht über diese Dinge mit einer gewissen Leidenschaft und ein feuriger Glanz begleitet Euren Blick. Vielleicht steckt ein kleiner Funken Wahrheit in Eurer Geschichte, was aber nicht heißt, dass ich daran glaube. Aber es klingt wahrhaftig genug, dass ich Euch eine Chance gebe, ehe ich Euch als wirr abtue."

„Ich bin mir dieser Dinge sehr sicher, Signore Angelosanto. Ich helfe Euch Vergeltung für den Tod Eurer Schwester zu erlangen und Ihr werdet mir helfen dieses Wesen zu finden. So kommen wir beide ans Ziel. Ich habe das Wissen und die Erfahrung, Ihr die Mittel dazu."

„Ich wusste die Sache würde einen Haken haben... Sagtet ihr nicht, Gott würde Eure Wege leiten?"

„Er hat Euch zu mir geführt. Eine glückliche Fügung für uns beide, denn auf der anderen Seite der Dunkelheit steht immer das Licht. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Schatten vergehen."

„Ich stehe diesen Dingen noch immer skeptisch gegenüber...", sprach Demetri, als Silas ihn unterbrach.

„Da ich die Diakonatsweihe erhalten habe, und sich in Cecina nach dem Tod von Pfarrer Orsellis noch kein neuer Geistlicher eingefunden hat, unterliegt mir ein Angebot des Bürgermeisters, sein Amt zu vertreten. Ich bin befugt die Taufe zu spenden, sowie Trauungen und Beerdigungen abzuhalten. Wenn ich es Euch anbieten dürfte, würde ich die Beisetzung Eurer Schwester _unentgeltlich_ abhalten..."

Dieses Angebot, gekoppelt mit einer unterschwelligen Aufforderung, entging Demetri nicht. Was hatte er schon zu verlieren. Auf die Schutzmänner der Stadt brauchte er nicht zu hoffen – oft genug war er selbst in vergangenen Tagen in deren Augenschein geraten. Dem Untergrund half man nicht, man rottete ihn nach Möglichkeit aus. Demetri nickte. „Gut, Signore Silas. Wir sind im Geschäft."

„Ich werde alles für die Beisetzung Eurer Schwester in die Wege leiten und Euch gegen Nachmittag aufsuchen."

„Ich möchte die Sache zügig erledigt wissen. Wenn Ihr dafür sorgen würdet?"

„Möchtet Ihr noch weitere Angehörige für eine Aufbahrung kontaktieren oder soll ich das für Euch erledigen?"

„Es gibt keine weiteren Angehörigen mehr. Und eine Aufbahrung müssen wir keinem _antun_. Ich würde sie nicht noch einmal so sehen wollen."

„Sehr wohl."

„Danke für Eure Zeit." Demetri nickte dem Exorzisten zum Abschied zu, hielt aber noch einmal inne, bevor er den Raum verlassen wollte, und drehte sich nochmals zu ihm um. „Weshalb seid Ihr eigentlich so versessen darauf gerade Vampire zu jagen?"

„Persönliche Gründe, Signore Angelosanto. Persönliche Gründe."


	12. Aus den Schatten

_Wir müssen offen sprechen, oder die Zweideutigkeit wird uns vernichten._

_William Shakespeare (1564 - 1616)_

„Da bist du ja endlich!", kam Gaia Sophie entgegen, als diese am Abend das Bordell betrat, und zog die junge Frau am Handgelenk in den Ankleideraum.

„Was ist denn los? Bin ich zu spät?"

„Nein nein, aber ich muss dir etwas erzählen." Gaia schloss die Türe hinter ihnen, nachdem sie den kleinen Raum betreten hatten. Keine der anderen Frauen war anwesend und die älteste lehnte sich an die Innenseite der hölzernen Türe. „Vergangene Nacht, als du außer Haus warst, ist hier etwas schlimmes passiert." Gaia machte eine kurze Pause und fügte anschließend trocken hinzu: „Mehr oder weniger."

„Nun sprich endlich, du bist doch sonst auch nicht auf den Mund gefallen", forderte Sophie sie auf und öffnete einen der Schränke um sich ein Kleid, sowie passende Unterwäsche und Strümpfe heraus zu suchen.

„Keine Eile, Liebes. Leg die Sachen ruhig zurück, heute und morgen bleibt das _Sodom_ geschlossen."

„Wie das?", sah Sophie verwundert über ihre Schulter und hängte das Kleid, welches sie hatte heraus nehmen wollen, zurück auf die Stange.

„Allegra ist tot."

„Allegra?", erschrak sie. Nicht wirklich über die Tatsache, dass es sich um die Schwester Demetris handelte, sondern darüber, dass hier abermals jemand zu Tode gekommen war. „Wie das? Am gestrigen Abend sah ich sie noch."

„Nun, entgegen den Vorahnungen die ich stets pflegte, stürzte sie nicht betrunken die Treppe hinab und brach sich das Genick." Gaia setzte sich auf die Platte des runden Tisches, der im Raum stand und zog eine kleine Dose aus ihrer Rocktasche. Sie streute etwas Schnupftabak auf ihren Handrücken, ehe sie weiter sprach. „Antonia sollte ihr ihren Schlummertrunk bringen und fand sie blutüberströmt und hundeelend zugerichtet in ihrem Bett. Das arme Ding wird noch lange Zeit von Albträumen geplagt werden nach einem solch grausigen Anblick."

„Sie wurde ermordet?"

„Es scheint so. Ich war mit Demetri und den Wachmännern in ihrem Gemach. Ich habe in meinem Leben schon einiges gesehen, aber noch niemanden, der so zugerichtet war. Als wäre ein Tier über sie hergefallen. Sie lag in ihrem eigenem Blut, hatte offene Wunden an Hals und Brust. Der Arzt sagt es seien starke Bissspuren, aber wie soll ein Tier unbemerkt hier herein gekommen sein? Was sich ebenso niemand erklären kann ist, dass Allegra ihre Balkontüre geöffnet gelassen hatte und der Kamin erloschen war."

„Im Winter Fenster oder Balkontüren offen stehen zu lassen ist äußerst ungewöhnlich. Gab es denn Spuren eines Einbruchs? "

„Nein, nicht den geringsten. Keine kaputte Fensterscheibe, keine Kratzer an den Rahmen, nichts. Man möchte fast meinen sie hätte ihren Mörder erwartet. Demetri ließ jeden festhalten, der zu dem Zeitpunkt im Haus gewesen sein musste, aber die Wachleute konnten nichts feststellen und die Mädchen können schließlich auch bezeugen, dass die Herren zuweilen anderweitig beschäftigt gewesen waren. Auch kann sich keiner ungesehen die Treppen hoch geschlichen haben, denn dann müsste er auf jeden Fall das Foyer durchqueren, wo ich gestern den Empfang bereitete, aber auch ich habe niemanden gesehen. Seltsamerweise gab es auch keinen Raub. Ihr gesamter Schmuck war unberührt und es wurde wohl auch nach nichts gesucht."

Sophie hörte den Erklärungen Gaias nicht mehr zu. Es war ihr eiskalt den Rücken hinab gelaufen, als sie hörte wie Allegra aufgefunden worden war. Unweigerlich musste sie an das denken, was ihr einst der Pfarrer vor seinem Tode gesagt hatte. Ein solcher Fall in ihrem direkten Umfeld ließen unruhige Gefühle in ihr aufsteigen und ihr Magen zog sich kurz schmerzhaft zusammen , da sie selbst schließlich mehr wusste als wahrscheinlich jeder andere hier in ganz Cecina.

„Sophie... Sophie? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", wurden ihre Gedanken von Gaia unterbrochen, die ihre Stimme hatte lauter werden lassen. „Träumst du oder bist du in eine Schockstarre verfallen?"

„Tut mir leid, ich war nur so... betroffen."

„Spare dir dein Mitleid, Kleines", entgegnete die Ältere und schnupfte nochmals etwas Tabak. „Du weißt doch selbst wie sie war."

„Ja, aber wem wünscht man schon den Tod an den Hals? Das gehört sich nicht."

„Manchmal bist du zu anständig für unsere Branche, Sophie. Doch nun, versuche etwas Gutes an der ganzen Sache zu sehen. Diese Schnepfe geht uns nicht mehr auf die Nerven und wir haben zwei Abende hier unsere Ruhe. Demetri hat die Beisetzung schon für den morgigen Nachmittag angesetzt."

„Schon morgen? Keine Aufbahrung?"

„Nein, das muss man keinem antun. Zumal, wer sollte schon vorbei kommen? Der Untergrund zeigt sich nicht gerne und weitere Angehörige gibt es anscheinend nicht, soweit mir bekannt. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Demetri die Beisetzung daher so rasch wie möglich erledigt wissen möchte. Schließlich macht er auch Verluste, kommt hier kein Geld rein. Trauern kann er auch in seinem stillen Kämmerlein."

„Aber so eilige Begräbnisse gab es doch sonst nur bei Pest."

„Ich habe gehört, dass der Arzt der hier war zu Demetri sagte, dass er unter keinen Umständen das Kruzifix von der Leiche entfernen solle. Ich konnte nicht alles verstehen, aber ich glaube er denkt der Teufel sei in sie gefahren. Vielleicht auch deshalb die Eile. Aber die praktischsten Christen waren die Angelosantos nie, weshalb sollte denn dann der Teufel an ihnen Interesse zeigen, wenn sie nur ihrem Gott, _dem Geld_, folgen?"

„Gut, dann... muss ich wohl nach hause gehen und zusehen wie ich die nächsten zwei Tage an Geld oder etwas zu essen komme", überging Sophie Gaias Gedanken und legte ihren Umhang wieder an.

„Aber eines musst du noch über dich ergehen lassen, bevor du wieder gehst, Schätzchen", wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

„Was denn?"

„Demetri wollte dich sehen, beziehungsweise sprechen. Du warst zwar gestern nicht im Haus, als all dies geschah, aber vielleicht hast du etwas oder jemanden gesehen."

„Da werde ich ihm nicht viel weiter helfen können."

„Hat er sich schon einmal so verhalten, wie ein normaler Mensch es tun würde?", erwiderte Gaia ironisch und winkte Sophie hinterher, als diese den Raum verließ und sich auf den Weg zu Demetris Räumlichkeiten machte. Vor der Türe des Bordellbesitzers angekommen, klopfte sie sachte an die Türe, als ihr Einlass gewährt wurde.

„Mein Beileid für deinen Verlust", sprach sie, als sie den Raum betreten und die Türe hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Mit vor dem Bauch gefalteten Händen blieb sie an der Türe stehen und sah zu Demetri hinüber, welcher an seinem Schreibtisch saß und sie nun zu sich herüber winkte.

„Setz dich", überging er barsch ihre Kondolenz, wies Sophie einen Platz auf dem gepolsterten Sessel im Raum und sie ließ sich nieder. „Ich muss dich etwas fragen. Ich weiß, dass du gestern Abend nicht im Hause warst, aber die ganzen geschwätzigen Weiber hier werden dir ohnehin schon aufgetischt haben, was hier gestern passiert ist." Sophie nickte stumm und Demetri sprach weiter. „Wir haben hier vor Ort jeden Kunden vernommen, notiert und was weiß ich noch, aber jeder hat im Grunde ein Alibi weil er bei einem der Mädchen hier war. Es könnte natürlich auch eine bestochen worden sein, aber das ist eine andere Sache und dem nachzugehen braucht seine Zeit. Hast du jemanden auf der Straße gesehen, als dein Begleiter und du das Haus verließt, der es eventuell darauf angelegt haben konnte, hier einzusteigen?"

„Ich habe niemanden gesehen. Die Straßen waren zu dieser Zeit fast menschenleer, bis auf ein paar Bettler."

„Wohin seid dein Begleiter und du gestern gegangen?", fragte er weiter, rieb sich müde die Schläfen. Sophie atmete tief durch, doch das nur um ein paar Sekunden Zeit zu gewinnen, ehe sie antwortete. Sie hatte zuerst nicht daran geglaubt, dass Demetri auch Felix verdächtigen würde, doch er war letzte Nacht wirklich nicht lange geblieben.

„Zu mir nach hause."

Demetri sah sie scharf an und fixierte ihren Blick. „Ich habe euch schon einmal gesagt, dass ihr keine Freier mit zu euren privaten Behausungen schleppen sollt. Dort passt niemand auf euch auf oder hilft euch, solltet ihr einen armen Irren ergattert haben. Dann könnt ihr euch die Unterkunft hier im Bordell schenken."

„Ich kenne ihn schon eine geraume Zeit lang."

„Was sagt denn deine Mutter dazu, wenn ihre Tochter unter ihrem Dach herum hurt?"

„Sie war nicht da", sprach Sophie mit Nachdruck. „Sie war verreist in ein Dorf... zu einem anderen Arzt. Meine Schwester begleitete sie", log sie ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

„So so. Und wie lange war dieser Signore Inventius bei dir?"

„Bis zum Morgengrauen."

Demetri nickte und schwieg für einen Augenblick. Er wollte nicht an die Flausen des Exorzisten denken, dennoch drängte sich der Gedanke in seinen Kopf, dass der Mann also bei Tagesanbruch verschwunden war. Vampire seien nur bei Nacht aktiv. Aber so gut wie jeder der Kundschaft verschwand bei Tagesanbruch, demnach war dies nichts wirklich besonderes. Aber noch nie hatte er das Gesicht des Mannes gesehen, fiel ihm ein, als sich die Beschreibung eines Vampirwesens in seine Gedanken stahlen, die Signore Silas aufgezählt hatte.

„Sag, weshalb verbirgt sich dein Bekannter eigentlich stets unter der Kapuze seines Umhangs? Ist er so hässlich oder hat es eine andere Bewandtnis?"

„Er hat es nicht nötig sein Gesicht zu verbergen, aber welcher Geschäftsmann möchte schon in der Nähe eines Bordells gesehen werden?", gab Sophie schlagfertig zurück, nachdem Demetri diesen, für ihn typischen, Kommentar abgegeben hatte.

„Geschäftsmann in welchem Sinne? Womit handelt er? Woher kommt er?"

„Was hat das mit deiner Schwester zu tun?"

„Meine Schwester hatte eine, nennen wir es _Schwäche_, für wohlhabende Männer. Er gefiel ihr wohl, als sich ihre Wege kreuzten. Zuletzt vor drei Tagen, als er mich aufsuchte um dir deine Anstellung wieder zu verschaffen."

Die junge Frau horchte auf. Also wusste Demetri nichts davon, dass Allegra vergangene Nacht nochmals mit Felix gesprochen hatte, als dieser Sophie abholte. Demetri war aufgestanden und ging langsam um den Schreibtisch herum, bis er hinter Sophie stand und beide Hände auf die Sessellehne in ihrem Rücken legte. Sophie hasste es, wenn er so etwas tat. Sie mochte es nicht, wenn jemand hinter ihrem Rücken stand und sie ihn nicht sehen konnte, doch sie blieb ruhig sitzen und drehte sich nicht um. Diese Geste Demetris wirkte bedrohlich und er schaffte es oftmals damit junge Mädchen einzuschüchtern, die ihn noch nicht so gut kannten wie Sophie oder andere Frauen, die schon länger für ihn arbeiteten. „Also...", sprach er leise weiter „Würdest du ihn absolut ausschließen, etwas mit meiner Schwester zu tun gehabt zu haben?"

„Vollkommen."

„Nun gut, du darfst dich entfernen", ließ Demetri abrupt von ihr ab und drehte sich um. Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei der Türe angelangt und hielt sie auf, dass Sophie das Zimmer verlassen sollte. Wortlos ging sie hinaus und die Türe fiel schwer hinter ihr ins Schloss. Nachdenklich blieb sie stehen, blickte auf den weinroten Teppich zu ihren Füßen und dachte nach. Theoretisch war es möglich, dass Felix nach seinem Verschwinden letzte Nacht noch einmal hier gewesen war. Und Gaias Beschreibung, wie Allegra aufgefunden worden war, in ihrem eigenen Blut, ließ ein unangenehm schweres Gefühl in Sophies Bauch entstehen. Bisswunden an Hals und Brust ließen sie gar nicht von dem Gedanken abweichen, dass ein Vampir für den Tod von Demetris Schwester verantwortlich sein musste. Sollte es wirklich Felix gewesen sein? Oder war Cyrill wirklich wieder oder noch in der Stadt? _'Was, wenn es wirklich Felix war, der sie tötete?'_, machten sich ihre Gedanken selbstständig. _'Vampir bleibt Vampir – er kann nicht aus seiner Haut',_ antwortete sie sich selbst._ 'Das ist keine Entschuldigung. Mit Sicherheit wärst du das nächste Opfer.'_ - _'Oder das letzte. Er hatte mehr als genügend Gelegenheiten und ich stehe noch immer hier.' _Sophie überlegte für einige Sekunden, als ihr rechter Mundwinkel zuckte, beinahe amüsiert, wie sie diesen inneren Monolog führte. „Sie wäre sicher eine _nette_ Alternative gewesen.", flüsterte sie sich selbst zu und lenkte ihre Schritte gen Treppe, über die sie den Hinterausgang des Bordells erreichen wollte. Doch vor Allegras Räumlichkeiten verlangsamte sie ihren Schritt, blieb fast ungewollt stehen und starrte auf die verschlossene Türe. Etwas in Sophie zwang sie vor der Türe stehen zu bleiben, eine Mischung aus Neugierde und vagen Vermutungen. Laut Gaias Aussagen befand sich Allegras Leichnam noch immer hier im Hause. Wo sonst, als in ihrem Gemach, sollte man sie aufgebahrt haben? Tief in ihrem Innersten wusste Sophie, dass sie dies nicht hätte tun sollen, doch ihre Hand ergriff zögerlich die Türklinke. Für einen Moment flatterte ihr Herz unruhig, als sie das kalte Metall in ihrer Hand herunter drückte und die Türe langsam öffnete. Sie spähte durch den Türschlitz und erblickte ein goldenes Glimmen, welches die vielen brennenden Kerzen in den Raum warfen, die dort rundum aufgestellt worden waren. Sophie blickte über ihre Schulter hinter sich, dass auch niemand sie sehen würde, als sie schließlich den Raum betrat und die Türe leise hinter sich schloss. Mit dem Rücken an die Innenseite der Türe gelehnt, verweilte sie so einige Sekunden und atmete tief durch. Die Neugierde trieb sie, wie das Opfer eines Vampires, sollte Allegra wirklich ein solches gewesen sein, aussah. Und vielleicht die Hoffnung Spuren zu entdecken, die sie Felix als eventuellen Täter ausschließen würden. Langsamer als gewollt setzte Sophie einen Fuß vor den anderen, auf die Mitte des Raumes zu, wo sich der hölzerne Sarg befand in dem Allegras Körper gebettet worden war und dessen Deckel offen stand. Das Holz wurde durch das Kerzenlicht in einen goldenen Schimmer getaucht, war reichlich verziert durch Gravierungen und wohl aus Kiefernholz gefertigt. Details wie diese interessierten Sophie aber in keinster Weise. Sie stand nun vor dem offenen Sarg und blickte hinein. Allegras Körper war vollkommen mit einem weißen Tuch bedeckt, unheimlich zeichneten sich die Konturen der Toten darunter ab.

Wenige Sekunden verstrichen, als Sophie sich schließlich ein Herz fasste, sich bekreuzigte und das Tuch anhob. In Gedanken hatte sie sich schon auf das Schlimmste gefasst gemacht, was vielleicht auch verhinderte, dass sie erschrak oder gar zurück schrak.

Gaia hatte nicht übertrieben, Demetris Schwester sah furchtbar aus. Ihr geschundener Körper und die Wunden waren gesäubert worden, was den Anblick dennoch nicht in besserem Licht erscheinen ließ. Die Schatten des Kerzenlichts tänzelten auf der gräulich blassen Haut der Toten, schienen sie streicheln zu wollen, zu liebkosen. Allegras dunkles langes Haar lag ungewohnt offen um ihren Kopf herum, war stumpf und glanzlos geworden. Die Fingernägel waren teilweise abgebrochen oder eingerissen, was nicht zu dem einstig penibel gepflegten Äußeren passte. Zumindest schien sie sich gewehrt zu haben bevor sie zu Tode kam.  
Sophies Blick blieb lange an der offenen Halswunde Allegras hängen. Auch wenn jemand, vermutlich der Arzt oder eine der Totenfrauen, versucht hatte das Fleisch notdürftig zu nähen, konnte man erkennen, dass daran gerissen worden war - vermutlich durch Bisse. Wäre ein Messer oder dergleichen als Waffe verwendet worden, wären die Wundränder nicht so zerrissen gewesen, ebenso über Allegras Brust. Einen _normalen_ Überfall hielt Sophie längst für ausgeschlossen. Das Wissen, welches sie in kurzer Zeit gesammelt hatte, die Erkenntnis, dass Vampire existierten und Felix ein ebensolcher war, ließen ihr keinerlei Zweifel mehr.

Die Gedanken der jungen Frau überschlugen sich in ihrem Kopf. Sie kannte das Gefühl seiner Lippen an ihrem Hals – auf dem Friedhof, als er ihr sein wahres Wesen offenbart hatte. Die Vorstellung, Felix könnte Allegra so berührt haben, ließ eine Welle aus Eifersucht und Enttäuschung in ihr aufkommen. Doch schnell besann sie sich wieder. Wie konnte sie eifersüchtig auf eine Tote sein? Die Frau vor ihr war wahrscheinlich durch diese Berührung umgekommen, als der Vampir ihr Blut nahm. Felix, Cyrill oder doch jemand anderes? So sehr sie die Bilder in ihrem Kopf zu verdrängen versuchte, sah sie vor ihrem inneren Auge immer wieder Felix, wie er sich so angetan mit Allegra unterhalten hatte, von ihrem aufdringlichen Gehabe ganz zu schweigen.

Sophie hatte genug gesehen und wollte gehen. Aufgebracht durch ihr eigenes Gefühlschaos hätte sie am liebsten den Sargdeckel zugestoßen, doch sie riss sich am Riemen und bedeckte Allegras Körper wieder mit dem weißen Tuch. Ungesehen verließ sie den Raum und schließlich das Bordell.

Auf den Straßen Cecinas war es still in dieser Nacht. Sophie musste irgendwie an Geld gelangen, so hatte sie beschlossen einen der abgewiesenen Freier abzufangen, die heute das _Sodom_ nicht würden besuchen können und hoffte ebenso, dass die anderen Mädchen nicht auf die gleiche Idee kamen. So öffnete sie die oberen Knöpfe ihres Kleides und zog den Stoff ein wenig auseinander, dass darunter mehr Haut zum Vorschein kam. Den Umhang schlug sie weit zurück, damit er ihre Schultern nicht mehr bedeckte und schließlich öffnete sie ihren Haarknoten, fuhr sich mit den Händen wild durch die langen dunklen Locken und stellte sich an die Ecke einer kleinen dunklen Seitenstraße in der Nähe des Bordells.

Lange musste sie nicht warten, obwohl ihr jede Minute wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, so erbärmlich wie so fror. Sie hörte feste zügige Schritte und erkannte auf der anderen Straßenseite einen Herrn, der schon des öfteren im _Sodom_ eingekehrt war.

„So alleine unterwegs, heute Nacht?", sprach sie mit frivolem Tonfall in seine Richtung und trat einen Schritt weiter aus der Gasse heraus, als er sich suchend umsah.

„Wirbst du die Leute jetzt schon auf der Straße an oder was wird das hier, Mädchen?", wunderte er sich und kam zu Sophie herüber, als er wohl auch sie erkannte.

„Oh, Signore Angelosanto musste für heute Abend kurzfristig schließen, aber man kann seine treue Kundschaft ja nicht so einfach stehen lassen, oder?" Das Lächeln der jungen Frau war professionell und sie trat dicht an den Mann heran um spielerisch ihre Fingerspitzen über die Knopfleiste seines Mantels wandern zu lassen.

„Eine Schande, aber wie umsichtig von den Damen des Hauses", tat er betroffen. „Nun denn, wohin nun, Mädchen?"

„Vielleicht wüsstet Ihr eine kleine Unterkunft wo wir uns gemeinsam einen schönen Abend machen?"

„Pah! Glaubst du ich bezahle auch noch ein Zimmer? Und daheim hockt sich mein Weib vor dem Kamin den Hintern breit. Wenn du nichts anderes zu bieten hast, dann gerne hier, aber das schmälert natürlich den Preis."

„In wie fern denn, bitte sehr?"

„Ich wäre bereit ein Drittel der sonstigen Summe zu zahlen."

„Ein Drittel? Das kann nicht euer Ernst sein!" Sophie trat nun von dem Freier zurück. „Gebt mir zumindest die Hälfte", hielt sie die Hand auf.

„Dafür, dass ich mir hier den Allerwertesten abfrieren darf und du noch nicht einmal eine ordentliche Garderobe trägst? Zudem, weiß der Hausherr, dass seine Huren sich hier nebenher auf der Straße anbieten? Sollte dies dein kleines Geheimnis bleiben, dann wäre ich an deiner Stelle mit dem Geld zufrieden. So musst du doch bestimmt keine Abgaben an ihn leisten."

Sophie holte tief Luft und versuchte ihre Wut über diese Frechheit herunter zu schlucken. „Nun gut. Ein Drittel und ihr behaltet es für Euch."

„Warum nicht gleich so, Schätzchen? Musst es dir doch nicht unnötig schwer machen und so tun als solltest du so etwas wie Würde besitzen", ließ er seinen Gedanken freien Lauf und machte sich an Sophies Kleid zu schaffen, als er sie weiter ins Dunkel der Gasse gezogen hatte.

„Ich hätte keine Würde? Sonst ward Ihr Euch auch nicht zu schade zu uns zu kommen, Signore. Wo ist dann Eure Würde geblieben für unsere Dienste bares Geld zu lassen?", wollte sie die Provokation nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.

„Du willst mich belehren? Dreckiges kleines Miststück!", spie der Mann erbost aus und erhob die rechte Hand um der Hure vor sich die Leviten zu lesen. Sophie sah es schon kommen dem Schlag nicht mehr ausweichen zu können, trat zurück und schloss dabei schon die Augen, als sie sich klein machte. Doch der erwartete Schlag traf sie nicht, stattdessen hörte sie ein knackendes Geräusch und den Mann jämmerlich aufschreien. Sie blickte auf. Da saß er zusammengesunken vor ihr auf dem Boden und hielt sich den Arm, den er soeben gegen sie erhoben hatte. Erst da registrierte sie den Schatten hinter dem Mann, den sie an Körperbau und Statur sofort als Felix erkannte, ohne auch nur sein Gesicht zu sehen.

„Ich... Ich hetz dir die Schutzmänner auf den Leib, du Bastard!", schimpfte der Freier, als er ebenfalls hinter sich blickte.

„Eine ausgesprochen gute Idee", sprach Felix mit ironieschwangerer Stimme. „Dann können sie so ein notgeiles Pack wie Euch ebenfalls gleich in eine Zelle stecken, denn der käufliche Erwerb der Liebschaften der Damen ist genauso strafbar wie die Prostitution selbst." Er warf einen kurzen Blick zu Sophie, beachtete sie dann aber nicht weiter.

„Schon gut, schon gut! Ich habe es verstanden." Der Mann stand schwankend auf und hielt noch immer seinen Arm fest, der gebrochen zu sein schien. Felix stellte sich ihm in den Weg, als er eiligst das Weite suchen wollte.

„Und ich denke es wäre angemessen, würde Signore Angelosanto mit derlei Dingen nicht weiter behelligt werden. Es sei denn Ihr seid aller Eurer Gliedmaßen leid."

„Nein! Ich hätte der Signorina Geld gegeben." Fahrig wühlte er mit der Hand des gesunden Armes in seiner Hosentasche und warf Sophie einige Münzen vor die Füße. „Bitte sehr. Für... Für die Unannehmlichkeiten. Wir... haben uns bestimmt nur falsch verstanden. Ich wünsche den Herrschaften eine gute Nacht." Ohne eine weitere Reaktion abzuwarten lief er so eilig davon, als wäre der Teufel persönlich hinter seiner Seele her.

„Verfolgst du mich schon wieder?", fragte Sophie den Vampir nur, welcher sich entspannt an die Hausmauer lehnte, aber dennoch unkenntlich im Schatten blieb.

„Nein, aber aus unersichtlichen Gründen rennst du mir stets vor den Beinen herum."

„Oh, es trifft mich außerordentlich in dein Gebiet eingedrungen zu sein", erwiderte sie monoton und versuchte ihn nicht anzusehen.

„Du hast schlechte Laune, was ist passiert? Bist du wieder mit diesem Angelosanto aneinander geraten?"

„Nein, bin ich nicht", erwiderte sie nur knapp und ging nicht weiter auf seine Frage ein.

„Und warum verkaufst du dich dann wieder auf der Straße? Die Kundschaft scheint ja wohl nicht auszubleiben."

„Heute und morgen Abend bleibt das _Sodom_ geschlossen." Sophie drehte Felix den Rücken zu und kniete sich auf den Boden um die Münzen aufzusammeln. Felix beobachtete die Szene, die sich vor ihm abspielte. Sophie versuchte anscheinend ihn zu ignorieren, was ihr aber nicht wirklich gelang.

„Wenn du dich eventuell selbst überwinden und mich fragen würdest, wenn du Geld brauchst, dann würde ich dir bestimmt helfen und und du müsstest hier nicht im Dreck herum kriechen."

„Und ich sagte dir bereits, dass ich keine Almosen brauche!", schnitt sie ihm scharf das Wort ab und tastete weiter im Dunkeln nach dem Geld. Einem Windhauch gleich spürte sie die kalte Hand des Vampirs, welcher nun unmittelbar hinter ihr stehen musste, ungeahnt über ihre linke Wange streichen.

„Das ist falscher Stolz, Sophie. Ich wollte dir lediglich einen Gefallen tun", erklärte er mit ruhiger samtiger Stimme. „Bedauerlich, dass du nicht über deinen Schatten springen willst. Manche Leute muss man leider zu ihrem Glück zwingen." Seine Fingerspitzen glitten federleicht ein Stück weiter hinab und berührten Sophies Hals, verweilten dort für den Bruchteil eines Moments, um dann unvorhergesehen blitzartig in ihr Haar zu fahren und ihren Kopf ein Stück zurück zu ziehen. „Wenn du etwas dafür tun musst, dann nimmst du das Geld doch schließlich auch, oder?" Sophies Körper versteifte sich, als Felix sie in diese eindeutige Haltung brachte, aber sie durchschaute sein Spiel beinahe augenblicklich. Die anderen Männer rissen Sophie zuweilen manchmal Haare aus, wenn sie angetrunken waren, sie grob anfassten oder einfach nur primitiv und brutal waren. Doch eines ließ ihren Herzschlag einmal gefährlich stolpern und sie schluckte schwer. Ein zweites Mal schon wirkte er nicht wie der Mann, von dem sie sich immer mehr angezogen fühlte. Ein weiteres Mal wirkte er so wie sie sich einen Vampir sonst in ihrer Phantasie ausgemalt hätte. Felix' dämonisches Wesen drang abermals zu ihr durch, erlosch aber innerhalb weniger Sekunden und sie konnte wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen.

„Hätte es mich verwundern sollen, dass du mich noch nicht auf meine beruflichen Qualitäten angesprochen hast? Die meisten Männer würden sich das mitnichten entgehen lassen", entgegnete sie forsch, traute sich aber nicht ihre Haltung zu verändern.

„Ich musste bisher gewöhnlicherweise nie darum _bitten_", gab er mit selbstgefälligem Tonfall zurück. „Und was unsere Tätigkeiten angeht, meine Gute... Du hast mich schließlich auch noch nicht darum geben jemanden _ruhig zu stellen_." Er entließ sie aus der sanften Gewalt, die er ausgeübt hatte, und schlenderte zu dem Platz an der Mauer zurück, wo er zuvor gestanden hatte. Ein Teil von Felix schien wieder mit der Dunkelheit zu verschmelzen als er sie wieder ansprach. „Ich denke wir sind damit quitt. Und nun erzählst du mir den wahren Grund für deinen Gram, denn solch ein schlechtes Benehmen bin ich von dir nicht gewohnt."

Sophie stand wieder auf und fuhr sich durch das lange dunkle Haar, als sie sich dem Vampir zuwendete. „Als wir gestern das Haus verließen wurde die Schwester des Besitzers ermordet, Allegra. Du erinnerst dich bestimmt, du hattest dich ja eindringlich mit ihr unterhalten", stieß sie ihn nochmals auf das Thema, welches ihr am vorigen Abend so missfallen war.

„Bist du eifersüchtig auf sie? Dein Tonfall klingt noch immer recht militant."

„Ich bin es nie gewesen."

„Dann ist doch alles in bester Ordnung", lächelte er sie an als Sophie sich endlich zu ihm gesellte und nun vor ihm stand.

„Kümmert es dich nicht, dass sie tot ist?"

„In etwa so viel, als würde ein Esel einen Eimer Wasser umtreten. Dich hat es nicht getroffen und der Rest interessiert mich nicht."

„Demetri hat nach dir gefragt."

„Was wollte er denn wissen?"

„Wer du bist, wohin wir gingen, wie lange du bei mir warst, ..."

„Und was hast du ihm gesagt?"

„Dass du ein Bekannter seist, dass wir bei mir waren und du bei Morgengrauen erst wieder gegangen seist."

„Gut."

„Ich musste deshalb lügen."

„Du _musstest_ nichts tun, meine Liebe. Ich habe nicht darum gebeten."

„Er fragte mich, ob wir jemanden unterwegs sahen, der für Allegras Tod verantwortlich sein könnte. Ob jemand um das Haus herum geschlichen sei. Ich berichtete ihm von ein paar Bettlern. Und... er wollte wissen ob ich dich mit ihrem Tod in Verbindung bringen würde."

„Tust du das?"

„Sollte ich?", hakte sie ruhig nach und versuchte im fahlen Mondlicht seine Augen zu erkennen, doch es war zu dunkel um die Farbe genau auszumachen. Ehe Felix antwortete, versteifte sich sein Körper und er schien sich noch größer zu machen, als er ohnehin schon war. Er lauschte in die Dunkelheit hinein und deutete Sophie still zu sein. Langsam und konzentriert drehte er seinen Kopf und verharrte Richtung Süden.

„Du gehst sofort nach hause", sprach er Sophie mit eindringlicher Stimme an.

„Was ist los?" Sie verstand sein Gebaren nicht und sah sich um, konnte aber nichts erkennen. „Ist noch ein Vampir hier?"

„Dieser Exorzist streunt hier herum, ich kann ihn hören. Er kommt näher. Geh jetzt, bitte!" Felix legte eine Hand auf Sophies Rücken und wollte sie so zum fortgehen bringen.

„Sag mir endlich was hier los ist!", wehrte sie sich und drehte sich zu Felix um. „Was ist mit Silas? Was ist mit dir?"

„Silas ist nicht der, für den er sich ausgibt. Er ist nicht ungefährlich, selbst für mich und meinesgleichen. Ich werde dir irgendwann davon erzählen, aber bitte geh nun."

„Keinen Schritt tue ich mehr, ehe du mir sagst was hier gespielt wird!"

Felix zögerte für einen Moment und schüttelte schließlich leicht den Kopf. „Es würde zu lange dauern um es verständlich auszuformulieren, denn es ist eine lange und alte Geschichte. Aber... so wie für dich nun plötzlich Vampire zu existieren vermögen, gibt es auch weitere _andere_ Dinge in der Welt. Und wenn du nicht zwischen diesen Welten zerrieben werden willst, dann geh nun. Er sollte dich besser nicht mit mir sehen", erklärte er eindringlich mit gesenkter Stimme und legte einen Zeigefinger auf Sophies Lippen, als diese erneut Einwände erheben wollte und brachte sie somit zum Schweigen. In einer sanften leichten Bewegung, ähnlich einem Schmetterling,strich seine Hand über ihre Wange und verweilte dort. Sophie schreckte nicht mehr vor der Kälte seiner Haut zurück und blickte zu ihm auf. „Sophie, vertrau mir. Bitte." Einen ehrlich bittenden Tonfall konnte er nicht verbergen, doch Sophie stellte keine weiteren Fragen. Ihr Bauchgefühl sagte ihr, dass sie Felix vertrauen sollte und sie nickte. Als sie aus der dunklen Gasse heraus trat blickte sie sich um, konnte den Exorzisten aber nirgendwo entdecken. Ein Blick zurück verriet ihr, dass Felix verschwunden war oder sich zumindest im Dunkeln verborgen hielt. Die ganzen unerklärten Geschichten wurden ihr immer unheimlicher, doch sie bewegte sich nun zügig zurück nach hause, wie er es ihr aufgetragen hatte. Ob Vampir oder nicht, sie glaubte ihm inzwischen mehr Vertrauen schenken zu können als kaum jemand anderem, so oft hatte er ihr schon geholfen, wie auch vor wenigen Minuten. Keinen Gedanken verschwendete sie mehr daran, ob Allegra ihm zum Opfer gefallen war.

„Guten Abend, Signorina", hörte sie auf einmal eine männliche Stimme hinter sich und sie blieb abrupt stehen. Zweifelsohne war es die Stimme des Exorzisten, der sie zum Abendessen eingeladen hatte, auch der britische Akzent verriet ihn sofort. So zu tun, als hätte sie ihn nicht gehört, war nicht nicht möglich, er stand bereits neben ihr, war ebenso ungesehen und geräuschlos aufgetaucht wie es bei Felix oft der Fall war.

„Guten Abend", drehte sie sich um und versuchte so ruhig wie nur möglich zu klingen. „Zu solch später Stunde seid Ihr noch unterwegs, Signore Silas?"

„Das könnte ich Euch ebenfalls fragen. Was tut eine Frau zu dieser Stunde noch alleine hier draußen? Wieder einmal."

„Ich... hatte eine kranke Tante besucht und ihr etwas Brot vorbei gebracht. Über den Tag war ich verhindert und wollte den Besuch dennoch nicht missen."

„Wie löblich und getreu. Eine wahrhaftige Tugend."

„Ja...", versuchte Sophie ein Lächeln. Nach Felix' eindringlicher Warnung wirkte Silas nun unheimlich auf sie und sie wollte wahrlich das Weite suchen. „Ich muss nun heim, meine Familie erwartet mich bereits."

„Wenn Signorina gestatten, dann würde ich Euch gerne geleiten. Gerade in dieser Gegend treiben sich viele Schergen herum."

„Danke, sehr aufmerksam von Euch. Aber ich möchte nicht Eure Zeit stehlen."

„Das tut Ihr keineswegs. Ich hatte ohnehin vor Euch nochmals zu sprechen." Silas legte eine Hand auf Sophies Schulter, als plötzlich ein leises Knurren aus der Dunkelheit erklang. Der Exorzist zog für einen Moment die Augenbrauen hoch und sah sich um. „Die Wölfe finden nichts zu fressen und kommen wohl dichter an die Siedlung", sagte er leise, doch sein Blick erschien Sophie zu wissend, als dass er wirklich Wölfe vermutet hätte. Würde er wirklich einen Gedanken an wilde Tiere geben, würde er wohl kaum so ruhig bleiben. Er zog eine Pistole aus einem Halfter an seinem Gürtel und lud ein silbernes Projektil nach. Mit großen Augen starrte Sophie auf die Waffe, welche er nun wieder unter seinem Mantel verschwinden ließ, sie aber wohl griffbereit wissen wollte. „Ich begleite Euch. Viel zu gefährlich ist es in der Dunkelheit für eine schutzlose junge Frau."

„Danke", antwortete sie nur leise. Ihr fiel auf Anhieb nichts ein, womit sie ihn hätte abtun können und würde nun so seiner Begleitung nicht entgehen können. „Wenn ich Euch das fragen dürfte, Signore Silas, was treibt Euch so spät in diese Gegend?"

„Berufliche Beweggründe, Signorina Sophie. Nachdem es in der Vergangenheit hier einige _seltsame Vorkommnisse _gab, wurde ich gebeten dem nachzugehen."

„Zu dieser Stunde?"

„Die Dunkelheit verbirgt sich bei Tage", schmunzelte er und versuchte mit dem strammen Schritt der jungen Frau mitzuhalten. Unbemerkt musterte er Sophie so gut es ihm im fahlen Licht der Öllaternen am Straßenrand möglich war. Das Glück schien ihm hold zu sein, denn auch heute trug sie den dunkelgrauen Umhang, der so gar nicht zu ihr passen wollte, mit dem ihm wohlbekannten Wappen der Volturi. „Einen schönen Umhang tragt Ihr, Signorina."

„Das bemerktet Ihr bereits", versuchte sie ihn abzuschneiden. Sie darauf anzusprechen, wo sie doch nun selbst wusste, dass das Wappen, welches den Umhang geschlossen hielt, einer vampirischen Herrschaft entsprang und Felix sie eindringlichst vor ihm gewarnt hatte, ließen seine Absichten offensichtlich erscheinen.

„Entschuldigt bitte meine Vergesslichkeit", versuchte er das Thema zu retten. „Doch mir fiel das Schmuckstück ins Auge und ich glaube mich zu erinnern es schon einmal gesehen zu haben. Ein Familienwappen?", tat er unwissend und betrachtete die goldene Zierde eindringlich. Ohne Frage, es war tatsächlich das Wappen der Volturi. Seine Hand hätte er dafür ins Feuer gelegt, hätte er es an jenem Abend im Gasthaus nicht schon so eindringlich begutachtet.

„Wahrscheinlich. Doch bin ich mit dem Ursprung nicht weiter vertraut. Der Umhang wurde mir nur geliehen um über die kalten Wintertage zu kommen."

„Aber Ihr wisst doch, wer Euch den Umhang gab?", lächelte er Sophie freundlich an. Der Exorzist wollte nicht locker lassen, nachdem er in seinen Forschungen endlich weiter zu kommen schien.

„Ihr seid fast schon zu sehr daran interessiert", schüttelte Sophie den Kopf. „Lasst es meine Angelegenheit bleiben."

Silas' freundliche Miene verschwand und sein Gesicht nahm einen neutralen Ausdruck an. „Ich sehe dieses Wappen nicht zum ersten Mal, Signorina", klärte er sie nun auf. Er sah keinen Sinn darin unnötig lange um Antworten herum zu tänzeln und gab sich nun offensiv. „Wer gab Euch den Umhang?"

„Ich muss gehen, es ist spät", entgegnete Sophie nur knapp und beschleunigte ihre Schritte.

„Mit den Volturi ist nicht zu spaßen", sprach er sie abermals an, nun lauter nachdem er stehen geblieben war, und brachte die junge Frau vor sich dazu, inne zu halten.

„Ich weiß nicht wovon Ihr sprecht."

„Ihr wisst sehr wohl wovon ich spreche. Kein _Mensch_ käme grundlos zu diesem Wappen. Nur jene, die mit der Königsfamilie in Verbindung stehen. Denkt darüber nach und... passt gut auf Euren hübschen Hals auf."

Wie vom Donner gerührt sah Sophie dem Exorzisten für wenige Sekunden hinterher, nachdem dieser sich umgedreht hatte und seinen Weg auf die Straße lenkte, die ihn zum Friedhof führen würde. Sie glaubte nicht daran etwas falsch verstanden zu haben, Silas' Worte waren überdeutlich gewesen. Er war mit Vampiren bekannt und ebenfalls mit diesem Wappen deren Clans. Somit konnte er es sich ausmalen, dass sie mit einem solchen Wesen in Verbindung stand, so drängend wie er geworden war. Sophie wusste zwar noch immer nicht in welchem Zusammenhang Felix und Silas standen, doch sie würde nun ebenfalls ein Auge auf den Exorzisten haben, denn zu sehr fraß die Neugierde an ihr.

Felix hatte Sophie in jener Nacht nicht mehr gesehen, doch alles Geschehene ließ ihr keine Ruhe und bescherte ihr eine fast schlaflose Nacht, welche kaum vorüber gehen mochte. Unruhig drehte sie sich von einer Seite auf die andere, sah den Eisblumen am Fenster beim Wachsen zu, nachdem im Ofen, unten in der Stube, nur noch ein schwaches Feuer glimmte. Zu viele Gedanken drängten sich in ihrem Kopf umher: Felix, der Exorzist, ihr Wissen über Dinge, die sie nicht hätte erfahren sollen, Silas' Kenntnis über dieses Wappen der Volturi und dass er sie mit ihnen in Verbindung brachte, wobei sie noch nicht einmal wusste wer genau diese Vampire waren.

„Wenn Signorina nun einmal ihren Allerwertesten aus den Federn bewegen möchte... Ich habe dich schon zwei Mal gerufen, Sophie", hörte sie auf einmal die Stimme ihrer Mutter und schreckte hoch. Sie musste wohl doch eingeschlafen sein, auch wenn sie sich keinesfalls wach oder gar erholt fühlte. Ein kurzer Blick zum Fenster verriet Sophie, dass die Sonne bereits aufging, was in den Wintermonaten für einen späten Morgen sprach. „Wenn du dich bitte anziehen und auf den Markt gehen würdest? Wir brauchen Mehl und schau bitte, ob du günstig ein wenig Gemüse vom Bauern bekommen kannst. Es muss nicht das frischeste sein, ich werde davon Suppe kochen, dann sparen wir ein wenig Geld." Sophie hörte mit halbem Ohr zu, gähnte einmal herzhaft und fuhr sich durch das verwirrte Haar.

„Ich gehe gleich, Mutter", nuschelte sie und schlug die dünnen Decken zurück. Ihre Mutter war schon wieder hinunter gegangen und Sophie hörte sie hantieren, wie sie wohl den Ofen anfeuerte und etwas schweres darauf stellte. Wohl einen Kessel oder das Bügeleisen. '_Heute ist Allegras Beisetzung_', fiel es ihr plötzlich wieder ein. Sie würde sich sputen müssen ihre täglichen Arbeiten zu erledigen und ihrer Mutter Bescheid zu sagen, dass sie zeitig am Friedhof sein wollte. Der reine Anstand drängte sie dazu, zu Allegras Beisetzung zu erscheinen, keinesfalls wirkliche Trauer um die Tote, auch wenn sich ein solcher Gedankengang nicht gehörte.

Hastigen Schrittes kam Sophie am Nachmittag zum Friedhofsgelände, wovon sie aus der Ferne schon hatte Glocken läuten hören. Da es in Cecina zu aktuellem Zeitpunkt keine Kirche mehr gab, wurden Messen und Bestattungen in der kleinen Friedhofskapelle abgehalten und die Trauerfeier um Demetris Schwester musste in diesem Moment beginnen. Leise öffnete sie die Türe der Kapelle und stahl sich still und leise durch die Bankreihen, hin zu ihrer Kollegin Gaia, die ihr zugewunken hatte und nahm neben ihr Platz. Anstandsgemäß war jeder der wenigen Anwesenden in Schwarz gekleidet. Nebst Demetri, in der ersten Reihe, waren die Huren des _Sodom_ anwesend, zwei der Schutzmänner und drei weitere Herren, die Sophie nicht kannte.

Neben einem kleinen behilfsmäßig eingerichteten Altar stand Allegras Sarg, der Deckel war geschlossen. Keine Blumen als letzten Gruß. Wahrscheinlich war die Bestattung so schnell organisiert worden, dass dafür keine Zeit mehr geblieben war. All das machte einen einsamen Eindruck auf Sophie. Ebenso wie Demetri, den sie unbemerkt aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete. Seine Fassade schien feine Risse bekommen zu haben und die Trauer zeichnete sein Gesicht. Seine Haltung war nicht so aufrecht wie sonst, die Augen leicht gerötet und den Blick starr auf den Sarg vor ihm gerichtet. In seinem Blick lag etwas unbegreifliches, als könne oder wolle er das Geschehen um sich herum nicht wahr haben, wie es doch nun so endgültig vor ihm war. Als konnte es nicht so passiert sein, dass seine Schwester nicht mehr da war, alles ein geschmackloses Theaterspiel.

Ein wenig Mitleid konnte Sophie sich nun doch für Demetri abringen, wie er sich sonst immer so kalt und eigenbrötlerisch gab, schien er im Innersten doch nicht zu sein. Allegra war seine einzige noch lebende Anverwandte gewesen, das letzte kleine Stück Familie welches er noch besessen hatte. Sophie versuchte sich in seine Lage zu versetzen, konnte den Gedanken vor ihrem inneren Auge aber nicht zu Ende bringen, ihre eigene kleine Schwester vielleicht eines Tages zu Grabe zu tragen. Es waren einfach Dinge die man nicht erleben wollte, Dinge die man überleben sollte.

Der einvernehmende Klang einer Orgel riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und eine üppige Dame, welche am Rande der Trauergemeinde stand, stimmte das _Ave Maria_ an.

Sophie war nicht wirklich überrascht, als Donato Silas ans Rednerpult trat um die Messe abzuhalten. Nachdem Pfarrer Orselli verschieden und sich bislang kein anderer Geistlicher hier eingefunden hatte, hatte der Exorzist bestimmt vorübergehend dessen Platz eingenommen. Zumindest schien er selbst merkwürdig genug zu sein, um Leuten aus dem Untergrund den letzten Geleit zu gewähren. Kaum jemand duldete Huren, Hehler und sonstiges _Pack_ in einem Gotteshaus. Der Trauerrede folgte Sophie kaum, eher zermarterte sie sich den Kopf darüber, was an diesem Exorzisten so anders oder besonders sein sollte. Vielleicht wohnte in ihm ja doch eine göttliche Macht inne, dass sie Vampiren Schaden zufügen könnte. Unbegründet müsste jemand wie Felix bestimmt keine Bedenken um einen Geistlichen haben, soweit für ihn Gott ohnehin nicht zu existieren schien. '_Silas ist nicht der, für den er sich ausgibt_', kam ihr Felix' Warnung wieder in die Sinne. Wie auf ein Stichwort trafen sich die Augen des Exorzisten und Sophies für einen Moment, ehe dieser seinen Blick wieder senkte und die Rede zu Ende brachte. Zweifelsohne hatte er die junge Frau erkannt, darin war sie sich sicher.

Für einen kurzen Moment trat schließlich Stille ein und vier Männer nahmen den Sarg auf. Die Türen der Kapelle wurden geöffnet und die Trauergemeinde erhob sich, begleitete die Verstorbene zu dem frisch ausgehobenen Grab, während entfernt die Schläge einer Glocke zu hören waren. Demetri schien sich für einen Moment gefangen zu haben, sich die Blöße zu geben war nicht sein Element, doch sein Blick starrte für einen Moment leer in dieses Loch zu seinen Füßen, wo seine Schwester nun ihre ewige Ruhe finden sollte.

Der Sarg wurde langsam an zwei Seilen herab gelassen und Silas las mit lauter Stimme die Zeilen aus dem heiligen Buch vor. Sein Zeigefinger fuhr über das dünne Papier der Bibel, wie er der Toten den letzten Gruß mit auf den Weg gab. Doch unverhofft ließ seine Konzentration nach, als er eine durchdringende Präsens spürte. Fast gehetzt brachte er den Abschnitt zu Ende und blickte rasch auf. In nicht allzu weiter Entfernung, etwas weiter ab der Trauergemeinde, stand er. Der Vampir. Groß, überragend und fast majestätisch in seiner dämonischen Präsenz. Der Exorzist konnte das Wesen spüren, wie es ihm gegenüber eine stumme Gewalt auszuüben versuchte, konnte es riechen, wie der Geruch ihm schmerzhaft kalt die Lungen erfüllte. Er starrte den Vampir an, der ihn weiterhin fixierte und sich keinen Millimeter bewegte – starr, kalt, tot. Unmöglich konnte Silas sich hier und jetzt auf den Dämon stürzen, so verharrte er in seiner Stellung und ergriff mit der rechten Hand das Kreuz um seinen Hals. Auf einmal bewegte sich der Vampir, hob einen Arm und führte die zur Faust geballten Hand zum Hals und streckte schließlich Zeige- und Mittelfinger aus. Die folgende Geste, das Durchtrennen der Kehle, war unmissverständlich.

„Signore Silas... Signore Silas?", riss ihn eine Stimme zurück aus dem Nebel seiner Gedanken. „Ihr ward verstummt und wirktet so abwesend, geht es Euch gut?" Eine der Prostituierten hatte ihn sanft an der Schulter gerüttelt.

„Es tut mir leid, die Herrschaften. Ich... bin wohl ein wenig müde von meiner langen Reise." Er blickte nochmals durch die Trauergemeinde hindurch zu der Stelle, an der er den Vampir gesehen hatte. Er war verschwunden. So musste Donato Silas sich sein letztes bisschen verbliebene Konzentration abringen und die Trauerfeier zu Ende bringen, auch wenn seine Gedanken sich nun ausschließlich um den Untoten drehten und es ihn geradezu in den Fingern juckte die Verfolgung aufzunehmen. Doch noch musste er an sich halten und, wie Signore Angelosanto zugesagt, die Bestattung abhalten. Immer wieder sah er sich um, als neben ihm die einzelnen Personen an das Grab traten um mit einer kleinen Schippe ein wenig Erde auf den Sarg fallen zu lassen. Erst als Sophie an ihm vorüber ging, kamen vorherige Gedanken wieder in ihm auf. Auch wie er vergangenen Abend mit ihr gesprochen hatte, sie hatte etwas mit dem Vampir zu tun, sie stand mit den Volturi in Verbindung. Und nun, da sie hier war, war auch der Vampir anwesend. Ob dieser nun wegen der jungen Frau hier war oder gar wegen seiner selbst, vermochte Silas nicht zu wissen.  
Er musste die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe packen und sie nochmals ansprechen, auch wenn ihm bewusst war, dass sie nach der gestrigen Begegnung nicht wirklich an einem Gespräch mit ihm interessiert sein sollte. Doch er musste es riskieren. Es konnte nicht alles auf einem Zufall beruhen, sie mussten in Verbindung stehen. Einen einfacheren Weg, um an sein eigentlichen Ziel heran zukommen, sah er nicht.

„Auf ein Wort, Signorina", sprach er Sophie an, welche schon im Inbegriff war das Grab zu verlassen, als die Gemeinde sich nach den letzten Worten und Kondolationen an Demetri aufzulösen begann.

„Bitte", antwortete sie höflich, aber mit steifem Tonfall und blieb stehen. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck zeigte unverkennbar, dass sie nicht allzu erfreut war von ihm angesprochen zu werden, nach dem Wortwechsel, den sie in der Nacht zuvor auf der Straße geführt hatten.

„Ich muss mich bei Euch entschuldigen, Sophie. Es tut mir leid, sollte ich Euch gestern erschreckt haben. Doch ich hoffe Ihr versteht es ebenfalls, dass ich meiner Berufung nachkommen muss und den Menschen hier gerne helfen möchte." Gewollt appellierte er an Mitgefühl und Nächstenliebe. Unauffällig musterte er die junge Frau, doch nirgends an ihrer Kleidung konnte er an diesem Tag das Wappen des Vampirclans entdecken. „Ihr seid eine sympathische und vertrauenerweckende Person, Sophie. Und daher würde ich Euch gerne eine meiner schriftlichen Ausführungen für einige Tage überlassen und appelliere an Euer gutes Gewissen, dass Ihr es mir bei Gelegenheit zurück geben werdet. Vertraut mir, Ihr werdet mich in meinem Anliegen nach dieser Lektüre hoffentlich besser verstehen.", sagte er freundlich und reichte ihr ein in Leder geschlagenes, hellbraunes Notizbuch, welches schon sehr abgegriffen wirkte.

„Danke, aber wie kommt Ihr auf den Gedanken, dass ich imstande wäre Eure Aufzeichnungen lesen zu können?", fragte Sophie etwas verwundert und nahm das Büchlein entgegen.

„Sollte dem nicht so sein, dann könntet Ihr Euch sicher an mich wenden und ich würde mir gerne etwas Zeit für Euch frei machen um gemeinsam zu studieren, solltet Ihr ein Interesse daran hegen."

Demonstrativ klappte sie das Buch auf und las die ersten Zeilen die ihr ins Auge stachen. „So ist es als Geschenk des Satans anzusehen, dass der Vampir nach seinem Tode wieder aufersteht, oftmals unwissend oder verleumdend seine Seele der Dunkelheit verpfändet zu haben." Entgegen Silas' Erwartungen war in Sophies Blick weder Angst, noch Abneigung oder sonstiges zu erkennen. Sie machte einen recht nüchternen Eindruck, welches seine Vermutungen nur bestätigten. Bevor die junge Frau etwas sagen konnte legte er einen Zeigefinger an seine Lippen, um sie zur Ruhe anzuhalten.

„Signorina, nehmt Euch die Zeit und Muse die Ihr benötigt. Sollten Euch Fragen quälen oder solltet Ihr etwas ergänzen wollen... Ich habe stets ein offenes Ohr."

„Sicher, Signore Silas", brachte sie leise hervor, ließ ihren Blick an den Augen des Exorzisten haften, als sie das Büchlein unter ihren Umhang steckte. Der aufdringliche und wissende Unterton in seiner Stimme war ihr nicht geheuer, zudem er bei ihrer gestrigen nächtlichen Begegnung schon zu erkennen gegeben hatte, dass er mehr wusste, als dass Vampire nur für Schauergeschichten existent seien. Sie nickte ihm mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln zu und verabschiedete sich mit einem Knicks.

Da Demetri das Bordell an diesem Abend geschlossen lassen wollte, hätte sie genügend Zeit ihrer Mutter zur Hand zu gehen, aber einen Moment wollte Sophie noch auf dem Friedhof verweilen. Fernab der Trauergemeinde wollte sie nach Felix Ausschau halten. Sie wollte das Mausoleum aufsuchen, an dem sie ihn nun schon des öfteren angetroffen hatte, drehte sich um und erschrak augenblicklich, so dass sie einen Schritt zurück trat.

„So schlimm sehe ich nun auch wieder nicht aus", entgegnete Felix gespielt beleidigt, der im Bruchteil eines Augenzwinkerns vor ihr erschienen war. „Aber ich komme nicht um weg zu bemerken, dass Schwarz dich außerordentlich apart kleidet."

„Du sollst das nicht immer tun!"

„Was soll ich nicht tun? Aufpassen?"

„Du sollst nicht immer aus irgendwelchen dunklen Ecken erscheinen!", sprach sie erbost, besann sich aber, als seine Worte in ihrem Gedächtnis nach hallten. „Weshalb solltest du auf mich aufpassen müssen?"

„Ich hatte dir gesagt, dass du dich von diesem Mann fernhalten sollst", erinnerte er sie mit erhabenem Ton. „Gib mir das Buch", verlangte er, die Stimme dominant und die Hand bereits ausgestreckt.

„Weshalb? Du müsstest doch selbst alles über deine Artgenossen wissen."

„Ich muss wissen, was Silas weiß. Was davon erfunden ist und ob in einer der Thesen auch nur ein Körnchen Wahrheit steckt."

„Und wenn dem so sein sollte?", hakte sie weiter nach, zog aber das Notizbuch unter dem Umhang hervor und reichte es ihm.

„Die Meister wären nicht erfreut und ich hätte Arbeit", murmelte Felix nur und blätterte die Seiten in Windeseile durch.

„So kannst du doch gar nichts lesen."

„Doch, ich kann das so lesen, wenn ich will. Meine Augen und Gedanken sind etwas schneller als deine, Sophie."

„Oh, eine wirklich charmante Art, mich als dumm abzutun", entgegnete sie schnippisch.

„Das habe ich nicht gemeint", sagte er entschuldigend und klappte das Buch zu.

„Dann hast du eine seltsame Weise das auszudrücken. Gib mir bitte das Buch wieder, es ist nur geliehen."

„Wenn ich dich für dumm halten würde, dann hätte ich es in keinster Weise in Erwägung gezogen mich mit dir zu unterhalten, geschweige dem nicht einfach dein Blut zu nehmen. Und darauf darfst du dir ruhig etwas einbilden." Er reichte ihr das Buch, zog es aber zurück, kurz bevor ihre Fingerspitzen es berührten. „Eigentlich sollte ich es verbrennen. Darin steht so viel Unsinn, dass ich nicht weiß ob ich darüber lachen oder den Verfasser bemitleiden soll."

„Was davon stimmt denn nicht?"

„Ein netter Versuch, Kleines", kam ein verhohlenes Lächeln über seine Lippen. „Aber ich werde dir dennoch nichts weiteres von meiner Welt erzählen. Schon gar nicht, wenn du solche _Freunde_ wie den Pfaffentrödel dort hinten hast."

„Er ist ein einfacher Gottesmann, der denkt mich unterstützen zu müssen, in was auch immer." Sie hielt ihre ausgestreckte Hand noch immer vor Felix hin und atmete hörbar gereiz aus. „Könnte ich nun das Buch zurück haben, bitte?"

„Ich sagte, ich will nicht, dass du so etwas liest."

„Nun, dann wirst du mir endlich mehr von dir und deinem Clan erzählen müssen oder ich werde vielleicht doch ein oder zwei Worte mit Signore Silas wechseln müssen."

„Du willst mich erpressen?"

„Wenn es sein muss."

„Das haben schon ganz andere gewagt."

„Hatten sie Erfolg?"

„Kein einziger."

„Weshalb?"

„Weil ich sehr _überzeugend_ sein kann." Seine Stimme war einem Flüstern gleich, als er eine besondere Betonung auf dieses Wort legte.

„Du wirst mir nichts tun."

„Was macht dich so sicher?"

„Du hast mich vor meinem Zuhälter beschützt, vor Signore Bariello, indirekt sogar vor diesem Cyrill und mich vor ein paar Dummheiten bewahrt. Und da du die Angewohnheit zu pflegen scheinst, besondere Momente zu verpassen, und dich für ein Wesen der Finsternis so aufopferungsvoll zeigst, fühle ich mich bei dir recht sicher. Zumindest sicherer als bei vielen Menschen, die ich kenne."

„Vielleicht bin ich auch einfach nur egoistisch und will dich für mich alleine haben. Irgendwann, wenn du nicht mehr daran denkst...", sinnierte er.

„Man muss auch einmal an sich selbst denken..."

„Versuchst du gerade mich um den kleinen Finger zu wickeln?", feixte er.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das nötig ist", konterte Sophie mit einem selbstsicheren Lächeln.

„Nun kann ich klar und deutlich bei dir eine gehörige Portion Narzissmus hören", wiederholte er ihren kürzlichen Einwand. „Aber von mir aus... Dann lies es eben, dann muss ich dich wenigstens nicht anlügen." Er kapitulierte und reichte ihr das Buch welches sie sofort aufschlug. „Sophie, bedenke aber ..."

„Du hast gesagt '_Dann lies es eben_'", unterbrach sie ihn triumphierend und entfernte sich eilig einige Schritte. Willkürlich hatte sie das Buch in der Mitte aufgeschlagen und las laut daraus vor: „Wege einen Vampir zu töten – Vernichtung eines Vampirs durch Verbrennen. Der Glaube, einen Vampir durch Verbrennen von seinem Dasein zu erlösen, führt auf die reinigende Wirkung des Feuers zurück. Dem mächtigen Bösen muss mit einer mächtigen Reinigung entgegen gewirkt werden."

„Also bedient sich das ach so Gute und Heilige einer böswilligen Maßnahme, um das angeblich Böse und Finstere zu zerstören. Findest du das nicht auch etwas unorthodox?" Seine Stimme klang fast gelangweilt und hätte sie beinahe einlullen können, hätte er so weiter gesprochen. „Zudem...", fügte er hinzu, diesmal mit Bedacht und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare, „Muss ich mir nun Gedanken machen, dass du zuerst die Seite aufschlägst, die Ratschläge beinhaltet, wie du mich loswerden könntest?"

„Aber nein, nicht doch!", lachte sie und schlug die Notizen wieder zu. „Aber es verspricht eine interessante Lektüre zu werden."

„Du liest recht gut für eine Frau, wenn ich das anmerken dürfte." Seine Bemerkung klang fast beiläufig, dennoch registrierend, dass es nicht selbstverständlich war, dass jemand aus der Unterschicht überhaupt lesen konnte, schon gar nicht eine Frau. Schulbesuche waren bislang der gehobeneren Gesellschaft vorenthalten, in der Mittelschicht besuchten allenfalls Knaben eine Schule, während Mädchen im Haushalt oder auf den Feldern arbeiteten.

„Danke. Leider konnte ich die Schule nur für eine kurze Zeit besuchen, aber durch das Lesen in der Bibel konnte ich in Übung bleiben. Bedauerlicherweise kann ich nicht sehr gut schreiben."

„Man lernt nie aus im Leben. Ich lernte erst nach meinem … _Dahinscheiden_ Dinge wie Lesen und Schreiben. Und da war ich ein wenig älter als du."

„Da warst du ja auch nicht mehr am _Leben_", feixte sie und entlockte ihm ein Grinsen.

„Wenn es dir doch so nach Bildung verlangt, weshalb hast du nicht das Leben in einem Kloster gewählt, sondern hast direkt den Weg in die Gosse gesucht?"

„Weil ich meine Familie nicht alleine lassen wollte. Weil das Leben manchmal kompliziert ist. Ich wäre keine gute Frau für den Herrn geworden."

„Weshalb?"

„Weil ich... manchmal Dinge für mich selbst hinterfrage. Weil mir in der Bibel nicht immer alles schlüssig erscheint und man zu so vielen Dingen, in der selben Schrift, Widersprüche finden kann", gab sie kleinlaut zu. „Ich weiß, dass man das heilige Buch nicht anzweifeln darf, aber..." Sophie schien nach den passenden Worten zu suchen, ihre Gedanken zum Ausdruck zu bringen. „Seit du da bist... Ich weiß manchmal nicht mehr was ich glauben soll, vieles widerspricht sich auf einmal offensichtlicher denn je."

„Lies es von mir aus", sagte der Vampir plötzlich und deutete auf das Notizbuch, welches Sophie noch immer in Händen hielt. „Aber tu mir... tu _dir_ den Gefallen und glaub kein Wort davon. Silas ist kein Heiliger."

„Dies glaubte ich auch nicht. Aber es ist doch interessant jemanden wie dich einmal aus der Sicht eines Experten zu sehen", schmunzelte sie.

„Eines Möchtegerns. Verunglimpfe bitte das Wort _Experte_ nicht."

Doch die junge Frau schien ihm gar nicht weiter zuzuhören und blätterte weiter, als sie einen weiteren Absatz zitierte. „Vampire können den helllichten Tag nicht überstehen." Sophie blickte ihn an und er zuckte mit den Achseln, ein amüsiertes Grinsen auf dem schönen Gesicht.

„Bevor du jetzt Fragen stellst, lies dir den Satz nochmals _genau_ durch", schnitt er sie ab, als sie den Mund auftun wollte, und sie schwieg.

„Vampire können den helllichten Tag nicht überstehen...", murmelte sie leise und fixierte die Schrift in ihren Händen. „Den _helllichten_ _Tag_...", schloss sie und sah auf. „Stimmt. Es ist Tag, aber was machst du dann hier?" Felix antwortete nicht, sondern deutete mit einem Finger in den Himmel über ihnen. Sophie verstand. „Damit ist gemeint, dass ihr nicht ins Sonnenlicht treten könnt?"

„Und?"

„Und du bist hier, weil der Himmel wolkenverhangen ist und die Sonne uns nicht erreicht."

„Schlaues Mädchen", lächelte er sie an. „Dennoch stimmt es nicht mit dem überein, was Silas dort niedergeschrieben hat. Wie gesagt, du solltest kein Wort davon glauben und nicht zu viel darüber nachdenken."

„Ich muss gleich heimkehren, meine Mutter erwartet mich und ich muss noch etwas im Haushalt tun. Sehen wir uns bei Dunkelheit?"

„Ich dachte du hättest den Abend frei? Solltest du dich nicht besser ausschlafen?"

„Ich bin es gewohnt nachtaktiv zu sein. Und dann komme ich nicht zu sehr aus dem Tag-Nacht-Rhythmus heraus. Meine Mutter weiß schließlich nicht, dass meine _Putzstelle_ die nächsten beiden Nächte ruht."

„Es ist mir stets ein Vergnügen Eure Zeit zu teilen, Signorina", antwortete er charmant und deutete eine höfliche Verbeugung an. „Doch bevor du dir die Füße abfrierst, bleib zu Hause und warte auf ein Zeichen von mir, um vor die Türe zu kommen. Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen."

„Was hast du vor?"

„Ich werde diese Nacht ein Auge auf den Exorzisten haben müssen."

„Aber du tust ihm nichts." Es war weder eine Frage, noch eine Bitte. Vielmehr waren diese Worte unüberlegt aus ihrem Mund gekommen.

„Würde es dich kümmern? Und wenn ja, weshalb? Weil er angeblich im Dienste der Kirche steht?"

„Was meinst du mit _angeblich_?"

„Ich kann mich nur wiederholen, Sophie. Halte dich von ihm fern."

„Hast du Angst vor ihm?"

„Ich kenne keine Angst, nur Respekt. Eher sollte Silas Angst haben – vor mir."


	13. Memento mori

_Der Tod ändert nichts, außer den Masken, die unsere Gesichter verhüllen._

_(Khalil Gibran)_

Felix' Worte ließen Sophie den restlichen frühen Abend über keine Ruhe. _'__Ich kenne keine Angst, nur Respekt. Eher sollte Silas Angst haben – vor mir.__'_ Zwischen den Zweien lag etwas im Argen – oder generell zwischen Vampiren und Gottesmännern.

Sie konnte es kaum erwarten endlich genauere Einblicke in Silas' Aufzeichnungen werfen zu können, doch lieber hätte sie die Antworten auf die Fragen, die so sehr in ihr brannten, von Felix persönlich erhalten. Waren die Studien des Exorzisten wirklich so fehlerhaft wie der Vampir es gesagt hatte oder wollte er nur von Tatsachen ablenken? Bis heute Abend würde sie das Notizbuch nicht komplett gelesen haben können, aber Felix konnte es sich sicher ausmalen, dass Sophie ihn früher oder später mit dem Inhalt konfrontieren würde.

Sophies Grübeleien über den Inhalt des kleinen Buches ließen sie in ihren Hausarbeiten weitaus schneller werden, als sie es sonst war. Unbedingt wollte sie ein wenig Zeit für sich finden und darin lesen, ehe Felix wie abholen würde. Silas' Schriften, sowie Felix' Umhang hatte sie in ihrer Kammer unter dem Dach versteckt, denn beides würde nur zu unangenehmen Fragen ihrer Mutter und Schwester führen.

Die Sonne war schon lange untergegangen und nach einem spärlichen Abendbrot, welches aus einer Scheibe Brot und ein wenig Rübeneintopf für jeden bestand, begab sich Sophie in ihre Kammer um Strümpfe zu stopfen, während ihre Schwester Schnee in einem Kessel über dem Feuer schmolz um mit dem Wasser die Schalen zu spülen.

Das matte Kerzenlicht strengte Sophies Augen an und sie bekam langsam Schwierigkeiten die offenen Maschen wieder miteinander zu verbinden. Ehe sie sich versah passierte es und sie stach sich mit der Nadel in den linken Zeigefinger, an dessen Spitze ein Tropfen Blut hervor quoll. Ihre Augen ruhten auf der kleinen roten Perle, ehe sie den Finger schnell zwischen ihre Lippen schob und sich der metallische Geschmack des Blutes auf ihrer Zunge ausbreitete. Unweigerlich assoziierte sie das Blut nun mit Silas' Leeren, Vampiren und all den so unwirklich scheinenden Ereignissen. Die Spannung auf Silas' Notizen zerriss sie innerlich beinahe und so legte sie ihre Arbeit beiseite und zog das Büchlein des Exorzisten unter ihren Decken hervor.

Sophies Finger glitten über den Umschlag, das Leder war alt und abgewetzt. Es fühlte sich weich unter ihren Fingern an und das Pergament wellte sich ein wenig. Sie schlug den Buchdeckel auf und las in schwarzer Tinte:

_Eigentum von Donato Silas_

_Adalar Street 39, London_, England

„Moment...", sprach Sophie zu sich selbst als ihr etwas gravierendes auffiel. Silas kam aus England, aber weshalb war das Buch dann auf Italienisch geschrieben? Sie selbst beherrschte die englische Sprache nicht, daher hätte es keinen Sinn ergeben, wenn er ihr ein solches gegeben hätte. Einmal davon abgesehen, dass sie nach Allegras Beisetzung in seinem Beisein schon einige Worte gar vorgelesen hatte. Sie schlug wahllos Seiten auf und betrachtete die Tinte, als Sophie sich weiter in die Nähe der Kerze setzte, die auf dem kleinen Tischlein neben ihr stand. Die Tinte war noch recht dunkel und das Schwarz kaum verblasst, welches aber so sein müsste, wären die Schriften schon älter. Sie klappte das Buch zu und ihr Blick verlor sich nachdenklich in einer dunklen Ecke ihrer Kammer. Vielleicht war das Notizbuch auch eine Kopie für den verstorbenen Pfarrer Orselli gewesen, den der Exorzist ursprünglich aufsuchen wollte. Es wäre eine seltsame Aneinanderreihung von Zufällen, aber die einzig logische Schlussfolgerung die Sophie ziehen konnte. Dennoch kam sie nicht um den Gedanken herum, dass all dies Felix' Aussage unterstrich, dass mit dem Exorzisten etwas im Argen zu sein schien. Und der Vampir genoss bei der jungen Italienerin weitaus mehr Vertrauenswürdigkeit als Donato Silas, Gottesmann oder nicht. Sie nahm das Notizbuch in beide Hände, drehte es und betrachtete es eindringlich, als würde es ihr sagen können, ob sie einem Betrüger aufsäße.

„Ach, was solls...", murmelte sie und schlug es schließlich wieder auf. Bestimmte Dinge schienen zumindest am Grad zwischen Wahrheit und Wahnsinn entlang zu wandeln, sonst wäre Felix Reaktion auf den Inhalt eine andere gewesen. Auf der ersten Seite sprang ihr ein Zitat aus dem neuen Testament ins Auge.

**_Das Evangelium nach Lukas 13_**_  
__31 Zu dieser Zeit kamen einige Pharisäer zu ihm und sagten: Geh weg, verlass dieses Gebiet, denn Herodes will dich töten.__  
__32 Er antwortete ihnen: Geht und sagt diesem Fuchs: Ich treibe Dämonen aus und heile Kranke, heute und morgen, und am dritten Tag werde ich mein Werk vollenden._

Mit diesen wohl ausgewählten Worten wollte der Exorzist wohl seine Berufung unterstreichen. Vielleicht war es auch eine Art Leitfaden für ihn, welcher ihn immer an seine Aufgabe erinnern sollte. Obwohl er inzwischen ohnehin den Eindruck erweckte, als würde kaum etwas anderes Raum in seinen Gedanken einnehmen, so nachdrücklich er Sophie nach der Beerdigung nochmals angesprochen hatte. _Vampire – Satansbrut und Wiederkehrer_ las sie in Gedanken und ihr rechter Zeigefinger fuhr über das bräunliche Pergament.

_Ein Vampir wird in alten Mythologien als wiedergekehrter Toter beschrieben, ein untotes Wesen, dämonisch und seelenlos zieht es nächtens umher um dem Menschen Blut und Seele zu rauben. Ausgestattet mit übernatürlichen Kräften und einem niemals versiegenden Jagdtrieb, sowie der unstillbare Durst nach Blut, sei ihnen mit herkömmlichen Waffen nicht beizukommen. Alleine dem heiligen Licht mögen sie erliegen, doch möge kein Mensch einem solchen Wesen je zu nahe treten, da Seelen- und Gewissenlosigkeit eines solchen zu einem raschen Tod führen möge._

_Die Entstehung oder Grund der Wiederauferstehung der teuflischen Brut ist nicht belegt, doch ein fehlendes Sterbesakrament scheint dies zu begünstigen. Auch liegt die Mutmaßung nahe, dass ein Vampir zu seinen Lebzeiten Gott und dem heiligen Licht entsagt habe und somit freiwillig mit dem Teufel einen Pakt einging._

_Ursprung des Vampirs_

_Der Ursprung um die Entstehung des ersten Vampirs ist weitgehend unbekannt. In meinen vielen Jahren der Forschung konnte ich etliche Mythen sammeln und vergleichen, doch vermischen sich ebenso viele, wie sie aneinander vorbei ziehen._

_Ein Mythos ist im heiligen Buch zu finden und erzählt uns im alten Testament von Kain und Abel. Die Söhne Adams und Evas sollten Gott Opfergaben darbringen, Dinge die ihnen am Herzen lagen. Kains Gaben waren Gott zu wenig und Abels Gabe fand den Vorzug. Woraufhin Kain, auf Gottes zweiten Tribut, seinen Bruder Abel auf dem Altar erschlug, denn dieser war ihm das Liebste. Auf diese Tat hin wurde Kain in die Dunkelheit verbannt um dort sein Dasein zu fristen. Dort ereilten ihn drei Flüche:_

_**I**__ Der Erzengel Michael erschien Kain und gebot ihm Reue zu zeigen, doch Kains Stolz war stärker und er lehnte ab. Daraufhin verfluchte ihn der Engel, auf dass er und seine Nachkommen das Feuer fürchten sollten._

_**II**__ Der Erzengel Raphael erschien Kain und berichtete ihm, dass sein Bruder ihm vergeben habe. Doch abermals lehnte Kain ab, denn für ihn zähle nur seine eigene Vergebung. Daraufhin verfluchte ihn der Engel, auf dass er und seine Nachkommen die Sonne fürchten sollten._

_**III**__ Zuletzt erschien ihm der Todesengel Uriel. Er sprach, dass Gott ihm vergeben hätte und ob er die Vergebung annehmen würde. Doch Kain lehnte abermals ab und sagte dem Engel, dass er nur durch seine eigene Gnade leben möge. So verfluchte ihn auch der Todesengel, auf dass er ewig leiden möge, zu ewigem Leben. Ein Dasein in Dunkelheit, seine einzige Nahrung sollten Blut und Asche sein. Sein Schicksal sei es nun im Tode auf Ewigkeiten im Dunkel der Nacht zu wandeln._

_So tragen auch die Nachkommen Kains, die Kainiten und somit heutigen Vampire, das Kainsmal, welches sie als Mörder für andere erkenntlich macht, wer ihnen aufmerksam entgegen blickt. So sei es doch kein Zeichen auf ihrer Stirne, denn ihr wahres Wesen spiegelt sich in ihren Augen wieder. Rot, wie das Blut ihrer Opfer, Schwarz, wie die Tiefe ihrer Seele. Auch spricht man vom Kainsfluch, der die Unsterblichkeit bezeichnet.  
_

_Viele dieser blutsaugenden Wesen fielen der Inquisition zum Opfer und ihre Zahl konnte stark eingedämmt werden, doch die stärksten und mächtigsten überstanden Jagd und Gericht und verbargen sich, um den Fortbestand ihrer Art zu wahren. Nachdem Kain und seine direkten Nachkommen nicht mehr gesehen wurden, ist der angeblich ranghöchste lebende Vampir dieser Linie ein Mann namens Aro._

Aro. Sophie horchte innerlich auf. Der Vampir, welcher sie im Wald überfallen hatte, Cyrill, hatte diesen Namen erwähnt und damit auch überhaupt erst die Verbindung zu Vampiren und der Königsfamilie hergestellt. Irgendein Fünkchen Wahrheit musste also an Silas' Gedanken dran sein, wie sonst käme er auf diesen Namen, den sie ebenso schon einmal gehört hatte. Interessiert las die junge Frau weiter.

_Erkennungsmerkmale eines Vampirs_

_Im ersten Anschein sieht ein Vampir, männlich wie weiblich, einem Menschen mehr als ähnlich, da die meisten Vampire vor ihrem untoten Leben einmal Menschen waren. Die Haut des Untoten entspricht der Leichenblässe, ist ebenso kalt, aber äußerst strapazierfähig. Mit herkömmlichen Waffen ist ihnen keinerlei Verletzung beizufügen._

_Wie schon im „Ursprung des Vampirs" angesprochen, erscheinen die Augen dieser Dämonen als direkter Spiegel ihrer Seele und offenbaren den Fluch, der auf ihnen lastet. Nach kürzlicher Stillung des Blutdurstes weist die Iris des Auges eine blutrote Farbgebung auf. Sollte eine längere Abstinenz von Blut und Mord eingetreten sein, so werden die Augen stets dunkler, bis sie das Schwarz der Seele eines Vampirs aufweisen._

_Das offenbar ansehnliche Äußere, eine trügerische Schönheit, lockt potentielle Opfer eines Vampires an, so dass sie oftmals keinerlei große Mühe bei der Jagd aufbringen müssen, es sei denn sie wünschen es. Der tief verankerte Jagdtrieb ist einer der Urinstinkte dieser Wesen und sollte dieser erweckt werden ist das gewählte Opfer mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit für immer verloren._

_Zu erwähnen bliebe der psychische Zwang, den ein Vampir auf Menschen ausüben kann. Es ist kein ersichtliches Merkmal, denn diese „mentale Hypnose" wird selbst von einem klaren Verstand mit einer Art Majestätik verwechselt, einer Erhabenheit, die dieses Wesen ausstrahlt und die Sinne betören mag._

_Erkennungsmerkmale, die dem menschlichen Auge aber höchst selten bis niemals unterkommen sollten, sind eine unwirkliche körperliche Stärke (ein Vampir alleine besitzt die Kraft von mindestens zwei Dutzend Männern) und eine teuflisch rasche Art der Bewegung, so dass sie vor unseren Augen zu verschwimmen scheinen._

Plötzlich hörte Sophie Schritte auf der hölzernen Treppe vor ihrer Kammertüre und wollte das Buch des Exorzisten rasch beiseite legen, doch die Türe wurde eiliger geöffnet als sie reagieren konnte. Dadurch, dass sie so sehr in die Schriften vertieft gewesen war, hatte sie alles andere um sich herum ausgeblendet und ihre jüngere Schwester Seraphina stand vor ihr.

„Schwester, könntest du bitte meine Schürze auch noch flicken?", plapperte sie los und hielt Sophie das Kleidungsstück hin. „Ich war unachtsam und blieb hängen, als ich..." Die Jüngere der beiden kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass Sophie versucht hatte, etwas schnell beiseite zu legen. „Was hast du da? Was versteckst du da, Sophie?"

„Nichts. Und klopfe an, wenn du eintrittst. Es ist unhöflich einfach so in einen Raum hinein zu stürzen."

„Es tut mir außerordentlich leid, ich wusste ja nicht, dass du schnell etwas verbergen müsstest."

„Ich verberge nichts."

„Dann zeig doch mal. Was hattest du da?" Seraphina war furchtbar neugierig, ließ sich auf Sophies Lager fallen und wollte die Decken beiseite ziehen, wurde jedoch von ihrer großen Schwester am Handgelenk festgehalten.

„Nur ein Buch, welches mir geliehen wurde."

„Was für ein Buch?"

„Ach, Seraphina. Du kannst doch ohnehin nicht lesen", versuchte Sophie sie abzuwimmeln, was sich aber in einem erfolglosen Versuch widerspiegelte. Sophie hatte schon vor langer Zeit versucht ihrer jüngeren Schwester das Lesen und Schreiben beizubringen, doch Seraphina zeigte kaum Interesse an derlei und eine Schule hatte das Mädchen nie besuchen können.

„Du kannst es mir doch vorlesen", kam es unbekümmert von der jüngeren der beiden Schwestern. „Was für ein Buch ist es?"

„Es sind Geschichten", entgegnete Sophie rasch. Unmöglich konnte sie ihr sagen, was sie dort wirklich in Händen gehalten hatte und welche Bewandtnis es damit auf sich hatte. „Gruselgeschichten", wand sie schnell ein, in der Hoffnung ihre Schwester damit soweit erschrecken zu können, dass sie Sophie nun in Ruhe weiter lesen lassen würde.

„Du liest Gruselgeschichten des nachts? Du wirst nicht schlafen können. Wer gibt dir denn solche Bücher?"

„Nur eine Mitarbeiterin. Ich war neugierig. Aber sag es nicht Mutter."

„Du wirst schon sehen was du davon hast. Sind darin nur Gruselgeschichten niedergeschrieben? Nichts schönes, was du mir auch vorlesen könntest?"

„Hast du auch einmal daran gedacht, dass ich nicht mehr da sein könnte? Sei nicht so faul und übe wenigstens hin und wieder einmal. Dann könntest du derlei selbst lesen."

„Ach, so bald wird dich schon keiner von hier wegholen. Hättest du einen Verehrer, dann hättest du mir das doch bestimmt schon erzählt. Vielleicht bleibst du einfach hier, als alte Jungfer. Bist ja auch nicht mehr die jüngste." Diese Aussage war scherzhaft von der jüngeren gemeint und sie versuchte ein Lächeln, doch Sophie fand die Anspielung auf ihr Alter und dass sie damit noch immer ledig war, alles andere als lustig.

„Sieh zu, dass du die Beine in die Hand nimmst!", schob sie Seraphina nun von sich und diese stand auf.

„Gut gut, ich gehe ja schon. Aber bitte denke an die Schürze. Ich will nicht, dass Mama schimpfen muss."

„Ich nähe sie dir. Geh schlafen, Seraphina. Gute Nacht."

Zur etwa gleichen Zeit, weiter im Landesinneren, betrat der Gardist Eleazar den Thronsaal im volterreanischen Schloss der Königsfamilie der Vampire, den Volturi.

„Meister", begrüßte er die drei ranghöchsten des Clans und tat eine tiefe Verbeugung.

Aro lächelte versonnen und erhob sich von dem mittleren der drei Throne. „Wie erfreulich deiner Rückkehr zu begegnen, mein Freund. Darf ich davon ausgehen, dass ihr einen Erfolg verbuchen konntet?"

„Leider nein, Meister." Die Stimme des Gardisten war leiser geworden, wie von einer Scham erstickt.

„Wie kann das sein! Was zum Teufel tut ihr nächtelang in den Wäldern? Wir haben euch einen Auftrag erteilt, keine Gestaltungsmöglichkeit von Freiheiten", schnitt Caius' Stimme durch den Raum, ohne Eleazar weiter erklären zu lassen.

„Zügle deinen Zorn, Bruder", sprach Aro ihn mit beschwichtigendem Ton an, einer Entschuldigung für den Gardisten gleich. „Lass unseren Freund zunächst Bericht erstatten. Vielleicht ist ja etwas... dazwischen gekommen. Was sagst du dazu, Eleazar?" Dieser Frage benötigte es keiner Antwort. Der höchste Meister stieg die wenigen Stufen herab und ergriff Eleazars Hand, ließ dessen Gedanken und Erinnerungen an gesehenes und geschehenes in sich strömen, als er konzentriert die Augen schloss.

„So so...", setzte Aro erneut an und durchbrach die Stille im Raum als er Eleazars Hand wieder los ließ. „Cyrill ward nicht mehr gesehen, doch ein anderer unerwünschter Besucher ist in Cecina eingekehrt. Wie _nett_."

„Drück dich deutlicher aus, Aro", wurde er unwirsch von Caius aufgefordert, der einen Arm entlang der Stuhllehne ausgestreckt hatte und sich vor Anspannung festzukrallen schien, wohingegen Marcus kaum interessiert zu sein schien.

„Meine Brüder, ihr erinnert euch an das Schreiben des Pfarrers, welches Felix uns kürzlich aushändigte?"

„Ich ahne etwas...", warf Marcus leise ein und hüllte sich wieder in Schweigen, als Aro nickte.

„Natürlich tust du das. Jeder würde es. Oder bedarf es meiner Hilfe dir auf die Sprünge zu helfen, mein Bruder", blitzte Aro Caius an, welcher nur den Kopf schüttelte und leise murrte: „Also treibt sich dieser Exorzist nun in dem Ort herum. _Wunderbar_!"

„Die meisten dieser Gottesdiener sind auch nur einfache Menschen – mehr oder weniger. Aber er scheint alleine zu sein. Das wird schnell erledigt sein. Mein guter Eleazar, wenn du nun zu deinen Kameraden zurück kehren wirst möchtest du Felix doch bitte mitteilen, dass er sich der Sache annehmen und uns derer entledigen soll. Es dürfte ihm ja nicht viel ausmachen. Die anderen möchten bitte zurück kehren nach Voltera, bis auf Jane und Alec. Ich weiß doch welch eine Freude sie an der gemeinsamen Jagd haben. Sie möchten das Gebiet nach eigenem Dünken erweitern und Cyrill finden."

„Nein, so nicht!", unterbrach Caius, welcher nun aufgestanden war und zu den beiden Männern am Fuße des Podestes trat. „Ich erwarte Berichte über den Aufenthaltsort des Exorzisten, über sein Tun und Wissen, sowie eine Einschätzung der Gefahr. Felix soll sich augenblicklich hier melden! Die anderen Ausgesandten sollen ebenfalls erscheinen. Ich schicke erst wieder jemanden aus, wenn die Lage für uns gewiss ist. Cyrill ist zweitrangig geworden."

„Findest du nicht, dass du etwas über die Stränge schlägst, Caius?"

„Aro, für die Kriegsführung bin hier nach wie vor ich verantwortlich. Ich erwarte Sicherheit für unseren Clan, bevor sich irgendwo etwas großes zusammen brauen kann."

„Und was hast du im Kopf? Mir war nicht bewusst, dass wir uns mit jemandem im Kriege befinden würden."

„Eleazar, du hast mich verstanden", verabschiedete Caius den Wächter.

„Sehr wohl, Meister." Eleazar verbeugte sich abermals zur Verabschiedung und verließ daraufhin eiligst den Saal. Aro drehte sich zu Caius um und fixierte ihn mit wissendem Blick.

„Erwartest du jemand besonderen, Bruder?"

„Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass es neben diesen kleinen Lichtern auch mächtige ihrer Art gibt."

„Nur noch sehr sehr wenige. An einer Hand abzählbar. Bist du etwa noch so verschreckt von damaligen..." Aro wurde unterbrochen, als Caius' rechte Hand hervor schoss und ihn am Hemdkragen packte.

„Man kann kleine Kinder _verschrecken_, einfältige Menschen. Ich bin mehr. Ich bin kein Mensch. Ich bin einer der mächtigsten Vampire der Welt, ich bin ein Überwesen, ein Dämon, so viel mehr. Bezeichne mich wie du willst, aber nie wieder _verschreckt_! Ich kenne keine Angst – vor niemandem!" Er ließ von Aro ab, schuppste ihn zwei Schritte zurück, als hätte ein schmutziger Bettler sein Gewand berührt, und ging mit schleppenden Schritten die Empore hinauf um wieder Platz zu nehmen. Marcus' Augen beobachteten das Schauspiel argwöhnisch, doch es schien ihn nicht weiter zu rühren. Er kannte Caius' inneren Aufruhr, der immer wieder einmal hervor brach und sich ebenso schnell legen konnte wie ein Sturm, aber auch in ebenso kurzer Zeit genügend Zerstörung hinterlassen konnte. Das ruhigste Mitglied der drei Herrscher stützte nachdenklich die Stirn in die rechte Hand und seufzte.

Nach der Beisetzung Allegras hatte Felix den Friedhof verlassen. Die Geste, welche er dem Exorzisten angedeutet hatte, hätte er am liebsten sofort in die Tat umgesetzt, doch er musste vorsichtig sein. Ihr letztes Aufeinandertreffen lag schon so viele Jahre zurück, dass der Exorzist längst ein alter Mann sein müsste, wenn nicht sogar tot. Doch er hatte sich nicht verändert, zumindest sein äußerliches Erscheinungsbild. Für einen Moment überlegte Felix, ob er überhaupt alleine mit Silas fertig werden würde oder besser Verstärkung anfordern sollte. So würde er erst einmal Informationen sammeln und sie den Meistern überbringen, wie sie es gewünscht hatten. Die Fährte des Mannes zu dessen Unterkunft zurück zu verfolgen war ein Leichtes und so fand der Vampir sich am Hafen wieder, hoch oben auf dem Dach eines Wirtshauses, wo der Exorzist wohl seine Unterkunft haben musste.

Vor einem der Fenster konnte er schließlich den Geruch des Mannes ausmachen, doch das letzte bisschen Tageslicht, wenn auch durch die Wolken verdeckt, hielt Felix dazu an zu warten, auch wenn dies bedeuten würde, dass Silas bis dahin wieder zurück sein würde. Das Risiko gesehen zu werden, wenn auch nur schemenhaft, war einfach zu groß.

So kauerte der Gardist einige Stunden auf dem Dach, längst war es dunkel geworden und der Exorzist zurück in den ausfindig gemachten Räumlichkeiten. Kerzenlicht schien durch das Fenster, Felix hörte ihn in dem Zimmer auf und ab gehen, wie die Dielen knarrten, das Kratzen eines Federkiels auf Pergament. Vermutlich machte er sich Gedanken und Notizen über seine Erscheinung auf dem Friedhof bei der Beerdigung Allegras. So versessen wie Felix diesen Silas in Erinnerung hatte, würde dieser jede erlebte Sekunde haarklein festhalten wollen. Aber umso besser, denn je mehr Wissen der Exorzist anhäufte, desto mehr würde Felix an seine Meister übermitteln können. Aro und allen voran Caius waren stets hoch erfreut, wenn ein Widersacher durch seine eigenen Waffen geschlagen werden konnte, auch wenn es sich bei diesem Exemplar ein wenig schwieriger gestalten würde.

Zuerst musste Felix dafür sorgen, dass Silas das Gemach verließ und anschließend musste ihm jemand den Einlass in das Gasthaus erbitten. Letzteres sollte eine Leichtigkeit sein, gerade weil die Schankwirtin weiblich war, wie ihm aufgefallen war, als sie schon zwei Male heraus gekommen war um Abfall in die hölzernen Fässer hinter dem Anwesen zu bringen. Gefesselt durch eine alte Magie war es Vampiren nach wie vor nicht möglich uneingeladen ein Haus zu betreten, nicht einmal ein öffentliches wie dieses. Ein Haus war nach wie vor ein Hort des Schutzes, in dem die Menschen sich sicher und geborgen fühlen konnten, freier von Angst, dass ihnen etwas Schlimmes zustoßen könne. Von Menschen unbewusst wurde somit eine Defensive aufgebaut, welche dem „magisch dunklen" den Eintritt verwehrte, seine Sinne benebelte oder gar in die Knie zwang. Das Ersuchen nach Einlass ließ diese Defensive fallen und gewährte einem Vampir somit uneingeschränkten Zugang zu allen Räumen. Man musste ihn einfach nur bitten.

Auf der Straße unter ihm hörte Felix Schritte, ein Junge ging daher und kickte einen Stein vor sich her. Er war in Lumpen gekleidet, das dunkle Haar zu einem kurzen Zopf im Nacken zusammen gebunden, etwa zehn Jahre alt. Der Vampir ließ sich ungesehen vom Hausdach gleiten ohne dabei auch nur ein Geräusch zu verursachen und folgte dem Buben zügig, als er zu ihm aufschloss.

„Solltest du zu dieser Zeit nicht längst daheim sein, Junge?", sprach er ihn an. Dieser hielt an und blickte überrascht zu dem Hünen auf – natürlich hatte er ihn nicht kommen hören.

„Ich habe kein Zuhause, Signore", antwortete er höflich, welches der Vampir ihm augenblicklich glauben konnte, so zerlumpt und dreckig wie das Kind war.

„Das ist traurig. Dann könntest du doch sicher ein wenig Geld gebrauchen."

„Wie meint Ihr das?" Der Knabe musterte den Fremden vor sich. Er war sehr groß, so dass er den Kopf in den Nacken legen musste um überhaupt zu ihm aufsehen zu können. Die Kleidung war edel und ließ ihn sehr wohlhabend erscheinen, doch durch die Kapuze des dunklen Umhangs konnte er das Gesicht des Mannes nicht erkennen.

„Horch, ich benötige etwas von jemandem, der nicht wirklich bereit ist Informationen mit mir zu teilen."

„Und Ihr wollt wohl, dass ich es für Euch stehle?", ergänzte der Junge und offenbarte damit, dass er zwar vorsichtig, aber wohl nicht auf den Mund gefallen war. Eine oftmals auftretende „Nebenwirkung" des Lebens auf der Straße.

„Nicht unbedingt. Du könntest aber diesen Jemand für mich ablenken und ich sehe selbst nach."

„Und was bekomme ich dafür?"

„Das sollte dafür genügen", antwortete Felix und zeigte seinem Gegenüber drei Münzen in seiner Hand.

„Dafür, dass Ihr so edel erscheint seid Ihr aber ganz schön knickrig." Der Junge verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und guckte triumphierend zu Felix auf. Wenn es diesem so wichtig war etwas zu stehlen, dann würde er sicher auch mehr Geld für ein Ablenkungsmanöver zahlen.

„So jung und schon so ein Halsabschneider", antwortete ihm der Fremde und lachte dann leise. „Nun gut, fünf Münzen."

„Das klingt schon besser, Signore. Seid Ihr eigentlich ein Dieb oder warum versteckt Ihr Euer Gesicht?"

„Ein Dieb? Nein, nicht wirklich. Nur wenn es erforderlich sein sollte, wie hier. Ich sorge eher dafür, dass die Dinge ihren Lauf nehmen wie sie es sollten."

„Wie ehrliche Arbeit erscheint mir das aber nicht", sagte der Knabe. Er war auf einmal furchtbar neugierig was es mit dem Fremden auf sich hatte. Dieser imponierte ihm mit seiner Erscheinung und hatte fürwahr etwas geheimnisvolles an sich.

„Das habe ich auch nicht behauptet. Also, zum Geschäft, Kleiner." Der Vampir sah sich gespielt nochmals um, dass auch keine unerwünschten Mithörer in der Nähe waren und beugte sich ein wenig zu dem Jungen herab. „In diesem Gasthaus ist ein Mann namens Donatos Silas eingekehrt. Er ist ein wenig verrückt und glaubt dass hier in Cecina Dämonen ihr Unwesen treiben und er sie vertreiben könne. Du gehst in das Gasthaus und verlangst nach ihm. Beharre darauf, dass es sehr wichtig ist! Er muss seine Räumlichkeiten auf jeden Fall verlassen, am besten das Haus. Sag ihm, dass du am Waldrand Schatten gesehen hast, aufrecht gehende Wölfe mit Flügeln, was weiß ich. Denk dir irgendetwas dummes aus, er wird schon drauf reinfallen."

„Und wenn ich ihn dorthin gebracht habe?"

„Na ja, dann ist der Dämon eben schon wieder gegangen."

„Das klingt nicht nach einem sehr guten Plan."

„Du hättest das Untier ja schlecht mitbringen können, oder? Lass ihn dann einfach stehen, er wird ohnehin nichts tun können. Bis dahin bin ich hier fertig und verschwunden. Hast du dir alles behalten?"

„Im Gasthaus wohnt ein Signore Silas, den möchte ich sprechen weil ich Dämonen am Waldrand gesehen habe und er soll mitkommen", wiederholte der Junge blitzgescheid und hielt die Hand nach dem Geld auf, welches Felix ihm reichte. „Seid Ihr nicht etwas zu vertrauensselig? Ich könnte doch einfach so mit dem Geld abhauen." Rasch steckte er die Münzen in seine Hosentasche und grinste Felix an.

„Hast du mich vorhin kommen hören, als ich dich angesprochen habe?"

„Nein, Signore."

„Solltest du mich übers Ohr hauen, dann wirst du mich auch das nächste Mal nicht hören, wenn ich noch einmal auftauche. Und sehr wahrscheinlich wirst du dann nie wieder etwas hören." Das Blut junger Menschen hatte zuweilen auch einen gewissen Reiz, aber Felix hatte seine Arbeit zu erledigen und die Bluthatz würde warten müssen. Die Augen des Kindes vor ihm waren vor Schrecken groß geworden und schienen einen kurzen Moment noch mehr Respekt aufflackern zu lassen als bisher. Der Junge nickte und lief rasch an Felix vorüber, wenige Schritte zurück zu dem Gasthaus, welches hinter ihnen lag und drückte die schwere Eingangstüre auf um darin zu verschwinden.

Nun sollte Felix nicht mehr viel Zeit bleiben bis der Exorzist heraus kommen sollte, würde er denn auf das Vorbringen des Kinder anspringen, welches der Gardist allerdings für sehr wahrscheinlich hielt. Ungesehen verschwand er wieder auf das Dach des Gasthauses und hoffte der Wind würde seine Fährte davon tragen oder Silas würde sie nicht bemerken. Und so dauerte es auch nur wenige Minuten bis sich die Türe des Gasthauses abermals öffneten und der Junge heraus gestürmt kam, dicht gefolgt von dem Exorzisten, der sich im schnellen Gang noch den dunklen Mantel überstreifte und dem Kind folgte. Der Plan schien zu klappen, denn Silas sah sich nicht um als er mit dem Knaben verschwand und Felix ließ sich neben dem Haus wieder vom Dach gleiten um sein Vorhaben endlich auszuführen. Einem Schatten gleich schlich er sich zur Hintertüre und klopfte an. Die Vordertüre würde ihm verwehrt bleiben, denn im Gastraum war es durch die anderen trinkenden Gäste so laut, dass man sein Klopfen ohnehin nicht hören würde oder keiner würde reagieren, weil die Türe im Grunde ohnehin offen stand. Nach einem zweiten Klopfen waren von Innen hastige Schritte zu hören und die Türe wurde aufgerissen. Eine ältere füllige Dame stand vor ihm, ihrem verschwitzen Gesicht und dem bekleckerten Kleid zufolge musste sie die Köchin sein.

„Was wollt Ihr? Der Eingang ist dort vorne", sagte sie und wischte sich die Hände an der dreckigen Schürze ab, die sich um ihre Mitte spannte.

„Die Türe scheint wohl verschlossen zu sein oder die betrunkenen Gäste stapeln sich dahinter", log er mit höflichem Tonfall. „Wenn Ihr mir bitte hier eventuell Einlass gewähren würdet, Signora?"

„Durch den hinteren Flur kommt hier keiner rein, da könnte ja jeder ankommen. Ich schicke ein Magd zur Vordertüre, die soll sie wieder aufmachen."

„Jetzt stehe ich schließlich schon hier!"

„Dann geht Ihr eben wieder nach vorne. Ihr habt bestimmt zwei gesunde Beine die Euch zum Eingang tragen werden."

Bei der Alten schien der Vampir auf Granit zu beißen und er knirschte hörbar mit den Zähnen. Da seine Zeit knapp bemessen war, hatte er keine Zeit weitere Diskussionen mit dem sturen Weib zu führen und er zog die dunkle Kapuze vom Kopf. Wenn die Frau nicht willig war, so würde er eben stumme Gewalt ausüben müssen, auch wenn es ihn psychische Kraft kosten würde, welche er mit einer dringenden Jagd danach wieder ausgleichen müsste, um bei einem späteren Treffen mit Sophie nicht schwach zu werden. Konzentriert und mit starrem Blick schaute er die Frau aus dunkler werdenden Augen an, fixierte ihren harten müden Blick.

„Was starrt Ihr mich so an? Habt Ihr Gefallen an... mir..." Ihre Stimme schwand und ihre Körperhaltung wurde schlaffer. Die Hypnose tat ihre Wirkung und seine Gegenüber hatte ihren Willen verloren, ebenso wie kürzlich die Schwester des Bordellbesitzers. Mit leeren Augen schien die Frau durch den Vampir hindurch zu sehen, als er sie erneut ansprach.

„Ihr werdet mir doch nun sicher Einlass gewähren, Signora?"

„Natürlich, Signore. Tretet doch bitte ein."

„Es geht doch. Wenn Ihr nun bitte aus dem Türrahmen heraus treten und mich hindurch lassen würdet. Dort hinten beim Abfall scheint es eine passende Stelle für Euch zu geben."

„Natürlich, Signore." Wie eine Marionette trat sie aus der Türe heraus und ging weiter auf den Hinterhof hinaus, blieb bei den mit Müll und Resten gefüllten Holzfässern stehen und starrte auf die steinernen Mauern. Würde sie vermisst werden, würde sie schon jemand suchen. Und sollte sie in dem dünnen Stoff ihrer Kleidung hier draußen erfrieren, dann konnte es Felix auch gleich sein. Er musste an Silas' Dokumente kommen und betrat nun endlich das Haus, nachdem er sich die „Einladung" und damit den Einlass erzwungen hatte. Er schloss leise die Türe hinter sich und stand in einem breiten Flur, die Wände grau und karg, die hölzernen Dielen unter ihm dreckig und stellenweise nass von schmelzendem Schnee, den jemand an den Schuhen herein getragen hatte. Seitlich des Flures gingen zwei Räume ab, geradeaus gelangte er in den Schankraum. Zunächst unbemerkt trat er ein, Lachen und Grölen von betrunkenen Männern drang an sein Ohr, dazwischen das hohe Quieken der ein oder anderen Frau, welche ihren Platz auf dem Schoß einer der Gäste gefunden hatte. Zielstrebig schritt er auf den Tresen zu und drängte sich zwischen zwei Männer, die genug Alkohol zu sich genommen hatten, dass ihre Köpfe neben ihre Gläser gesunken waren und zu schlafen schienen. Die junge Frau, welche er als Schankwirtin vermutet hatte, so wie sie hinter dem Tresen herum wirbelte, und die er ein paar Stunden zuvor draußen gesehen hatte, war recht ansehnlich und er winkte sie zu sich heran. Seine Augen waren inzwischen wieder dunkel genug geworden um die Kapuze unten zu lassen und sie kam zu ihm herüber geeilt.

„Was darfs denn sein, mein Großer?", fragte sie, wischte mit einem Lappen etwas verschüttetes Bier vom Tresen und schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln.

„Was muss ich denn bestellen um so eine hübsche Dame wie Euch als Zulange zu erhalten?", entgegnete er charmant und sie lachte geschmeichelt auf. So etwas bekam sie dank der gefließlichen Kundschaft bestimmt des Öfteren zu hören, aber so konnte Felix sofort das Eis brechen und sich ein wenig einschmeicheln um ihr Vertrauen zu erlangen. Die mentale Hypnose kostete ihn einfach zu viel Kraft, als dass er es ständig anwenden konnte. „Signora, mein Cousin kehrte die Tage hier ein und ich sollte ihm einen Besuch abstatten. Sein Name ist Donato Silas. Wäret Ihr so freundlich mir den Weg zu seinen Räumlichkeiten zu deuten?"

„Ich bin untröstlich, aber gerade war ein Junge hier, welcher ihn dringend sprechen musste. Er ist gerade mit ihm aus der Türe, aber ich kann Euch leider nicht sagen wohin."

„Wie unglücklich, dass ich ihn verpasst habe. Aber da er mein Kommen erwartet, wird er sicher nicht lange fort sein. Bestünde die Möglichkeit dass ich auf ihn warten könnte?"

„Natürlich. Darf ich Euch etwas zu Trinken bringen?"

„Ich würde ungern hier warten. Ich verkehre ungern in solchen Kreisen." Er deutete auf die zwei schlafenden Männer, von denen einer zu schnarchen begonnen hatte.

„Ich kann Euch verstehen, das ist nicht jedermanns Sache hier. Aber ich kann nicht einfach jemanden in die Räume der Gäste lassen, zumindest wenn ich die Person nicht kenne."

Der Vampir beugte sich ein wenig weiter zu ihr herüber und deutete ihr ebenfalls näher zu kommen, dass niemand zuhören würde, als er ihr ins Ohr flüsterte. „Nun, wir könnten uns doch ein wenig besser kennen lernen. Ihr könntet doch sicher eine kleine Pause zur _Entspannung_ gebrauchen. Sicher arbeitet Ihr doch schon den gesamten Abend sehr hart." Die junge Frau kicherte verlegen, war aber sichtlich angetan von dem schönen Fremden, der einen eigenartig positiven Kontrast zu den anderen Gästen bildete.

„Nun... Ihr habt recht, ich könnte wirklich eine kleine Pause vertragen", lächelte sie verheißungsvoll. „Die Gäste sind versorgt und ein paar Minuten werden sie meine Abwesenheit bestimmt verkraften."

„Darf ich Euren Namen erfahren oder bevorzugt Ihr es mit _Schönheit_ angesprochen zu werden?"

„Helena."

„Wie außerordentlich passend."

„Und mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?"

„Mein Name ist Felix", stellte er sich höflich vor und die junge Frau legte ihre Schürze ab und kam um den Tresen herum zu ihm, unwissend, was der Mann vor ihr wirklich im Schilde führte.

„Kommt mit", sagte sie und ging unauffällig die Treppe zu den zu mietenden Zimmern hoch, dicht gefolgt von Felix. Auf dem schmalen Flur drehte sie sich plötzlich zu ihm um. „Hmm, leider haben wir im Moment keine freien Zimmer, aber Euer Cousin ist ja im Moment nicht da..."

„Ich habe nichts dagegen, Helena." Das Lächeln, welches er ihr schenkte, galt in seinen Gedanken wohl eher seinem Glück, dass ihm so der Einlass in die Räume des Exorzisten leichter fiel, als zunächst angenommen. So schloss sie eine Türe auf und huschte hinein, Felix folgte ihr und schloss die Türe. Die Kerzen in dem Raum waren gelöscht worden, es war dunkel und es drang nur wenig Mondlicht durch das einzige Fenster in den Raum. „Wollt Ihr nicht lieber umschließen und den Schlüssel stecken lassen? Ich würde ungern gestört werden." Er trat weiter in den Raum hinein und sah sich um, was ihm durch seine gute Sicht in der Dunkelheit kein Problem war, während die Schankwirtin die Türe verschloss.

„Soll ich eine Kerze entzünden?", fragte sie, als sie auf ihn zukam und ihren Haarknoten löste, so dass die weichen dunklen Wellen auf ihre Schultern fielen.

„Würde mein Cousin zu dem Zeitpunkt unten auf der Straße entlang gehen und Licht sehen, würde er sich bestimmt wundern." Er trat ebenfalls einen Schritt auf Helena zu und legte seine Hände auf ihre Hüften. „Und ich behaupte mich mit dem Körper so reizender Geschöpfe wie dir gut auszukennen."

„Dann darfst du mir gerne einen Beweis dieser Erfahrungswerte vermitteln." Noch während sie sprach ging sie vor ihm auf die Knie und begann an seiner Hose herum zu nesteln und eigentlich hätte er sich den folgenden Akt gefallen lassen, aber das gab seine überaus begrenzte Zeit nun leider wirklich nicht her. Er umfasste den rechten Oberarm Helenas mit einer Hand und zog sie wieder zu sich hoch.

„Schade, solch eine Frau wie dich muss man erst einmal finden, die gleich zur Sache kommt."

„Was meinst du?" Sie verstand wahrlich nicht weshalb er sie auf einmal abwies, schließlich hatte er sie angesprochen.

„Irgendwie musste ich schließlich hier rein kommen."

„Du hast mich auf den Arm genommen? Erst machst du mir schöne Augen und dann so etwas?" Sie versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, doch seine Hand schloss sich schmerzhaft um ihren Arm. „Lass mich gefälligst los!"

„Halt deinen Mund, Weib!", fuhr er sie an und sie blickte verschreckt zu ihm hoch, fing sich jedoch fast augenblicklich wieder.

„Du lässt mich los oder ich schreie das ganze Haus zusammen!" Kaum hatte sie ausgesprochen, hatte Felix sie am Hals gepackt, herum gerissen und drückte sie mit dem Rücken an seine Brust. Sie bekam kaum mehr Luft, geschweige dem entkam kein Laut mehr ihrer Kehle als ein panisches Röcheln.

„Hätte ich mehr Zeit, dann würde einem Schäferstündchen nichts entgegen stehen, doch leider ist das Verschwinden des Signore Silas nur ein kleines Ablenkungsmanöver meinerseits. Aber du bekommst auch eine kleine Rolle in dem Schauspiel, Schätzchen. Du wirst ihm nämlich eine kleine Nachricht von mir überbringen."

„Lass... mich...", röchelte Helena und umklammerte mit beiden Händen Felix' Finger und versuchte sie von ihrem Hals zu reißen, doch diese behielten ihren eisernen Griff bei. Als ihr so schwindlig wurde, dass sie beinahe das Bewusstsein verlor, legte sich seine Hand von ihrem Hals auf ihren Mund, sein freier Arm um ihre Mitte und ein brennender Schmerz in ihrer Halsbeuge ließ sie wieder zu sich kommen. Schmerzerfüllt schrie sie auf, was aber durch seine Hand gedämpft wurde und wohl keiner sie hören würde. Zu panisch und wirr waren ihre Gedanken, als dass sie noch hätte erkennen können, dass der Vampir sie gebissen hatte und ihr noch bei vollem Bewusstsein das Blut aus dem Leibe saugte. Die junge Frau spürte ihre Glieder erschlaffen, ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen und schließlich blieb ihr Herz stehen.

Fürs erste hatte Felix seinen Durst stillen und seine Kräfte wieder erwecken können, doch nun musste er schnell sein eigentliches Vorhaben ausführen. Mit einem geübten Handgriff durchtrennte er das Genick seines Opfers und platzierte sie in dem Sessel, der im Raum stand. Silas konnte die Leiche der jungen Frau gerne als Denkzettel in Betracht ziehen, als Vampir fühlte sich Felix, mitsamt dem Clan der Volturi, am längeren Hebel. Der Exorzist wusste ohnehin, dass Vampire existierten und ihnen schon lange auf der Spur, da würde ihm die Todesursache der Schankwirtin kein Geheimnis bleiben.

Das nächst wichtigste, was er zu erledigen hatte, war Silas' Unterlagen zu durchsuchen und alles brauchbare mitzunehmen. Sollten die Meister selbst aussortieren, was sie gebrauchen konnten und so riss Felix jede Schublade und Schranktür auf, entnahm Pergamente, Notizen und Karten, die der Exorzist gesammelt hatte. Er würde baldig verschwinden müssen, doch im Dienste der Volturi hinterließ man solchen „speziellen Freunden" eine Nachricht.

Auf dem Oberkörper Helenas befand sich noch so viel Blut, dass ihr Kleid sich schon vollgesogen hatte und sich allmählich Flecken auf dem Polster des Sessels bildeten. Felix trat an die Tote heran, nahm mit dem Zeigefinger der rechten Hand etwas des roten Lebenselixiers auf und zeichnete Letter an die weiße Wand.

_**Memento mori**_

Die Nachricht würde dem Exorzisten verständlich sein: _Bedenke, dass du sterben musst_. Damit verschwand der Vampir ungesehen durch das Fenster.


End file.
